Serena
by TheWrittenLawOfMorningStar
Summary: I was afraid. My past had finally caught up to me. The one thing I had wanted all my life. The answers I had been praying for, and I was afraid of it. I didn't want my sister to hate me. I didn't want my brothers to hate me. But I couldn't fight this. I needed them just as much as they needed me. They were past, my future, and they would no doubt be my end. "Hello, love."
1. Chapter 1: Serena

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who read the first version of this story. I made the decision to rewrite it and I have to say I feel a whole lot better about it now. So thank you for sticking around and being understanding.**

**A fair warning to new readers. This is a rated M story. Things heat up in later chapters as well as descriptions of blood and gore. This is also a story where the OC is paired with multiple people, at the same time. If your not into it, then don't read it. Thank you for understanding. Please enjoy. Post days will continue to be on Monday.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Serena

I hated crowds, and high schools just so happened to be filled with halls and classrooms full of teenagers and their raging hormones and teenage drama. I hated it. But I knew how to keep up pretenses when it came to pretending to be as human as the rest of them who wondered up and down the halls and streets of Mystic Falls and, as much as I had dreaded the first day of school, I had pulled myself together and forced myself out the door.

I had no real choice in the matter when it came to pretending to be human. I mean, I was human, mostly. But in reality, my reality, I was different. Just how different, I didn't know exactly. What I did know came from the memories that haunted my dreams at night. Ones that I knew were mine and yet, they seemed so out of time.

What I knew, what I felt, was a strong connection to the earth. To nature. It was a part of me. I could feel the wind blowing through the trees and hear their branches bend and bow. It was like magic, being able to tell when rain was coming, or feel the air tense and flex in crowds of people. These things, these feelings, they were not normal. I wasn't normal.

"Serena!" A voice pierced through the crowd's constant chatter as I made my way down the hall toward the school's exit. "There you are, I've been looking for you all day."

I couldn't help but smile at the blonde who had partaically hunted me down. Caroline Forbes was one of the few outside of my family who I enjoyed the company of. She is the embodiment of what a normal, classic high school girl was. Cheerleader, school committees, blonde, she was all that and then some. The energy around her was always bright and I found myself basking in the feeling of someone like Caroline. She was my friend.

"Well, you found me. What's up?" Caroline stood beside me as she talked about the happenings of the day. Apparently there was a handsome new kid joining the population and he had the females of the school all in a frenzy. "What's his name?" I asked Caroline as we stepped out into the sunny Virgina day.

"Oh, it's Stefan. Stefan Slavatore." Caroline kept on walking down the stairs as I found myself frozen in place.

It couldn't be. That would be impossible.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked down at Caroline and shook my head at the blond haired girl. Pushing such an impossibility to the back of my mind.

"Uh, nothing." I waved her concerns off and she continued giving me the rundown of the day.

"So, you're coming to the Grill tonight, right?" Caroline asked. Dinner at the Grill had become a tradition every year after the first day of school for our friend group.

"Oh, yeah. For sure. I'll probably be my sister's ride anyway." I waved goodbye to Caroline and got in my car and headed home. The first day of school had been uneventful and after a sudden reminder of the past I found myself ready to just be home.

Salvatore wasn't exactly a common name. But that didn't mean it was him. That would be impossible. Things like this, things like me, didn't just happen. It was only a coincidence, one that sparked a melancholy wave of memories to go through my thoughts.

"I'm home." The front door creaked open as I entered the two story home I had spent seventeen years of my life growing up in with my family. A family that was never really mine, but I loved them all the same, especially my sister. My twin sister.

"Welcome home." A voice called back from the kitchen. I walked back there and found my Aunt Jenna working at the table. "How was school?"

I shrugged "A normal, boring day of high school life, Aunt Jenna, same as always." I gave her a small smile as I reached for an apple resting in the fruit bowl on the table. "How'd your presentation go?" Jenna had taken a lot on her shoulders after the death of her sister and brother-in-law, my mother and father, last year. Taking care of three teenagers wasn't easy.

"It went well, better than I had hoped." She answered. I gave her a thumbs up and headed up stairs to my room.

My parents in this lifetime had been kind and genuinely cared for each of their children. Even me. While the Gilbert family was used to me being the odd one out they treated me as a normal child when most people found my appearance offbeat. I was born with naturally pale white hair that fell in long gentle waves down my back and an olive colored complexion that contrasted against my pale colored locks. My wine colored eyes gave everyone the assumption that it was a rare form of albinism. But I knew better.

I looked this way because this is what my mother looked like, my real mother. She was one of the only clear images I had from my first life on this earth. A life I only catch glimpses of as I sleep. One I wished with all my heart I could remember.

I retreated to my room and reached into my bag to pull out my leather bound sketch book. Within its pages were drawings and sketches of what I could remember of the lives that came before this one. There was very little of my first life within it's pages, my second life was clearer, but it had been short lived. It was my third I found the most clear. I could feel the wind on my cheeks and the heavy dresses I was tightened into each morning. I remember the home I once lived in and the ones I once called family. That's why hearing that familiar name sent my thoughts down a spiral of memories.

"Hey, you still going to the Grill tonight?" Elena, my sister, peeked into my room. Elena and I couldn't have looked more different. She had perfectly straight brown hair and big brown doe eyes. We were like night and day. As I glanced up at her an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. Sometimes, when I looked at my sister, I had to remind myself that she wasn't who I was afraid of. That the nightmare from my past was long dead and my sister would never hurt me.

"Um, yeah. I'll meet you there actually. I have a few things I need to do before I head over to the Grill." My twin nodded her head and waved goodbye before heading out of the house.

I wasn't a fan of crowded places, but the Grill held my one weakness in this lifetime. French fries. I loved the deep fried food and could be bribed into just about anything when they were on the table.

Mystic Grill was a well known place in the small town and a lot of the time we all ended up here at one point or another. I spotted the side of my sister's head and as I got closer to the table I noticed the stranger sitting beside her. Elena waved me over and the stranger turned in his seat to look back at me.

My feet once again found themselves frozen to the floor as I stared at him. This was impossible. There was no way it was him. But I knew those eyes, I knew that face, and he obviously knew me as we stared at each other.

"Serena, good, you made it!" Caroline left the table and snatched my arm before pulling me toward the seat beside hers. "Tell your sister that the party at the falls is a tradition and she has to go."

"Really Caroline?" Elena rolled her eyes at the blond.

It took all my willpower to keep my breathing normal and pull my eyes away from him. "I, uh, don't think I'm the right person to be convincing her, you know, considering I never go to those parties." I sent Elena a strained smile in support as Caroline sighed dramatically.

"No, not this year. This year you're coming and that's final." I wanted to roll my eyes at Caroline's antics, but I kept my head down and munched at the food in front of me as the rest of the conversation flowed without me budding in.

"So Stefan, were you born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked and I lifted my head up to look across the table. Elena, Bonnie and Matt all looked to him as well and for the first time since sitting down, I noticed something. Humans had an energy around them. One that flexed and pulled like an ever flowing river. But Stefan's, his was different. It was dense and stagnant. It reminded me of a thunder cloud, a hungry thunder cloud.

"Yeah, and then we moved when I was still young." He answered and I found myself staring at him. Even his voice was the same.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked. 'A father who was never really there and a mother who left.' I answered in my head.

"My parents passed away." Stefan answered and I looked away and back down at what I now found to be a plate of nachos.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked now. 'Yes, two.' I thought to myself again.

"None that I talk to." He answered and I once again found myself looking up. "I live with my uncle."

"Well, Stefan, since you're new here and didn't know about that party at the Falls, you should definitely come." Caroline spoke up.

"It's a back to school tradition." Bonnie answered. It was one I skipped out on every year. A bunch of drunk under age teens, was not something I wanted to be around.

"I'll see you back at home. Okay." I waved goodbye to Elena and the rest of our friends before heading toward my car. But before pulling out my keys I felt a sudden shift in the air around me. Instead of getting into my car I made the less than smart decision to walk past the white colored vehicle and into the dense trees that made up the forest surrounding Mystic Falls.

"How?" Were the first words I heard as I turned around and faced my follower. The moon was full and the area around was casted in it's eerie white light. "How are you alive?"

A sad smile came to my lips as I looked at him. "I was reborn, again. I'm still Serena, just this time, I'm Serena Gilbert." He looked at me, really looked at me. "It's good to see you again, big brother."

He was in front of me before I could even blink and as his arms wrapped around me I felt my entire body go slack as tears gathered in my eyes. "I missed you Stefan." I mumbled out.

"I missed you too, little sister." He whispered into my hair.

We took a step back from each other and I wiped at my eyes before looking up at the Salvatore. "So, why don't you explain to me how you're even alive?" I gave Stefan a small smile. "Were you reborn too?"

"Ah, no, I wasn't reborn." He shook his head as he answered. Stefan paused for a moment. "I'm a vampire."

My eyes went wide and I felt my jaw slacken. It wasn't exactly hard to believe his bold statement. I just hadn't been expecting it. A vampire.

"Do you remember Katherine." I felt a shiver go down my spine at the mention of her name, but nodded my head. "She was a vampire. The night we found you." He paused before swallowing and I had a feeling I understood what he meant by 'found you'. "She had changed us."

"Us?" I suddenly felt my heart stop as I tilted my head and Stefan nodded in acknowledgement. "You mean, he's alive? He's like you? Is he here? Can I see him?" His face made me pause in my questions as he frowned and glanced away for a moment. "Stefan, what is it?"

"Serena, you need to understand. We aren't the same as we once were 145 years ago." He started. "Damon, and myself, were not human anymore."

I felt the energy in the air around Stefan wilt as he spoke of no longer being human. "I understand, I think. But you're still my brothers, even if we no longer share blood." I took a step closer to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm not nearly as human as I look, big brother, remember. I once shared my secrets with the two of you, so thank you for sharing yours with me."

We walked out of the tree line and made our way back to the Grills parking lot. Stefan walked me to my car and together we stood beside the white color vehicle.

"I can't believe you're really here." Stefan commented as the two of us stood in the yellow light of street lamps. "You look exactly the same."

"Yeah, apparently it seems I have unfinished business on earth. I'm guessing things are going to be different this time around." I jested and shook my head before fishing out my keys from my bag. "I'll see you around big brother." I paused before getting into my car. "Oh, um, also, Elena doesn't know about me. The whole being reborn thing. I haven't told her, well, really I had never planned on telling her."

"I understand." The vampire nodded his head.

I smiled at Stefan before getting into my car and driving away. My chest felt lighter then it had in months and I found myself smiling as I pulled up to the Gilbert residence. It was a nice feeling to have a bit of the past follow me into the present. I had missed my brother and although my life as a Salvatore had been cut short, it was nice that my bond with my brothers had followed me into this new life. The lonely ache that sometimes made itself known within my chest shrank as I basked in the knowledge that Stefan was really here and that maybe I'll even be able to see Damon once again.

The day of the party at the falls had arrived, and as usual I escaped the house before Caroline could call and beg me to go to the falls, and made my way into the woods that surrounded the town. I enjoyed hiking through the woods, even at night. It was here among the trees that I felt the most at peace with myself. Nature was a part of me and these woods seemed to be a constant in each of my lives and I knew this because of one familiar sight.

Located deep in the woods surrounding Mystic Falls was a place only I ever knew of. The woods parted and resting within a small clearing surrounded by trees laid an ancient oak. It's dark colored trunk twisted up toward the sky as it's limbs spread out wide over the small clearing, casting the surrounding space in it's shadow.

With fall now in Virginia, the tree's leaves were turning yellow and as a breeze swept past, those leaves would flutter to the ground causing the green grass to become hidden beneath them. This was my sanctuary. My tree was my place to really let go of my fears and human problems and bask in nature in its purest form as it's familiar energy swirled around me.

It was this tree that was always a constant in each of my lives. This tree felt like home as I sat beneath it's limbs. It was as if the oak was a beacon made just for me.

I sat at the base of my tree's trunk and pulled out my sketch book and began moving my pencil over the blank page before the sun fully set. Most of it's pages were filled with blank faces and objects I could only just barely remember from my first life. There wasn't much of my second life to really remember, considering it had been cut short. But since my third life as a Salvatore had been closest to my current life, I figured that was why I could clearly remember the familiar faces of my once brothers littering the pages.

The quiet was my only companion as I spent my time focused on my drawings. The leaves rustled as the wind gently breezed by. It was pure peace.

"_Serena, wake up, love." _

I don't remember falling asleep, but as I woke up I took notice that the sun was no longer shining down through the oaks branches. The fading memory of man's voice slowly ebbed away from me as I stood from the base of the old oak and stretched out my limbs. The distant voices of strangers were a common subject in my dreams as my mind tried to remember my first life. But I could never grasp them long enough to try and remember them.

This voice was one of the few that would cause a stir of emotions to swirl within my chest. It's presence reminded me of the ache in my chest and some nights I hoped that they wouldn't haunt me as I slept, just so that pain wouldn't visit me.

As I made my way past trees and wandered closer to civilization, a sudden influx in the air around me made me pause. The energy had shifted from the quiet peacefulness, to a darker and more dense feeling energy. I recognized the feeling.

"Who's there? Stefan, is that you?" I called out as I glanced between the trees. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and the sudden sound of a branch snapping caused me to jump. "Hello?" I clenched my fist and a familiar, steady, heat began to fill my veins.

"So, it's really you, isn't it?" His voice pierced the night's tense air and I turned around to face him. As soon as my eyes landed on him my entire body went lax as my breath escaped my lungs. He looked exactly as I had remembered him. His energy was the same Stefan's, dense and hungry, but that didn't matter to me. My big brother was alive, standing right in front of me.

"Damon." His name came out in a breath of air as my eyes filled with tears at the sight of him. "You're really here."

"Yeah, I'm really here little sister." His smirk sent a pang through my stomach as I let out a laugh caught within a sob.

I couldn't stop myself as I threw myself at the vampire and he caught me in his grasp. Damon and I had been close in my life as the youngest Salvatore. He was my best friend, my confidant, and my protector. While I had also been close to Stefan, it had been Damon who I confided in. He may not be the same big brother I once knew, but it was hard for me to feel anything but happiness as I hugged him.

"I never thought I would see you again." I mumbled out. When I released him and took a step back I really took him in. "You would dress in black and leather." I smirked at him as I wiped at the tears in my eyes and the vampire let out a laugh.

"You know I'd rock anything the decades decided to put me in, little sister." He teased.

It was satisfying seeing Damon smile as the two of us really took in the fact that we were once again reunited. "You're really here." I muttered and Damons smile turned into a small smirk. "I have no doubt that you're no longer the brother I once knew, but I can't seem to find it within myself to care too much about that right now."

"Well then, we'll find ourselves becoming just as close as we once were with that attitude." Now it was my turn to smirk at Damon and a small laugh escaped my lips. Yes, as much as he's changed, we were no doubt bound to reconnect.

"Good. I hope you don't expect me to be the same helpless girl I was in 1864." I smirked and Damon's face split into a grin.

He took one of my hands into his and squeezed the appendage. "No little sister, I don't expect anything to be the same after 145 years." I nodded my head in understanding. We were both different people now, but one thing would stay the same, our loyalty to each other.

Once home and in the warmth of my bed my mind embraced the darkness of sleep as the feeling of lightness in my chest made a smile grace my lips. Finally I was given something from my past back to me. Damon and Stefan had been my family in the past. Both of them meant something to me and I mourned them and their memory as I began to remember my time as their little sister.

Maybe things would be different and hopefully the ache that made its home within my chest would lessen now that I had them back in my life. Granted, it would never go away, not completely. The voices and the blurry memories of my first life always sent that ache pulsing through my chest. So I knew it would never go away, but having my brothers back, it made the ache manageable.

So while I would never regain all of those bonds from the past and never see those people again, I would continue moving forward and live my life. I will never stop looking for the answers I seek.

Because the day was getting closer. I could feel it. As each day passed, the strange heat within my veins grew. I knew that one day, I would no longer be the same person I am now.


	2. Chapter 2: O'Brother of Mine

Chapter 2: O'Brother of Mine

It was obvious to me that things were changing in Mystic Falls. While to most, the town was still the safe little slice of suburban life it has always been, but that wasn't the case to me, not any more. I knew Damon was dangerous, vampires were dangerous. But I wasn't afraid of Damon, or Stefan, and I found myself watching from the side lines as the two brothers challenged one another.

Things had changed drastically between the two after my death in 1864. The brothers were estranged and I had seen this coming from a mile away. The day Katherine Pierce came to the small town of Mystic Falls Virginia, was the day things changed for the Salvatores. Now, 145 years later, things were even worse between the two. It broke my heart to know the once close brothers now hated each other.

Since Damon and Stefans arrival in town, Mystic Falls has seen a rise in animal attacks. All of which were Damons doing. His way of tormenting Stefan. But there was one thing I wasn't going to just sit back and watch.

"Does it really have to be Caroline?" I asked as I munched on another deliciously greasy french fry. The Grill was mostly dead so I had decided to venture to the bar and restaurant for a late lunch, and it just so happened to be the same place Damon had decided to be. The older Salvatore brother joined me in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant.

"Why? You have a soft spot for her? Come on little sister, you were never one to make friends." He took a sip of his expensive, and apparently free, bourbon. I had watched first hand the powers a vampire held as Damon compelled the waitress to serve him free alcohol.

I munched on another fry before answering. "Actually, yeah, I do." I answered. He was right, I wasn't one to make friends. In my life as a Salvatore my only friends had been my brothers at the time. But that was mostly due to my strange looks. People back then weren't as understanding of 'different' as they are now. "She's my friend Damon. She doesn't deserve this." I glanced around the Grill and took in the milling humans who lived in their own little worlds completely oblivious to the predator sitting amongst them. "Besides, why didn't you just use Vicki as a blood bag. You're already tormenting the poor girl."

"Because, little sister, I'm already using Vicki to send a message to Stefan." Damon answered as he waved down the waitress for another drink. It was harsh of me to say, but I had no relations with Vicki except that Jeremy likes her. "Besides, what if I promise you to release Caroline as soon as I get a little more revenge on our brother, hm?"

I wasn't happy with the deal, but I took it anyway. I wanted Caroline out of this mess as soon as possible. But I wasn't about to get in the middle of two feuding vampires over the matter of one now dead lover. I wasn't going to lie, hearing that Katherine had died soon after me was a relief. Knowing she was one nightmare from my past not about to rear her ugly head was a blessing.

"Thank you, by the way, for telling me at least some of your plans while in Mystic Falls." Damon could have left me out of the whole ordeal and let me chase loose ends trying to figure out what was happening. "I don't like the fact that you're tormenting Stefan, but I also know I don't have the whole story. So whatever happened between the two of you, please, just leave my family out of it."

"We'll see about that little sister. With the way things are going between Elena and old Steffy, I may not have a choice in the matter." Damon took a drink of his bourbon. "But, I promise not to maim and kill too many of your friends while I'm here." Damon smirked at me and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How was I going to convince a vampire with a hundred years worth of anger not to kill the people I care most for? Especially Elena.

"Just be careful, okay. Whatever path you've decided to go down can only end up hurting you more than you'd like to let on. As much as you think you've changed, big brother, I know who you once were, who you still are." I gathered my bag and stood from the booth. "Don't be the villain in this story, Damon, you'll only end up regretting it." I left the Grill before Damon could say anything.

The rest of my day was spent out and about the town as I ran a few errands I could no longer put off and by the time I arrived back at home it was night time and I was ready to seclude myself in my room for the rest of the evening.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" I was just setting my bag down on my desk when Elena opened the door to my room. My twin had changed since the car accident that took our parents lives, we all did.

"Yeah, of course." I pulled my desk chair out and took a seat so Elena could sit on the bed. "Whats going on?"

"It's about Stefan. I mean, you and Stefan." Elena started and I sat up a little straighter. "The two of you seem to be getting along, and I was just wondering if he's said anything, about me."

"Oh." Where does one start? "Yeah, we just seem to have some things in common. He's talked a little about his home life and stuff, but we haven't really spoken much." Mostly our conversations were him telling me to be careful of Damon and him muttering about what he was going to do about his wayward brother. Things had definitely escalated since the night of the comet.

"Oh, okay." Elena looked a little dejected at the answer.

"Listen, he likes you, okay. So don't press things too hard." I stood from the chair and approached Elena. My sister also stood and I pulled her into a hug. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise."

Elena smiled at me and went back to her own room. She no doubt thought I was speaking of her and Stefan, but that wasn't exactly it. I wasn't going to let the brothers feuding hurt her, or at least I was going to try.

The next day I strode through the front door after returning home from school to find Elena and Bonnie already there.

"Oh good, you're home." Elena called out as I walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, I'm home. What's going on here?" I asked as I glanced at the take out bags and food being put into bowls.

"Your sister wants us to have dinner with her and Stefan." Bonnie answered as she poured pasta into one of the serving bowls.

"Us?" I raised a brow at the girl before glancing at Elena.

"Please, just for a little while and then you can be set free." My sister pleaded with me and I found myself letting out a sigh and giving into her demands. Dinner was bound to be interesting. Bonnie wasn't exactly a fan of Stefan apparently and I had no clue as to why.

I was apparently wrong on the interesting part of dinner. The table was quiet as the four of us ate dinner. Bonnie sat across from Stefan while I sat across from Elena. The air seemed thick and it had nothing to do with the energy surrounding the vampire in the room. Elena did her best to initiate small talk, but Bonnie wasn't in a participating mood. Then the conversation took a turn I wasn't expecting.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked Bonnie and I sent my sister a look. Bonnie's family life consisted of a runaway mom, an alcoholic grandma and her dad. Wasn't exactly dinner talk.

Bonnie also sent Elena a look. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie answered and Elena shook her head.

"No, about the witches." Elena started. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

My brows came together as I took in Elena's words and glanced over at Bonnie. Witches. Something about that sounded familiar. Why did that make sense? I mean, if vampires and whatever the hell I am could exist, then so could witches, right?

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie added. I picked at my food as I listened to the others talk. My own thoughts were trying to connect the dots so clearly laid out in front of me.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan started. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." I looked up at Stefan. He knew something, something I couldn't quite remember.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said and Stefan's eyes shined with interest.

"Really? Salem witches?" The vampire at the table asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. What was I missing here? If Bonnie really was a witch, then what did that mean? What were the facts and what was made up for the movies?

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan smiled and glanced my way. I nodded my head and looked from Stefan back over to Bonnie. Her energy wasn't any different from Elenas, but maybe that meant witches were just as normal as humans.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan answered.

Witches had been persecuted and killed for being different and were forced to take the blame for something out of one's control. I wondered, were the witches killed in Salem really witches? Or did the real ones flee before they could be found out?

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiled slightly at Stefan's words. Dinner was far less tense after that. I didn't participate much in the conversation, but my own thoughts were riddled with questions and concerns.

The doorbell pulled me from my thoughts as I gathered the dishes from the table with Bonnie while Elena and Stefan cleaned up the kitchen. "I got it." I shouted and headed to the front door.

"Surprise!" Caroline shouted and I winced. Oh no. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." And by we, she meant her and the smirking Salvatore staring at me from behind her. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Caroline. Come on in." The blond smiled and strutted in with her store bought cake in hand. Damon stood just outside the door and smiled at me.

"Are you going to invite me in, little sister?" He said it low enough so only I could hear him and I frowned. Why did he have to bring that stupid smiling face here? I knew the answer or course, but still, did it have to be tonight?

"Serena." Stefan's voice spoke up behind me and his eyes locked onto Damons. Elena stood beside him and I winced. This scene looked familiar. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Serena to invite me in." Damon smirked.

I couldn't just leave him outside. It would make Elena suspicious and she would no doubt point out how rude it was if I slammed the door in his face. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Won't you please come in?" I stood aside and Damon strutted into the house. I closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. The dinner party had now expanded to a group of five and my time was up.

"Well, this has been fun. Elena, thanks for dinner, but I think I'm going to turn in for the night." I started and Elena turned on me.

"Boo, come on Serena." Caroline spoke up from her place beside Damon and I with held a cringe at the sight of them. Damon had promised to let Caroline go soon, but seeing her here with him made my skin crawl knowing he was using her as a blood bag. I wanted to trust my brother. But that was hard to do when I knew that he was hurting my friend.

"Please, Serena." Elena pleaded and I shifted on my feet.

"Nope. Sorry guys. Maybe next time." I didn't want to be in the room any longer and bidding everyone good night I rushed up the stairs and made my way into my room.

I did as I said I would and got ready for bed. Sleep came easy enough and my dreams were filled with memories from my life as a Salvatore. I could remember the smell of horses and the sounds of people milling about as I walked through town. Our home was large and because of our father's wealth we were more than well off. Then Katherine came to town and things changed.

After school let out the next day I decided to forgo heading home and hiked my way through the woods. The path from behind the Gilbert house was a familiar one as I stepped through the trees. The harmonious energy of the woods surrounded me as the birds chirped and wind rustled the leaves. The sun's warmth followed me as I made my way to the clearing where the old oak sat.

The second I stepped through the tree line of the clearing I felt the weight of the outside world slip away. I let out a breath and tilted my head up to face the warm sunlight and basked in it's rays. Being here helped calm my nerves and set my mind at ease. It was here that I felt closest to the memory of my mother. My real mother.

I opened my eyes as tears stung at them as emotion welled up in my chest. My mother's memory was one I held firmly to my heart. The wind ruffled my hair and I smiled as the branches above me creaked and yellow and golden leaves rained down from above me.

A giggle escaped my lips as the tree leaves tickled my nose. "I think this place could use some more color, how about you?" I received no answer, but that didn't stop me from kneeling down and placing my palms flat against the grassy earth. Heat ran through my veins and right before my eyes, the once green and leaf littered ground was now over flowing with wild flowers of all different colors. The ground was now a chartreuse of flowers from golden poppies to yellow black eyed susanas.

"Wow, I think I may have overdone it." I laughed lightly to myself and sat down on the ground facing the oak. My gifts were nothing compared to what I could remember my mother being capable of, but it was a start. I myself had no idea what I could even do. It was a lot of trial and error.

On the day of mine and Elena's twelfth birthday, I had come down with a high fever. My parents worried, but since our father was a doctor he stayed home with me for most of the day to keep an eye on me. That night after everyone had gone to sleep, I had quietly snuck out of the house and into the back yard. Something inside me told me to get outside. To be among the trees and feel the call of nature beacon me forward. I felt like there was fire burning through my entire body and it had become unbearable and only the cool feel of the night air helped.

My feet carried me past the tree line and I collapsed among the trees and cried out into the night. Then something happened, something I hadn't been ready to face. The wind picked up and fear bubbled in my stomach as the trees were forced under the wind's strength. I wanted to cry out for my parents but my voice was caught in my throat. Suddenly the heat that had been coursing through my body cooled and the wind died down. Then nothing.

My parents found me the next day asleep under the trees. Elena didn't leave my side as our father checked me out and found my fever to be gone. After that night, my memories from my previous lives started to come back to me little by little. Things were different after that. I was now aware that I was anything but a normal child.

When the sun set low in the sky, I gathered my bag and headed back home for the night. Tonight was the first football game of the season for Mystic Falls High. So I knew the house would be empty for the night and I would have the place all to myself.

Tomorrow would be a new day. A better day.

"Coach and history teacher William Tanner was attacked and killed here at Mystic Falls high just last night." I stared at the tv for a moment while the news reporter, Logan Fell, reported on the history teacher's death. "The animal that killed him was supposedly a mountain lion that had ventured too close to the school looking for food."

"Oh brother." I mumbled out before taking a bite of my apple. I knew right away that the death of Mr. Tanner was anything but an animal attack. Damon was getting bold and while I knew I should have felt disgusted, I wasn't.

"Scum ball." Jenna glared at the TV and I took another bite of my apple while sending her glances.

"Still not over Logan Fell, Aunt Jenna?" I asked and the older woman let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's a scum bucket." She answered. Now that just sounded dirty.

"Who are we talking about?" Elena asked from behind us. Jenna and I were sitting on the couch watching the Scum Bucket report on Mr. Tanners death.

"Him." I answered and pointed at the TV. Jenna let out another huff of disgust before reaching for the remote and turning the television off.

"The news guy?" Elena raised a brow at the two of us.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell." Jenna started this time. "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" I could recall a little of the whole Aunt Jenna and Logan Fell story.

"Oh, no way." Elena started from the now black TV and back to Jenna. "You and him? He's cute."

Jenna rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. "He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." The woman paused and looked at the table where Elena was standing. "What are you doing with that?"

I glanced from over the couch and noticed Elena had some of our moms old things set out on the table. I stood up from the couch and walked over to get a better look.

"Isn't that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna picked up the ring and looked over.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena pointed out. "I went out yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display."

Jeremy, who had come down from upstairs and was now standing beside me, spoke up. "How much do you think this stuff is worth?" Jeremy asked as Jenna handed me the ring to look over.

"Probably a lot. Should we get appraised?" I raised a brow at him and he grinned at me as Jenna laughed. Elena only rolled her eyes at the comment.

"No, we are not finding that out." She took the ring from me and I turned my attention to the other things littering the table. "Mrs. Lockwood is sending Tyler over to pick this stuff up later."

"That stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away." Jeremy started. The Gilbert name was an old one here in Mystic Falls. In fact, it was one I remembered. Johnathan Gilbert had been a friend of Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's father. My father.

"I'm not giving it away." Elena argued. "It's called a loan, Jeremy."

I shoulder the boy beside me. "It's not gone forever, little brother. We'll get all back." Jeremy only huffed in irritation and left the kitchen table and headed up stairs. I shrugged at Elena and continued to look over the things she had picked out for Mrs. Lockwood. There was a knock at the door and Elena left the table to go answer it.

"Hi." A familiar voice spoke up. I left the table of old things and glanced out into the hall to find Elena and Stefan wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Ew. Really guys?" The two pulled apart from their lip locking and I smirked at the two. Stefan sent me an apologetic smile and Elena only rolled her eyes before dragging Stefan up the stairs. No doubt to continue their make out session in peace.

I wasn't going to lie and pretend that Stefans and Elena's relationship didn't worry me. When Stefans secret ultimately comes out, I knew it would only be a matter of time before my own secret came to light. I never wanted Elena to know about me. She deserved a normal, a care free life, especially after the accident. Elena was a good person, overprotective at times yes, and little too stubborn, but she was nothing like the woman her looks took after.

Elena was my twin sister and I knew she was going to be devastated when she found out what I was hiding from her. We told each other everything, but I never told her about me, the real me.

I was in my room getting ready for the Founders party when my phone buzzed, distracting me from picking out a dress. **"Hey, be my date to the Founders party tonight? Caroline ditched me for Damon." **

"**Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up in about an hour?" **I typed back.

"**Sounds good." **Bonnie and I were never real close friends. Not like her and Elena, but we got along well enough and I didn't mind being her date for tonight.

"So, how long do you think it's going to last." Bonnie asked as we watched Caroline and Damon approach the Lockwoods.

"Hopefully not much longer." I muttered into my drink. Damon was walking on a tightrope when it came to Caroline. He knew I cared for her and promised to let her go, I only hoped it would be soon and she wouldn't have any lasting damage to remind her of the ordeal. "Come on, let's see if we can sneak something stronger." I held up my drink of surgery punch and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

At one point during the night Bonnie and I split up and I found myself staring at the registry for the original founders. I was surrounded by the memories of the past in this house. But seeing my name staring right back made my stomach roll.

"Hey Serena. Where'd your date go?" Elena asked as both her and Stefan walked into the room where Mrs. Lockwood had set up the heirlooms.

"Oh, she's getting food. I wasn't hungry so I came to look at the stuff Mrs. Lockwood collected." I answered and Elena stood beside me and read over the guest registry.

"Oh wow, it's the original guest registry." Elena gushed over the old document. "Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." She paused as she came across a familiar name. "Is that Damon Salvatore? And wait, Stefan Salvatore?" I felt my breath leave my lungs in a huff as Elena's eyes read over the last name. "Serena Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore siblings." Damon's voice pierced through my thoughts and both Elena and I looked over our shoulders at the vampire and his date. Stefan stood stiffly beside Elena and glanced over at me. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan spoke up and I couldn't help but agree with him. This conversation was making me nervous.

"It's not boring, Stefan." Elena smiled at the younger Salvatore brother. "I'd love to hear more about your family. And I'm sure Serena is curious about their sister, right?"

I shook my head and glanced back at the registry list. "Not really." I muttered under my breath. I wasn't really interested in hearing that story, not when I lived it. "I'm going to go find Bonnie." The past wasn't always such a sore subject when it came to me. But the founders ball back in 1864 hasn't exactly been a fun experience. Katherine had both Damon and Stefan tied around her little finger and it hurt to watch the two fight over a woman who didn't deserve them.

I found Bonnie and the two of us mingled through the crowd and gossiped about the townspeople while we searched for something to eat. The crowd had grown since the start of the party and I could feel the energy around me shift and flex as people mingled amongst one another. I hated crowds. The constant flow of energy put my nerves on edge and while most of the time I was forced to attend these kinds of gatherings, I could ignore the paranoid feeling. But as I got older, the worse it became.

"Hey, what's wrong with Elena?" Bonnie suddenly asked and I looked to where she was motioning to. Elena had just walked out of the room where the heirlooms were housed. She looked upset and both Bonnie and I went after her. "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie pouted as the three of us sat and ate the ice cream we were just served.

Elena and Stefan had gotten into an argument about his relationship with Damon and his ex, Katherine. The whole ordeal had made Elena suspicious, but also guilty for snapping at the man when it wasn't really his fault.

"It's not your fault." Elena started. It wasn't, no, that title fell to Damon in this instance. "I just- I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that is exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

"Honestly, Elena. None of this is your fault." I pointed out. "Those two have a lot of issues and Damon is just trying to get a rise out of Stefan. Don't take this to heart."

Before Elena could say anything, Mrs. Lockwood came up to us. "Elena, honey, there you are. I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection."

I raised a brow at my sister and she sent me a look that said, 'I'll explain later'. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." That was clearly a lie considering I had seen the gold colored pocket watch on the table earlier that day.

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Mrs. Lockwood gave us all a strained smile and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked. "The watch was on the table this morning."

Elena let out a sigh and stabbed at her ice cream. "I let Jeremy keep it. He said dad was going to let him have it since it was supposed to be passed down to him." I nodded in understanding and went back to my ice cream.

The night ended and I drove Bonnie home after finding her looking a little freaked out in the dining room. Bonnie said nothing on the drive back and thanked me for being her date before rushing inside. I let the whole event go and headed home in hopes of falling straight into bed. Being in crowds tended to be draining and I was just happy the night was over. But tonight was only the beginning. Things were changing in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to give everyone a big thank you for reading this story. I've been working on rewrites and editing new chapters so I'll have plenty of material to post in the coming weeks. Post days will be Monday.**

**Please feel free to leave a review, any questions or comments I'll be sure to answer them at the end of the next chapter. Thank you once again for reading.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unbelievable Truth

Chapter 3: The Unbelievable Truth

Four days passed after the Founders day party and things seemed to be quieting down in the small town. Neither Elena or I had seen Stefan and Damon since that night. She had explained how she had found bite marks on Caroline and the stabbing guilt I felt seemed to drag me down. This was my fault. I should've fought harder against Damon.

"Hey, there you are." I didn't want to admit that I was avoiding Caroline, but I had been avoiding the blonde girl out of guilt.

"Uh, hey there Caroline. What's up?" I shut my locker and gave the blonde girl my full attention as teens milled around us.

"I need some more volunteers for the car wash tomorrow." I frowned and opened my mouth to protest my involvement, but Caroline was already a step ahead of me. "I know, I know. It's not really your thing, but please, do it for me."

I let out a sigh, it's like she knew the guilt I was currently carrying over her predicament. "Yeah, fine." She let out a squeal and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect. Now just remember, it's a sexy car wash so wear your best bikini." My eyes went wide and I opened my mouth to protest such a request, but she was already walking away as she waved over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow Serena!"

The next day I found myself sporting a pair of work out shorts and a zip up hoodie with a sports bra underneath and my white hair tied up in a bun on top of my head. That was about as sexy as I was willing to get and Caroline was just going to have to deal.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here." I glanced up from my water bucket as a familiar voice spoke up behind me and found Stefan.

"Yeah, this is definitely not my thing. But peer pressure made me do it." I shrugged and turned off the hose I was using to fill the bucket up with sudsy water. Before I could pick up the bucket Stefan was already reaching for it. I had Stefan place the bucket down beside the car I had been helping Bonnie wash.

"Thanks for getting that Serena." I shrugged and waved the girl off. There was something different about Bonnie today. Since the night of the founders day party, something in her energy had changed. I just didn't know what that meant.

"Hey, I'm going to go help Stefan out for a minute, but I'll be back." Bonnie waved me off and I grabbed up a towel to help Stefan dry off the van that had just been washed. "So you and Elena are getting pretty serious. Are you planning to tell her?"

Stefan continued rubbing at the van as we stood side by side. "I don't think I'm going to have much choice in the matter." I paused in drying off the van and looked to Stefan. "She already suspects something is wrong and is asking questions."

"Yeah, she's not one who likes to be kept in the dark. Could never plan a surprise party for that one." Elena hated secrets that she wasn't a part of. She hated thinking others were suffering over something she could fix, even if fixing it wasn't possible.

"What about you? I mean, you have your own secrets that you've kept from her for seventeen years." I frowned at his words and looked down as I circled over the same spot a few times.

"I wish I could say that she'll never know the truth about me." I admitted. "Elena deserves a normal life. But, I doubt that would ever have happened, even if you hadn't shown up in Mystic Falls. You can't exactly live a normal life when you share a face with someone like she does."

Stefan nodded and stopped moving his towel. "You know I'm not with her because of Katherine, right?" I looked up at Stefan. "She's not Katherine."

I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. "I know Stefan. Trust me, I know."

The two of us continued to dry off the van in silence. It was only when a shift in the air caused me to freeze up. The energy around us suddenly felt hot and I glanced behind and pinpointed the source. Bonnie.

The dark haired girl was taking in the energy around her and focusing it on the car in front of her. The vehicle suddenly erupted into flames and both Stefan and I abandoned the van and rushed to her side.

"Bonnie. Bonnie stop." I shook the girl out of whatever trance she had been in and her eyes widened in fear.

"What just happened?" She whispered and Stefan and I looked at one another.

"You were in some kind of trance." Stefan answered.

"Bonnie, do you remember what you were doing before this?" I asked and the girl only shook her head.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie sounded scared and I felt bad for her as she began to shake.

"Yeah, you did." I answered. I had felt the flex in energy around her and even now, I could feel the difference between her and the humans around us.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Both Stefan and I shook our heads. "Don't tell anybody. Please."

I stood beside Stefan and watched as Bonnie practically fled the parking lot to head home. She had been really shaken up. But now I needed answers.

"She's a witch, isn't she?" I looked up at Stefan and he nodded his head. "I don't understand, how?"

"Do you remember Emily? She was Katherines maid and friend." Stefan asked and I thought back to my life as a Salvatore. Then I remembered. Emily Bennett.

"Oh." I let out a gasp as the pieces came together. "Emily Bennett. She's Bonnie's ancestor, isn't she?"

Stefan nodded his head. "Yes. And she was a witch." Stefan helped up his hand where his ring sat. "She made these, they allow Damon and I to walk in the sunlight." Oh. I had assumed that the whole vampires burning in the sun thing had been a myth. But this made more sense.

I left the car wash after that and decided I just wanted to head home. But the second I pulled up in front of my home, I got the sudden urge to head into the woods. Finding out Bonnie was a witch had changed some things. Her energy was different now. While a human's energy was ever flowing like a river and a vampire's energy was dense and stiff like a storm cloud, hers was different. It reminded me of the natural energy nature had.

The woods were dark by the time I found my way to the old oaks clearing. I set my bag down and rested against the old tree trunk and let my mind wander. I had played with the idea that maybe I was something similar to Bonnie, a witch. But the thought didn't sit right with me. No, I wasn't like Bonnie. She had pulled the energy from around her to start that fire, like magic. While when I made the flowers bloom, I was using what I knew to be inside of me.

The whole thing reminded me of a power plant and a plug. Bonnie used magic like an outlet and just plugged in to make things happen. While I was more like a generator. I was a source of energy and power.

I was getting nowhere with my own thoughts and decided just to head home. As I walked through the back yard my phone started ringing. I noticed Stefan's name pop up and I answered wondering what he wanted to tell me.

"She knows." I felt my blood chill as Stefans voice spoke up from the other end of the phone. "She came here, to the boarding house. She knows and ran off after I confirmed her suspicions."

I let out a breath and felt my body go lax. "I'm sorry Stefan." I didn't know what else to say to him. "I wish things were different, but maybe this will work out. I can't say for sure what Elena is feeling right now, but she loves you. I know this."

"Thank you, little sister." I smiled at the endearment and chuckled.

"Just, be careful, okay. And don't mention me, not yet. I need time to figure out how I'm going to tell her." It was wrong of me to hide the truth from Elena, but I needed time.

"Okay, I won't say anything. I promise." Stefans words lifted some of the stress off my shoulders. I said goodbye to my once brother and hung up the phone.

"What am I going to do?"

The next couple of days I kept to myself as I thought of ways to tell my sister the truth. Waiting to tell my sister the truth was like waiting for an anvil to drop as it sways dangerously over my head on a frayed rope. This was never a part of my plans. I loved Elena and Jeremy. They were my family, which was why I had never planned on telling them. That way they could go on living a normal life, one I knew I would one day have to leave as I sought out answers.

I decided to head over to the boarding house and ask Stefan for help. "Hey, Stefan?" I opened the door to the boarding house and walked in. It was the first time I had been to the overly large home that belonged to the Salvatore's. "Uh, Hello? Anyone." I walked into the living room and found the place empty. I set my bag down on one of the chairs taking up space in the living room. "Anyone home?"

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Stefan appeared through one of the halls leading into the large room.

"I uh, came looking for you. Is that blood?" I pointed at the glass in his hand. Stefan frowned and let out a sigh.

"Come on." I followed Stefan up the stairs and as he pushed open the door at the end of the hall, I found myself frozen. Damon sat behind a desk with a glass in hand while, of all people, Vicki Donovan sat in one of the chairs in front of the bed. The energy around the girl clearly stating that Vicki was no longer human.

"Well hey there little sister, nice of you to stop by." Damon took a long drink from his glass as Vicki eyed me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed out as I walked further into the room. "Really Damon? Vicki Donavan of all people?" I had no doubts that this was all Damon's doing and glared at the vampire as Vicki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I stepped further into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Well I was coming over to complain about my own problems, but that can wait." I glared across the room at Damon who at least had an ounce of enough empathy to wince at my look. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"What? Stefan is the one who started this." Damon pointed out. "Next time, he shouldn't lock me up and take my daylight ring from me."

Of course this is because of revenge. I wanted to roll my eyes but I looked over at Stefan who refused to meet my gaze as he took a seat in the chair beside Vicki, placing the glass down on the table beside him. He hadn't told me about that.

"So, how does this work exactly? What's it going to take to keep her from going on a killing spree through town." I turned my eyes to Stefan who leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs.

"Becoming a vampire means all your human emotions are heightened by a thousand." He started. "The hunger can be unbearable, but manageable with practice and control." I glanced at Vicki and from what I knew of the girl, control wasn't her best characteristic. "She'll need time to get used to being a vampire before she can leave the boarding house and be among humans."

"Uhg. Why do I have to be cooped up here?" Vicki whined out as Stefan explained what being a newborn vampire meant for the girl. "Miss Judgmental over there isn't making me hungry." I raised a brow at that and looked over at Damon.

"Is that true? With all things considered, do I even smell appealing to you, either of you?" I looked between the two brothers and Stefan raised a brow.

"I've never really noticed it before, but Vicki's right." Stefan started. "I don't feel any sort of hunger with you in the room. It's almost like your scent isn't there, at least not until I look for it or it's pointed out."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you've never smelled really good anyway." I glared at Damon as he smirked into his drink and sent me a wink. I rolled my eyes. Older brothers never really change.

"Whatever, hey I'm hungry. Do you guys have anything to eat?" Stefan offered the girl the glass of blood he had brought in with him and informed her that it was animal blood. Vicki scrunched her nose up at the liquid and I heard Damon scoff before he stood up from behind the desk.

"She's new, Stefan. She needs people blood. She can't sustain herself on that stuff." Damon poured himself another drink.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Damon." I looked at Stefan, which turn looked perturbed at the idea. "She's new to this and animal blood may not be enough to keep her in control right now."

Damon gave Stefan a look that read, 'See, she gets it,' and Stefan sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki looked a little too excited at the prospect of drinking human blood instead of the animal blood Stefan had offered.

"Because, it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan argued. "You have no guarantee that you'll stop soon enough to keep from killing someone."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You don't always have to kill to feed." The older Salvatore brother pointed out. "Just find someone tasty and erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy."

"I don't think it's wise to have the newborn vamp feed off of people just yet." I added as Stefan visibly stiffed at Damon's words. "Maybe we can get her some blood bags and start her on that."

"There's no guarantee that you'll be able to stop once you start feeding." Stefan looked at Vicki and did his best to keep her eyes focused on him. "And while blood bags are an option, it would only be a matter of time before you attack someone with a pulse." Vicki curled up on the chair she was sitting in as Stefan spoke to her. "We make our own decisions. Our own choices."

Vicki stared at Stefan for a moment before reaching out and taking the glass filled with animal blood. She took a long drink of the thick liquid. "Can I have some more?"

Stefan smiled and nodded his head. Damon let out a loud sigh before walking toward the door. "Whatever count deepack. I'm out of here."

I rolled my eyes at the dark haired vampire before following after him. "Hey, Damon, wait." Damon was already at the door and pulling it open as I stepped up beside him.

"Serena?" I felt my body stiffen as Damon swung the door open and Elena stood there ready to knock on the other side of the thick wood.

"Uh oh." Damon muttered under his breath. "Well, if it isn't little Miss I'm on a mission." Elena pulled her eyes away from me and looked up at Damon.

"Uh, I think I hear someone calling my name." It was the cowards way out of the whole situation and I was well aware of that as I rushed from the front door and to the living room. I grabbed up my bag and quickly made my way out the back door of the boarding house.

The guilt weighed heavily in my chest as I practically fled from the house and made my way into the woods. I was suddenly grateful for the fact that I walked over to the boarding house instead of taking my car. It gave me the excuse to walk through the trees and try to gather my thoughts.

Elena needed to know the truth, I knew this. But that didn't make this any easier and as much as the guilt weighed me down, I just didn't have it in me to tell her, not today.

The next day the school was busy setting up for the Halloween carnival and I found myself the perfect opportunity to avoid my sister. I had no plans to attend the carnival that night and as the school day ended I headed straight home. The night would hopefully be a quiet one since no else seemed to be home.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I set my bag down at the bottom of the stairs and made my way toward the kitchen. "Hello?" I answered as I set my eyes on the store bought cookies sitting on the counter. The orange and black sprinkled sugar cookies called out to me as I reached out to grab one.

"Good, you answered. What are you wearing to the carnival tonight?" I suddenly regretted answering the phone as Caroline's voice came through from the other end.

I set my half eaten cookie down and rested my head on the counter. "Nothing, because I'm not going." A whine met my answer as Caroline immediately argued with me.

"No, come on Serena. No else is excited about tonight being Halloween." She cried out. "Please come. Pretty please. I promise not to ask anything from you for the rest of the school year."

I let out a sigh of defeat as I felt my body sag and I gave the Forbes girl an answer. I really needed to learn to stand my ground against Caroline's begging.

"I'll never understand why in the hell I always seem to give into your demands." I sent the back of Caroline's head a glare as I walked behind the blond haired girl. "And why did it have to be this costume?" Sexy little red riding hood would have been my last choice when it came to costume choices, if I had been given a choice in the first place.

"Oh come on, Serena." The school was decorated to the roof with Halloween decorations as Caroline and I entered the building. "Besides, it looks good on you. A little snug in the chest area, but that just heightens the sexy factor." Caroline sent me a wink before walking ahead of me.

I rolled my eyes at her comment before I suddenly felt my arm being grabbed and I was turned to face a very distressed looking Stefan.

"What the, Stefan? What are you doing here?" Stefan looked worried and I felt my gut clench. There was only one reason he would be at the school right now.

"Have you seen Vicki anywhere?" I shook my head and Stefan cursed. I followed closely after the vampire as we searched the halls for any sign of Vicki. Stefan was the first to spot the girl and with vampire speed he grabbed her and I followed after them into an empty classroom.

"What, are you following me now?" The girl snatched her arm back as I closed the door behind us. I leaned a hip against the teachers desk and glared at the vampire.

"Well, you didn't exactly give him much of a choice, Vicki." I snarked back as the muffled noise from outside the classroom kept us from being overheard by anyone.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this are going to make it even harder on your self control." I cringed at the thought of the blood bath Vicki could have caused if Stefan hadn't found her soon enough. The new born vampire mumbled something under her breath about feeling fine and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a second." I muttered out.

Stefan took a breath. "So no headaches? Your stomachs not screaming at you? You're not feeling light headed or like you want to rip off someone's head? Because all of that, that's hunger."

Vicki looked a little pale as Stefan listed off everything that she was no doubt currently feeling. We would need a plan to get her out of the school as quickly as possible.

"Oh thank God." Elena burst into the room and let out a sigh of relief as her eyes found Vicki.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked her as she placed a hand over her heart.

"I lost Jeremy and I got worried." Elena admitted to Stefan as I stood up straight.

"I'll go find Jeremy and keep an eye on him." I left the classroom and wandered off into the stifling crowd of people as I searched for the youngest Gilbert. Jeremy had been on a downhill spiral after the death of our parents. We had grown apart after their deaths, but he was still my brother. The last thing he needed was a vampire girlfriend attaching herself to his neck.

"Oh come on." I found Jeremy and unfortunately I also found Vicki. The new born vampire must have given Stefan the slip after I had left the room. I rushed after the two as Vicki dragged Jeremy through the crowd. The two teenagers slipped through the back doors and I slammed the door open after them.

Jeremy cried out as Vicki roughly pushed the boy up against one of the school buses and went for his neck. I acted quickly and picked up a wooden board out of a junk pile. I took a swing and knocked the wood against Vicki's back. The vampire turned on me as she hissed in anger.

"Get out of here Jeremy." I yelled out. I knew I wasn't strong enough to stand against the vampire, but I couldn't let her get to Jeremy. "Stand down Vicki. I don't want to have to hurt you." That was a lie. I was fully ready to hurt the girl any way I could should she come after Jeremy and I.

"Jeremy! Serena!" Vicki's attention was pulled away from Jeremy and I as Elena crashed through the door. Before Vicki could strike, Stefan attacked first. The vampire girl disappeared from sight as I stood in front of both Jeremy and Elena now. Stefan rushed around the bus and looked for the hungry vampire.

The girl was fast and before I could even blink she had pounced. I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs as I found myself on my back looking up into Vicki's bloodshot eyes. She hissed and growled as I held onto the wooden plank I had used against her earlier. The wooden piece was the only thing keeping the vampire from sinking her fangs into my neck.

Vicki suddenly froze as she gasped for air. Her face turned grey as the sound of flesh being ripped apart came to my ears. I pushed hard against the vampire and she fell stiffly to the side. I took a second to catch my breath as I sat beside the now dead girl. There would be no coming back from the wooden stake now piercing her heart.

"Get Jeremy out of here. I'll stay with Serena and the body." Elena took a seat beside me as I stared at the grey faced girl. It was quiet as the two of us sat there.

"I… I don't-"

Elena placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked away from the dead girl. "It's okay. We don't need to talk about it right now."

I nodded my head and the two of us fell quiet. Tonight had gone in the worst direction it could have. Jeremy had almost been killed and Vicki was now really dead instead of only just undead. Things were changing in Mystic Falls and I had the feeling it was going to get worse from here on out.

I sat outside on the porch swing while Damon compelled Jeremy to forget what had happened tonight. While I didn't like the fact we were taking away Jeremys memories against his will, but I knew it was better this way in the long run of things. He deserved the normal life, they all did.

"Hey, can we talk?" I looked up from the view of the street and watched as Elena sat in the empty space beside me.

It was quiet between the two of us. I didn't really know where to start. Elena was my twin sister and yet, she didn't know the most important thing about me. She was going to be heart broken.

She let out a sigh before speaking. "I don't really know what to ask. You're obviously hiding something from me, and I don't really know how to feel about it." She took a pause and I closed my eyes for a moment. "Please. I don't like being kept in the dark, Serena. I deserve to know."

The air shifted around us as I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky peaking in over the roof of the porch. "All I've ever wanted for you was for you to live a normal life, Elena." My eyes found those of my sisters and we stared at each other. "You deserve a normal and carefree life. A human life. One without the drama that follows those like Stefan and Damon, those like me." I let out a deep breath and did my best to reign in my thoughts. "It may not come as much of a shock to you at this point, but I'm different, Elena."

"How different?" She asked. I smirked sadly at her before looking away.

"Very." My mind went steady as I realized that this was it. No going back. "Elena, I'm not really your sister. I mean, I am. But, I'm not really a Gilbert, at least I wasn't before this life." Elena was quiet as she soaked in the information. "This isn't my first life. In fact, this is the third time I've been reborn and technically my fourth life on this earth."

"I… I don't understand." Elena mumbled out. I turned my eyes toward her and saw the outward confusion written on her face. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that I'm not human, at least not fully, Elena." The words rolled off my tongue like water off a duck's back and I felt a sense of freedom come over me. Even if Elena hated me after this, I couldn't help but feel relieved. No longer was I living in the shadows of my own secret.

"What are you?" Her voice was low as she asked.

"I honestly wish I knew." I admitted. "I don't remember much from my first life. My mother, my real mother was like me, different." I raised my hand and ran it through my hair that rested over my shoulder. "What I do know only comes to me in pieces. I feel things, like the energy that surrounds you is different from the energy that surrounds Stefan."

The air grew quiet, but nothing pointed to a big act of emotion coming from Elena. She sat still as she took in all the information I had just fed her. I had no doubt that she would need some time before she fully understood what my words meant.

"I can't believe this." She mumbled out. "How long… How long have you known this about yourself? I mean, did you always know? Were you ever going to tell me?"

I cringed softly at her question. "Yes and no. The night we turned twelve was the night my memories started something back. The night I realized I was anything but normal." I felt my gut clench as I thought out my next words. "And no, I wasn't ever going to tell you. I wanted you to live a normal life, but I don't think that's ever going to happen now."

It once again grew quiet, but only for a moment. "How does Stefan and Damon play into this? You obviously know about them being what they are."

"Oh, yeah." My mind shifted to the past as I let myself walk down memory lane. "The third time I was reborn, I was born as Serena Salvatore." Elena let out a gasp. "I was the younger sister to Damon and Stefan. But after I died in that life, I was reborn as a Gilbert. I no longer share blood with them."

Elena's eyes were wide and I gave her a sad smile. "I think that's enough for tonight." I stood up from the porch swing and took a long look out at the neighborhood. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But you have to understand, I never wanted this life for you. I guess I was just trying to protect you."

I left the conversation at that and headed inside. I was in dire need of sleep and all I could think to hope for were memories that weren't going to cause me to remember any upsetting emotions. I needed a night of peace for once.

* * *

**A/N: A big thank you to the new Followers and everyone who has Favorited this story. I really appreciate it and love the fact that you guys are enjoying it so far.**

**If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to leave a review. Mondays will continue to be posting days.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Witch

Chapter 4: The Witch

I would be lying if I said things weren't stressed between Elena and I. She knew the truth about me now. The feeling in my gut made me sick with worry whenever the two of us caught on another's eye. Things were different now. But I couldn't help but wonder, just how different were things? Would we ever be able to go back to the way things were between us? When we were just normal sisters. But I knew Elena, and she wasn't one to take things lightly. She was going to need time to process and figure out how she wanted to handle things in her own way.

I could only hope she didn't hate me now. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that our relationship was ruined, and it was my fault. That my secret was the cause.

Life in Mystic Falls was no longer as it once had been. Elena and Stefan had broken up after Halloween and my sister and I had been avoiding each other since that night. But I still needed to keep going. With Damon and Stefan alive, I had a chance to regain some lost memorabilia. It was time to ask for a few things back, if they still had them.

When I pulled up the boarding house, the last person I had been expecting to see was Elena. She sat completely disconnected in her car as she stared at the boarding house. Looking as if she was on the verge of running away.

Elena jumped as I rapped my knuckles against the window. "You know, you can't hide out in your car forever." I did my best to give her a reassuring smile and hoped that it was convincing. This was the first time in what felt like days the two us had even looked at each other for longer than a minute.

My sister's shoulder slumped and I knew she knew I was right in this. So the two of us ended up heading up to the door together. This wasn't going to be easy for her, but if she could move on with Stefan, then maybe the two of us could do the same.

"Hello, Stefan. You home." I walked into the boarding house and called out for the younger Salvatore brother. Elena stayed close behind me. "Hello, anyone home?"

The sound of someone coming down the stairs caught my attention and was shocked to find neither Stefan or Damon appear. No, instead it was a woman. A woman wearing only a towel wrapped around her torso.

I noticed right away that her energy matched that of both Stefan and Damons, so I knew she wasn't human, but a vampire like them. "Oh, um, hello." I gave the woman an awkward wave and glanced at Elena who stood beside me. This was unexpected.

The woman's eyes went wide with shock as she stared at Elena. "Oh my God, how... Who…" She seemed genuinely shocked to see my sister standing there. Like she had just seen a ghost walk through the door.

"Uh, hi, my name's Serena and this is my sister Elena." I gestured to the two of us and the woman seemed to calm down some. "Were looking for Stefan, is he here?"

"Oh yeah, he's here. I'm Lexi. I'm a friend of Stefans." She seemed a little more pulled together now that introductions were made. "Stefans in the shower. Do you want to wait for him?"

"No." Elena let out. I glanced at my sister and took notice of the sour look on her face. "That's okay." Before I could form my own opinion, Elena was out the door. I knew right away she had made her own assumptions about who Lexi was to Stefan instead of waiting for an explanation. But she wasn't exactly in the right head space at the moment to assess situations properly without jumping to conclusions. A lot has happened in just a few short days and life was a little more than overwhelming.

"Uh, sorry about that. She's been through a lot." I turned back from the door and faced Lexi.

The vampire looked me over before speaking up. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Well, I'll be going now. Mind letting Stefan know I stopped by?" Lexi nodded before I waved at the stunned vampire and headed out the front door. That had been awkward. Lexi seemed decent enough, but it was hard to tell who she was to the vampire brothers. From the way she had reacted to Elena's appearance, it wasn't hard to tell that she must have known Katherine in some way or another.

I ended up at the Grill after leaving the boarding house. The restaurant was mostly dead this time of day so I took a booth near the back and ordered my favorite greasy treat, french fries, and pulled out my sketch book. It had been some time since I had had a memory come back to me so I focused on sketching what I already knew. My mother's face filled the page as I focused on what I could remember of the woman. Her kind eyes and loving smile stared back at me and I found my chest clenching painfully in sorrow.

I would never have that again. The unconditional love of a mother who understood that I was different. My first life would forever be buried in the past as the memories of that time continued to evade me. Voices teased at my subconscious mind as I slept and a lonely ache filled my chest when I awoke. What was I missing? Who was I missing?

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the Grill slowly filling with people until the loud chatter of the crowd finally caught my attention. "What the?" I mumbled softly under my breath as the once dead restaurant was now packed to the brim with people. The feeling of the ever flowing energy of humans came crashing down on me and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. There were too many people in one place and it made me uncomfortable.

"Oh good, you made it." I looked away from the sudden crowd and stared up at Caroline. "I didn't hear back from you earlier." Her words struck me as odd and I realized I must not have heard my phone.

"I was busy I guess." I mumbled out as I took in all the people. I was starting to reach my capacity as more and more bodies filled the space. The air felt condensed with energy as people mingled amongst one another and Caroline left me with the promise to catch up later. I stuffed my journal back into my bag with the hopes of slipping out of the Grill without Caroline seeing me.

"So, you're the baby sister?" Lexi, the vampire who Elena I had run into at the boarding house was now sitting in the seat across from me. "I've heard about you, but I never would have guessed you'd come back from the dead."

The vampire pushed a glass of amber colored liquid across the table toward me. "Yeah, I guess life is full of surprises." I took the glass in hand and raised it to the woman. "Thank you." I realized that I wasn't escaping the crowded restaurant any time soon and decided just to give in to the situation. The whisky burned as it traveled down my throat and I winced at its taste before deciding that I didn't mind it all that much. "So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

Lexi grinned at me before drinking down her own glass of whiskey. "Stefan and I have been friends for a long time. Wanted to be here to celebrate his birthday."

"Oh, well now I feel terrible." I frowned as I spoke. "What kind of sister forgets her vampire brother's birthday." Granted, it had been a long time since I had celebrated my brother's birthday, considering I had been dead for many of them.

Lexi let out a laugh. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Stefan isn't a fan of celebrating it anyway."

Now it was my turn to let out a laugh and before I could say anything more a body slid into the booth beside me. "Ah, I see you've met Lexi, little sister." Damon placed an arm over my shoulders and I rolled my eyes as the dark haired vampire smirked at the woman sitting across from us. "Hope she hasn't been too much trouble."

"No trouble." Lexi spoke up and sent Damon a smirk of her own. "Serena, it was nice meeting you, officially." The vampire stood and disappeared into the crowd.

"You know, you don't always have to be rude." I commented and Damon scoffed.

"I wasn't rude. Much." He argued back and I once again found myself rolling my eyes at him.

I fiddled with the empty glass that once housed whisky before letting out a sigh. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Damon answered.

"My journals. The ones I had as a Salvatore." This was something I had planned on asking Stefan about, but since Damon was here so I thought to just ask him. "Do you or Stefan still have them?" Much like I did now, I had journals full of sketches of memories I would draw out when I was Serena Salvatore.

Damon frowned his brow in thought. "I can't recall ever seeing them after we turned." He paused and looked out at the crowd. "Things weren't exactly all rainbows and sunshine after being turned into vampires."

"Oh. Well, I kind of figured you guys wouldn't have them." I started. "But it couldn't hurt to ask."

Damon sent me one last smirk before getting up from the booth. He promised to send over another drink and headed up to the bar. All four of my lives held some sort of mystery to them. My first life was a blurry memory that didn't seem to want to show me anything. While my second life was a nightmare filled with smoke and flame. Then there was my third life. My time as a Salvatore was a pleasant one. I had loved my family and even though my father at the time seemed to think I was another man's child, he still took care of me to the best of his abilities.

It was the end of that life that left a less than pleasant feeling running through my body. It was what made looking at my sister so difficult sometimes. Because she shared the same face as the woman who had killed me.

Just as Damon had promised, another glass of whiskey arrived at my table and I held the amber colored liquid in my grasp as it swirled around just as my own thoughts did.

"Hey, can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?" Bonnie asked as she stood beside the seat across the table from me.

"Yeah, of course. Whats up?" I set the still full drink on the table and gave the girl my attention. I wondered if this conversation had anything to do with her being a witch. After the whole setting car on fire with her mind thing, she had taken a step back from everyone, Bonnie was a smart girl and I had a feeling she was having a hard time understanding what she was exactly. Much like myself.

Bonnie shifted in her seat before looking up at me. "Elena told me." Her words made my spine go rigid and I prayed I had misheard her. "She told me that you said you weren't human, or at least not fully one."

"What exactly did she say?" I asked back with a frown on my face. The feeling of betrayal burned within me and I felt heartbroken knowing Elena would tell someone something I had hoped she would keep to herself.

"She told me that about you being reborn." She started. "She said that you went through some sort of change as a child. One you didn't tell anyone about, and that you don't actually know what you are." I was relieved she didn't bring up the fact that I had once been Stefan and Damon's little sister. I guess Elena didn't tell her about the Salvatore brothers secrets. "I think you may be like me, a witch and these past lives are the lives of your ancestors."

I knew Bonnie meant well, but I couldn't really help but let out a laugh and shake my head. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I know you mean well, but I'm not a witch." I looked back down at the tumbler filled with alcohol. "Elena had no right in telling you any of this. It was my secret to tell, not hers. But since you know now, I guess I can explain a few things." Bonnie sat up straighter at my words. "It's true, I'm not human, not fully one at least. But what I do know is that I share a deep connection to nature. It's a part of me. I don't fully understand it all, but my past lives, they were my lives, Bonnie. I lived them. I was really there."

Bonnie looked confused for a moment. "What can you do? Like, is there magic involved with you being reborn?"

"It's not exactly magic that has been bringing me back." I answered. "I'm honestly not sure what I am, but I do know it's not like being a witch."

Bonnie looked down and fiddled with her fingers as she took in my words. She seemed confused, but I could also see some sort of determination in her eyes. I had a feeling she wasn't going to be letting this go.

I downed the whisky drink and placed the empty glass on the table. "I think that's all I have in me for tonight." I gathered my bag and slid out of the booth. Bonnie stood as well and the two of us faced one another. "Good night Bonnie."

I didn't give Bonnie the chance to stop me before I was walking out of the Grill. I was done socializing for the day and was ready to leave the crowded restaurant behind me and head home.

I stepped out of my car and stared up at the home I had grown up in. My gut clenched and I suddenly felt sick as I was reminded that this wasn't really my home. It was a somber sight as I walked past the house and my feet carried me off into the woods. I was in need of a solo pity party and my body sagged in exhaustion as I made it to the old oak trees clearing.

The large oak tree stood tall and strong and I felt my heart settle at the sight of it. This tree has been a constant in all of my lives. It's presence was the one thing I could count on when I was brought back to the world of the living.

I sat back against its trunk and leaned my head back to stare up at the black sky with it's twinkling lights peeking through the branches above me. A familiar ache resonated within my chest as I closed my eyes and felt the cool touch of the wind brush past me.

A single tear escaped my eye and ran down the length of my face as I tried to gather my emotions. I missed her. My mother. She knew so much and had taught me all that she knew, and yet I could only remember so little of what had been taught to me.

Who am I? What am I?

I felt lost and alone.

The darkness of sleep crept up on me as my mind swirled with melancholy thoughts. The night shut out my questions and I found myself falling deep into a pit of darkness.

"_Serena." A voice called out and my eyes slowly blinked opened to greet the light of the sun. "Wake up, Serena. Come now, it's time to wake up, Elskan."_

_My vision adjusted, but the world around me was a blurry mess and stayed out of focus. A figure was kneeling before me and I was suddenly overcome with an unexpected warmth blooming within my chest. Brown, his eyes were brown. A deep, fathomless brown that sucked me in. How I knew this, I didn't know considering his figure was hidden from me._

"_Come along, Elskan, it's time to go home." _

I woke with a start as my chest overflowed with emotion. Then the ache came back, more painful than ever. My eyes welled up with frustrated tears as I clenched them closed and did my best to reign in my emotions. This was the first time a memory from my first life had ever been so clear. Granted, I couldn't see much, but I knew, I knew that was my first life, I had felt it.

Whoever he was, whoever he had been, he was someone I was close with, someone I knew I had cared deeply for. I clutched at the fabric of my shirt as my fist rested above my heart. Yes, he definitely meant something to me.

It was still early in the morning so I had plenty of time to head home and dress for the day. Jenna was still asleep as I slipped into the house so I was safe from an early morning lecture because of being out all night. Life had been hectic the last few days and the normal drone of school seemed like a nice place to lose focus on my problems for a while. Maybe even help me ignore the pain over taking my chest.

School had actually ended up being a good distraction. Assignments were given out and even a new teacher was introduced. Alaric Saltzman was the new replacement history teacher taking over for Mr. Tanner. He seemed decent enough, but something about the energy around him striked me as odd. I couldn't quiet place it, like it was almost slipping through my fingers every time I tried to grasp the strange difference between his energy and that of a normal human.

"Hey, can we talk real quick?" I turned away from my locker to find Elena standing behind me. My sister looked different to me that day. Not in a bad way, just more grown up. I could only hope that was a good thing.

"Yeah, sure." I followed my twin out of the school and out toward the parking lot.

We came to a stop just at the edge where the grass met the asphalt. "I'm sorry, about telling Bonnie you're secret." Elena started. "That was wrong of me, but I needed to tell someone. Get all this drama off my chest."

"It's fine, Elena, just forget about it." She didn't look convinced by my words, but I wasn't really in the mood to argue with her about what was right and what was wrong at the moment. We were both going through our own problems and maybe just needed time to get back to where we once were.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you, warn you, about Damon." I stared at my sister as her words entered my ears. "He's bad news Serena. He killed Lexi last night. I don't want you to get hurt because of him."

I was disappointed to hear Damon had killed Lexi. She was nice and was Stefan's friend. "Listen Elena, I know Damon isn't exactly the good guy here." I started. How was I going to word this without sounding like I was sticking up for Damons actions? "He wasn't always like this. I know that can be hard to believe, but I'm being honest. He isn't going to hurt me. I promise."

Elena frowned at my words. She didn't believe that Damon wouldn't hurt me and I honestly didn't blame her. Damon wasn't painting himself in the best light here.

"I don't like him, Serena. He threatened Bonnie and he hurt Caroline." I winced at my sister's words. She was right. Damon had hurt our friends, and yet I was still sticking up for him. But he was my brother, once, and I would do the same for Elena and Jeremy.

"Elena. I'm sorry." I started. "But I can't just give up on him. I know he's done some terrible things and his actions have hurt people, but I know the Damon I once knew is still there. I trust him not to hurt me."

Elena didn't look happy, or convinced, at my words. But we were both known to be stubborn and she was just going to have to trust me on this. She didn't need to like Damon, but he was someone I trusted, he was still my brother even if we no longer shared blood.

I decided not to head home right away after leaving Elena in the parking lot. Our conversation had left a bad taste in my mouth and sitting at an isolated table in the local coffee shop sounded better than being near my sister at the moment. We were both standing on opposite ends of the spectrum right now. Damon and Stefan were once my family, the only ones I could trust during a different time. Now, things were different. Elena and Jeremy were my family now, and yet I felt like things were breaking apart between us.

What was I going to do? I loved Elena, she was my twin. She's been with me my whole life, and yet, I felt torn between my once family and my family now. Did I even have a say in any of this? Because in the end, I didn't belong to any of them. I wasn't really one of them, I was an outsider, just trying to find out who I really was.

My thoughts dragged me down into a depressing abyss and I finally decided to head home. I couldn't avoid the things going on around me forever and it was cowardly to just ignore it like it wasn't happening.

I could hear Elena and Carolines screams the second I got the front door open, making me drop my bag and rush up the stairs in a panic.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie, open the door!" Elena was shouting and banging on the door to her bedroom.

"What happened? Where's Bonnie?" I called out as soon as I made it to the second floor landing. Caroline turned and looked at me.

"I don't know. We were doing some weird séance thing when the door slammed shut and trapped Bonnie inside." Caroline explained. I joined Elena at her door and banged on the wood.

"Bonnie, can you hear me?" I shouted and tried the door knob, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried to turn it.

The door suddenly flew open and both Elena and I took a step back in shock. Bonnie stood stock still on the other side and both Elena and I stared at her. But something was different. It was the first thing I noticed, the energy around the dark haired girl was wrong.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena questioned her and I just stood staring at Bonnie. Something wasn't right. This energy, it didn't make sense. It was like there were two different forces inside Bonnie, each trying to fight for dominance.

"I'm fine." Her voice was monotone and her tone of voice told me she was anything but fine.

Caroline let out a scoff from behind us. "Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." The blond haired girl glared at Bonnie, and Elena shook her head.

"Caroline, come on." Elena looked back at the Forbes girl and begged her not to start anything.

"No! You scared the hell out of me." Caroline argued back.

I took a cautious step toward Bonnie. "Bonnie, are really okay." I tried to stress the importance of my words. Something wasn't right, that much was obvious.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." She answered back and I flinched. No, it was anything but fine. Bonnie's eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a moment before the girl started walking away. My heart got caught in my throat as realization settled over me. That wasn't Bonnie.

I followed close after the witch as she made for the stairs and Caroline started complaining. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"Bonnie, wait, are you okay?" Elena called after her friend and I kept pace with her as she made her way down the stairs.

"I must go." Bonnie, or not Bonnie, answered back.

"If she's leaving then I'm leaving too." I could hear Caroline coming down the stairs after us and I sent Elena a look.

"You guys can't leave." Elena argued.

"Elena." I called out my sister's name and she looked down at me. I shook my head and motioned toward Caroline.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline argued back and continued down the stairs.

Bonnie grabbed her coat from the bottom of the stairs and looked back at me. "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Elena questioned her.

"Back to where it all began." She answered and opened the door. Elena practically came tumbling down the stairs after us.

"Bonnie!" Elena called out. "Oh my god. Emily!" Oh no. My eyes went wide and I stared at the girl in front of me.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." With that said the witch left out the front door, but I didn't let her close it. I wasn't going to let her just walk off without answers first.

"Emily." I called out after her as I followed her from the house and into the woods. I remembered her. She was always with Katherine and much like her lady, she had a strange energy about her, and now I understood why.

The witch said nothing as we walked through the trees. I kept my distance, unsure what her motives were, but I didn't want anything to happen to Bonnie while her ancestor took her body for a joy ride in the living world. She had said something about destroying something and not letting him get it. But what was it? And who was he?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I really appreciate all the new followers and shout out to everyone who has left a review. If you have any questions feel free to ask them and leave a review.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Let Me Burn

Chapter 5: Don't Let Me Burn

The woods were quiet as I kept in step behind the once dead witch. I could feel the energy around her buzz and shift as it fought back against Bonnie's own energy. Emily had body jacked her decedent and while they were related, I noticed that Emily's energy was on a vastly different scale than what Bonnies was on. The younger witch was only considered a novice compared to her ancestor's power.

"What exactly is your plan here, Emily?" My voice broke the silence as the two of us came across a clearing. There were strange ruins around us and I wondered where I had just followed the dead witch to. "Why did you take over Bonnie's body? What are you trying to accomplish here?"

The old witch was quiet for a moment as she stood among the old ruins. "You truly haven't changed much in this lifetime, Serena Salvatore." It may have been Bonnie's voice, but it was clearly Emily who was now speaking to me.

"I remember you too, Emily Bennett." I sent the witch an apprehensive look as I spoke. The two of us stared at each other and I felt the energy around the witch bend and flow the same way as natures did.

Emily broke eye contact and glanced around the ruins of a place forgotten by time. "You were different. I could feel it when I first laid eyes on you." Her eyes once again sought out mine. "Now I know better. You are not just different, you are powerful. Dangerous."

I frowned at the witch. "Dangerous?" Emily looked away again. "What do you know, Emily?"

Before the once dead witch could answer, another presence joined us and I found a familiar face standing on the other side of the clearing. "Hello Emily. You look different."

"I won't let you do it." Emily stated and Damon glared at the witch and let out a deep growl.

"We had a deal." The vampire hissed out and I looked from Damon and back to Emily.

Emily shook her head. "Things are different now. I need to protect my family." What did she mean by that?

"Damon, what's going on? What's she talking about?" I looked across the clearing at Damon but the vampire refused to meet my gaze.

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon growled at the witch.

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily looked away from the vampire and held out her hands. The energy around her flexed in a way I hadn't seen before. She was using nature to power her spell.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon crouched slightly and I felt panic rise in my throat.

"Damon no!" I shouted but it was too late. Damon lunged at Emily, well Bonnie, and the witch flung out a hand and the attacking vampire was sent flying. I gasped as a sudden rush of heat flooded through my body as Emily tossed Damon up against a tree like a rag doll. "Damon!" I shouted for my brother as he groaned in pain from being impaled on a branch.

I stared eyes wide at the branch stabbing though Damon's stomach and felt my stomach clench in fear. "Serena." My eyes left Damons form as Stefan and Elena showed up in the clearing and Elena called out to me.

Stefan immediately went to Damons side to pull his older brother from the tree. "It hurts. This is why I feed on people." The older Salvatore muttered.

Emily glanced at the other vampire as he helped Damon. "Stefan." She nodded her head at him

"Hello, Emily." Stefan greeted her back.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily spoke and I stepped closer to the witch.

"What do you mean, Emily? What evil are you talking about?" I asked and the witch gave me a sad look.

Damon growled out again as he did his best to stand on his own. "Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." The witch turned her gaze back to the threatening vampire.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily vowed. What did she mean by them? I glanced over to Stefan who in turn looked just as concerned as I felt.

"What's she talking about, Damon?" I looked at my once older brother and questioned him. "What does she mean by them? What do you know?"

"What does it matter?" Damon hissed out and I stared at him with wide eyes. What did he know?

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan spoke up and took a cautious step closer toward the witch.

Emily's eyes glanced at me for a split second before looking back to Stefan. "To save her, I had to save them." Her words were cryptic, but it seemed like Stefan understood what she meant.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked in disbelief. I looked around at the ruins once again and felt something click in my mind. This was where the old church once stood, Fells Church.

"With one, comes all." Another cryptic message.

"I don't care about them." Damon shouted at the witch. "I just want Katherine."

My stomach seemed to drop through my body at Damons words. No, no she couldn't still be alive. I stood stock still and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Damon wanted to free Katherine somehow. He wanted my killer back. Did he not realize that it was her who ended my life as his sister?

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth." Stefan glared at his older brother. "This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge?"

"The two arnt mutually exclusive" Damon muttered at the younger Salvatore brother.

"Damon." I called out my once older brother's name. "Please, you can't do this."

"She's right, you can't do this." Stefan backed up my plea.

"Why not?" Damon turned on Stefan and glared at him. "They killed 27 people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

Stefan shook his head. "27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this." I couldn't believe Damons words and wondered just how long he had been holding onto this hate for the humans of Mystic Falls.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan argued back. But Damon only glared at him in anger.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again." Damon turned his glare on Emily. "They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

Emily stood her ground in Bonnie's body against the raging vampire. "Things are different now."

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded with a glare at the witch.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily looked away from Damon and her eyes found mine. "I am truly sorry, Serena." I stared at her in confusion. "Incendia!"

Heat poured through my veins like a liquid fire and I found myself falling to my knees in agony. My eyes witnessed a circle of fire encase both Emily and I. Her words fell through the air as I cried out and curled in on myself as the heat spread throughout my body.

"_Mother! Mother, please! Help me!" _

I gasped in pain as the nightmare-like memories of the past filtered through my mind. No, I needed this to stop, please I didn't want this. My blood boiled beneath my skin as my cries filled the night air. I was no longer in the woods as my mind traveled back to a less than pleasant time.

"_Hello, love."_

His voice, a strangers, echoed within my mind and I was suddenly overcome by the thought of sea blue eyes and a dimple filled smile as the fire in my veins and ache in my chest was doused out and I was plunged into darkness.

"_You my dear are walking on thin ice." I giggled as his voice followed after me through the trees. "Come now, Serena. No more games, love."_

_I did my best to suppress another giggle as I hid behind a tree and peeked out, but I couldn't spot my stranger among the trees. _

"_Got you, love."_

I gasped out in pain as my mind returned to my body. Everything hurt. From my toes to the muscles in my neck. Nothing had been left untouched from the pain I felt. With my eyes squeezed closed, I did my best to regain my breath and relax my muscles enough so they weren't as tense. Then, with a deep breath through my nose I was able to relax enough that the pain became bearable.

My eyes opened and this time I took in the unfamiliar room I found myself to be sleeping in. The bed was situated on a fancy wooden four poster frame and when I sat up with a groan I noticed a large ensuite bathroom across the way.

"Hey now little sister. Best to just take it easy." Damon entered the room with glass in his hand that he placed down on the bedside table. My eyes followed the vampire as the memories of the night before came back to me. "You had an eventful night. Best not to push it."

I let out a sigh and sat up fully in the bed. "Yeah, really eventful." I eyed him before picking up the glass of water and taking a drink. "How long have I been out? And why am I not in my own bed?"

Damon shrugged his shoulder before taking a seat on the edge of the bed near my feet. "You've been out for about ten hours, give or take an hour. And as for why you're here, Stefan brought you here last night. Gave us quite the scare when you wouldn't wake up." Damon answered.

I wanted to ask what else had happened last night, but my stomach clenched at the idea of finding out those answers. Did I really want to know? Would Damon even tell me? A lot of things had come to light last night, and one of them was that neither of my brothers knew that it had been Katherine who had killed me. But did that mean I should tell them? Damon obviously still loved the woman who had ruined his relationship with his brother.

"Come down stairs when you're ready." Damon patted my legs hidden under the comforter and left the room.

My heart ached. Damon was still my brother. Even after last night, I couldn't seem to stop the thought of the Damon I once knew still being in there. He was hurting, he had been hurting for a long time. Just carrying around the pain of being turned into a vampire and pining after Katherine.

I pulled myself out of the large bed with a wince and made my way, slowly, over to the bathroom. I looked myself over in the mirror and winced at the image that stared back at me. I looked tired. There were bags under my eyes, but I was otherwise unscathed. My shirt had been replaced with a long sleeve black one that smelled an awful lot like leather and men's body wash so I figured it was Damons.

My legs protested my descent into the lower part of the boarding house and I let out a sigh of relief when I made it down the last step. My muscles felt like I had run the entire city limit of Mystic Falls in one night. A soreness I've never felt made its home within my muscles.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stefan met me just as I was walking into the living room.

"Sore. Very, very, sore." I sat on the couch with a big sigh and Stefan handed me a steaming cup of what turned out to be tea. "Thanks, Stefan." I sent the vampire and smiled and held the mug in my hands.

Stefan then turned to Damon who had been standing near the large glass window that looked out into the backyard of the boarding house. "So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked his older brother as he took a seat on the couch across from me.

I glanced over my mug at Damon. It was hard to tell how I should be feeling about that. Even after last night I still found myself wanting both of my once brothers to stay in Mystic Falls, near me.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon answered and looked away from the window.

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan shot back and Damon sent him a nasty look.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." Damon walked around the back of the couch I was sitting on. There was a table full of crystal tumblers with amber color liquid filling them and Damon poured himself a drink. "So, where are we going?"

"So, you guys are really going to leave." I asked and both brothers looked at each other before looking at me.

"Yes. Trust me, Serena. It's better this way." I frowned at Stefans words and looked into the tea I was still holding in my grip. While Stefan went back to looking at Damon. "I'm going to live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team!" Damon whined and stood at the end of the couch. "We could travel the world together. We could try out for the Amazing Race. And I don't see why we couldn't include our little sister in on our travels."

Stefan hummed. "Thats funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town and you are not uprooting Serena's life here."

I frowned at Stefans words. I didn't like my choice being taken from me, granted, I wasn't going to be taking Damon up on the offer, but still. "I think Stefans trying to tell you he needs some space, Damon." I spoke and took a cautious sip of my tea. "I'm pretty sure he's breaking up with you."

Damon sent me a glare while Stefan let out a laugh. Before the older one of the two brothers could comment on my words, there was a knock at the front door. Stefan stood from the couch and made his way down the hall to answer it. Sheriff Forbes was the last person I had been expecting to see walk into the living room of the boarding house.

"Sheriff. What a surprise." Damon motioned for the Sheriff to step into the room further. Caroline's mother gave me a look, unsure as to why I was there, so I simply gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Damon nodded his head in understanding at the Sheriffs words and motioned for the two of them to take their conversation outside to the backyard.

"Well then." I placed my half finished drink on the coffee table and turned to face Stefan. "Mind giving me a ride home?"

The younger Salvatore brother gave me a smile before motioning toward the front door. "Yeah, just let me grab Damons keys."

Once I arrived back at home, I spent the rest of the day lounging in bed, meaning I was missing out on school and the career fair, while my body continued to recover. With a small, less than enthusiastic, lecture from Aunt Jenna about being out all night without letting her know. I was left alone with only sleep and my own thoughts to occupy my time.

I slept for most of the day and by the time the sun set the pain and soreness I had woken up with was mostly gone. I felt well enough to take a long hot shower and put on some clean clothes. When I reentered my room with a towel in hand drying my long ivory colored locks I found someone already occupying my space.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I set the towel down on the back of my desk chair and stood before the vampire. Stefan looked at me in distress and let out a defeated sigh.

"She knows now." My older brother from another lifetime started. "She knows about Katherine. She found the picture I kept of her in my room and she ran from me."

"Oh no." This wasn't good. Elena looked exactly like Katherine for some cruel odd reason. She no doubt thought the worst of Stefan because of this. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I wish things were different, but I think it's better that Elena knows. She can't be kept in the dark for your whole relationship, not if you want it to work."

"I know. I just, I wish I could explain it to her. That I'm not with her because she looks like Kartherine." Stefan started. "Because I'm not, Serena. She's not Katherine."

I shook my head. "I know, Stefan. Trust me, I know that Elena is nothing like Katherine." I shifted from one foot to the other as I thought about my next words. He deserved to know, but how would he take this news and was it right of me to even tell him? "I know, because Elena would never hurt me, not like Katherine did."

Stefans body went stiff as my words sank in. "What are you saying, Serena?" His gaze focused solely on me.

"Stefan, it was Katherine who killed me." The words tumbled from my mouth and Stefan's eyes went wide. He took a step back and used the wall behind him to keep himself standing. "So trust me, I know Elena is nothing like that woman."

"Serena, I, we, didn't know." Stefan stumbled over his own words. "We thought it had been one of the townspeople. We never even suspected it had been her."

"It's alright, Stefan. I'll never hold this over you, or Damon." I reassured him. "She had seen something in my journal that day. Something that scared her enough to react violently." I don't remember what had happened after she came at me, but it wasn't hard to guess that whatever she had done had ended my life.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I'm so sorry." Stefan pushed himself off the wall and gathered me into his arms. "I should have done something. I should have been there for you." He muttered into my hair.

I shook my head and pulled back. "Stefan, there was nothing that you could have done that would have stopped her. She had you and Damon wrapped around her finger. Don't take the blame for her actions, big brother."

Stefan nodded his head in understanding before letting a small smile grace his lips. "Thank you, Serena." I smiled back at him.

"Now, go home, call Elena." I took a step back and rubbed at my eyes before tears could leak down my face. "Don't let her get away, Stefan. Not if you really care for her."

Stefan took my advice and after placing a small kiss on my hairline, he left and headed back to the boarding house. With him gone my shoulders slumped with the weight of the past resting on them. It was hard to tell Stefan the truth, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Now I just needed to build up the courage to tell Damon.

I collapsed onto my bed and stared up at the plain white ceiling above me. Damon was still very much in love with Katherine, would telling him shatter that image he had of her? Even worse, would even believe me? The thought made my heart clench, that Damon, my big brother from a time when he had been my idol and best friend, would take the side of the woman who killed me. It crushed any ideas I had of telling him the truth.

Sleep did not come easy that night, but the memories that chased me in my dreams filled me with warmth and love.

"_Come now Serena, if we don't return home soon, my brothers will no doubt come looking for us." I could only make out her back and long blonde hair as she ran ahead of me. The sun shined down through the trees and the sounds of the woods chased after us as we laughed and giggled our way through the trees._

_I let out a laugh and followed after the mysterious girl. "Slow down, Bekah." Warmth filled me and I felt true happiness in that moment._

I awoke to the sun slipping in between my curtains and as I left the memory from my past, the ache in my chest spiked. I buried my face into my pillow in hopes of drowning out the sudden sound of my sobs. I had felt such a strong emotion for whoever that girl was. The feeling was something akin to what I felt for Elena and my brothers. Was she my sister from my first life? Or was she something else, something I couldn't remember or put a finger on.

The ache in my chest followed me throughout the day, but I did well hiding the fact that I was hurting. The memories from my first life always seemed to be the ones that set off the ache. But I didn't know enough to understand why.

That morning Elena had called to tell me that she wouldn't be home until late. Turns out after leaving, more like running away, from the boarding house she had hit someone with her car, and considering he had gotten up and walked away, it was safe to assume it had been a vampire. She was now driving to Georgia, against her will, with Damon. We didn't speak much and she only gave me a quick run down before hanging up. I had the distinct feeling she was upset with me, and I had a feeling I knew why.

Considering I had been Serena Salvatore in a past life and clearly knew Damon and Stefan, that also meant I knew who Katherine was. She probably felt betrayed by my lack of letting her know she looked exactly like the woman both Damon and Stefan had been pining after 145 years ago.

I returned home from school and just as I was about to head up stairs a knock at the door caught my attention. Both Jeremy and Aunt Jenna were gone so it was only myself home. When I opened the door I hadn't been expecting Bonnie to be on the other side of it.

"Bonnie? Hey, whats up?" Bonnie and I haven't spoken much since the night Emily took over her body. With Emily using me as a magic source and practically draining me and then with Damon actually trying to drain Bonnie, the two of us had been busy with our own problems.

"Hey. I, uh, need to ask a favor." Bonnie twisted her hands together. I looked the girl over and found something strange. Her energy was different, suppressed, like she was holding something back.

"Sure, whatever you need." I answered her. Bonnie sent me a reassured smile and let out sigh.

"Thanks, I didn't know who else to ask, and I wasn't really comfortable doing this on my own." Her words were vague but I didn't push her. Bonnie was going through something that I had to go through as a child. So I could sympathize with her, granted, we were different beings, but it still applied. She had been thrust into a new life with the fact that she came from a line of witches.

I left my bag in the house and only grabbed my phone and house keys before locking the door and following Bonnie. Instead of heading to her car, the witch walked around the house and headed into the woods.

"Not that I don't trust you, Bonnie. But where are we going?" I asked and Bonnie let out a laugh.

"What, afraid I'm leading you off to your demise." She smirked at me and rolled my eyes before returning the look.

"Not exactly, but some information would be nice." I added with a smirk of my own.

"It's my magic." Bonnie started. I looked over at the girl and frowned. "I can't seem to tap into it anymore. I went to my Grams to ask for help, and she said it was because I was afraid." I could guess what she was afraid of and I had a feeling it had to do with a certain dark haired vampire. "She told me that I needed to go where it started and face my fears. I asked you to come with because, well, I think you'll understand better than most people what it's like to be like me. To be different."

She was right, if anyone understood her, it was me. The two of us fell into a comfortable silence as we walked through the woods. The ruins of Fells Church were just as they were the night before and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine as the memory of that night came back. Whatever it was that Emily had done to me had set my very blood on fire and burned me from the inside.

Bonnie and I walked out into the middle of the clearing where Emily had destroyed the crystal. This wasn't exactly a good place for either of us. Bonnie's ancestor had taken over her body and hurt me, while my brother from a past life had hurt her. Two peas in a pod I guess.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie suddenly asked me and I turned my head around, listening for any noises. "Hello? Anybody here?" The young witch called out, but I couldn't hear anything but the natural sounds of the woods.

"I don't hear anything Bon- ahhhh!" The ground beneath us gave way and the two of us were sent tumbling down into the earth. "Ouch. That hurt." I groaned out and sat up onto my butt while rubbing at a sore spot on my head.

"Ow." Bonnie groaned out as well before standing up and offering me a hand. We both stood up and did our best to brush off the dirt now clinging to our clothes. "Hello, anybody! Ahhh!"

Bonnie's scream made me jump and turn frantically to see what she had been yelling about. There, carved into a stone door was a pentagram. We both glanced at one other and decided we were going to be staying far away from that.

"Come on phone!" Bonnie held her phone up high while I tried the same with mine. "Are you getting anything?"

I shook my head and pulled my arm down in defeat. "Please tell me someone knows we're out here."

"Grams is the only one who knows that I came out here." She frowned sadly and I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night. I slid down the side of the dirt wall and sat down. Bonnie stayed standing and began to pace. We were going to need to come up with a plan, but before I could say anything Bonnie faced the strange stone door with the pentagram carved into it.

A sudden body dropping into the hole caused me to jump and for Bonnie to let out a scream. "Bonnie!" I recognized the voice and frantically scrambled to my feet.

"Get away from me!" Bonnie shouted and stepped back.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, relax, it's only Stefan." I rushed to the girls side and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Deep breath. Relax."

"It's only me, Bonnie." Stefan took a slow step toward us and Bonnie let out a breath.

"Stefan?" The young witch viable relaxed and leaned into me. "The ground gave way, and we, uh, fell."

"It's okay now. I'm going to get you guys out of here." Stefan explained.

Bonnie looked at him strangely. "How?" She asked.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Stefan took Bonnie into his arms. "I'll come right back down for you, Serena." I nodded my head in understanding and with a great leap, Bonnie and Stefan were out of the hole.

Stefan reappeared only a second later and gathered me into his arms before jumping back out of the hole.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked as soon as I stepped out of the vampire's arms.

"Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing." Stefan explained. "I guessed where. Granted, finding Serena with you had been a surprise."

I simply shrugged my shoulder. "Just helping out a friend."

Bonnie looked down into the hole. "I heard them, down there, behind the door." She paused and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Are they in pain?"

"In the beginning, yes." Stefan answered. "But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation."

Bonnie frowned and looked back at Stefan. "But if they have blood…"

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe, both of you are." Stefan looked at me and I understood his promise. He wasn't going to let Katherine get to me, not again.

The three of us walked out of the woods and made our way back to my house where Stefan and Bonnie left me so Stefan could get Bonnie home. I immediately went for a shower to wash the dirt off after our little fall and then settled down in bed.

I had my sketch book open and was working on a rough outline of the girl, Bekah, from my memory the night before when a knock on my bedroom door made me look up and I found Elena standing in the doorway.

"Hey, we, uh, need to talk." Elenas words caused my breath to get caught in my throat, but I nodded my head in agreement anyway. There was no putting this conversation off. "I spoke to Stefan tonight and there's something you need to know." Elena now had my full attention as she took a seat on the edge of my bed. "Serena, were adopted."

"Oh." The word left my lips in a rush of air as I took in Elena's words. That had not been what I had expected to hear. "How? I mean, how do you know this?" Nothing throughout our lives would have ever led me to think we were adopted. I mean, as a child I played around with the idea because of how different I looked compared to the rest of my family. But our mother and father had loved us, so much.

"Stefan found out. He had saved me that night, on Wickery bridge." Elena explained. "I know I look like her, Katherine." Elena paused and I winced. "Stefan said that she's from the Pierce line, not the Gilbert line. Which means, since we're twins, we were adopted."

It was strange. I had always felt like the odd one out considering I looked nothing like any of my family members. But now, it was even stranger to know that both Elena and I were actually adopted. Made me wonder who our real parents were and what their reasons for giving us up were. Not that it really mattered. Our parents had raised us as their own and treated both Elena and I as their actual children. They had loved us. So I didn't really care to find out who our birth parents were. Not if they had willingly given us up. I didn't need to know who they were, our mother and father were enough.

* * *

**A/N: Its Monday! Thank you for to all the new followers who have joined us on this journey. I've been having a lot of fun creating this story and I feel like were now really starting to get into. So thank you for sticking around.**

**Please feel free to ask any questions and leave a review.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Care to Dance?

Chapter 6: Care to Dance?

When I showed up at the Grill, the place was mostly barren due to the late hour. I spotted Damon sitting at the bar and made my way over to the vampire who had asked me to meet him here. I was nervous for this impromptu meeting and hoped it had nothing to do with Katherine. I never told Stefan not to tell Damon, but I prayed that the older Salvatore brother didn't know. I wasn't ready for that conversation, not yet.

"Damon." I took the empty seat beside my once big brother at the end of the bar. The vampire titled his head in greeting before finishing off his drink. The tension was building in me. "Why am I here, Damon?"

"Relax little sister. It's nothing bad, I promise." Damon smirked at me and I felt the tension ease slightly out of my body. I trusted his word and relaxed a little.

"So, then why am I here?" I asked and rested my arms on the bar while keeping my eyes on Damon.

The vampire reached into his leather jack and pulled out a small box. He placed the object in front of me and I stared down at it before looking up at him with a raised brow. "Just returning something. Made a few adjustments while I was at it."

I reached out and took the small box into my hands. There was weight to it and I found myself becoming curious as I lifted the lid off and peered inside. "Oh my God. Damon, is this really, it can't be."

As gently as I could, I lifted a familiar looking pendant out of it's box. A long silver chain followed after it and I ran my thumb over the silver work that caged a gleaming oval shaped black stone within its grasp. A finely detailed 'S' graced the front of the black stone and I felt my heart swell as I looked up from the pendant. The pendant had been one of the only real gifts I had received from our father on my thirteenth birthday, but I had found out later that it had been Damon who had commissioned the piece of jewelry.

"Yes, it's the original." Damon spoke up. "I kept it close. My guilty conscience wouldn't let me get rid of it." Another drink had appeared in front of Damon and he took a long drink while I looked the necklace over.

I held my tongue at Damons words and felt my own guilt clench at my gut. Now wasn't the right time to tell him the truth. Both he and I weren't ready for that.

"It's filled with vervain now. Keeps you from being compelled." I looked up at Damon as he spoke. "Stefans idea since the town is now housing more vampires then just the two of us. Better to be safe than sorry."

I fiddled with the pendent before speaking up. "Can I even be compelled? I mean, I'm not exactly a normal human. What if the rules are different for me?"

"Well, only one way to find out." Before I could even blink, the necklace was out of my hands as the chain dangled from Damons fingers and the vampire was now leaning in close to my face. Our eyes locked and I felt my blood rush through my veins as something foreign overcame me. "Tell me, who's your favorite big brother in the whole world?"

My tongue felt like lead within my mouth as my brain fought against whatever it was Damon had asked me. Warning bells were suddenly screaming at me. Yelling, danger! Danger! Danger! My skin broke out in goosebumps as my lips reluctantly opened. "You."

Damon broke the connection and sat back and I felt my cheeks go red as the vampire sent me a smug smirk. "Well, you fought it hard, that's for sure. But in the end, you can still be compelled." Damon handed the necklace back over to me and I secured the chain around my neck.

"Well, that's one mystery solved." I mumbled out. "Thank you Damon, for keeping this." The pendant now rested its weight against the center of my chest. "It means a lot to have it back."

Damon nodded his head and returned to his drink. I knew that was all the talking we were going to be getting done tonight so I gathered my bag and left. Damon was stubborn and I knew that he hadn't given up on trying to open the tomb. The thought of Katherine being let out and her finding out I was back on the playing field sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't want to know how she would react upon seeing me.

The next night found the Gilbert house to be mostly quiet with Jenna and Elena getting ready for the school's decade dance. Something I had no plans to attend.

"Hey, are you not going to the dance tonight?" Jenna asked as I walked into the kitchen on the hunt for something to snack on.

I shook my head as I opened the fridge and rifled through its contents. "Nope." I reach for a bowl of washed strawberries. "Not really feeling up to it." I answered honestly. Large groups of people put me on edge and I already had to force myself through high school, no need to go there after school hours as well.

Jenna frowned at my explanation, but before she could voice her own opinion, Elena walked into the kitchen. "Hey, I spoke to the insurance company. Cars totaled. So you can keep using mine for now." I glanced up at Elena and she nodded her head at our Aunt.

"So, you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked. Jenna was dressed in a 50s style dress with her hair done up and all the fixings.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna smiled and I couldn't help but smile along with her. She looked happy at the fact that Alaric and her were going to be spending time with each other.

I stood leaning against the counter, munching on strawberries, while Elena leaned against the back of the couch and refused to meet Jenna's eye as she spoke. "Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?" I paused in my chewing as my eyes flickered from Elena to our Aunt. Jenna looked actually startled by Elenas' question, but she understood what my sister was talking about.

Jenna took a seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

I felt for Jenna as she spoke about her sister, our mother. Jenna had taken up the responsibility of taking care of three teenagers and having to mourn the death of her sister and brother-in-law.

"If my mom were here right now and I asked she'd tell me the truth." I glared across the kitchen at Elena as she spoke to our Aunt. Jenna had done so much for us, there was a better way to do this than trying to guilt trip the woman into telling us the truth.

Jenna let out a sigh. "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her babies, twin girls, and he gave her a place to stay. But a few days after, she disappeared." Jenna took a breath before continuing. "And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

I looked down at my bowl of bright red fruits as I thought back on our mother. She was kind and loved the two of us so much. Even me, the odd looking one. But still, even though we weren't hers, she still cared for us, she wanted us.

"Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena." Jenna pointed out. "He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena pushed and I fiddled with the leaves on a strawberry as I listened to the two.

"Just her name. Isobel."

After Jenna left to head to the school to help set up for the dance, I went upstairs to my room While Elena got ready.

"You know Carolines going to be upset that you're not going to the dance." Elena leaned out of her room as she got sprussed up. "You know how she gets when you skip out on things. She thinks you're wasting your chance to make memories."

I let out a sigh and placed the book I had been reading down on my bed. "Yeah, I know." Caroline was always pushing me to go to parties and dances. To make memories. But that was what normal folks did, not beings who have been reborn and can do the things I can do.

"You know, maybe it isn't such a bad idea to make some human memories." Elena suggested. She was now standing in the doorway of her room where she could see me sitting on my bed. "I mean, you don't have to stop living a normal life, right?"

I let out a sigh. "Elena. That's not how this works." I started. How was I going to explain this to her? I didn't even have all the answers to this. "I don't have all the answers. But I want them. I want to know more than anything. What my past holds and who I really am. I can't just go around pretending to be something that I'm clearly not." I wanted my sister to understand. I wanted her to trust that I knew what I was talking about, that my feelings on this were real.

"I wish I could understand this." Elena mumbled in defeat and I thought, yeah, me too. "I just wish you got to live a normal life too. A human life. Don't you want to be just a normal teenager? Do normal teenager things? Meet someone special?"

I shook my head. "It's hard to want to be a normal human when I've never truly felt like one." I explained. "I guess it's just not in my nature to want a normal life. I want answers and I want to understand. But I know I wont ever have a normal, human, life."

Elena frowned and looked down at her feet. "Hey." I stood up from my bed and walked across the hall so I was standing in front of her. "It's okay. I don't need a normal life to be happy, Elena."

Elena gave me a sad smile, but let the matter go. She had always been a protective big sister to both Jeremy and I, but this was something she wasn't going to be able to protect me from. I had a feeling she didn't understand where I was coming from, but I trust that she would let me figure this out.

I went back to the comfort of my bed and pulled the book I had been reading back into my lap. I knew Elena was going to need time to process my words and I could only hope that she gave me the benefit of the doubt. Because our relationship was already stressed, we don't need anything else to cause the rift between us to grow.

"Ahhhh!" A scream broke through the silent house and I sprung from my bed as a loud crash resonated right after. I ran down stairs to find Stefan holding Elena close while Damon searched the house.

"How did he get in?" Damon growled out.

"How did who get in? What happened?" I asked as I came to stand in the hall near Stefan and Elena.

"The vampire Elena hit with her car." Stefan answered. "He posed as the pizza delivery guy last night. He's been invited in."

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon muttered. "Did he say what he wanted?" He looked over at Elena.

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena answered back and I looked around the hall and living room. There was a bit of a mess, but nothing that couldn't be put back in order.

"And you have no idea who this is?" It was Stefan's turn to ask Damon the questions and the older Salvatore brother sent him a look.

"No." Damon shot back. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"Can there be more than one? I mean, we don't even know what this vampire wants from Elena?" I commented as I kicked at the broken table that was in the hall.

"We don't know." Damon answered as he took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan pointed out the seriousness of the situation. A vampire had been invited into our home and now everyone who lived here was in danger.

"This isn't good." I muttered to myself. "What do we do now? How do we stop this guy?"

"We get him. Tonight." Damon spoke up as he looked at Elena. "You up for it?"

Elena glanced up at Stefan before looking back at Damon and nodding her head. "Yes. What do I have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance." Damon explained. "We'll see who shows up."

Stefan frowned at the plan. "That's a bad idea." Damon only rolled his eyes at his younger brother's words.

"We don't have much of a choice, Stefan." Damon scolded. "This house isn't safe for any one who lives in it." Damon glanced down at me and I felt a shiver go down my spine at the implication of his words. "It's worth a shot."

"I'll do it." Elena answered. "I'll be with you two. So I'll be safe."

Damon nodded his head before turning his eyes back to me. "That means you have a date to dance tonight little sister. Better go get ready."

"What? Why do I have to go?" I glared at Damon and he simply smirked.

"Can't be having the vampire coming back and using you as a hostage, now can we." He winked at me and I frowned at his words. He wasn't wrong, but that didn't mean I wanted him to be right. "Come on, go get ready. You can stick close to me for the night."

I let out a defeated sigh and nodded my head before heading upstairs. Going to the decades dance had been the last thing I had wanted to attend tonight, but Damon was right. I was putting myself in danger if I stayed home.

"I hate this." I mumbled out as teenagers danced and mingled in the school gym while I stood at one of the tall tables with Damon. I had quickly put together an outfit for the 50s themed dance. A pair of high waisted pants and a light blue button up shirt that I had tied in the front. My white hair had been placed into a high ponytail with a light blue headband to bring the outfit together.

"Oh come on. This is fun, right." Damon grinned down at me as I glared back. "Live a little, sister." His eyes suddenly went dark as he caught sight of something and his grin shrank. "Wait here."

I cringed as I watched him approach two familiar girls and hoped Bonnie and Caroline had enough sense to stay out of his way tonight. While Damon chatted up the reluctant girls, Stefan and Elena showed up at the table.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elena asked as I looked away from Damon.

"Fine." I replied. But my sister didn't look very convinced by my answer but let the conversation drop as Bonnie and Caroline stormed out of the gym. I had no doubt that it had something to do with whatever Damon had said to them.

Damon came back to the table and Elena pulled her eyes away from her retreating friends. "Where did they go?" Elena asked as she looked at Damon.

The vampire shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." I rolled my eyes at him and his smirking face as Elena glared openly at Damon.

"What did you say to them?" Elena was never going to be Damons biggest fan, and I couldn't really say I blamed her. Damon wasn't really playing the nice guy in all this. I had warned him about being the villain in this story, but he didn't seem to care.

"Hey now, I was perfectly polite." I let out a scoff at Damons words and he sent me a small glare before looking back at Elena. The song had changed now and teens were swarming to the dance floor. "Elena, would you like to dance?"

I raised a brow and looked over at my sister. "I would love to." She answered and my face turned slightly shocked before she turned her attention to Stefan. "May I have this dance?"

Stefan smiled and held out his arm to Elena and the two made their way to the dance floor. I let out a laugh and looked over at Damon whose face was twisted up in a sneer. His eyes left the couple and turned to me before a smirk appeared on his face.

"What about you little sister, care to dance?" He held out a hand and I felt a smile grace my face as I rolled my eyes at the vampire antics.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged my shoulders and Damon's smirk grew as I placed my hand in his and the vampire pulled me out onto the dance floor.

The two of us danced among the normal, unsuspecting, teenagers. We swayed to the music and I laughed as my brother twirled me around. Our dancing wasn't quiet in tune to the beat of the music, but the two of us didn't care. For once, in a long time, we were just enjoying the company of each other. I had forgotten what this had felt like. It reminded me of how much I had truly missed my big brother.

I left Damon out on the dance floor and made my way through the crowd to get to the punch bowl. Jeremy was manning the punch bowl and I noticed the belchers behind him were empty, the perfect spot to get away from the crowd and keep any eye out for any vampires.

"Hey sis, need a drink?" Jeremy filled one of the paper cups with the red beverage and handed it to me. Jeremy had changed a lot since the night Vicki died. I wanted to think that it was his own doing, but Damon had compelled him that night as well, and I didn't know how far the vampire had taken the brainwashing.

"Thanks. I needed a break from the crowd." I took the drink from my little brother and headed up the bleachers steps and found a spot in the middle toward the top. The height advantage gave me a bit more of a view of the gym. It wasn't much, but I could see most of the area now. It did no good for me when I didn't know who I was looking for, but I still kept any eye out for that familiar change in the air when a vampire was present.

A vampire's energy was different compared to a humans, and while the gym was filled to the brim with humans, I could still feel the differences in energy that surrounded Damon and Stefan. They were less connected to the natural energy around them, since they were technically dead, I guessed. It made their energy feel darker and more compacted compared to a humans and even witches; like a storm cloud. Which meant I should be able to feel if there was another vampire in the area.

Suddenly a shift in the air caught my attention and I looked down at where Jeremy was standing behind the punch bowl. My eyes widened when I noticed a girl whose energy matched that of a vampire. She seemed close to Jeremy and it was obvious he knew her. I could feel my anxiety spike as the two spoke. But it wasn't just the fact that she was clearly a vampire that caused me distress, it was the fact that she looked so familiar to me.

The girl left the punch table and Jeremy stared after her, but didn't make a move to follow her. I stood from my seat and made my way quickly down the bleachers. "Hey, who was that?" I tried not to sound as panicked as I felt and luckily Jeremy didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, that was just Anna. A girl I met at the library." He answered. I nodded my head and racked my brain for any memory of knowing a girl named Anna.

"Hey, you're not leaving the dance any time soon, are you?" I asked as I scanned the crowd for any sign of Stefan and Damon. This time Jeremy gave me a look at the question but shook his head non the less. "Great. See you later little brother." I walked off into the crowd and felt my skin break out in goosebumps as the energy condensed around me.

I spotted Elena first and noticed that she had her cell phone pressed to her ear. Her gaze was frozen and at first I thought she was looking at me, but she was looking at the space over my shoulder, back towards Jeremy. I glanced back at our brother and noticed the figure now lurking behind him. I looked back at Elena with wide eyes and felt my blood run cold. He was a vampire and from the look on Elena's face that was who she was on the phone with.

Elena started to step backwards and her eyes connected with mine. In that moment I sprung forward and grabbed my sister by the arm before making a run for the exit. We ran out into the hall and dashed for the double doors that would have led outside.

"Damn it." I cursed as we discovered the doors had been locked. Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall where we ran into another pair of doors and found ourselves in the cafeteria. We both ran for the next pair of doors on the other side of the room. My gut clenched in distress when we discovered that they had been chained shut. My eyes went wide as the energy shifted. He was getting close and we had just backed ourselves into a corner.

"Stay behind me." I pushed Elena behind me and faced the double doors and watched as the vampire entered the cafeteria. I knew I stood no chance against the vampire, but that didn't mean I was going down without a fight.

I felt my blood start to grow warm from beneath my skin as fear and adrenaline started to take over. I had no real idea of what I was capable of, but I knew I had to do something. I stood my ground as the vampire stormed into the room and I suddenly found myself being flung from Elenas side. My body hit the ground hard and I was sent skidding into a table.

My vision went slightly blurry from the pain as I did my best to lift myself off the floor. That vampire had really tossed me. My back ached in pain as I gathered myself to my knees and then soon enough onto my feet.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon barged into the room with a stake in hand and Stefan beside him. The vampire turned his attention away from Elena to smirk at the new arrival. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

"Look out!" I shouted out as the vampire charged at Elena, but before he could get to her, Damon threw Stefan the stake and the younger Salvatore brother stabbed the vampire through the stomach.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked as he forced the wooden weapon further through the vampire's gut. Elena ran from her spot and pulled me into her side so I was using her as support.

"Screw you." The vampire spit out and Stefan glared.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan questioned and the vampire let out a groan as he moved the stake.

"Because it's fun." I cringed at the vampire's answer.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan tried again. This time the vampire's eyes sought out my sister and I as we stood huddled together.

His smirk sent a shiver down my spine. "She looks like Katherine." His eyes went back to Stefan. We all stared at the vampire in shock. If he knew Katherine, that meant he was there in 1864.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." The vampire let out a laugh and looked back at Elena and I. "You don't even remember me." Oh, oh no. He knew us, he knew me.

Damon leaned closer to the vampire. "Tell me how to get in the tomb."

"No." The vampire's answer made Damon growl out in frustration. He still wanted in the tomb. He still wanted to let Katherine out. Stefan took the hint and pushed the stake in further while angling it up towards the vampire's heart. "The grimoire." The vampire hissed out in pain.

"Where is it?" Damon questioned and I felt my blood go cold as the vampire answered him. He was getting closer to achieving his goal of opening the tomb.

"Check the journal." The vampire cried out. "The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's journal. "

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked and Damon leaned in once again.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked and watched as the vampire stared up at the two brothers and shook his head.

"No. You're going to have to kill me." The vampire's words made the two brothers look at each other and I felt Elena tense up beside me. Stefan pulled the stake out before inserting straight into the vampire's heart. Much like Vicki, the vampire's skin turned grey and veins crawled out across his face.

"What do we do now? How are you gonna find the others?" Elena asked as she looked between the two brothers and I let out a sigh before stepping away from her.

"He had to die, Elena." I spoke up and turned my eyes away from the morbid sight. "He had been invited in."

All our head suddenly turned when the sound of a door opening caught our attention. It was Alaric. We all caught sight of the new history teacher as he walked away from the window in the door.

"Go. I got this." Stefan looked at Damon and the older Salvatore nodded his head before taking off after the history teacher.

I let out a sigh and turned toward the double doors. "Serena. Where are you going?" Elena asked as I made my way to the doors.

"Home." I called out without looking back at my sister. "I'm done."

I caught a ride home with Jenna, who after asking what had happened to me, now thought I had simply fallen on the dance floor, but I wasn't about to tell her the truth. Jenna was a good person, she deserved to have a normal life without the drama the supernatural brought with them.

The second my head hit the pillow my thoughts were put to rest and I was transported to another time. Only this was one memory I could have lived without having to remember.

"_And where are you heading off to, little sister?" I smiled as Damon walked up beside me as I made my way out of the manor. He had just returned home from the war and I couldn't have been happier to have my big brother back._

"_I'm heading off to my secret hideout." I smirked at him and held my finger to my lips. "Sorry big brother, but no boys allowed." I giggled and Damon scoffed._

"_Good. At least I don't have to worry too much about you bringing suitors to your secret hideout." He winked down at me and smiled up at him. "Be home before nightfall, little sister." He trailed off as we approached the town square and I shook my head. He was no doubt off in search of Miss. Katherine Pierce. _

_The woman left a strange taste in my mouth. The energy surrounding her just wasn't right, it wasn't normal. While she was very polite and cordial whenever in front of me, I knew she held both my brothers' hearts in her hands. It broke my heart knowing one of them was bound to get hurt in the end. She couldn't have both of them. _

_I held my journal tightly to my chest as I ventured into the trees of the forest that surrounded my home. It was quiet as my feet walked the familiar path, then the air suddenly shifted. I turned around to try and spot any followers, but I saw no one behind me. It was when I turned back around I jumped as a figure suddenly appeared before me._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to scare you." Katherine gave me a smile as I regained my breath. _

_I gave the woman a small smile and straightened up. "It's alright. I should have been paying better attention." I clutched my journal tighter. "What brings you out here. Miss. Pierce?"_

"_Oh please, call me Katherine." She waved my politeness off. "I was just in need of a stroll and found the woods to be calling out to me." She explained. I nodded at her answer. _

"_Well then, I'll let you get back to your stroll." I made a move to walk around the woman. The energy around Katherine was off putting. It felt dark, and hungry. _

_Her arm shot out and she was suddenly clutching my arm. "Wait, just a moment." Her quick movement had caused me to drop my journal and the book now laid open on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that."_

"_Oh, no, don't be, it's fine. It was an accident." Before I could reach down and pick the book up, Katheine already had it in her hands._

"_My, my. You are quite the artist, Serena." I cringed as the woman flipped through the pages of my journal and looked over my drawings. It felt like an invasion of privacy as she looked over my memories and dreams._

_I reached out my hand to take the journal back when the air around us suddenly shifted with the woman's mood. Katherines eyes grew wide as she took in one of my drawings and I suddenly found myself shrinking back. So many emotions filtered through her eyes as she took in whatever drawing she was looking at. Confusion, anger, and most of all, fear._

"_How? How do you know this man?" Katherine shook the journal angrily as her eyes focused back on me. I cringed and shook my head. I could barely see what she was speaking of as she shook the journal at me. "Tell me!" Her voice was a growl as she stepped closer and I in turn stepped back._

"_I don't know. I promise. I don't remember who he is." I whimpered in fear as she got closer and I found myself trapped between her and a tree. Her eyes were slowly turning red as grey veins crept out across her cheeks. _

"_No, no we can't have this." She muttered. "I've been running for too long for you to ruin this."_

"_Please." I begged. "I don't know who he is."_

_I was scared, very scared. I was only a sixteen year old girl who had been sheltered by her older brothers her entire life. This was the first time I had felt true fear in this lifetime, and I knew, I knew I was not going to survive this. I could only hope that whatever this monster was, she didn't hurt my brothers. _

_In a flurry of movement, and before I could even scream, she was on me and the memory ended in darkness. _

I awoke with a start as I shot straight up in bed. No, that was the last thing I had wanted to remember. I felt tears leak from eyes as I did my best to reign in my staggered breathing. Katherine had turned on me so quickly that day. Whatever she had seen within the pages of my journal had truly frightened her. I only wish I knew what it was exactly that she had seen within those pages.

* * *

**A/N: I'm honestly really happy with where this story is heading and am excited for you all to read the next few chapters. I love writing about Serena and I'm enjoying this ride.**

**Thank you all for reading and shout out to all the new followers and those who have Favorited this story. To the guest, Sam, thank your for the review I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Also, a quick reminder, this story will have a pairing between multiple people in one relationship. If that something that makes you uncomfortable, or you're just not into it, please don't continue to read this story. Thank you.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tomb

Chapter 7: The Tomb

Family night at the Gilberts was a normal occurrence, mostly it just happened to be a night where we all sat down at the table for dinner at the same time. So when I walked down stairs to find Damon in the kitchen cooking dinner, I was unsure what I had just walked into.

"Oh, hey there, Serena." Damon sent me a smirk and I raised a brow at the vampire. Jenna waved at me from her place at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Uh, hi." I found myself unsure what to do. This seemed far too domesticated for Damon and I immediately thought that he was up to something. Granted, that was more than likely true, but still, dinner did smell amazing.

"Hello Elena." Damon called out. I hadn't even heard the front door open or hear my sister come up next to me.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna said and Elena continued to stare at the strange sight.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked as we stirred whatever he was cooking in a pot on the stove.

Elena looked to me for answers and I shrugged. "Um- he'll be here soon." She answered. I decided being in the kitchen was the last place I wanted to be and moved into the living room where Jeremy was playing video games. The night went on with it's tense atmosphere as Damon cooked dinner and Elena kept a close eye on him. I kept myself busy reading a book while sitting beside Jeremy.

"You wanna play, Sis?" I looked up from my book at Jeremy, but before I could answer, Damon took a seat between the two of us.

"I'll take that." Damon took the control from Jeremy's hand. "Never played one of these before."

I rolled my eyes at the vampires antics and went back to reading. The night was already weird enough, but watching Damon play video games was something new.

"Who are you dodging?" Damon suddenly asked and I glanced up from my book.

"This girl Anna." My body froze up at Jeremy's words. "She can be, uh, persistent."

Anna, that was the girl I saw talking to Jeremy the other night during the decades dance. Only she wasn't just a normal girl, she was a vampire. But how was I going to let Damon know that while Jeremy was sitting right beside us.

"Is she hot?" Damon asked. I was trying my best to look as if I was reading, but my thoughts were full of worry.

"Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird." Jeremy answered. Oh no, that didn't sound good.

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." I kicked at Damon's side but before he could say anything the doorbell rang.

"That Stefan." Elena called out and Damon stood up from the cough to greet his brother at the door. I quickly stood up and followed after the vampire.

"Who took it?" Damon was asking Stefan as I joined them and Elena out on the front porch.

Stefan let out a breath as I closed the door behind me. "I don't know." He answered.

"You know what, it's that teacher." Damon started. "There's something really off about him."

"I don't think it was him who took the journal." I muttered out and the brothers turned to look at me.

"She's right, he doesn't know anything. Somebody go to it right before me." Stefan added.

"Then who did? Who else knew it was there?" Damon questioned.

"I think I may know." I mumbled and headed into the house with Damon and the others behind us. I walked into the living room and stood in front of Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy, who else knew about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?"

Jeremy raised an brow at the question. "Uh, just Mr. Saltzman, and uh, Anna."

"The hot weird one?" Damon questions and Jeremy nodded his head.

"Yeah." Jeremy added.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"Oh no." I looked over at Damon and the others before we all migrated away from the now weirded out teenager. Once out of ear shot I turned to the others. "Anna was there at the decades dance. She's a vampire."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. A look of worry clearly showing on her face.

"Yes. I'm sure." I nodded my head and looked at the brothers. "I, uh, recognized her. But I can't really remember where I've seen her before."

"Great." Damon said sarcastically before going back into the living room.

"How do you know her?" Damon began to question Jeremy once again.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jeremy answered and Damon gave him a strained smirk.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon grabbed Jeremy and dragged the teen out of the house.

With Jeremy and Damon out of the house, the rest of us went our separate ways. I went up to my room and closed myself in. Something was telling me things were about to come to a boil after tonight. If Damon got ahold of the grimoire, that meant he was one step closer to opening the tomb. I fell asleep reading and at some point woke to the feeling of someone watching me. My vision was blurry and before I could get a good look at who was in the room with me my door was thrown open.

"Serena?!" I sat up in shock and fear as my eyes adjusted and I found Stefan frantically searching my room.

"Wha- what's going on, Stefan?" My voice was rough with sleep and distress.

"It's Elena. She's gone." His answer sent a shiver down my spine and I gaped at the vampire.

Turns out I had been right about Anna. She was at the house and had been invited in by Jeremy. She ended up taking Elena and now both her and Bonnie were missing. Stefan had a plan though, and it involved asking for help.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked the vampire as we approached the home of Sheila Bennett. I had never met Bonnie's grandmother, but knowing she was witch made me nervous.

"Don't worry, we can trust her." Stefan reassured me and knocked on the door.

Sheila Bennett answered the door and gave Stefan a look before her eyes landed on me. I was partially hidden behind Stefan, but I got the feeling that she knew who I was. The older woman invited the two of us into her home and Stefan immediately went about explaining that Elena and Bonnie were missing and that we needed help finding them.

"A locating spell will be easy enough to do." After hearing that her granddaughter had been kidnapped by vampires, Sheila immediately set to work on finding her. She pulled out a map of Mystic Falls and with a cut to her hand and a short chant, Shilas blood pooled into one spot. "There, that where you'll find them."

"Thank you. Serena, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I have them." Before I could argue with Stefan, he was out the door at vampire speed.

"So, you're the girl who's been reborn." It wasn't a question and I turned back to the older woman as she cleaned up her hand.

"Uh, yeah. I take it, Bonnies mentioned me." I stood awkwardly in the middle of the woman's living room as she looked me over.

"Yes, though she tells me you don't know what you are." Sheila walked around me and I watched the woman take a seat on the couch. "Go ahead. Sit down, I won't bite." I let out a breath and took a seat on one of the chairs sitting across from the couch. "You're definitely different."

"How different?" I asked. "I know I'm not like you or Bonnie, a witch."

Sheila closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. "You're right." Her eyes opened and she looked at me. "You're not a witch. You are something far more powerful than us. You just haven't come into that power yet."

"What do you mean? Do you know what I am?" Sheila shook her head at my question and I felt myself sag into the chair.

"You are something old. Something rare and yet, something has bound you to the world of the living." Her words were like a riddle to me. "You are a part of nature and nature is a part of you. You are a direct link to the purest form of nature."

"I don't really understand." I admitted. "I've been reborn three times now and yet, I have no answers as to why?"

"They will come to you." Sheila assured me. "Be patient, child, they will come to you."

Before I could ask any more questions the door opened and Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan poured into the house. Sheila and I stood to meet them and Bonnie rushed into her Grams arms.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked the older witch.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power." Her eyes flickered towards me. "Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie hugged her grandmother close and Sheila smirked.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Sheila's words were a promise.

I sat back down in the living room as Sheila and Bonnie reunited. Elena and Stefan re entered the room. "So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Well, for one, you need to stay here." Stefan stated and Elena frowned at his words.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila added and I stood up from the chair.

"You can't just keep us here, Stefan." I spoke and my once brother let out a sigh.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan admitted and Shelia let out a scoff.

"We'll protect ourselves." The older woman stated.

Elena turned to face Stefan. "We need to let him have Katherine back." I shivered at the thought of seeing that woman again. "He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

Stefan glanced back at me and I felt fear spread through my entire body, but if this is what needed to be done, then let it. I nodded my head at Stefan and he frowned.

"No!" Bonnie shouted out. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena argued back and I felt the defeat course through me. This was really happening.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems." Shelia started. "As much as we tried to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan added.

"He already agreed once." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him." Stefan argued back. "So now he's angry."

"He's hurt. There's a difference." Elena paused and looked at all of us. "I think I know what I have to do."

"Alright then, you two go and convince that brother of yours." Sheila ordered and turned to look back at me. "I'm going to need some help with this spell. Bonnie wont be enough."

I swallowed thickly at the woman's words. "Wait, Grams, the last time a witch did that was Emily, and she hurt Serena, real bad." Bonnie spoke up.

"It's fine. I want to help." I stated and Sheila nodded her head at me. I had a bad feeling about this, but I wasn't going to be a coward and run away from this. I was going to face it head on. Including facing Katherine.

I stood near the back of the giant hole that had opened up the day Bonnie and I fell into it. Sheila and Bonnie stood facing each other in the center while they prepared.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Grams sounded off and the torches around us lit up. I felt the energy around us flex and snap together as the witches prepared to use me as an energy source.

"Water." Bonnie poured out a bottled water onto the ground and I sucked in a breath as a sudden influx of heat shot through me. It was gone in a blink, but I knew I had felt it.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena questioned the witches.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila snapped back and Elena shook her head.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." I wanted to smile at my sisters words, but the nerves taking over my stomach had me stay completely still.

"Were ready." Bonnie sounded off and both witches looked back at me. I swallowed hard and stepped up the two.

"Can you promise me something, Bonnie?" I looked at the young witch and she nodded. "Promise me that you'll stop when it gets to be too much, please."

"We will, I promise." Bonnie vowed and took in a deep breath and nodded my head.

The air went still and I suddenly regretted ever agreeing to Shelia's request as a great wave of energy came from around us. I gasped and fell to my knees as what felt like pure fire burned from within my body. My blood scorched and boiled as the witches chanted above me.

My jaw locked as I folded in on myself as I pushed my forehead into the dirt, and did everything I could not to scream out in pain. Oh god, it burned, it burned so bad. _"Mother! Mother please, help me!" _Tears were forced from my eyes as I squeezed them closed and pushed my forehead further into the earth.

The chanting continued and I could no longer hold in my screams as every part of my body screamed out in pain. My cries were drowned out by the sound of my heart pounding in my ears as I begged for it to stop. But they didn't. No one headed my words as I fell to my side and curled in on myself. Why? Why did this have to hurt so much?

The burning died down, and like a fire slowly being doused by water, my blood began to cool. I stayed curled up on the ground as I regained my breath. Every part of me felt sore and used. I felt dead to the world around me as my eyes stayed closed and my muscles twitched. A loud ringing in my ears deafened me to the outside world as I did everything I could to calm my mind.

What felt like a lifetime must have only been a moment. "I'm sorry Serena." A voice broke through the foggy veil and I found myself gasping for breath as a sudden and violent spasm went through my body.

"No, no, no. Please, no more. Bonnie, please." But they didn't listen as the chanting started up again and my blood was turned to liquid fire. The Bennett witches channeled the magic through me giving them the energy they needed. But that was a lot of power. Power I could feel as it was channeled through me and into the Bennett witches.

I cried out and rolled over onto my back as my spine arched and I felt my mind start to lose it's focus. I prayed for the darkness to take me, just so I didn't have to feel this pain anymore. _"You have been convicted of witchcraft, Serena Smith. How does the defendant plead?" _I screamed into the night sky as the bruning turned into something far more sinister. _"Please, I just want to go home. I don't understand what's happening. Mother? Mother please!" _No, stop this, please.

"_Shhh, love, I promise you, nothing will ever hurt you, not while I am with you."_

The dark was a welcome sight as my body floated into unconsciousness. I could no longer feel my blood buring and the witch's chants fell into silence. It was peaceful and as the sunlight warmed my skin I found myself slowly waking, yet my sight remained dark.

"_What are you doing all the way out here, love?" His voice pierced through the darkness and I was overwhelmed with the familiar image of sea blue eyes. "You worried us when we couldn't find you this morning."_

"_I'm sorry, Nik. It's just a bit of an adjustment." I admitted. The dark still surrounded me and I wondered hopelessly if I would be able to open my eyes and look at who it was I was speaking to. "I am not used to so many people in one place."_

_A chuckle could be heard as he stepped closer and a sudden warmth erupted beside me. "Shhh, love, I promise you, nothing will ever hurt you, not while I am with you."_

My eyes opened slowly as the sun's rays filled my room. My vision was blurry as I blinked away the sleep as I became more awake and I became aware of every muscle in my body as they twitched and spasmed in pain. I was sore and even after dragging myself into a hot shower my body didn't feel any better.

I found myself completely out of commission for the next few days. Jenna allowed me to skip school and Elena did her best to keep me updated on what was happening out in the real world, but I had a feeling she wasn't telling me everything. What I did know now was Sheila had passed in the night. Opening the tomb had been too much for her. I didn't know how to feel, the pain coursing through my body didn't allow me to mourn for the woman.

Elena had also been looking into our real mother and it turned out that Isobel, was actually married to Alaric Saltzman, the school's new history teacher, but had disappeared under strange circumstances. No body had been found but from the information Elena had gotten from visiting an old friend of Isobels, the puzzle pieces were putting themselves together.

Damon turned out to be the worst news of it all. Katherine was never in the tomb. Which meant, she had known this whole time where Damon was and chose not to come back for him. I felt sad for my once older brother. His heart had been set on Katherine as a human and after becoming a vampire his emotions for her were only enhanced. He had been obsessed with saving her, when in reality, she never needed saving in the first place.

But that meant Katherine had been alive and well this entire time. Did she know about Elena and I? Was she aware of her look alike and did she know that the girl she once thought to be dead, was alive?

I was glad Elena was keeping me somewhat in the know as I stayed holed up in my room. My body was healing and the soreness was gone by day two and by day three I mostly was back to normal. But I didn't leave my bed. While the soreness of being used as a magic enhancer was gone, it was the ache in my chest that kept me bed bound on the fourth day. I just couldn't seem to get a handle on the hole that had opened up in my chest. I had been so used to just ignoring it, that I hadn't actually noticed that the ache had gotten worse over the last few months.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I turned over in bed and looked toward my door and found Caroline standing in the entryway with a takeout box in hand. "I brought you some fries from the Grill."

I smirked and sat up before patting the space beside me. "Thanks Caroline, that was nice of you." The blond girl smiled widely before taking a seat beside me.

"Elena said you came down with a nasty cold." Caroline commented as I popped open the to go box filled with greasy goodness.

"Uh, yeah. Real nasty, been in bed the last few days." I munched on the crispy delicacy before looking over at the blond. Something was clearly bothering the girl and I had a feeling it wasn't something she wanted to share with my sister.

"So, what's going on with you?" I asked. Caroline was a nice girl. With our differences in personalities, I was surprised to find that we ended up getting along quite well. I knew she would always be Elena's friend first and foremost, but she always made a point to include me in whatever was going on in her life.

Caroline let out a groan and munched on a fry. "It's Matt and his crazy mother who just so happens to hate me."

"Ah, I see." Matt Donavan had been Elena's long time best friend turned boyfriend last year. But after the accident and the death of our parents, she broke up with him. I hadn't noticed that Matt and Caroline grown closer over the weeks and felt bad that I hadn't been as involved as I could have been. "Do you like him, I mean, is he worth it?"

Caroline fiddled with a french fry between her fingers as she looked down. "Yes? No? I mean, I really like him and I like being with him. But I just don't think he feels the same." She admitted. I nodded my head in understanding. I had never had a relationship like that, at least one that I could remember. "I just wish he wasn't so hung up over Elena. I mean, I feel bad about being so bitchy about that, but still."

"I get it. But why not just go with it, for now." I laughed at the look Caroline sent me. "I know, I know, going with it is not your thing. But still, if you're enjoying his company, then continue to enjoy it. If this doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. Move on." I popped another couple of french fries into my mouth as Caroline went over my words.

"You know, for someone who gives such good relationship advice, you really suck at this whole dating thing." Caroline giggled while I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Not my scene, at least, not right now." I picked at the greasy tasty treats as Caroline shifted so she was completely facing me.

"No, that's not good enough, new goal for this year, get you a boyfriend." I snorted and almost choked on a french fry at Carolines words. "Oh, it can be like our own little secret mission."

I laughed aloud at the girl's words and found the ache in my chest gradually lessening. Now I remember, this is what feeling normal felt like. Sitting and discussing trivial things while eating french fries, it was kind of nice.

Another day passed by and it was oddly quiet in Mystic Falls. At least quiet to me. I hadn't seen Damon or Stefan since the night of the tomb, but I could tell something was going on and I had the feeling it was Elena's idea to keep me out of it.

"Come on Jeremy, we're going to school." Elena shouted up the stairs as I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and headed toward the front door. With Elena behind me, I opened the front door to find a familiar figure standing on the other side of it.

It was John, of all people. "Serena! Elena!" John was our father's brother, aka, Uncle John. He wasn't someone who stopped by often and I had not been expecting to see the man on our front porch.

"Uncle John, hi." Elena greeted the man and I gave him a small wave as he entered the house. We weren't close or anything, infact, John wasn't around much to make memories with. John entered the house and Jenna came out of the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jenna." John greeted our Aunt.

"John, you made it." Jenna didn't seem real enthusiastic to see the man, but that was normal on her part. She wasn't exactly the man's biggest fan.

John gave her a smile. "I said I'll be here before noon." He mentioned.

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna pointed out.

Jeremy chose that moment to come down the stairs and a smile spread over his face as the moment he saw our uncle. "Uncle John, whats up?"

"Hey!" John smiled back at his nephew. "I had some business in town. I thought that a visit was in order."

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet." The man answered. I took in a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh.

"Alright then. I think it's best we get off to school, you know, before we're late." I said and gave my siblings a look and sent John one last smile before heading out the door. Uncle John and I aren't close. In fact, we hardly knew each other. Even Elena didn't really know good old Uncle John. He just wasn't around. But I couldn't help but wonder, why was John really here?"

The school day went by quickly enough and as soon as we all returned home, it was time to get ready for the Founders Day 150th anniversary kick off party. Something I had no intention of going to at first, but since I was a Gilbert, I wasn't given much of a choice.

I sipped at my drink as I wandered around founders hall and watched as people mingled and danced. While everything looked fine on the outside, it wasn't hard for me to tell that things were actually tense, and it all centered around the two vampire brothers. First, Jeremy had been asking questions since Vicki's body had been discovered, the cover up story was that she had an overdose. Then it turned out that Uncle John was on the council and was in the know about vampires, while Stefan had decided to take up drinking, but that was just to cover up the fact that he had fallen off the wagon due to drinking human blood.

A lot has happened since the night the tomb had been opened, most of it I missed because of staying in bed, recovering. But just because I was MIA, doesn't mean that the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls came to a stop. No, life kept on going, and things seemed to only be getting worse and that scared me.

"Hey there little sister, you're looking quite nice tonight." I rolled my eyes and gave Damon a small grin that didn't reach my eyes. I had on an older dress that had ended up still fitting, it's light blue color was off putting but I didn't have much of a choice since I only owned two dresses fancy enough for occasions like this. "I take it you're not enjoying the crowd tonight." The vampire gestured to the flock of people milling about founders hall.

"Not one bit. But, I don't exactly have much of a choice in the matter. You know, being born into a founding family, again." I shrugged my shoulders and Damon placed an arm around me before leading us out onto a balcony that overlooked the front yard of the manor. "I'm sorry." The words fell from my lips before I could stop them. "About Katherine. I'm sorry she did this to you. Made you feel like this." A small part of me wanted to tell him about my death during our time as siblings, just to paint Katherine in an even worse light. But I couldn't find the words, nor the courage to tell him.

Before Damon could say anything someone spoke up from the other side of the doorway "Ah, Damon right?" I looked back and saw John walking out onto the balcony. His eyes glanced away from Damon as he looked over to me. "Serena, why don't you head back into the party, I'm sure your sister is wondering where you've disappeared off to." John's eyes stayed focused on Damon and I took the hint. Damon gave me a gentle push toward the open doors and I glanced back at him.

"I'll come find you later." The vampire sent me a wink and I turned back around and headed back inside the manor. I could only hope that things didn't get out of hand between the two. Although, knowing Damon, he would end up throwing John off the balcony if things did escalate.

I found myself back inside trying to get the feeling of claustrophobia to go away. Crowds were always hard for me to handle, but tonight, all I wanted was to go home and get away from the constant warnings going off in the back of my mind.

"Thank you all, thank you very much. Thank you all for joining us tonight. In just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders Day celebration and it's a very special one this year." I stood in the back of the crowd as Mayor Lockwood stood on a stage and spoke to the town's founding families.

"Serena." I looked away from the proud and arrogant Mayor to find the school's new history teacher/ vampire hunter standing beside me.

"Hey there, Mr. Saltzman." I greeted the man and he gave me a small smile before shaking his head.

"No need to call me Mister, Serena." He commented and I simply shrugged my shoulders before looking back at the town's mayor.

"And, I would like to welcome back one of our town's favorite sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" The Mayor called out into the crowd and John made his way to the stage.

"Uh oh." Damon suddenly muttered under his breath as he appeared beside me. "Look as his hand." Alaric and I glanced away from the sudden appearance of the vampire and looked at John's hand. I took notice of the blue ring on his finger.

"I looks like mine." Alaric held up his hand. He was right, the two rings looked identical.

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked the two. Damon glanced down at me before looking over my head at Alaric.

"It means that this would have been a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago." I stared wide eyed at Damon as he admitted to killing John. The whole throwing him off a balcony had been a joke I said to myself, not something I figured would actually happen. "Where did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife." Alaric answered.

"Who gave birth to Elena and Serena, under the care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother." Damon's words bounced around in my head.

"I guess that means John knew Isobel." I muttered out so only they could hear me.

"I think it means John knows a lot of things." Damon stated.

This wasn't going to end well, for any of us.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of you reading this story. I'm loving the process of creating this story and cant wait for the next few chapters. I've been working hard to get this story right and I feel confident that you'll all love the next few chapters. So I thank for reading, really, it makes me so happy.**

**I have now completed a few rewrites for chapters 1-7. A few things are different, but the overall plot of the story has not changed.**

**Shout out to the reviews and positive feedback. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them and leave a review.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mother Dearest

Chapter 8: Mother Dearest

The next day, after the founders day kick off party, I found myself returning to school like normal. Like Damon hadn't killed my Uncle John and the man didn't just get back up and walk it off. At this point I didn't know whether to be shocked by the idea that both John and Alaric owned rings that could bring them back from the dead, but then again, life in Mystic Falls was no longer the predictable story it once was.

I was closing my locker for the last time that day and was about to leave when Caroline waved me down in the hall. "Hey, I just got the roster for Miss. Mystic Falls." Caroline gushed and smiled widely at me. "And guess what? You made the list!" I didn't mean to physically flinch, but I couldn't help the reaction to the fact that I had actually made the list for the pageant. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head at the blond girl. "I'm not participating in the pageant, Caroline."

"No, come on Serena. Your mom was really excited about this for you and Elena." Caroline was right. Our mom was excited, but I was never comfortable with the idea of competing for a crowds approval. My mother knew this and promised that it was up to me that if I made the roster and if I wanted to bow out, I could.

"I know. But I wasn't." I adjusted my bag and started heading for the school exit. "I'm just not comfortable in crowds, let alone having to compete in front of one." I tried my best to explain how I felt. "Besides, that's one less person for you to compete against." I sent Caroline a smile as we stepped out of the school.

Caroline let out a sigh of defeat and stood on the step above me as I turned to look up at her. "Fine, but I want you to be sure about this. I don't want you to end up regretting this. So think really hard about it before you make a decision. Okay? No peer pressure." She sent me a smile and I let out a small laugh.

"Thanks, Caroline. I appreciate that." I waved goodbye to the girl before heading to the parking lot and getting into my car. The next day I officially dropped out of the pageant after informing Carol Lockwood that I wouldn't be competing. Elena and Caroline would no doubt flourish in such an environment, but it wasn't for me. To many eyes and to many warning bells.

When my sister heard that I had dropped out of Miss. Mystic Falls she had tried to convince me to rejoin, but I denied the request. She even suggested that she bow out, but I made sure she took the idea back. I could tell Elena needed some normal back in her life. In fact, she looked as if she was craving it. I knew my sister, she was never going to fully accept what her life was now. Elena was bound to fight it, but it was too late to go back to what she once had.

As for myself, I understood fully that things were different. I was ready to give up the small town lifestyle I was born into. I was ready to find my answers and survive in this new world. But Elena wasn't, not yet.

The day of the pageant arrived and after arriving at the founders hall with Elena, Jenna and Alaric, I went off to mingle with the people while Jenna helped Elena get ready. I had a feeling this was going to be a long month considering the amount of parties we'll be forced to go to. Last year it hadn't been as bad considering Elena, Jeremy and I were still considered too young to attend all of them. But now that we were older and considered the heads of a founding family, we were obligated to attend.

I was walking out into the backyard of the manor when a sudden presence beside me caught my attention. Damon looped his arm with mine and led me away from the crowd and off to a more secluded part of the yard.

"We need to talk." He simply stated as we made our way to the side of the house.

"What's got you all freaked?" I asked as the vampire turned to face me. "What's going on, Damon?"

"It's Stefan." Damon started. "He's fallen off the wagon. Been drinking human blood and not handling it well."

A shiver went down my spine and my breath got caught in my throat. "Oh no. This isn't good. You need to go tell Elena." I said to the vampire before. "She needs to know, before she finds out on her own."

"Yeah, I know." Damon glanced around. "If you see our wayward brother, let me know. He won't be able to handle this crowd, not for long." I nodded my head in understanding and Damon led me back into the crowd before heading off to inform Elena about Stefan.

I grabbed myself a drink and mingled among the crowd as I kept an eye out for Stefan. I did my best not to look uncomfortable as I placed myself among the normal humans enjoying themselves. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up as I made my way to the back patio and as I was about the head inside, a change in the air caused me to stop.

"You know, I almost didn't believe it when I first saw you. Thought it was a trick of the light, but it's honestly hard to miss you." I turned away from the manor and found Anna standing before me. I studied the girl standing before me and tried my best to place a face to the memory. But it wasn't easy, we weren't exactly friends during my time as a Salvatore. I kept to myself a lot of the time unless I was with one of my brothers. My looks at that time were off putting to most people.

"Anna." I gave the vampire a nod. "I can't say I'm surprised you recognized me." I knew my looks made me stand out in a crowd, but Anna recognized me not just because of my looks. It's not exactly often you see someone you thought to be dead walking around among the living like normal.

Anna's face went somber for a moment as we stared at each other. "I'm sorry, about what Katherine did to you. I don't quite know how you're here, alive, but I won't ask too many questions. My mother and I just want to live in peace."

"I understand." I sent the vampire a nod. "And thank you, for not asking any questions." With that said I walked away from the girl and headed into the manor to continue my search for Stefan. Anna wasn't someone I wanted to align myself with. She was a stranger and something was telling me to stay away, even if she promised no ill will towards me.

I found no trail of Stefan inside the manor and went searching for Damon to see if he had better luck. "Well, I couldn't find him anywhere. What about you?" I asked the older Salvatore brother as we stood at the bottom of the stairs where Carol Lockwood was announcing the Miss. Mystic Falls contestants.

"No, I haven't found him." Damon answered and glanced around the crowd. "Hoping he'll show up to escort his date." The girls started to come down the stairs one by one and I noticed that there was still no sign of Stefan.

Elena's name was called and I searched for Stefan but only found one of the replacement boys waiting for my sister at the bottom of the stairs. I felt terrible as my sister's eyes looked for her date and found no but a stranger waiting for her. As a last ditch effort I placed my hand on Damons back and gave him a small push. The vampire needed no further prompting and stood in front of the replacement partner. It probably wasn't Elena's ideal partner choice, but it was better than dancing with a stranger.

I stood on the side lines as Damon and Elena danced among the other contestants. I knew in my heart that Elena was head over heels in love with Stefan, but as I watched the two dance, I took notice of the way their eyes never left each other and their bodies matched one another's movements perfectly. The way Damon looked at my sister had my heart clenching in concern. The last thing Elena needed was to be caught up in between the two brothers.

Because Damon was falling for her, and he was falling hard.

The dance ended and as I walked with the crowd to the announcement stage, I also kept an eye out for Stefan. I was starting to get really worried when Mrs. Lockwood and the Mayor got up on the stage to announce the winner and there was still no sign of Stefan.

"So, without further adieu. It is my honor to announce our very own Miss. Mystic Falls, Miss. Caroline Forbes." The crowd erupted into applause as the Mayor turned to face Caroline.

Caroline looked stunned for a moment before excitement took over her features. I smiled at the girl and clapped along with the crowd. She deserved this. No one other than Caroline put nearly as much work and effort into things the way she did. I felt proud of her as she graciously accepted the honor.

I was pulled away from the celebration by Damon. "There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. The mirror was smashed and there was blood." He paused before glancing around. "The Amber girl is missing."

"That can't be good." I mumbled. "We need to find Stefan before it's too late and he hurts someone." The two of us waited for Elena to get off the stage so Damon could tell her what he found. As soon as Elena had joined us and was in the know, the three of us rushed from the crowd and headed to the front of the manor. There we rushed down the gravel driveway to get to Damon's car. But it didn't look like we were going to have to go far to find the wayward vampire.

"Stefan!" Elena's voice shouted out as we ran for the vampire the poor girl caught in his grasp. Stefan released the girl and she collapsed to the ground as the bloodied vampire looked at us.

"Stefan, come on get control." Damon spoke to his brother as he carefully approached him. "It's okay, come one. Breath through it man."

Stefan let out a growl before leaping at his brother and throwing Damon up against a tree. "Stefan stop it!" Elenas' shouts fell on deaf ears as the vampire brothers faced off against one another. While Stefan was distracted by Damon I rushed around the fighting vampires to Ambers side.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." I kneeled and pulled the girl into my arms as I investigated the wound on her neck. Stefans sudden cries of pain made me look up and I took notice that Bonnie had now joined us. It was the first time I had seen the girl since the night of the tomb. "Just hold on alright, help is coming." I did my best to reassure the girl, but she was too stunned to really hear what I was saying so I just stayed on the ground beside her.

"It's okay Stefan." I heard Damon try to reassure his brother, but Stefan didn't seem to agree with him and with a pained look at all of us, the vampire took off into the woods.

Sheriff Forbes arrived with the police and EMTs in tow. She took all of our statements and Amber was taken by the EMTs to be looked over. Damon covered for Stefan and I stood to the side, away from Elena and Bonnie. The witch and my sister stood talking for a moment before Bonnie walked away. The young witch and I caught each other's eyes and Bonnie looked down with a sad look before heading back toward the manor.

I wasn't going to lie, I wasn't comfortable around the witch, not after the night of the tomb. She had promised me, promised that she would stop the spell. But even as I cried out in pain and begged her to end it, she didn't. What hurt the most was the fact that I had trusted her, she was my friend, and yet she just let me wither on the ground in pain. I knew of the details of that night, but if she wanted to, she could have stopped using me as a magic enhancer and use her own power to finish the spell.

But she hadn't, and the amount of power flowing from me and into the Bennett witches was too much for Sheila to harness.

Elena and I ended up at the boarding house over the next couple of days. Stefan had been successfully drugged by Elena and placed in the cellar to detox. We were all hopeful that Stefan would come out of this unscathed and be back to normal, but knowing that he had hurt someone put Stefan in a tough place mentally. I was worried for him. He was truly hurt by his own actions.

I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my bag from the living room. "Leaving already little sister?" Damon commented as he walked down the stairs. I knew he was being smart with me considering my sister and I had taken up residence at the boarding house for the last three or so days.

"Ha ha, very funny. I think it's time I get out of here and check in with Jenna." I adjusted my jacket and reached for the door knob. "Keep me posted on Stefan, okay, and uh, stay out of trouble." I smirked at the vampire and opened the large wooden door.

"Ha ha, now you're the funny one." The wooden door creaked open as Damon shouted after me. "And stop stealing my shirts!"

I let out a laugh as the door closed behind me and I made my way to my car. The last couple of days have been tough on all of us as we watched Stefan starve himself. He had been truly repulsed with himself after attacking Amber and drinking her blood. I found myself having mixed feelings on the matter. On one hand, he was a vampire, it should be only natural for him to drink human blood. But on the other hand, Stefan was a vampire with no self control when it came to blood, much like an alcoholic, and he found himself giving into temptation.

Life in Mystic Falls didn't slow down for the rest of the world and after checking in with Jenna I was called to the school by none other than Miss. Mystic Falls herself.

"I'm really starting to hate how easily I give into your demands." I grumbled as I followed behind the preppy blond who had practically forced me into helping build floats for the Founders Day parade. I was really just being a glorified assistant to the new Miss. Mystic Falls as she bossed everyone else around.

"Oh come on. Don't sulk, we need to make memories for our future. Things we can look back on and smile fondly at." Carolines counter argument was one I didn't fully agree with, but maybe she was right. What was wrong with a few normal human memories?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and pulled the device out and looked at the screen. "Hey, Caroline, I'll be right back, need to take this." I left the parking lot and slipped into the school building. I made my way straight to the history classroom and found Damon, Stefan, Alaric, and Elena in the room. Stefan was looking better after gaining some much needed self control on his less than agreeable habits.

"Ah, there she is, now then, let's get this meeting started." Damon clapped his hands and took a seat atop one of the desks lining the front row of the classroom. I raised a brow and glanced around at the others in the room.

Alaric sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Isobel is in town." Both my sister and I found ourselves staring at the history teacher with wide eyes. I hadn't expected the woman to actually show up in Mystic Falls. "She came to the Grill last night and found me in the parking lot."

"Did you ask her if she's working with good old Uncle John?" Damon asked. I took a seat on the empty desk beside him and stared at the history teacher/ vampire hunter.

Alaric shook his head. "No, I didn't ask."

Damon shot back with another question. "What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask." Alaric answered. I could feel the air around Damon flex in irritation as the vampire glared at Alaric and his lack of helpful answers.

"Did words just completely escape you?" Damon scolded the man and I rolled my eyes at him before standing up and drawing attention to myself.

"Enough, Damon." I snapped at the vampire before looking at Alaric. "Did you at least find out what she wanted?" Alaric looked past me and straight at Elena.

"She wants to see me." Elena answered. "She asked Alaric to set up a meeting between the two of us."

I cringed at the thought of Isobel wanting to speak to Elena. I didn't trust the woman. She was a vampire whose only ties to us was that she was our birth mother, one who gave us up. Nothing about this felt right and I shook my head.

"She threatened to go on a killing spree if we refused." Alaric added and I had a sense of deflation as I realized that we didn't have much of a choice but to let this happen. None of us truly knew Isobel or her character so we had no way of knowing if she would go through with it. It wasn't really a chance we could take, so it was decided.

I aimed for the solid white billiard ball and smiled as it cracked against the yellow striped one and sent it into the corner pocket. While I looked as if I was completely focused on competing against Stefan in a game of pool, I was really keeping an eye out for my sister as she sat alone at a table waiting for Isobel.

While I was interested in what Isobel had to say, I was still a bit apprehensive. She wanted to see Elena, but why? Was it because of Elena digging too far into her? Or was something to do with Katherine? Everything these days seemed to be leading back to the vampire whose goal in her undead life was to ruin other people's lives.

The energy shifted around the normal humans milling about the Grill as I looked up from the game and spotted the source. I knew I wasn't going to look anything like the woman, but the differences between us was striking. The energy around her matched that of both Stefan and Damons.

"What are they saying?" I stood beside Stefan with my back to Elena and Isobel. With his super human hearing, Stefan would easily be able to hear what the two were talking about.

"Isobel knows Katherine. She commented on how much Elena looks like her." Stefan answered as he stared at the two. His voice was low and the two of us looked as if we were sharing a private conversation to the rest of the patrons.

"That makes sense." I commented and took aim at the white billiard ball again to keep up pretenses. "But how does she know her? What's her goal here?"

Stefan stayed quiet as he listened in on the conversation. "She's here for the invention, the one Johnathan Gilbert made. The one your Uncle John is after." Well, now we had an answer. This was something we could work with, but it was going to be tricky. We didn't know what lengths Isobel would be willing to go to get the old Gilbert's invention.

I turned away from the pool table when I felt Stefan stiffen beside me. My eyes met those of my birth mothers and the two of us stared at one another. She had grabbed Elenas arm before the dark haired girl could leave the table. Something passed through her eyes, something quick and if I hadn't already been looking at her, I would have missed it.

The conversation between vampire mother and human daughter ended there and Isobel left the Grill. Stefan immediately went to Elenas side as the girl broke down. I could only imagine the pain she felt knowing our birth mother was just another bad guy in our story. I honestly felt nothing for the woman. Miranda Gilbert was more of a mother to me then anyone else in any lifetime besides my first one.

I left the Grill after Stefan promised to take Elena home. I headed out to my car and was reaching into my bag when the air shifted and I froze in place.

"Wow, you really don't look anything like me, do you?" Her voice was dry and flat and as I turned to face her I looked at the woman who gave birth to me up and down.

"No, we truly don't look anything alike. But then again, I never have really looked much like any of my birth parents." I had let the words slip from my mouth hoping to catch her off guard, but Isobel only sent a small knowing smirk my way. I narrowed my eyes at her. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Isobel blinked and nodded. "Yes, I knew that." She started. "I've done my research on you. Tell me, have you remembered all your past lives? Do you know why you've been brought back yet?"

My heart stuttered in my chest. "No, no I haven't quite remembered some older memories." I didn't specify and frowned as the vampire scoffed. My body was tense and I took notice of the distance Isobel kept between us. "What do you know? About me, about what I am?" I asked as I took a step forward. Isobel took a step back and I raised a brow. So I hadn't been wrong back in the Grill. When the two of us made eye contact, the emotion I had seen flash through her eyes was fear. She was afraid. But of what?

"What has you so afraid, Isobel? I'm not nearly as strong or deadly as you." I commented and took another step forward. "What do you know?"

Isobel smirked and matched my step with her own as she kept her distance. "Oh sweetie, I wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole. Not if I want to stay alive."

I tilted my head in confusion and stared at the woman."What does that mean?" Isobel only continued to smirk at me and before I could ask anything else, the vampire was gone. I let out a curse and angrily reached into my bag and pulled out my car keys. She knew, she knew what I was and had the answers I needed. But I had a gut feeling I wasn't going to be getting those answers, at least not from her.

The next day we all saw that things were escalating now that Isobel had entered the picture. She was a wild card and we were going to have to play this by her rules. Because she wasn't afraid to cause some damage and that included taking our little brother as collateral. The only problem now was Damon. Now that we had the invention in our hands, there was no way he was going to be willing to just give the device up to Isobel.

"No, absolutely not!" Damon shouted out. I found myself standing beside Elena as we tried to convince the vampire to give up the vampire hunting device.

"Damon, we don't have time for this. Isobel took Jeremy and we need the invention to get him back." I argued. Damon glared at me and I in turn glared right back at the stubborn man.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel just so she can give it to John who is no doubt going to turn it on to kill me. I like being a living dead person." I rolled my eyes at the older Salvatore. While I understood where he was coming from, he wasn't really listening to the fact that Isobel had Jeremy and was no doubt going to hurt him if we didn't hand over what she wanted.

Elena pulled up between us and looked at Damon. "Just hear me out. Please." Damon now turned his glare onto Elena. "It'll be useless, okay. Bonnie can take its power away."

Damon's eyes found the witch standing somewhat behind Stefan. "I don't trust her." Damon stated and as sad as it sounded, I to didn't trust the witch either.

Bonnie stepped up and I moved so I was now standing beside Damon while the witch spoke to the vampire. "I can remove the original spell." She spoke and I crossed my arms and glanced at Damon.

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena added and I watched as Damon weighed his options. Trust the witch who he tried to kill, or do this his way and potential end up with a dead Jeremy.

"She has Jeremy, Damon. He doesn't deserve to get hurt in this." I spoke up and Damon turned his eyes onto me. He knew I was right, but he was still not convinced.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon snapped, but we were running out of options, and time.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" Stefan stepped up and stared at his brother. "Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk through the door."

Damon shifted and glanced between each of us before his eyes landed on Bonnie. "Are you even up for this?" Damon looked the witch up and down. "You're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

Bonnie gave Damon a look. "I've been practicing." She stated. I could believe that, but did that mean she could deactivate a device that was over a hundred years old?

Damon rolled his eyes at the young teen. "It's not piano lessons, honey."

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asked and Damon narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"What?" He asked.

"Name a book, any book." Bonnie stated again and this time Damon thought up an answer.

"Name a book, how about 'Call of the wild', Jack London?" Damon suggested. Bonnie turned from us to look at the bookshelf on the other side of the room. A book suddenly flew off the shelves and Damon reacted and caught the object as it came hurtling toward his face. "Jack London. Great parlor trick."

But it hadn't just been a simple parlor trick. I had felt the energy in the air shift as Bonnie concentrated on what she wanted to happen. She had used her natural magic to pull the correct book from the shelf and send it flying at the vampire. She was getting better, but that didn't mean I was on her side. I was going to need time and proof that she wasn't going to pull something like that again.

"Were doing this, Damon." Elena spoke up. "And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting too much time."

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon looked to Bonnie and I took the moment to step up to Damon.

"You're right." I spoke as Damon's eye met mine. "Listen, I don't like this either, but we don't have much of a choice. Were just going to have to trust her."

The older Salvatore mulled over my words before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the invention. I let out a sigh as the vampire handed it over to Elena.

"Thank you." Elena whispered before handing the device to Bonnie.

Damon's eyes left the two teenage girls and came back to me. "Thank you, big brother."

"Yeah, lets just hope you're right about this." Damon added and I nodded my head in agreement.

Johnathan Gilbert's device was now spell free. I was putting my trust in Bonnie and I could only hope I had made the right decision in trusting her.

Town square was empty as I stood beside Elena. Isobel was right on time and approached the two of us. I took a couple steps back and gave the vampire space to approach Elena. My body was tense and I hated the fact that we were so out in the open, but after this exchange Jeremy would be safe and hopefully that would end Isobels time here in Mystic Falls.

"Where is the device?" Isobel asked immediately as the three of us faced off.

"Where is my brother?" Elena shot back.

Isobel glared at Elena. "This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Our brother first, then you get your invention." I shot back at the vampire. Isobel raised a brow at the both of us.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" With a wave of her hand two strangers appeared from behind Elena and I. From the way their energy felt I knew the two were human, but they had more than likely been compelled by Isobel to be her little minions.

"Did you really think that we came alone?" I smirked at Elena's sass and watched as both Damon and Stefan appeared from behind Isobel. We had the high ground on the vampire and she knew it.

Isobel rolled her eyes and scoffed at us. "For god's sake, call home." I raised a brow and glanced at Elena. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the house phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I let out a sigh of relief and nodded to Elena. Jeremy was home.

"Hey little brother, are you doing alright?" I questioned. Jeremy answered that he was fine and that Uncle John had hit his head. I could hear Jenna in the background and hung up the phone after saying goodbye. Isobel's end of the bargain had been met.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena stated as she looked to our birth mother. I didn't share the same opinion.

"No, I was going to kill him." Isobel answered and I glared at the woman. She really wasn't making it hard to hate her. "Don't go looking for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

That I could believe, but Elena continued to push it. "But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was gonna give it to me?"

Isobel smirked. "Because he's in love with you, and if he didn't give it to you, he was bound to give it to his little sister." Her eyes looked at me, she knew I had been a Salvatore, but that didn't shock me. If she knew Katherine, then she would know of my life as a Salvatore. My question was, what else did she know about me?

Damon shifted and looked uncomfortable at the earlier statement. "Thank you." Elena says to Isobel as she hands the device over.

"For what?" The vampire asks as she tucks the device away and out of sight.

"For being such a monumental disappointment." Elena answers back. "Keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed." I could tell her words made Elena uncomfortable. "Katherine was smart, she got out. But, we all know you're not Katherine." Her eyes left Elena and she looked back at me. "You're the one they should all be watching. You're the most dangerous thing in Mystic Falls."

Isobel was gone and the four of us were left alone. I stood stalk still as Stefan embraced Elena. Isobels words shook me to the core. There it was again, dangerous, but what did that mean? What made me dangerous?

My questions were left unanswered as we made our way back home. I had a feeling that things were only going to get more ramped up after this night and we were all going to have to be careful.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the love and support! Quick reminder, I did go back and do some rewrites to chapters 1-7. Feel free to go back a reread those chapters, if you want to. **

**Mondays are post days.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayed

Chapter 9: Betrayed

"_Hurry Serena!" A voice echoed after me and was quickly followed by shouts of laughter as we ran through the trees. My own laughter bubbled up from within my chest as I dashed through the familiar woods. _

"_Don't fall behind Bekah!" I shouted back as my dress fluttered around my legs and bare feet leapt over fallen branches. Before I could get much further a pair of arms shot out and I was grabbed around the waist. I let out a shriek that turned into peels of laughter as I leaned against the frame of the one who caught me._

"_Found you, darling." _

_I hummed in agreement as I did my best to catch my breath. "Yes, you found me, Kol."_

The memory from my past was clear and crisp, and yet I received nothing but the sight of trees and the sound of voices, one slightly more familiar than the other. It was frustrating, having the past dangled in front of me like bait on a hook and yet I couldn't seem to grab it. It was like the past was hiding from me, but why? The more I thought about it the more frustrated I ended up feeling.

Kol, last night I had said his name was Kol. Not exactly a common name. Then there was Nik and Bekah. Two more names, two more dead ends. Then there was the stranger with those brown eyes, another dead end, but it was something, right?

The memory replayed in my mind as I wandered through the crowd of teens working on floats and dressed in period clothing for the Founders Day parade. Caroline had recruited me to help out with setting up for the parade, but it was hard for me to focus when all I could think about was the past. As much as I wanted answers, there was a small part of my mind that reminded me that these answer we're only going to cause me pain. Because the rational part of me reminded me that these people, whoever they were to me, were long dead by now.

"Jer, please." The sound of my sister's pleas caught my attention and pulled me from my own thoughts. I turned away from the float I had been helping paint and spoted my siblings walking through the crowd.

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily." Jeremy stopped and glared at Elena. I felt for my twin in that moment as her lips turned down in a frown. She had thought she had been doing the right thing when she had Damon erase Jeremys memory, but it was now coming back to bite her. "Something like this doesn't just get fixed."

Jeremy stormed away from our sister and I left behind the painting to approach Elena. "I'll talk to him." I squeezed Elenas shoulder and the two of us locked eyes before I went after Jeremy.

"Hey, can we talk?" Jeremy paused in his steps at my question and turned to face me.

"I'm not going to forgive her. So you can just forget it." He went to walk away but I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Listen, I can't make you forgive Elena. But you have to understand, she did what she did because she thought it was the right thing. She was just trying to protect you." I did my best to explain Elenas actions. "I can't say I agree with what she did, but that was her call to make and I wasn't going to stop her."

"Why not, because you're not really my sister? Because you're not really Elenas?" I knew he only said those things because he was upset, but it still hurt to hear. I had always considered Jeremy and Elena to be my family, even if my blood connection to them was complicated, even more so now that the fact that Elena and I had been adopted was out.

"Oh." I took a step back, he obviously knew the truth now. Jeremy's eyes went wide as he tried to take back his words. "Don't, please. I get it, really I do, but Jeremy, you'll always be my brother, even if you don't see me as your sister."

"Ah, Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Jeremy rubbed at the back of his neck in frustration as he looked away from me. "I read Elena's diary, and she wrote that you were different, that you're not really human or something like that. She wrote that it was complicated, but that you weren't really related to us somehow."

"Well, she's not exactly wrong. I was born as her twin, I'm just not sure how much of a blood relationship we really have. Granted, I'm not sure what I even am." I admitted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I mean, look at me Jer, can you even see any similarities between me and Elena. But besides that, I still consider her my sister, and you my brother."

"Do you even know what you are?" Jeremy asked softly.

"No. I don't know exactly. The only things I have to go on are the memories of my past life and the bond I share with nature." I shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. About what I said." Jeremy started. "I know you care about us, Elena and I. I can't imagine not knowing who I am, so I'm sorry about that too."

"It's okay, little brother." I reassured him. "And I'm sorry too, for not stopping Damon that night. I should have done something. That was your choice to make, not theirs."

"Thanks, sis." Jeremy and I smiled at each other. "I uh, have to get back to my float. So I'll see you later." I waved bye to Jeremy and watched my brother head back into the crowd. It wasn't much, but it was start. I knew it was going to take time for him to forgive Elena, but he deserved that time. He needed to sort out his thoughts and grasp the fact that fiction just became truth.

The floats were finished up and the parade was set to start. With my part finished I headed into town to watch and mingle with the crowd. Granted, I wasnt a fan of the crowd part, but I found that being outside among the towns folks was easier than being inside a crowded enclosed space. So I spent my time out on main street while the Mayor and his wife made announcements on the stage located in the center of town square.

"Ah, there you are, little sister." Damon threw an arm over my shoulders and pulled me in close as the two of us walked into the street. The sun had gone down and the fireworks were set to start soon and I had been searching for Caroline after she sent me a text, bribing me with french fries, to watch the fireworks with her and Matt.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up. Not paranoid about the device being used anymore?" I asked as the two of us made our way toward the Grill.

"Nah. With Jonathan Gilbert's invention now useless, I figured it was safe enough to enjoy today's festivities." Damon admitted and I laughed lightly at him. He was right, it was a lot less stressful knowing him and Stefan could no longer be hurt by the device.

"So listen." Damon stopped walking and took his arm off my shoulder so I could face him. "There's something you should know. I put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that good old Uncle John is actually Daddy John."

My eyes went wide at the information. "Oh." I paused as I thought about it for a second. "I guess that makes sense, huh?" The clues had all been there, but my thoughts had been far too preoccupied recently to really put them together. "Wow, never really liked the guy. And to think this whole time he was actually our dad."

"Yeah, just one big mixed bag of daddy issues to go through." Damon sassed and I rolled my eyes at his remark. That was definitely one bag I didn't plan on opening. Grayson Gilbert's memory was all I needed in this lifetime. He was more of a father then John could ever be. Damon's eyes left mine and glanced over my shoulder. "You're still around?"

I turned around so I was standing beside Damon and saw that it was Anna he was speaking to. "Anna." I wanted to tell the vampire that I was sorry about her mother, I heard that Pearl had been killed, no doubt it was the councils doing.

She sent me a nod before looking back at Damon. "There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" Damon asked the vampire standing before us while my eyes glanced around at the crowd mingling around town square. This wasn't good.

"I went to them." Anna admitted. "They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead."

"Oh no." My eyes went wide and I looked up to Damon.

Damon in turn glanced down at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the fireworks start." Anna answered and I felt panic begin to rise up inside me.

"John Gilbert wants to use the invention on them." Damon said aloud as we shared another look.

"That was his plan all along." I added.

"Then we can't be here." Anna shot back and Damon shook his head at the panicked vampire.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." He told her.

"Well then a lot of people are gonna die." Annas spoke and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Damon pulled me closer to him as he glanced around. "Where are they right now?" He asked Anna.

"There already here, Damon." Anna's answer made me slightly sick. We stood no chance against a large group of vampires, not out in the open like this.

"Get out of here." He said to Anna before turning to me. "Go find Stefan and tell him to get you and Elena out of here. I'm going to go find Ric."

"Okay, be careful." I rushed from Damons side in search of Stefan and my sister. I spotted the two by an ally near our dad's old practice. "Stefan, you need to get Elena out of here, now." I grabbed Elena by the arm and pushed the girl into Stefan's arms.

"What? What's going on Serena?" Elena asked as I glanced around frantically for any sign of Jeremy.

"It's the tomb vampires, there here and planning an attack on the founding families." I quickly explained and went to leave when Stefan grabbed me.

"Where are you going? Serena, you're a part of a founding family." Stefan pointed out.

"I know, but I have to go fine Jeremy. I'll follow after you guys as soon as I have him." With that said I pulled my arm out of the vampires grip and went searching for my little brother. The last place I had seen the teen was near the Grill so I headed across the street for the restaurant. But the second I stepped through the crowd an ear shattering ringing sound broke through the noise of the celebrating party.

I found myself clutching at the sides of my head as I collapsed to the ground in agony. The sound was unbearable and I gritted my teeth and curled in on myself as the ringing ricocheted in my head. My head felt like it was going to explode, but through the pain I felt myself being lifted off the ground and hauled away from the street. It was hard to tell where we were going and at some point I found myself passing out from the pain.

My head was pounding by the time I felt my body being placed down on a hard surface. The ringing was no longer there, but now I had the leftover pain to deal with as I tried to open my eyes and see where I was. Everything was blurry but I was able to make out a familiar figure standing over me.

"John?" I croaked out and winced when a putrid smell hit my nose. The smell was strong and made the ache in my head worse as the fumes filled what I could now tell was a room.

"Serena?" I turned my head and found Damon laying beside me. I could make out the look of utter fear and desperation etched out on his face. "No! No! No! Don't do this to her! Don't do this!" His eyes shifted from me to John still standing above me. Hatred and anger filled his gaze as his eyes pierced through the haze of my mind.

"Wha- what's happening?" I mumbled out as Damon shifted and pulled his body as close to mine as he could get. He reached his arms out and tugged me even closer so my face was pressed up against his chest.

"Don't do this John! She isn't a vampire! You're making a mistake!" Damons shouts reached my ears as well as the sound of something splashing against the concret. That putrid smell from before grew stronger and I buried my face even further into my brother's chest. Gasoline, the smell was gasoline.

Then the heat came. John, the man who turned out to be my father, was leaving me to burn. A sob escaped my lips as Damon held me close. I could feel the heat from the flame lick at my back as pure panic seized my body. _"Mother! Help me, please! Don't let them do this!"_ The memory of my pleas made my throat close up as sob raked through my body. I couldn't believe this was happening, again, another parent was going to let me die.

"No, no, no, no. Please, don't let this happen." I muttered as the smoke filled the room we had been placed in. All I could feel was pure heat as my mind was pushed back into a memory I had hoped to never have to relive. "Make it stop. Please, make it stop." I pleaded with no one as my eyes stayed squeezed shut.

"Hold on Serena" Damon's voice was only a brush of air against my ear as I looked out among the crowd of bystanders. "Don't breathe in too deeply. Just hold on." All their eyes were empty and blank as they watched me burn.

_"We find the accused, Serena Smith, guilty of witchcraft and sentence her to burn until dead."_

"No! Mother please help me!" I mumbled into Damon's shirt as the heat grew and I could only whimper in pain. The air grew cooler, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes as I cried in agony.

"Serena! Come on little sister, wake up! Serena!" Damon's voice sounded so far away as the roar of the flames grew louder and the memory of smoke filled my lungs.

"_Serena. Wake up, Elskan."_

My eyes snapped open and I gasped as I took in a breath of cool air. My heart was racing as I looked up at the starry sky above me and not the face of the dead as they watched me burn. A sob of relief escaped my lips and brought my hands up over my face. I felt my body being lifted off the ground and curled into Damon's arms as his familiar energy wrapped around me.

"I'll get her home."

I remembered nothing but being placed into bed and wrapped up in my blankets. A gentle kiss was placed on my forehead as my body sagged against my mattress and my mind fell into darkness. I was drained and sleep came easy enough as my body, and mind, just gave up consciousness. I welcomed the dreamless sleep as I gave into the dark and curled in on myself.

I had no time perception and had no idea how long it had been since I had closed my eyes when frantic yells pierced the darkness and I found my sister shaking me awake. "Serena! Wake up, a vampire was in the house. They attacked John!"

I found myself wrapped up in my comforter on the bottom step of the stairs as EMTs and cops filtered in and out of the house. John had been taken to the hospital and was in less than great condition and I can't say I felt any kind of sympathy for the man who had left me to burn earlier that night. I wasn't in the mood to care and huffed at the fact that I had been woken up at all.

"Hey, I'm going to head to the hospital." Elena kneeled down in front of me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Caroline was in an accident earlier. So Stefan is going to stay with you and Jeremy. Just in case."

I nodded my head to let my sister know that I heard her, but in all honesty, my mind was muddled and all I wanted was to go back to sleep. Stefan ended up leading back up stairs where I soundlessly collapsed back into bed. I closed my eyes hoping for more of the same dreamless sleep I had gotten earlier, but fate had other ideas as I found my eyes opening to the sight of a familiar clearing.

_Leaves from the trees flitted around us as the wind shook them from their branches and I sat snugly against my mother's front as we watched the trees around us sway. "Do you see it, my little one? The connection between us and the earth." I squinted at the world around us, trying to see what my mother saw. _

"_I don't see anything Mama." I frowned and turned my wine colored eyes up at my mother. Her matching eyes smiling back down at me._

"_One day, my little one, you'll be able to see it, to feel it." My mother promised me as she held me tightly and we both sat at the base of a familiar oak tree. Its leaves followed each other down to the forest floor and I searched the air for any sign of the connection my mother spoke of._

"_One day, my little one."_

I awoke with a start and groaned as my head pounded in pain. My body felt stiff with sleep and my head was congested. A part of me wanted to believe that last night had just been a horrible nightmare, but I knew better. John had actually left me to burn. He lit the match and walked away. But it wasn't just him I found myself seething over. I had placed my trust in Bonnie, again, and she lied to me. She lied to all of us. I doubted that she knew the device would affect me like it did vampires, but she had still lied to me and I ended up almost burning alive because of it.

I dragged myself into the shower and did my best to wash the smell of smoke from my hair. I wanted the memory of last night gone.

I walked into the kitchen soon after my shower and found Elena sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. "Hey, good you're up. We, uh, need to talk."

I sat down in the chair across from her. "What is it? What happened?" I asked and Elena shifted in her seat.

"We found out who the vampire is from last night." She paused and took a breath. "It's Katherine. She's here, in Mystic Falls."

My spine when rigid at the mere mention of her name, but knowing she was here, in town, sent a shock wave of nerves through my entire being. With Katherine in town, trouble was bound to come knocking.

"What now? What do we do now?" I asked my sister and she looked down at her coffee.

"I don't know. That's why we need as much information on her as we can get." Elena explained and now I found myself shifting in my seat. I didn't like where this conversation was going. "That's why we're going to go see John today. I know you don't like this, but we need answers and he may have them."

"Why are you making it sound like I'm going with you? I don't want to see him, Elena." I shook my head at the idea of seeing that man. I wanted nothing to do with John Gilbert.

"Please, Serena. I need you with me." She pleaded and I felt my conviction failing. "He's my father too. What he did last night, I was scared for you, I thought I was going to lose you." I felt guilty for a moment. She was right, but making me go with her to see John was cruel. It wasn't her in the fire last night, it had been me. I was the one he was willing to let burn.

"Fine." Elena gave me a smile but I didn't return the gesture as I walked up stairs to get ready. At least while we were there I could check up on Caroline and make sure she was okay.

Stefan picked us up from the house and drove us to the hospital and let us know that Damon was at the Lockwoods for the Mayor's wake. Mayor Lockwood had, strangely enough, been affected by Johnathans invention and pulled from the crowd when the device had been turned on. He died alongside the other vampires who didn't escape the flames.

I walked closely behind Stefan and Elena as we entered the hospital. The last time I had been here had been after the accident. I could remember the feeling I got as I walked through the doors that first time. It felt like I was walking a tightrope, on one side lives were saved and brought into the world, and on the other life ended. It was a never ending cycle, a balance. One I felt almost acutely as we made our way down the hall.

While Elena and Stefan walked into John's room, I chose to lean up against the wall just outside the room so he wouldn't see me but I could still hear their conversation.

"John?" Elena's voice reached my ear and I could hear the slight intake of a panicked breath. "I'm Elena. I'm not- I'm not Katherine. I'm not her." She reassured the man.

"We know she did this to you." Stefan spoke up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where is she?" John asked them. My body tensed up at the sound of his voice and I had to close my eyes and take in a breath to keep myself composed.

"You tell us." Stefan added back.

"I don't know." John admitted to the two.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy." Stefan spoke up. "Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?"

"Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?" Elena pleaded with the man for answers. But John held his tongue.

"She'll try again." Stefan brought up. "We can't help you if you don't confide in us."

John scoffed at the vampire. "In you?"

"In your daughter then." Stefan shot back and I got the feeling that John wasn't going to talk, not to us at least.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now." John spat at Stefan and I flinched. "I never spoke to Katherine directly, she never trusted me. So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter."

My blood began to boil in anger at the man. He had no right to say that to Elena. Act like Stefan was some monster she needed to put down. Like he had tried to do to me. I pushed myself off the wall and turned to walk into the room with my fist clenched. John's eyes widened at the sight of me and I only narrowed my eyes at him in return.

"You have no right to say those things to her. Elena and Stefan have done more to keep this family safe than anything you've ever done." I could feel the unstable emotion rise up within me as I spat at the man. "You left me to die last night." I let the words sink in. "News flash, Dad, I'm not some monster you can kill so heartlessly. At least you didn't succeed where others have." John winced and went to say something, but I didn't give him the chance.

I turned my back on the man and left the room. I was done here. John wasn't going to give up any information and I couldn't stand to look at him. The longer I was near him the more heat I felt along my skin as I recalled Damon begging for him not to leave me to burn.

Hard to believe another parent had sentenced me to burn alive.

I asked a nurse where I could find Caroline and she pointed me in the right direction. The door to her room was open and I could spot the familiar blond girl sitting in the hospital bed. I knocked on the door jam to announce that I was there. "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Oh hey!" Caroline smiled brightly at me. She had been in bad shape last night and if it hadn't been for Damon giving her his blood, she wouldn't have made it through the night. "I'm actually doing great. Now if only my mom and everyone else believed me and I could just go home." Her words made a small smile grace my face as I rolled my eyes. Of course she wouldn't be doing well sitting still in a hospital.

"I know Care, but it's best you just take it easy and listen to your mom and the doctors." I said and Caroline let out a huff at my words. "I'm serious Caroline. Just, take it easy. I promise, life will go right back to normal once you get out."

Caroline sent me a sincere smile. "Thanks, Serena." I sent the smile back to her.

"I'll see you around Caroline." I waved goodbye and left the room. I had promised her that life would go back to normal, but the pit in my gut told me that I had lied to her. Things were never going to go back to normal, not for us at least.

Elena and Stefan had planned to go to the Lockwoods for the wake and I had the two just drop me off at the house. I was in no mood to mourn for a man I hardly knew and I needed time alone. My thoughts were a jumbled mess of emotion and past memories. I needed a chance to just get away from everyone, clear my head. While they didn't agree that I should be left alone, I didn't let them talk me out of it. If Katherine wanted me dead, she would have done it last night, or at least that's what I told myself.

I knew I was taking a risk by leaving the house and heading out into the woods. But there was only one place I wanted to be, and going there was worth the risk. This place felt sacred to me, like no one could touch me here, not even Katherine. It held memories and feelings, ones that I craved. I needed this place.

The old oak stood tall and proud as I gazed up at it. It's branches casted the clearing in it's shade and I took a seat right at its base so I was leaning back against its trunk. With eyes closed, I let out a breathy sigh and felt the invisible weight resting on my shoulders dissolve. It was peaceful here, like a piece of nirvana cut out just for me. Here I felt free of worry. Here I was closest to the never ending balance of nature that flowed all around us. There was no pretending, no worrying, and no consequences. Here, I was safe.

I sat curled up against the base of the oak tree with my eyes closed as the warmth of the winter sun radiated over me. The peacefulness of the woods and nature itself soon pulled me under its tranquil grasp.

_I was alone. But the fear of loneliness didn't tug at my belly as my fingers pulled mushrooms from the earth. My hands were covered in dirt but the mess didn't bother me as I reached for more of the edible fungus. It was the size of my hands that told me I was young in this memory, very young. The sudden snap of a branch caught my ear and my fingers paused as I grazed the head of a mushroom I was just about to grasp. _

_I stood and turned to face the direction of the sound. "Who's there? Come out." I did my best to stand tall and brave as I peered out into the woods. The sound of leaves crunching under foot had me snapping my head in the direction of the sound._

"_Hello?" My voice quivered and cleared my throat. "Whoever you are, please come out?" This time my voice was a bit more firm._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." It was a boy, one only slightly older than myself from the looks of him. "I was only out hunting. I mean no harm, promise."_

_He was a stranger to me at that moment, but the second our eyes locked, something passed between the two of us. It was those eyes, those deep brown eyes that dragged me down into their depths as I pulled from the memory and dropped back into the present._

My breath caught in my throat as I jerked awake. That memory had been clear, very clear. I had seen the boys face and could remember that day like it was yesterday. My mother had left me near the stream that ran by our home to pick mushrooms when that boy stumbled across me. The two of us locked eyes and I felt something. Something I had never felt before. But it was those eyes, those same eyes I had seen before on someone much older.

But what did that mean? Were the boy and the man the same? I could never make out the strangers face before, but something told me those eyes were connected. They must have been the same person, meaning I had known him since we were both children.

The sun had set while I had been asleep so it was dark by the time I got home. As I stepped through the trees I took notice that the lights were on in the house and suspected that it was either Aunt Jenna or Jeremy. The front door was unlocked and I stepped right in.

"Damon! No!" Elenas screams came from up the stairs and had my feet moving before I could even think. I raced up the steps and skidded to a stop as my eyes found Elena sobbing over Jeremy. My breath got caught in my throat and gasped at the scene before me.

It was obvious that Jeremy was dead from the awkward angle of his now broken neck and the lack of familiar energy coming off him. My eyes were wide in disbelief as I looked up from my siblings to stare at Damon. It was clear that the vampire was out of sorts as his eyes gazed back into my own. But that didn't matter much considering Jeremy was lying dead in Elena's arms and it wasn't hard to tell it had been Damon who did it.

"What have you done?" I took a cautious step forward and before Damon could say anything, he was gone. My breath came out in woosh as I fell to my knees beside Jeremy's unmoving body.

"His ring." Elena croaked out and I glanced at Jeremy's hand and took notice of the familiar ring adorning his finger. A sigh of relief left my lungs and slouched slightly. I hadn't noticed Stefan's presence until the vampire placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as he stared at Elena.

"He saw the ring. That's why he did it." I knew Stefan was trying to reassure us of Damons motives. But his words did nothing. For Elena, this was an act of betrayal that would shatter any progress in friendship the two had. While for me, it broke my heart. Damon had been my brother once in another life. He was someone I trusted and him killing Jeremy left my thoughts reeling.

I don't think I could ever hate Damon. Whatever had pushed him over the edge tonight, had to have been significant. But that didn't mean I wasn't upset. Damon had snapped Jeremy's neck. That wasn't something someone just got over.

Jemery woke from the dead with a start as life flooded back into him. The boy gasped for breath and Elena sobbed in relife as she held him close. A wave of relief washed over me and I sat back and pulled my knees up to my chest. My body thrummed with energy and I took a calming breath. Couldn't go one day, just one without someone almost dying, or in this case, actually dying.

What more could fate hand us at this point?

* * *

**A/N: I've been working real hard on the next few chapters and I'm actually happy about them. Here we can see the changes happening in the Gilbert family when it comes to Serena. She knows shes the outcast, but she loves her family. But will that be enough for what comes next?**

**Post days are Mondays! Thank you all for the support. Feel free to ask any questions and leave a review.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to the Dead

Chapter 10: Welcome to the Dead

I stood in front of the boarding house, just staring at the large wooden door that stood between me and the past. While I did my best to pull my thoughts together, it was hard to really build up the courage I needed when I kept over thinking Damon's reaction to what I was about to tell him. But, he needed to know. Now more than ever, Damon needed to know what Katherine had done to me.

Last night Damon had crossed a line. He had taken his frustration and insecurities out on Jeremy and put my little brother's life in danger. The consequences of his actions ended with my sister hating him and Jeremy with a broken neck. A part of me knew Damon's actions were fueled by grief and anger, with those feelings only being heightened due to him being a vampire, but it still wasn't right of him to do what he did. Even if Jeremy did end up coming back to life because of some magic ring. He was continuously heading down a path that would only end up painting him in the light of the bad guy.

With a deep breath I pushed open the door and walked into the boarding house without even bothering to knock. I figured with Damon's car still in the driveway he was here somewhere, no doubt trying to drown his sorrows in bourbon, while Stefan would already be at school.

"Here to tell me off, little sister." He didn't turn to face me and I had already figured he had heard me walk in. I had been right about him trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. As I walked into the living room I took notice of the vampire standing solemnly beside the fireplace as he stared into the warm flames.

"I came here to talk. There's something that you need to know." I now stood across from him with the rooms two couches between us. Damon simply glanced back at me before taking a long drink and looking back into the fire. "I need to tell you the truth, about how I died."

"What? What are you talking about?" My words seemed to have caught his attention and his eyes were now narrowed at me in confusion. "You were killed by one of the townspeople, Katherine saw-" Damon paused as he thought back on the day of my death. "Katherine had seen it happen. She's the one who told me where to find you." His voice grew quiet as he came to a sudden realization. I could see the anger and disappear swim in his eyes as he put the pieces together.

"No, Damon. It hadn't been one of the townspeople. It was Katherine." It was almost too easy to say those words. For years I've had to live with the memory of the woman who hurt me, someone who looked just like my sister, and it killed me. "She had found me in the woods that day. She startled me. I dropped my journal and she saw them, the drawings of my memories." I hated having to relive this memory as I explained what had happened that day, but he needed to hear it from me. "She saw something, something in those pages that made her panic. I remember the fear I saw in her eyes. She was scared, Damon. Scared enough to kill me and lie to everyone about my death."

Damon and I stared at one another as he took in my words. I had been so afraid to tell him the truth, of hurting him more and only adding to the pain Katherine had already done to him. In truth it was cowardly of me to hold off for so long. He deserved to know. He had taken care of me my entire life as a Salvatore. He saw me as his responsibility because our father wanted nothing to do with me. The strange child with the white hair and red colored eyes. I was strange and different and in a time where those who were different were considered outcast.

"She- heh- She really is something else." He huffed out a stale laugh before his face twisted in a sneer and he threw the glass he had been holding into the fireplace. I flinched slightly at the sound of the shattering crystal and the sound of the fire sizzling from the alcohol. "She's dead. The next time I see her, I'm going to kill her." I knew his words were a promise. He was done bending to the will of the woman who had used him.

"I'm sorry." Damon's eyes shot up to me, but before he could question my words I cut him off. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I was scared, and I knew you loved her. I couldn't ruin that for you, I didn't want to." I explained. "But Damon, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Killing Jeremy last night, you burned a bridge, with both Elena and Jeremy. They won't trust you again for a long time after this."

"And what about you?" He asked. I kept my eyes glued to his as I answered.

"I don't know." I was being honest with him. I didn't know. I wanted to keep trusting him, but he made it so hard sometimes. His actions spoke loud and clear and made him out to be the bad guy, but was that really him? In a blink of an eye Damon was no longer standing in front of the fireplace and had flashed over to me. His hands now cradled my face and we locked eyes with one another.

"She won't touch you." He vowed. "I won't let her hurt you. Never again. I promise." I believed him. He was clearly angry and ready to kill, but as we locked eyes I remembered something. Damon had never once let me get hurt when I was his sister. He protected me from everything. Our fathers words, the townspeople and the looks I would get, he was always there for me, then Katherine came to town.

"Okay." I nodded my head in understanding. "Thank you, brother."

I left the boarding house feeling slightly lighter than I had when I woke up that morning and headed to school. Tonight was the night of the annual carnival and with Caroline still in the hospital, Elena was taking charge. She had recruited me to help out and while I didn't feel entirely comfortable with the idea, I pulled it together for her. I honestly feel like I haven't had a chance to just breathe for more than a day. Katherine, John, and Damon, all of it was starting to get to be too much, even for me.

"Hey, there you are." Elena and Bonnie walked up to me as soon as I showed up at the school. It was hard for me to not notice the way Bonnie wouldn't meet my eyes as I looked at her. She stood slightly behind my twin as Elena gave me my tasks for the day. "They could use some help getting the game booths all set up. Jeremys somewhere over there so you can help him put the games together."

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll head over there." I spared the witch one last look before heading over to where Elena had gestured to. I was weary of Bonnie. Twice now I had put my trust in her and twice I had been hurt because of her. The night of the tomb she had promised to stop the spell when it became too much, but even as I screamed out in pain, she didn't. Then she had lied to all of us about Johnathans invention and I had almost died because of it. A part of me told me that she didn't know the device was going to hurt me, but it still had and she still lied about it. I trusted her, she was a friend, but now I didn't know what to think of her.

I've known Bonnie just as long as Elena has. While the two of us have never been real close, I still considered her a friend. But now I was starting to see something in the girl I hadn't noticed before. Her powers had opened up a world so different from what she once knew, now she had to navigate it with only the help from her ancestors' witchy guide book. So while she may have thought she was doing the right thing, she ended up hurting me in the transaction, and in turn losing my trust.

With the sun now set and the carnival full of people, Elena let me off the hook for helping out for the rest of the night and I found myself wandering around the carnival. I should have wanted to go home, but instead I stayed. It was nice for the moment, just wandering around and people watching. I even grabbed myself a plate of loaded fries, that ended up getting stolen from me by Jeremy as I walked past him in one of the game booths.

The younger Gilbert seemed to be doing okay, well as okay as someone could be doing after having their neck snapped and then somehow magically coming back to life. But he was handling it better than most would have. I never would have chosen this life for my little brother, but now he was in it. It was his choice on whether he wanted to stay, or forget about it all, and I wasn't going to let anyone take that choice from him, not again.

I found myself being pulled from my thoughts when the air around me suddenly shifted and I felt an influx of energy. This feeling was unlike anything I could ever remember feeling, at least in this lifetime I was certain I had never felt something like this before. The energy felt odd, it was connected to nature, much like a humans, but this energy felt different, more primal. The sudden feeling reminded me of a predator, like Damon and Stefan, but while a vampire's energy was dense and filled with hunger, this one was ever flowing, like wind currents.

I turned around in a circle trying to pinpoint where the energy was coming from, but all I could see and feel was the normal sight of people mingling amongst one another as they enjoyed the carnival. Just as I was about to head toward the school to find either Stefan or Damon and tell them what I had felt, I ran into a very solid and unmoving body. One that oozed the energy I had just felt.

"Oh, sorry about that. Wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." A voice spoke up and my eyes traveled up the firm chest I had smacked into and found a smirking face looking down at me. The energy around him flexed and I felt the hair on my arms stand up on end.

"Oh, it's fine. I wasn't really watching where I was going either." I took a step back and the man nodded in understanding. The stranger standing before me had a head of dark blond curls and sea green eyes. His features reminded me of someone but I couldn't really put a finger on who it could have been, and I knew for a fact that I hadn't seen him around Mystic Falls before. Just as he opened his mouth to make another comment he took in a breath and his face fell. He stared at me in confusion as he took another breath in, this time through his nose. I raised a brow at the action and took a cautious step back. "Is everything alright?"

The man shook his head before sending me a far more strained smirk. "Yeah, everything's fine. See you around." He turned and walked away into the crowd. I stared after him and let out a breath. Whoever he was, he clearly wasn't human. The energy around him left me feeling nervous. Whatever he was, it was something we were all going to have to keep an eye on.

I decided my best bet was to try and find Damon or Stefan and tell them about the stranger, but as I turned to go look for them a familiar voice called out to me. I glanced up and rolled my eyes at a familiar sight of blond hair. Of course she would pull some sort of stunt to get out of the hospital early. But I couldn't really say I was shocked, this was Caroline after all. So I sent her a smile and started to walk over to her.

"Hey there Carol…" My words fell and my heart thudded in my chest as I stared at the girl in shock. This isn't right. Something was clearly wrong here. Caroline's smile fell as I stood stock still only feet in front of her.

"Are you alright, Serena?" She tilted her head and her lips strained to put the smile back on her face. My eyes didn't leave her figure as the familiar feeling of dark predatory energy, one full of hunger, wafted off the girl in waves.

"Oh my God, Caroline. Who… How did this happen? Who did this to you?" I reached out to the girl and felt my heartbreak as her face twisted in fear and shock. She stepped out of reach and shook her head as I held out a hand to her. "Caroline." No, no, this couldn't be happening, not Caroline. She didn't deserve this. It was like a punch to the gut. Why did this happen?

"I… I have to go." Caroline was gone before I could even blink. I stared at the spot she once stood in with my hand still reaching out toward her. No, I wasn't going to let her go. She shouldn't have to be going through this in the first place. With clenched hands I began to feel my blood start to boil in anger. I was pissed. I was enraged that someone would do this to her, and I had a terrible gut feeling that I knew who had done this.

With my blood heated and my mind focused on finding Caroline, I was somehow able to pinpoint where the new vampire had run off to. I hurried as quickly as I could to the parking lot and came to a stop as the sounds of a crying met my ears. Caroline sat sobbing on the end of a flatbed truck beside what I immediately noticed to be a dead body.

"Oh, Caroline." As gently as I could, I approached the girl and pried her hands away from her bloody face so I could look her in the eye. "It's not your fault, Caroline. None of this is your fault." Sobs escaped her lips and she moved off the truck bed so she could wrap her arms around me. I held the crying newborn close. I knew deep down that she wouldn't hurt me and I knew she desperately needed this. She needed someone to be on her side.

"Serena." I turned my head while keeping my arms around Caroline and found Damon approaching us. He stood still near the edge of the parking lot as he took in the scene. I know it looked bad and I had a gut feeling he wasn't here to help.

"I killed him." Caroline croaked out. She didn't look up, but with her new senses, she knew Damon was near as she left her face buried in my neck.

Damon raised a steady hand. "Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said in a comforting voice as he slowly took another step toward us. Caroline pulled her head up and finally looked at the older vampire.

"You can?" Caroline asked with a hopeful tone. I stared at my brother, trying to see where he was going with this. See what his real motives were.

"Yeah, I have to." Damon admitted to us. I felt my flesh break out in goosebumps as my eyes honed in on what looked to be a stake hiding just out of sight. My arms tightened around Caroline and I clenched my jaw in frustration.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice sounded so broken. I knew she was desperate for help, so much so, that she was willing to hear Damon out.

"The only thing I can do." Damon started. "I'm gonna kill you." My eyes flashed in anger and I placed myself directly in front of Caroline. He wasn't going to touch her, not if I could help it.

"No, you're not going to touch her." Damon frowned at my words and I in turn narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't backing down. "I won't let you kill her Damon. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be sentenced to death because of what she is now."

"I don't want to die." Caroline choked out from behind me. Damon shook his head and took another step forward. I raised my hand in warning and Damon took pause. He had no idea what I was capable of nowadays. Granted there was no way I was going to be able to take him down, but I could still try.

"Serena, she's already dead." Damon argued. "She's going to be a liability if she isn't put down before it's too late." Damon gestured to the dead man on the bed of the truck. "She's already killed someone."

I scoffed at his argument. Like he was one to talk. "That's really cheap coming from you, big brother. You've killed plenty of people." I countered. "She's a vampire, nature for her has shifted. She needs guidance, not a death sentence."

"Please, just help me." Caroline pleaded from behind me. I reached out and took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. I wasn't going to let him hurt her. She deserved a fighting chance, not like the one Vicki had been given, but a real chance at this new life that she has been forced into.

"It's the only way." Damon tried to convince me as he stared me down. But I didn't falter. This was one argument he wasn't going to win. I needed him to trust me. I was just starting to trust him again after this morning and now it was like he suddenly felt the need to do the right thing? Well this wasn't it. Killing Caroline was a mistake. One I wasn't about to let him make.

Before anything more could happen, Stefan appeared in front of Caroline and I and Elena ran into the parking lot.

I felt Caroline tense up from behind me as Elena rushed onto the scene. "Get away from me! You killed me!" The new vampire cowered behind me and I felt my gut clench in despair. A part of me had hoped I had been wrong about who had done this to her. Her reaction made my heart ache and I watched Elena's face fall as she came to the same realization that I had.

"Caroline, it's okay. It's only Elena." I turned to face the scared girl and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's Elena, your friend. I promise you she isn't going to hurt you."

"That wasn't me. You know that." Elena added and took a slow and tentative step closer to the two of us. "That was Katherine."

Caroline shook her head and stared at Elena in fear. "No!" She shouted out and took a step away from me. "Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?!"

Heart wrenching sobs broke through Carolines throat as she felt a wave of unfiltered emotion well up inside her. Stefan had explained to me when Vicki had been turned that becoming a vampire heightens all of one's senses, that includes one's emotions as well. I knew Caroline must have been feeling so many conflicting emotions, along with the feeling of hunger swimming just under the surface of it all.

"We need to get her inside. Away from any prying eyes." Stefan spoke up and I nodded my head in agreement. Caroline needed to get cleaned up and to someplace she felt comfortable and safe. "She's going to need time and guidance." I agreed with him once again and allowed him to take over comforting the girl. "It's alright, Caroline, come with me." Stefan held out a hand and the blond girl tentatively took the offered hand. I let out a sigh of relief and nodded my head in encouragement.

"She will die." Damon started. "It's only a matter of time." I let out a sigh and stared at Damon. He was right. All things must die, even vampires. That was the way things were, that was the balance I felt in everything around me, including the undead who walked beside me.

"You're right. But her time could come years from now or even days." I spoke up. "But right now, tonight, she's alive and I'm going to make sure she stays that way." I turned away from Damon and looked at Caroline. "It's not going to happen tonight." I reassured the girl.

Damon's fist clenched. "Oh, yeah, it is." The older vampire had reached down to pick up the stake he had dropped earlier when Stefan had showed up. Before he could attack Caroline, Elena had placed herself in front of us. Damon faltered and stared at the girl he was clearly growing emotions for.

"She's my friend, Damon." Elena argued as she stared the vampire down. Damon locked eyes with my sister and I could see the conflict rise up within him. I knew he was in no way giving up, but this was a good sign of him letting it go, for now.

"Caroline?" We all turned our eyes to the newcomer and I felt my shoulder sag in despair. Bonnie was the last person I had wanted to show up at this moment. The Bennett witch made it very clear that she didn't like vampires, considering she was willing to let Damon and Stefan get hurt when she lied about the device.

Stefan placed a hand on Carolines shoulder and tried to steer her away from Bonnie. "It's okay, come on, lets go."

I encouraged the girl to follow after Stefan as I watched as Bonnie took in the scene before her. The Bennett witches eyes found the dead body of the unknown man lying lifeless on the flatbed truck and I could see the pieces of the night being put together in her eyes.

"No, you're not, you can't be." She half mumbled to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

I wanted to tell the witch off but held my tongue as Caroline wrapped her arms around herself and stared at her friend. "Bonnie?"

"Oh God." Bonnie gasped and held a hand to her mouth as she stared at Caroline in disbelief.

Before things could escalate any further, I sent Stefan a look and the vampire grabbed hold of Caroline and gently steered her away from the area. I stayed still and watched as the two left before turning to Bonnie.

"Caroline isn't a monster." I stared. I looked from Bonnie to Damon. "She's a teenage girl who just had her future ripped away from her. She needs her friends and guidance. She doesn't need you threatening to kill her or a friend that doesn't trust her." With that said I turned away from them and sent Elena a softer look before following after Stefan and Caroline. I found the two in the public bathroom just at the edge of the carnival. Caroline looked better now that the blood had been cleaned from her face.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I offered my hand to the girl and she shook her head.

"Why? Why aren't you afraid of me? I'm a monster." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and folded in on herself. This wasn't going to be easy for her, I knew that. But I wanted to help, I wanted her to know that I was there for her. So I stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Caroline, you're not a monster." I reassured her. "Trust me on this." I glanced at Stefan and nodded at him before pulling Caroline toward the bathrooms exit. "I'll take her home and text you later."

The Forbes house was empty and after a much needed shower, Caroline was now curled up on her bed. I found myself perched on the edge of her mattress as she held on tightly to my hand like it was some sort of life line.

"Why can't I smell your blood?" She mumbled out. "Your scent doesn't make me want to rip your throat out." I knew she was bound to notice it at some point, but I hadn't really thought about how I was going to explain it to her. The poor girl had just been thrust into the world of the supernatural in the worst way possible. Her finding out that a close friend of hers wasn't exactly human, may be a bit too much for her handle right now.

"That's a long story. It may be best to just leave it for another night." I offered, but Caroline only pushed herself up so she was leaning against her beds headboard.

"Please. I just need a distraction and I have a lot of questions." I stared at the new vampire and felt my heart clench. No matter alive or undead, Caroline Forbes had a way of making me cave and give into her demands.

"The reason I smell, different, is because I am different. Caroline, I'm not entirely human." I decided to just out right say it instead of beating around the bush. Carolines eyes went wide at the confession. "Trust me, I know it sounds unreal and crazy. But it's true. There are things in this world, things that you would never have discovered had this not happened to you."

"What are you then?" Caroline asked. It was the same question I got every time I told someone about me. It was the same question I asked myself constantly.

"I wish I knew." I admitted and let out a sad excuse for a laugh. "I know that I can do things no normal human should be able to do. I can feel the energy in the air around me, tell the normal humans from the not so normal ones." Caroline stayed quiet as she listened to me explain myself. Not making even a peep to interrupt me. "It's not easy to say this, explain it all, but Caroline I want you to know that you're not alone in this. I'll stay with you, be here for you. Because I know what it's like to wake up one day and realize things are different, that you're different."

Caroline stared at me in complete disbelief before her mouth opened to make some sort of sense of it all. "I, uh, I don't- I can't believe this."

"I know, trust me, I know. But it's all true. Because, the truth is, this isn't the first time I've had to go through this, personally." I took in a deep breath, here comes the hard part. "I wasn't always a Gilbert, Caroline. This isn't my first life. You can even ask Stefan, you know, considering the fact that he was once my brother." Caroline's mouth fell open at my words and I laughed a little at the look. "Yeah, I was once Serena Salvatore, but I had died in 1864, the same year both Damon and Stefan had been turned into vampires."

"You're telling the truth." It wasn't a question but I nodded my head in assurance. It was an unimaginable story. One that not very many people will ever get the chance to hear. But, it was my story and the less who knew it, the safer I felt. "Who's Katherine?"

With the subject changed I felt that invisible weight return to my shoulders. I knew Caroline deserved to know the truth about Katherine, but just hearing the vampire's name sent an ocean of mixed emotions churning through me. "She's a vampire, like you, like Damon and Stefan. In 1864 she had both Damon and Stefan wrapped around her finger. She had been the one to change them." I paused and glanced away from the girl. Pulling my hand from her own as the next words fell from my lips. "She was the one who killed me."

Caroline let out a gasp and sat up completely. "Oh my God. She, she killed you. But, she looks just like Elena? Why?"

"I don't really know. What I do know is that she's apparently Katherines descendant." I didn't have much information on the reasons why Katherine and Elena looked exactly alike. Those were answers we were all still looking for. But Stefan had deduced that Elena was related to Katherine in some way. "Get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow and check up on you." Tonight had been a lot, for all of us. But Caroline was going to need time and right now, what she really needed, was sleep.

"Thank you, Serena." Caroline readjusted herself so she was laying down. I knew she wanted to say more, but it wasn't needed.

I left the Forbes house with heavy shoulders. She was going to need time, but I had a feeling she was going to be alright. She was strong and if anyone could handle becoming a vampire, it was Caroline Forbes.

The next morning I found myself being dragged out of bed by Elena so the two of us could head to the boarding house. Something about having a conversation about Isobels research and the mysterious new guy that had shown up in Mystic Falls. It wasn't long after we had arrived that Alaric showed up.

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Damon greeted the history teacher as he walked into the living room of the boarding house. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

Alaric glanced around the room where we all sat. I was seated across from Elena Stefan on the couch closest to the fireplace. "Elena mentioned you needed my help." Were Alaric's only words to the vampire.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan explained and Alaric tilted his head in confusion. So that's why we were all gathered. But now my question was, what did the Lockwoods have to do with anything? I know that the Mayor had been killed on the night the device had been used. For some reason the man had been affected by Johnathan Gilbert's invention.

"Alright then, now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"You wouldn't." Damon explained. "But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might."

"Isobels research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena brought up.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan added and my eyes shifted over the history teacher.

"Isobels research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric admitted and I smirked a little at that. That was no longer the case considering who was in the room.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon brought up.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked. I thought the same thing. What else was out there?

"The lycanthrope." Was Alaric's answer and the rest of us paused as we took in the word.

"Werewolves." I stated and everyone turned to look at me. "Last night, I ran into, whom I'm now assuming is a Lockwood, or at least associated with them. His energy, it's different from what I've felt before."

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney. And that person you ran into last night, was probably Mason Lockwood, the late Mayors younger brother." Damon pointed out.

"It's not impossible." I shot back.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty odd years, never came across one." Damon pointed out and we all looked at him. "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Well, if Serena can feel the difference in Masons energy, what about the rest of the Lockswoods, why suspect them?" Alaric asked and I glanced down at my hands.

"Because vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founders Day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son, Tyler." Damon explained and I looked up.

"I've never noticed a difference in Tylers energy. Not like I did with Masons." I pointed out and the others frowned.

"At the carnival, Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnivals workers." Stefan added. "It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We don't have enough information on the rest of the Lockwoods to call them werewolves, but Mason is different from them." I started. "We're going to need more proof if we're going to accuse him of being anything."

"We're hoping that Isobels research could help us figure out what we're looking for." Elena brought up and her eyes sought out Alaric.

Alaric let out a sigh. "Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked the history teacher and Alaric stayed quiet. "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood, is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"We know Mason isn't human." I pointed out. "We just need proof that he's actually a werewolf and not something else entirely."

The others looked at me and took in my words. They knew I was right. Because if werewolves were real, what else was out there? What else did Isobel discover in her search for answers? We were going to need to find out and a part of me hoped that when we did go looking for answers, I would find my own, waiting for me to uncover them.

* * *

**A/N: Its Monday! Like always, thank you for all the support and shout out to all the new followers. Also this story just reached 100 followers this week, so yay!**

**I'm feeling real good about the next few chapters to come and if anyone had any questions or comments, feel free to leave a review and thank you so much for reading this story. **

**Post days will continue to be on Monday.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11: Aos Sí

Chapter 11: Aos Sí

"Are you sure about this?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared up at Stefan. The two of us were standing on the front porch of the Gilbert home as Alaric and Elena said goodbye to Jenna inside. "I don't have to go you know. You're going to need help with Caroline. I can stay behind."

The younger Salvatore brother shook his head. "I'll be fine with Caroline, I promise. You need to do this, Serena. Isobels work may have answers about you. You can't let this opportunity pass you by." I frowned, letting out a sigh of defeat and nodded in agreement. "Besides, I'd feel better having you there. Elena needs you, and with you around, Damon may be less inclined to murder someone."

"So you really just want me to go so I can babysit our brother." I raised a brow at Stefan and he smirked at my words. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him and act as a mediator between him and Elena."

"Thank you, Serena. It may not seem like it, but Damon listens to you. Just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything to stress Elena out." Stefan squeezed my shoulder and sent me one last smile before heading into the house. Damon was already seated in Alaric's car and when I glanced at him I could see his gaze staring up at the house in impatiences. This was going to be a long day.

The plan was to head up to Duke and take a look through Isobels research and try to find anything on lycanthrope and Katherine. Mason Lockwood, the younger brother to the now dead Mayor, was different considering the energy I felt around him and the inhuman strength Stefan had seen him use in a fight. Not to mention both the Mayor and Tyler had been affected by Johnathan Gilbert's invention. All we needed now was proof, proof that he was a werewolf and the information on how to handle him.

There had been something about him, something not quite human and after explaining it aloud with the others I knew it to be more than true. I mean, if vampires and rebirth were a normal occurrence, then werewolves didn't seem to be too far off the mark.

"How are you doing back there?" Damon's voice pierced the quiet and I looked away from the scenery passing us by. Elena and I were sitting in the backseat of Alaric's car while the history teacher drove and Damon sat in the passenger seat. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

I rolled my eyes at the vampire's words. He was being petty due to Elena ignoring him. I didn't blame her, he did kill our brother. Granted, Jeremy did come back to life due to a magic ring, but that was besides the point.

"I don't think she's pretending." Alaric spoke up and I silently agreed with him. "You did kill her brother."

I could hear Damon scoff and I nudged the back of his seat. "There is a huge asterisk next to that statement, he came back to life." Damon reached back and whacked at my legs as I continued to nudge his seat.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" I muttered and ceased my pestering.

"Thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing." Elena pointed out.

Damon turned to look at her. "Why are you so sure I didn't know?"

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon answered her and looked at Elena who didn't look convinced by his answer.

"You're lying." She stated.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing. Hard to miss." Damons words did nothing to convince Elena. I smirked as my eyes caught sight of Alaric looking at his own tacky ring on his finger.

The rest of the car ride was silent and we soon arrived at the university. Duke was an older school made up of stone and finely polished wood and far out of my price range of schools for future reference.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." A dark haired woman stood before a wooden filing cabinet as we entered a room that looked to be dedicated to all sorts of old relics.

I stayed close behind Damon as the four of us stood around as Alaric introduced himself to the woman at the desk. The office space had what looked like old artifacts spread out around as well as a few bookshelves lined with books and other sorts of knickknacks. It reminded me of a museum. There was a lot happening in the room and I couldn't help but wondered, what did this place hold for me?

"Yes, of course." The dark haired woman took a step away from the filing cabinet and approached us. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." Her eyes glanced from each of us before they fell on Elena. I took notice of the strange look that passed over her features, but the woman hid it well before it became obvious. "Uh, let me just grab Isobels keys."

Alaric shifted and gestured to introduce the rest of us. "I'm sorry. These are my friends, Damon, Elena, and Serena. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

She nodded her head at us. "Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa gestured to the wooden door beside Damon and I before continuing to talk. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore." She was rambling and I couldn't tell if she was just stalling for some reason or was just nervous by our presence. "Uh, I have to ask, has there been any news?"

Alaric sent her an awkward smile. "No, I'm afraid not." He answered. It was a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

Vanessa nodded her head. "It's this way." The four of us followed after the woman as she unlocked the door and led us into Isobel's office. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

The room was filled to the brim with old looking artifacts and bookshelves littered with old tomes. My eyes wandered over the table filled with different animal skulls to a shelf littered with books. I had instantly become distracted by all the possible information that could be in those words as I ran a single finger over the spine of one of the books resting on the shelf. My heart pounded in excitement. This could be it.

"Where'd she go?" Damon's voice brought me out of my musing and I glanced away from the books lining the shelves. Vanessa was no longer in the room and my stomach dropped for a moment. Oh no.

A shout came up from my throat as the woman reappeared with a crossbow in hand. She aimed the weapon straight at Elena and I felt my heart fall through my rib cage. Damon moved fast and just as Vanessa pulled the trigger and a pointed arrow was sailing through the air. The wooden arrow pierced Damon in the back and the vampire fell to ground and yelled out in pain. I rushed to the Damons' side as Alaric dragged Vanessa out of the room. I yanked the arrow out of his back and stood back as he rose from the ground.

"That bitch is dead." Damon growled out as he stood up and stalked after the woman. Elena was quick to place herself in front of the door leading to where Alaric dragged Vanessa, before Damon could go any further and possibly hurt the woman.

"You're not going to kill her." Elena stated. I stood back and watched the two argue. I had to agree with my sister on this. We needed Vanessa alive and we couldn't just have Damon kill her.

"Watch me." Damon glared down at Elena. He was pissed and while I could clearly understand why, now wasn't the time to go killing people.

"She's right, Damon." I started up and both Damon and Elena looked back at me. "You can't kill her. She knew to aim that crossbow right at Elena. That clearly means she knows something. She may know Katherine. If you kill her, we lose information." We needed her, mostly we needed her help going though the mountains of information that surrounded us.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena promised.

Damon's eyes went from the door Alaric had dragged Vanessa through and back to Elena as he glared at the look-a-like. "What makes you think that has any power over me?" The vampire sneered. "Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself."

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena stepped aside and crossed her arms.

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon scoffed at the act Elena had put on. I in turn rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Enough." I stepped between the two and narrowed my eyes at both of them. "Cut it out Damon, we don't have time for this. Elenas right, you can't kill her. We need her help." I explained once again. "So just stop it, both of you, and just play nice for a little while longer."

I left the room and ventured to where Alaric was questioning Vanessa on what she knew about us and the supernatural. The woman was freaking out as she stared up at the history teacher and I did my best to approach her as calmly as I could.

"Calm down, how about we start over." I spoke to the woman and took notice of Elena and Damon entering the room. "My name is Serena Gilbert and this is my sister, Elena Gilbert. Were Isobels daughters and Elena is a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And the man you just shot with a crossbow is Damon Salvatore."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon sent Vanessa a toothy smile.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see Isobel's research, and anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena explained.

Vanessa stood and took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Okay, I'll help."

Alaric stood close to Vanessa as she pulled out boxes of files on Mystic Falls while Elena, Damon, and I stationed ourselves around Isobel's office and searched through the files for information on Katherine and the Lockwoods. I also kept an eye out for anything that mentioned my name, but I was coming up empty.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa spoke up as she shifted a file box onto the desk.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked as she peeked into the box. I stood beside her and peered into the box. There wasn't much on the vampire who looked like my sister and that worried me. But Katherine wasn't sloppy, she wouldn't be leaving behind a whole lot of clues about herself.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa admitted. I went back to searching through the other files as I searched for any helpful information on the Lockwoods.

While the other three discussed something about vervain, I opened a new file and flicked through it's information. Isobel was thorough when conducting her research. She had all her dates and as much information as she could pack into one subject. There had to be something here about the Lockwoods that would point us in the right direction.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric's voice pulled me from my reading and I set the file I was looking through down and joined the others. I stood over Alaric's shoulder as he pointed to the book Vanessa had in her hands.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends." Vanessa placed the book on the table so all of us could look over the page she was referencing. "Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." She pointed to the drawing on the page. "Tonatsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and moon.'"

"It's Native American." Alaric pointed out and Vanessa shook her head.

"Aztec. It explains one of the origins of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia." She started and as I looked the picture over something twisted in my gut. "The short story is 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon." I titled my head and squinted at the page and Vanessa's words. No, why didn't that sound right?

"As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. Where the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa finished and I shook my head as I took a step back.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

No. My mind echoed and I cringed. _"Mama, where's Papa going?"_

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa explained. "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires."

"_He's protecting us, my little one." Her voice echoed through my thoughts. "From what?"_

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon shot back and I stood back and observed the others as they spoke of the curse. I was trying my best to gather my thoughts and understand what it was my mind was trying to remember. It was like I was being pulled into the past.

"_Wolves."_

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive." Vanessa countered. "Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them to almost extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa answered and all of our eyes turned to look at the only vampire in the room.

"Oh." Damon breathed out and his eyes filled with concern.

After the history lesson on werewolves and the revelation about a werewolf's deadly bite, I stepped away from the others and stood by the window overlooking the campus as I searched through one of the many books occupying the room. I wasn't really paying much attention to the words printed out in front of me. My mind was filled with questions and thoughts as well as the notion that I was starting to lose hope on finding any answers about myself in Isobel's office.

"Serena?" My eyes snapped away from the book and I turned to find Vanessa standing behind me. A thin manila folder was clutched in her hands as she took a step closer. I took notice that the others were no longer in the room and I figured they had gone to the other room in search of more files on Mystic Falls. "Isobel had this file hidden away. I had found it months ago when I went looking through all this to sort it out. She had it hidden in a completely unrelated box." Vanessa held out the folder and I gently grasped the file.

My eyes focused on the folder in my hand as I read it's cover. SERENA. No last name, just the same name that's followed me throughout my lifetimes. My heart pounded in my chest and I took a deep breath before looking up at the woman. "Thank you." She nodded her head and moved to leave the room. I stuffed the file into my bag and followed after her.

We left Duke soon after Vanessa gave me the file with my name on it and my bag suddenly felt ten times heavier as we made our back into Mystic Falls. What would I find within that folder? What secrets did Isobel know? My heart clenched within my chest as the car stopped in front of the house and I suddenly found myself wanting to run far away. Run off into the trees and leave behind the mess of feelings currently overflowing within me. What had my birth mother discovered about me? What secrets did she know lay hidden within the vaguely thin folder currently hiding in my bag?

"Hey, are you alright?" Elena's concerned voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I noticed that my body must have been on autopilot since we were now standing in the foyer of the second floor of our home.

"Oh, yeah. Just a lot on my mind." I did my best to give my sister a smile to try and ease her worries. But from the frown she sent me, it must not have looked convincing.

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything about you." Elena looked down for a moment as she pulled her words together. "We were so focused on finding out about werewolves and Katherine, I forgot all about looking for anything on you." She was right, they had all been focused on other things and it wasn't their faults. We all had a lot on our plates at the moment.

"Don't worry about it. We all have a lot to deal with, and figuring out what Katherine is up to should come first." I gave my sister a more reassuring smile. "I promise, I'm fine." The weight in my bag and the weight in my heart doubled as my sister nodded at me and headed to her room. I don't know why I didn't tell her about the file. Maybe it was because I didn't want to get my hopes up, or maybe it was because I thought it was my burden to bear alone. Either way, I felt guilty as I headed into my room and shut and locked the door behind me.

I set my bag down on the end of my bed and left it there as I paced the length of my room. My gut was in knots and I needed to calm down before I opened the file. But my mind refused to settle.

With a sigh of defeat I gathered my bag up and left my room. I couldn't do this here. I needed to be somewhere I felt safe, somewhere closer to the balance that ran through my veins.

My hike out into the woods was a quiet one as my thoughts went around and around and my ears rang with an uncertain deafness. I didn't want to get my hopes up. The file could hold nothing but useless information that I already knew. But it was hard not to feel a certain level of excitement at the thought of reading what those pages said.

The second my feet crossed over into the oak trees clearing, nature's energy swirled around me. It gave me comfort knowing that here I was safe in a place that has followed me through time. I wasn't exactly sure if anything could hurt me in the clearing of the great oak, but it sure felt that way.

I set my bag down at the base of the tree and sat facing it's large trunk with my back to the woods. No more waiting, I needed to know what laid within those pages. I opened my bag and dug out the thin file. My name stared back at me in large black letters on the tan colored folder. I took a deep breath and pressed my fingers to the inside of the file and slowly opened it.

My eyes flickered across the page and my heart sank. There was only a single page within the folder. Blacked out writing covered the page in dark ink, blocking out whatever had been typed onto it. Only one word stood safe from the ink and that one word made my heart stop.

Fae.

Fae. The word echoed within my mind as it bounced from one impossible thought to another. Nothing about the word sounded familiar and with this being the only word readable from the file, it was all I had to go on. Fae. I've never heard the word before, so what did it mean? What did this word have to do with me? Frustration suddenly began to boil within me as my hands clutched at the file.

"Ahhh!" In an out of character reaction, I threw the file against the oak tree standing before me and cried out in anger. "Why?! Why can't I just remember?" Tears forcefully pushed themselves from my eyes as the anger dissipated from my body and I was left only feeling anguish as sobs racked through my body. "Please. Just let me remember."

I don't know who I was pleading to, or if any one was really listening as I crossed my arms over my chest and curled in on myself. I placed my forehead against the soft grass as my tears continued their trek down my face. It was my mother, my real mother, who came to the forefront of my mind as I broke down. I remembered her, her touch, her voice, and the feeling of being unconditionally loved by her. But what did I really remember?

I remember her words of encouragement as I concentrated on making the flowers bloom around us as the two of us sat in a familiar clearing. I remember her white hair, the same as my own, as it flowed behind her in long silky tresses. She had this inhuman glow about her that set her apart from my father, like the sun was radiating from within her. I wished with all my heart that she was here now, telling me what I needed to hear and guiding me through this. But she wasn't. I was alone.

Soft, deep brown eyes suddenly filled my thoughts and I gasped as my own eyes shot open. I found myself staring up at the pink colored sky peeking through the tree's limbs as the sun slowly set. The ache in my chest fluttered as I thought on those eyes. They made me feel better but like always, the more I tried to focus on them, the more out of focus they became. It was how it was with most of the strangers from my memories of my first life. They were all just out of reach.

But would it be worth remembering them? They were no doubt long dead by now and the thought of them made the ache in my chest spike in pain. Whoever they were, they had meant a lot to me and knowing I would never see them again was devastating. I had nothing of my first life. Nothing but out of focus memories and the image of my mother.

I was reluctant to return home as I forced my legs to carry me through the woods. I wasn't in the mood to return to reality. I was honestly a mess. I had more questions then I had answers and nothing I knew now made sense. Isobel left that one word unmarked for a reason. But what was it? I was going to need help in this, but who did I go to? Elena had enough on her plate with Katherine in town and that went for both Stefan and Damon as well. Caroline had only just been turned into a vampire and would no doubt need more time to adjust to her new circumstances before diving head first into something like this. She didn't need my problems added to the mix. That really only left one person I could go to with this. While I didn't like this option, it was all I really had.

'**Can you meet me at the Grill tomorrow? **A few minutes after sending off the text I received a reply. **'Yeah. I can be there around 4.' **I agreed to the time and set my phone off to the side. Tomorrow I will be setting the first part of my plan in motion, I just hope I was making the right choice in who to trust.

The bar and restaurant was mostly empty as I took a seat at one of the booths located near the back of the eating establishment. My nerves were fried and I had only just managed to blow Elena off and briefly reassure her that I was fine and escape the house. I was kind of glad I was able to get out of attending the BBQ Aunt Jenna had planned, or more like Damon had planned. I wasn't in the right headspace to deal with entertaining a werewolf at the moment.

I was nervous about this meeting. I would be once again placing my trust in someone who had broken it twice before. But I needed help and she was the only one I could go to. She would either agree to help me, or turn me down. I only hoped she didn't betray my trust on this.

"Thanks for coming, Bonnie." I started as the witch took a seat across the table from me. She sent me a smile and awkwardly set her hands above the table. I could tell she was uncomfortable and no doubt had a lot of questions concerning why I had asked her here. "I need your help with something. Something I don't want to let the others know about, not yet anywhere."

I pulled out the file Isobel had on me and passed it over to Bonnie. The girl sent me a questioning look before opening the file and staring down at the inked out page with it's one clear word.

"What? I don't understand?" Bonnie looked up at me. "What does this mean?"

"This is a file I got from Isobel's office at Duke." I started to explain. "It's my file."

Bonnie glanced back down at the page. "Fae? What does that mean?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "That's why I'm asking you for help. You have Emily's grimoire and maybe it might have some insight on this." I paused for a moment. "I don't remember much of my first life. My mother is the only real clear figure I can see. Please Bonnie, I'm trusting you with this. I need your help."

The witch and I held eyes as Bonnie took in the seriousness of my words. She then slowly nodded her head in understanding and I let out a breathy sigh. I was taking a chance here hoping that Bonnie was going to help me find the answers.

"I'll look through the grimoire and let you know if I find anything." Bonnie closed the file and handed the thin folder back to me. "I promise, I won't let you down, Serena."

I sent the witch a small smile and felt the strong inclination to trust her. "Thank you, Bonnie."

The teenage witch left the Grill with the promise to text me if she found anything of importance. My eyes stayed glued to the tan colored folder laying on the table in front of me. My name stared back at me in bold mocking letters. No, I wasn't going to let this get to me. I was so close and each day that passed, my memories grew clearer and clearer. Soon all the puzzle pieces would fit together and I would have my answers.

It was dark out by the time I left the Grill and got into my car. The house looked mostly empty with only one or two lights on and I figured it was late enough and everyone had gone to bed. I knew I needed to tell my sister about the file from Isobel's office, but I wasn't ready for that conversation yet. I also didn't want to tell too many people and get my hopes up. This could all lead to nothing in the end.

I slammed the driver side door shut and locked my car before stuffing my keys into my purse. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck suddenly stood on end and I froze in place. I had parked on the street and was basically in the middle of the road. Out in the open. My heart pounded in my chest and my eyes traveled upward to the figure standing in the shadow of the road. I didn't need the street lights to know who was standing mere feet away from me. No, I knew who this was.

"Katherine." I grounded out as my eyes narrowed at the vampire who had killed me in my past life. A sinister smile graced her lips as she stared me down.

"Serena, you're looking good nowadays. How old are you now, 17? Looks like you made it an extra year." Her words sent a heat of anger through my body as she mocked the fact that she had killed me. "I have to say, I was not expecting you to come back. Granted, the fact that you did answers a few questions I had about you in your previous life."

"What do you know, Katherine?" It was futile to ask her, I knew this. But I just couldn't stop myself. If I had any chance to find the answers I was looking for, I was going to take it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Her tone had a superior pitch to it as her smirk grew. She had me in a corner and she knew it. She's had years to research and find the answers and I only had what my memories had allowed me to see.

"I'm not interested in playing games with you, Katherine." I ground out as I clenched my fist and felt a familiar feeling of my blood slowly heating beneath my skin. The same heat that filled me when the Bennett witches used me to open the tomb. "I'm not the same girl you knew in 1864. I've grown in my 'extra' year of life." I said mockingly at the vampire.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you've grown, but you'll always be the same scared little girl, in every lifetime." With those words, she was gone. I felt my heart sink and my blood cooled in a flash as her words doused the heat.

Did she know? How could she know? It's not possible for her to know about the lives I've lived before being born a Salvatore. But, it's not exactly impossible and that thought sent a shiver down my spine as I rushed into the house and made my way up to my room. My heart was pounding in my chest as I took in a deep breath and did my best to calm down.

Seeing Katherine had sent rolls of shivers down my spine. I was afraid, and I couldn't seem to get that feeling of fear to settle down as I curled up on my bed. Seeing her left me feeling vulnerable and afraid. She unsettled me and I had no doubt that she knew this. That's what worried me, she knew I feared her. She was right, I was still that scared little girl.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter wasn't easy to get done. I've been at a stand still with how to move forward from this part of the story, but, I did it.**

**Shout out to all the new followers and thank you so much for reading. I'm a little behind on chapters right now so I'm not really sure if I'll have the next chapter ready by next Monday. But I'll do my best to get it done. **

**Please feel free to leave a review and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thank you so much for the support and post days will continue to be on Monday.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Daughters Love

Chapter 12: A Daughters Love

The next day came and I was awoken from a dreamless sleep by the sound of my phone ringing. With unsteady hands I reached for my cell and answered. "Hello?" My voice was scratchy with sleep and I did my best to clear my throat without sounding rude.

"Oh good, you're awake." Carolines voice came through from the other end of the phone and I choked back a scoff at the awake comment as I pushed myself to sit up. "I need you to come down to the park for the picnic today. I need some extra hands and I have a feeling my mothers going to bail at some point. So I'm calling you in as back up."

I let out a sigh of defeat and flopped back onto my bed. Caroline took my sigh as a sound of defeat and giggled at my pain. "Alright fine, I'll be there. But you owe me one." The new vampire agreed to the deal and I hung up the phone and pulled myself out of the warm comfort of my bed to get ready for the day. The picnic in the park was being put on by the Historical Society for the opening of the new public park, all put together because of one hefty donation by the Fells. It wasn't something I had planned on attending today, but like always, I found myself giving in to Caroline far too easily.

The second I stepped foot in the park Caroline found me and put me to work helping set up the food booths by getting them the supplies they needed. So I found myself stacking paper cups that were needed at the lemonade booth, when the air around me shifted and the energy changed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Someone was standing directly behind me and I knew that whoever they were, they weren't human. I remembered this energy from the night of the carnival and so I could take one wild guess as to who it was.

"Hey there, need some help?" Hearing his voice suddenly caused me to lose balance slightly as I turned around, causing the stack of cups in my hands to topple over. Mason's reflexes were fast and he was able to catch the falling tower. Grabbing one half the stack from my hands. "Whoa, careful there."

The man standing before sent me a charming smile that would have had any girl, or woman, flushing in embarrassment, but that wasn't what that smirk did to me. The energy around Mason Lockwood was different and I knew from the first moment I ran into him at the carnival that he was anything but human. He reminded me of a predator, one that could just as easily charm me and rip my throat out.

"Thanks for the help." I did my best to keep my voice even as I spoke to him. Before Mason could say anything else, a familiar voice spoke up from beside me.

"Serena, you alright?" I relaxed a little at the sound of Stefans voice and turned to face the vampire.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answered back as Mason's gaze traveled from me to Stefan.

"Damons somewhere over by the food booths, why don't you go find him." Translation, get out of the crossfire. I litsented to Stefans words and I went to leave, but Mason held out the rest of my cup tower.

"Don't want to forget these." Mason sent me another smile and I returned it with a much smaller one that didn't quite reach my eyes. I took the cups in my other hand and walked away from the two supernatural beings about to have a "talk."

I handed off the cups to the lemonade booth and went in search of Damon. I found the irritable looking vampire over by the food booths, exactly where Stefan said he would be and approached him. Our eyes caught before he glanced back toward Stefan and nodded his head in his brother's direction.

"So, what did our resident werewolf have to say to you, little sister?" Damon asked as he tossed an arm over my shoulders and moved the two of us so we had a better view of Stefan talking to Mason.

"Nothing. Just wanted to be helpful I guess." I answered as we watched as Stefan and Mason shook hands. "Looks like they came to some sort of agreement." Damon let out a noise of distaste and dropped his arm from around my shoulder before stalking off after Stefan. I followed close behind him to make sure he didnt start a scene of any kind in the middle of the very human populated area.

"What are you doing?" Damon growled out at the younger Salvatore brother.

Stefan sent his brother a glare and rolled his eyes. "Negotiating peace on your behalf." He argued back and I glanced between the two with a raised brow.

"Negotiating peace? Why would you need to negotiate peace?" I asked and Stefan nodded his head toward Damon. "What did you do?" I looked to the more hostile one of the two brothers and sent him a look.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "I may or may not have stabbed him with a silver butter knife." I sent Damon a wide eyed look and he turned his attention back to Stefan.

Before he could open his mouth, I spoke up first. "You stabbed him?" I asked in disbelief before shaking my head in frustration. "Damon, you can't just go around stabbing people." I scolded the vampire and Damon only sent me an annoyed look before looking back at Stefan and ignoring my comments.

"Listen, I don't want peace." Damon snapped at the two of us and I rolled at my eyes at his childish words. He just didn't know when to quit and now we no doubt had an angry werewolf on our hands that we were going to have to deal with.

"Consider it opposite day." Stefan declared.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon grounded out.

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine." Stefan argued. "All because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems."

Damon galred at Stefans retreating form as the younger Salvatore brother walked away. I took hold Damon's jacket sleeve to grab his attention. "Hey, Stefans just trying to keep everyone safe, including you. So maybe don't go around actually stabbing people anymore, okay." With that said I left the vampire standing there as I went off to complete some more of Carolines earlier demands.

I spent some time going between the booths making sure they had what they needed, like paper plates, cups, and napkins. After completing my given tasks I went in search of Caroline to ask for my next project and found both her and Damon peeking out around the veranda Caroline was meant to be painting.

"Hey, what's going on with those two?" I asked as I took notice of them watching Stefan and Elena arguing. Both of them ignored me and I rolled my eyes. "Hello, I don't have vampire super hearing, mind filling me in?" I asked the two vampires I was now standing between.

Caroline shushed me and focused back on the couple. "They're breaking up." She answered in disbelief.

"What? Why?" I asked as the couple separated and walked away from each other. "I don't understand. Why would they do that?"

Damon placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relationships are all about communication, little sister." Damons words made me frown but I turned away from the couple. Something was up. Why break up somewhere everyone could see you and know your business? That was out of character for the both of them.

I found myself wandering around the park with Damon after witnessing Elena and Stefans break up. It was obvious he knew something, but the vampire was keeping quiet on the matter. The vampire seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts, but before I could question him about what he was thinking, he suddenly tensed up beside me. I noticed his eyes narrow in on something, or more like someone, in the distance. That someone just so happened to be Mystic Falls new resident werewolf. Mason was standing near the lemonade booth and before I could stop him, Damon was walking with a purpose towards the man. I followed close behind the vampire and hoped to god he didnt do anything stupid.

"Well, Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked the werewolf and the air between the two clashed. It was like the feeling one gets before lightning strikes the earth, a thick dense feeling filled with electricity.

"Doing my part." The Lockwood wolf answered. He glanced over at me and I unintentionally shrank back from his gaze. I couldn't help but feel weary of the man. While his energy was something I couldn't ever remember feeling before, there was this sense of familiarness itching at the back of my mind. It was difficult to pinpoint just where I had once felt this familiar energy.

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon brought up.

"Nice guy." Mason commented back. While all this looked like a friendly exchange between buddies to the nekaed eye, that wasn't the truth of the matter. If anyone took the time to actually look at the two they would probably see the tension rolling off the two men as they stared each other down.

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, a lot nicer than me." I rolled my eyes at Damons words and crossed my arms over my chest as I stood slightly back from the two supernatural creatures exchanging pleasantries.

"Nice is overrated." Mason said with a shrug.

"That's what I thought, huh!" Damons grin grew at the werewolves' words.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason left the conversation and the two of us watched him walk away. The conversation looked like it went nowhere, but I had a sinking feeling Mason was up to something.

"Should you really be pushing his buttons, Damon?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to the vampire still watching Mason walk away.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "May not be my best idea, but I can't really say I care." He smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

Stefan was quick to arrive only moments later after Mason walked away. "Please tell me that you were just bonding."

"I think you already know the answer to that." I mumbled out as the three of us stood before the lemonade booth. I glanced around the park and took notice of the amount of people now occupying the area. It was starting to get crowded as the morning ended and the park was ready to be officially opened.

Damon ignored my comment and focused his attention on his brother. "So what's up with the faux drama in your relationship?" My brows raised up and I glanced up at Stefan to gage his reaction to Damons words.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked and narrowed his eyes at his older brother. I looked between the two and found myself wanting to ask my own questions as to why Elena and Stefan would want to fake a break up.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me." Damon pointed out to his brother.

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan growled out.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "With pleasure."

I held my tongue on the matter. Whatever was going on, I wasn't going to stick my nose in it. I had a feeling that the break up was something they were doing to keep eachother safe, and I also had a feeling it was all because of a certain look-a-like vampire wandering around town causing problems for all of us.

"Would you like some lemonade?" The girl running the booth we were standing in front of held out a paper cup filled with lemonade to Damon and he shot the girl a charming smile and took the cup from her hand.

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon said before taking a drink from the paper cup. The vampire suddenly let out a harsh cough as he spit the liquid out and dropped the cup. Both Stefan and I hovered close to him as he coughed up the drink.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked in concern as Damon hunched over.

"Vervain!" He rasped out between coughs. Oh no. Damon's drink had been spiked with vervain and I had a gut feeling as to who had done it, and clearly so did Damon. After rinsing his mouth out with water the vampire's eyes narrowed on Mason Lockwood.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon hissed out and Stefan had to physically restrain him from going after the werewolf in the middle of the growing crowd.

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit!" Stefan commanded his brother. I watched as Mason walked off toward the tree line and glanced back at us for a split second. Something wasn't right. Mason already knew Damon and Stefan were vampires, why try and poison Damon with vervain? What was the point?

"I'm not listening to anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap. He's dead!" The energy around the enraged vampire flexed with anger and I winced at the feeling. Damon was losing his patience and was no doubt about ready to boil over.

"Okay. I don't like it." Stefan admitted. "He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." I looked up at Stefan with worried eyes and he looked back at me. He was worried, I could see it clearly in his eyes, but he was also right. Mason was a threat.

"Alright. Let's do it." Damon stood and started for the tree line where Mason Lockwood walked through. I stood to follow after him but Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Stay here." Was all he said as he went after his brother, but I ignored the command and followed after the two Salvator brothers.

"Not likely, Stefan." I muttered. I wasn't staying behind while these two got themselves into trouble. I had a bad feeling about all of this, and the last thing I wanted to was to be right. The trees cleared and we found Mason standing on the other side of a small clearing out of the view of the park.

"Don't look so surprised." Damon started. "You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." But Mason didn't run. No, instead he smirked at the three of us. I felt my body go tense at the look. This wasn't good.

Mason bent down to tie his shoes and all of a sudden the air was filled with the sounds of gunfire. Both Damon and Stefan went down and before a scream could escape my mouth, I felt a searing pain bloom through my shoulder and I found myself falling to the ground in shock.

"Stop, hold your fire." I recognized Sheriff Forbes' voice and peeled open my eyes to see her standing above me with a look of worry on her face.

"Take her with you." Mason spoke up. "Whatever she is, it's not human."

I squeezed my eyes closed as pain bloomed from my shoulder. Why did I have to be right about this not ending well? I let out a hiss in pain as Mason leaned down and lifted me up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. My shoulder thrummed in pain and I winced in discomfort as my arms fell past my head from being held upside down. Getting shot was now on my list of least favorite things to happen to me.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason spoke up when we came across what looked like the ruins of an old brick building. The werewolf shifted and his shoulder dug into my stomach, making me grunt out in pain as he walked down the steps into an underground cavern.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain wont keep them down for long." The Sheriff reminded her deputies as we came into a large stone room. "What is this place?"

I let out a groan of pain as Mason dumped me against the wall. "Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." He answered.

I clutched at my shoulder and put pressure against the bullet wound. There wasn't nearly as much blood as there should have been, but the pain was still there and I knew the bullet had not gone all the way through since I could still feel the wooden bullet logged in my flesh.

The deputies dumped Damon and Stefan in the middle of the stone cavern and fear gripped my heart at the sight of their unmoving bodies. "Please, don't do this." I pleaded and looked to the Sheriff for help, but she ignored me and refused to meet my gaze. Instead she sent one of her deputies a look and the man walked up to me and grasped the fabric of the flannel I was wearing over the tank top I dressed in earlier that day. He ripped the shirt into one long strip of fabric, which he then used to tie around my mouth as a gag. With another tear he tied my hands together and I let out a muffled groan as my shoulder was pulled and shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Mason." Sheriff Forbes started. "I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here."

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked as he looked to the Sheriff. I let out a muffled cry and shook my head as the deputy stood and walked away from me.

I looked at my brothers and felt frustration and fear well up in my chest. Both laid unmoving on the ground as the sheriff and her deputies stood over them. I needed to do something, I had to do something. But what could I do? Growing a bunch of flowers was useless and I had no real idea what I was actually capable of. Not to mention, this was Caroline's mother, I didn't want to hurt her.

The Sheriff only nodded her head at Mason's question and I let out another muffled cry. "You should go. Here it's the Council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection."

"Listen, I don't care about that." Mason started to argue. "What about her?" He nodded his head toward me and I sent a glare his way. I needed to do something. I needed to think.

"Go, Mason." Was all the Sheriff said.

"Don't take any chances." Mason took one last look at Damon before leaving the underground room.

I kicked out and tried to get the Sheriff's attention, but she was ignoring me. She didn't want to look at me. I was running out of time. I didn't want to hurt her, but I wasn't going to let her kill the brothers. I had to focus, I had to do something.

"This is how it's gonna work." Sheriff Forbes started. "Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?"

"Liz, please, just let her go." Damon muttered as he started to come to. I let out a muffled cry and strained against the fabric holding my hands together, but the pain in my shoulder had me gritting my teeth and clenching my eyes closed. I couldn't do anything. I was useless.

The Sheriff ignored Damons plea and shot him. I flinched at the sound and felt tears of frustration prick at my eyes. "How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" Sheriff Forbes asked as Damon rolled over and let out a pained groan.

Damon held his tongue and out of frustration the Sheriff took aim at Stefan who was still passed out. I let out another muffled scream as she shot his unmoving body. I needed to focus. But between the pain in my shoulder and the fear bubbling up in my gut, I couldn't concentrate.

"I will drag this out painfully." The Sheriff was gritting her teeth by now.

"But you're my friend." Damon ground out.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." Damon said nothing and the Sheriff let out a frustrated breath. "He's not gonna tell us anything. Kill them both."

I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes, I was running out of time. No more holding back, I had to do something now. My blood started to heat up and I focused on the earth around us. I had never tried anything like this before. But something inside me told me I could. I just had to reach out. The earth was a part of me, nature was a part of me. I could do this.

I could feel it. The pulsing of roots in the dirt, the worms and bugs who crawled through the soil, and the very earth itself. It was all there. I just needed to be careful.

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." Sheriff Forbes announced.

Don't lose focus. Don't lose focus. Everything hurt. Nothing was happening. Why wasn't anything happening? The sound of something metallic scraping against the stone caused the Sheriff and her deputies to pause. I let go of my focus when I felt something familiar. While I had been concentrating I had felt something. It was my sister.

Then, she appeared. "Elena! What are you doing?" Sheriff Forbes called out as the dark haired teen stood between the two vampires.

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you." My sister stood tall between the two vampires and felt my heart pound in my chest. Then the air shifted and I felt a familiar energy. Vampire. No, even better, Caroline.

"Who else is with you?" The Sheriff asked.

She moved like the wind. Soon she was behind the first deputy, biting into his neck with her fangs. The other deputy took aim and shot at her, but only managed to hit his partner. Caroline was using her vampire powers to their fullest as she knocked out the other deputy. Soon it was only the Sheriff left standing.

"Hi mom." Caroline stood with blood on her face before the shocked Sheriff. I sighed at the sight of her and felt my body go lax. My shoulder still thrummed in pain, but it had lessened somewhat and I chalked it up to going numb with relife.

"Hold on Serena." Caroline flashed in front of me and pulled the gagg out of my mouth. I let out a cough and leaned my head back against the stone wall. She tore through the fabric like it was butter and shifted me so I was sitting up. "Here, let me see."

"No. No, get Damon and Stefan." I told her. I would be fine, but Damon and Stefan had been shot with wooden bullets multiple times. They were going to need to feed.

I sat back against the wall and took in a deep breath. That had been close, to close. I had been useless. The feeling flooded my stomach like a cracked dam and I had to take in a deep breath to keep myself from breaking down.

"Hey there little sister. Let me take a look at that." I opened my eyes to see Damon crouched down in front of me. I gave him a nod and he prodded at the bullet wound. "Well, would you look at that?" I sent him a questioning look and did my best to look at the wound. "It's being pushed out. Slowly, but it's happening. Look away little sister."

I did as my brother told me and closed my eyes as he brought his hand up and dug his fingers into the wound. I let out a pained hiss and felt my body tensed up. It didn't take long since the bullet was being pushed to the surface of the wound, but I still hated the entire ordeal.

"There we go." I opened my eyes at my brother's words.

"Ow." Was all I could say and Damon sent me a smirk. He then put his wrist to his mouth and bit into the skin there before offering up the bloody appendage. My nose twisted but I took the offered blood and instantly felt the wound in my shoulder start to heal. Vampire blood, who would have thought?

With my shoulder now feeling better than ever, I stood up and watched as Damon circled the Sheriff. I could only hope Damon wouldn't do anything reckless and hurt the woman. Caroline had been through enough, she didn't need to see her mother die.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Damon asked.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please." Caroline begged the woman. "Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right. Mom, please. He will kill you."

"Then kill me." The Sheriff answered and my heart broke. Caroline didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this kind of heart break.

"No!" Caroline shouted in disbelief.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Sheriff Forbes pleaded and I had to close my eyes to contain my own emotions. She was her mother, and she hated her.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon argued back.

Caroline shook her head. "No, no, no,no, no!"

"Damon." My brother looked back at me and I pleaded with him with my eyes. Caroline didn't need this. She didn't deserve this.

"Relax. No one is killing anybody." Damon waved them off. "You're my friend." He looked the Sheriff in her eyes before looking away at the two dead bodies. "We've got to clean this up."

The hot water felt like heaven as I stood under the spray of Damons fancy shower. While the water helped relax my muscles, it was my mind that was now stiff with thought. Caroline's mom was going to be taking up residency in the cell under the boarding house. It would take about three days for the vervain to leave her body and then she can be compelled to forget. Forget that her daughter is a vampire, forget it all. My heart ached for Caroline. She will never be able to go back to her normal teen life

I left the shower and dressed in one of Damon's shirts and the pants I had been wearing earlier before heading down stairs. I found Caroline sitting on one of the couches. Her gaze casted off somewhere far away. I sat in the empty space beside her. No words were said for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out. I took the hand closest to me and held it tightly in my own.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about." I assured her, and it was true. Her mother's actions were not hers to be sorry for. "Have you spoken to her?"

The blond sitting beside me shook her head. "She hates me."

"No, she's just afraid." I told her. Maybe that was a lie, but she didn't need to hear the truth from me. I had seen it in the woman's eyes when Caroline had shown up. The Sheriff had been afraid of her. Caroline leaned into me and I held the girl close to my side. Life could be cruel, but to make a mother despise her own daughter, well, I guess I could say I knew how she felt. At least her mother hasn't killed her, yet.

I let Caroline lay her head in my lap and ran my fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. "Hey, you staying here for the night?" I looked up at Damon.

"Yeah. I don't want to leave her." I looked down at the heart broken teen. I wanted to be here for her. She deserves someone to lean on. Damon nodded his head. Life wasn't going to be getting any easier, but I wasn't going to leave her side, not if I could help it.

I left Caroline covered with a throw blanket and made my way to one of the boarding houses' spare bedrooms. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out for the night.

_I wanted to believe that this day would never come. That my loved ones would always be there. But I knew that wasn't realistic. There was a balance to keep, and one day we would all return to the earth. Just as it was meant to be. But that didn't make this any easier. That didn't make losing them any less painful. _

_My mother, my father. The two of them laid side by side before the home my father built for us. My father, my strong and fierce father, laid beside her. His wounds had proved to be too much for him to heal from. Long claw marks ran down his chest and bite marks littered his arms. But my mother, my mother looked to be simply sleeping as she laid beside him on the cold ground. Her grey skin and cold lifelessness made my stomach turn in pain. They were gone._

"_My love." His voice was soft and deep as he kneeled down beside me. "Serena. Look at me, my love." I listened to his command and looked away from my parents body. His long hair was tied back in a low ponytail and those blue eyes stared at me with such love and devotion. I felt my heartbreak knowing that that was the same look my father gave my mother. The same look they would never share with one another again._

_Tears came to my eyes and I leapt into his arms. "Finn, take her home." It was the man with those deep brown eyes who spoke up. I recognized his voice but couldn't remember his name. My eyes were blurry with tears and I held on tightly to the man, Finn, as he stood from the ground with me in his arms. _

"_We'll take care of them, love." Nik, I remember blue eyes and a dimpled smile as he spoke up, reassured me. "Kol, go with them." _

_Finn started walking away from the place my parents laid, before our home. The home I was born in, grew up in, and was loved in. A hand gripped my own as it hung limpy on Finn's shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a boy no older than me grasping my hand. His hair was long and shaggy and he had similar brown eyes to the familiar stranger. _

"_Don't worry, darling, we'll take care of you." His voice was a comfort and I closed my eyes and relaxed in Finn's arms while gripping the other boy's hand. I believed his words and I trusted him._

* * *

**A/N: I'll be honest, I've redone this chapter a few times and have come to the conclusion that its just a necessary filler chapter. I'm not super happy with it, but its done and I'm happy enough with it to post it. So thank you for reading!**

**Thank you for the reviews and thank you to all the new followers. Post days as always are on Monday.**

**Stay safe everyone, now more then ever.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hunting

Chapter 13: Hunting

I rubbed at my chest for what seemed like the hundredth time as I drove down to the Lockwood manor. Last night's memory had left me in what seemed like the worst pain I had felt in a long time. Sorrow gripped at my heart as I relived the memory of my parents death. The image of them laying side by side as I was carried away was burned into my mind. My mother's pale complexion didn't look right on her and the blood covering my father made my stomach turn.

The memory left me wondering just what it was that had caused their death. Because while my father had the blood and wounds of a man killed by some animal, or worse, my mother was different. From my memories I could remember the woman being so full of life with skin that seemed to glow as if the sun was radiating within her, death didn't look right on her.

My thoughts didn't slow down as I pulled up to the manor and stepped out of my car and walked into the large home. "Hey there, you made it." Jennas smiling face broke me out of my thoughts on the past and I tried to anchor myself in the present. "Thanks for coming, we needed a few extra hands for setting up."

"It's no problem. I'm glad I can help." I sent my Aunt a smile as she led me from the front of the house to a room where a bunch of boxes sat in.

"Just pull out any decorations that match the theme. Shout if you need any help okay. Remember, masquerade, feathers, gold, you know, the works." Jenna explained. I waved the woman off with a small smile and set to work on unpacking the boxes littering the room. It wasn't exactly hard work, but I was happy for the distraction. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it through my chest with each breath I took. The past hurt to remember, especially knowing I would never see any of them again.

The thought sent a crashing feeling of loneliness through my body. Bekah, Nik, Kol, Finn and the man with those deep brown eyes, I would be forced to remember them with no sort of hope I would ever meet them again. It broke my heart. Because why remember them, if the memory of them was only going to cause me pain. My first life had clearly been a very long time ago, so it was only plausible that these people were long dead by now.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Do you have a minute?" I glanced up from the box I had been digging through to find Bonnie standing in the doorway of the french style doors that lead into the room.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure." I pulled away from searching for decorations as the witch closed the doors so we would have more privacy.

"I did what you asked and searched through Emily's grimoire. That word, Fae, I found it." I felt a tinge of excitement rush through me at Bonnie's words. "But it was in a completely different language, one I've never seen before so it took me sometime to figure out what it said."

There was a pause. "What did it say, Bonnie?" I was starting to get nervous. What had the witch found?

"Remember what you told me, that day at the Grill, about you being like a power source." I nodded my head at her words and wondered just where she was going with this. "There's more to it than that. You're not just a power source for magic, you are directly connected to nature. You are the source, Serena." My eyes went wide at her words.

"What does that mean?" I asked her. Bonnie took in a breath before speaking.

"From what I was able to translate, it means that you're practically immune to a witches spell. You can also break a witch's spell if you wanted to, but it takes a lot of energy to do that." She paused for a second while I processed her words. "There wasn't a whole lot on Fae in Emily's book, but there was this, when a Fae reaches their age of maturity, they leave behind their human blood and become a full grown Fae."

"They leave behind their human blood, what does that mean?" I questioned and Bonnie could only shrug her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. But Fae are only known to be females and were apparently wiped out a long time ago, because well, they have a weakness, one that was apparently exploited a very long time ago." Bonnie started to explain. "If you kill a Faes mate…"

"They die." I finished and Bonnie shut her mouth with a snap and nodded her head. My gut clenched in pain as I came to a realization. The reason my mother looked so untouched beside my bloody father, was because she hadn't been killed, not in the same way at least. My heart froze in my chest as I realized that my mother had died beside my father because she had a bond with him. One that ran so deep it connected them in life, and death.

"That was all Emily's grimoire had. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything else." Bonnie apologized and I held up a hand and shook my head at her.

"Don't, trust me Bonnie, this is more than enough. Thank you for doing this for me." I thanked the witch and Bonnie sent me a genuine smile.

"Thank you for trusting me with this." She added before turning to leave the room.

I was no longer focused on shifting through the boxes I had been assigned and instead found myself lost in thought as I amilessley pulled out decorations. Bonnie's words rang through my head as I thought back on the information I had just been given. I knew it wasn't really much to go on, but I didn't care. What I had now was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"Ah, there you are." Damon's voice pulled me out of the fog my thoughts had placed me in and I looked up at the vampire. I had left the room of boxes to get some fresh air outside. I raised a brow at the older Salvatore brother. I hadn't been expecting him to show up at the Lockwoods and suddenly had a bout of suspicion go through me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a single raised eyebrow in the vampires direction.

Damon sent me a smirk, knowing exactly why I was looking at him like so, before answering. "Doing a little wolf hunting, want to join?"

My shoulders slumped and I shook my head in exasperation. "You can't be serious." The vampire sent me another smirk and threw his arm over my shoulders and led me to the front of the house. "Damon, I can honestly say, that this is your worst idea yet." I muttered.

I don't know how Damon managed to do it, but the vampire had somehow convinced Bonnie into helping him in his schemes. So as Damon, myself, and even Stefan, stood out of sight, the witch did all the hard work and pretty much incapacitated the werewolf before Damon walked over and knocked him out.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" I asked, as if I had already been told, which I hadn't.

"Bonnie saw Katherine with Mason in a vision after she touched him." Stefan explained as he handed Damon the keys to the werewolves truck and the two of them loaded Mason into the back of it.

"What? Why would Katherine be hanging around with Mason Lockwood?" I asked as Damon opened the driver side door.

"That's what we're going to find out. Meet us at the boarding house." Damon answered before driving off with Bonnie in the passenger seat.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I muttered mostly to myself as I watched the truck drive off.

"Because with Damon, all his ideas are bad." Stefan spoke up and I let out a sigh in agreement before heading over to my own car and following after the vampire, witch, and the werewolf. When I arrived at the boarding house Damon was dragging Mason's still unconscious body out the truck and hauling him over his shoulder.

"Grab his bag, little sister." I did as Damon said and reached into the back of the truck as Bonnie followed him into the boarding house. With the nylon duffel bag in hand I headed in after them.

"Here." I dropped the duffel bag before the fireplace as Damon secured Mason to a chair and started to roll out a tarp.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked as she took hold of one side of the tarp and helped Damon lay it out.

"Because, I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon informed her. The message was read loud and clear by the witch as I took it upon myself to rifle through Mason's bag.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." Bonnie pointed out in displeasure.

"Judging again." Damon reminded her and I rolled my eyes at the vampire.

"Uh, I think Mason is either an avid climber, or is really into being tied up." I called out as I pulled chains and carabiners out of the duffel bag. Damon stood over my shoulder as I pulled out even more rock climbing gear.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked suddenly and I looked away from Mason's bag and back at the werewolf. Bonnie stood with her hands on either side of his head as she focused on whatever she was doing to the man.

"You're looking for a moonstone." Bonnie started. "I'm trying to help you find it."

"A moonstone?" I asked as I stood up and looked up at Damon.

"Your brother can be really helpful when he needs to be." Damon said. "Remember that curse we read about at Duke." I nodded my head. The curse of the sun and moon. "The curse is held within a moonstone, but not just any moonstone, one that Mason Lockwood has hidden somewhere." Damon looked back to Bonnie. "Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." I smacked Damon on the arms as he bombarded the witch with questions.

"It's somewhere small, dark. There's water." Bonnie spoke up. I walked closer to the witch and looked at Mason.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No. Like a well?" Bonnie questioned herself. "That can't be right. No, yeah, it's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" I asked and looked at Mason. Why even hide it?

"That's all I got." Bonnie took her hands off Mason and turned to me. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded my head at her.

"Thank you, Bonnie." The young witch nodded at me and glanced at Damon before going to leave. This next part was going to be hard to watch so I took a few steps back toward the front hall and crossed my arms over my chest.

Damon paced in front of the wolf before stopping. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." I couldn't help but wince as Damon's fist suddenly striked out and hit Mason across the face. Mason woke with a start and took in his surroundings before starting to struggle. "Someones feisty."

I stood back and watched as the werewolf struggled to free himself and ended up toppling over. The bindings securing him stayed in place and the wolf grunted with the extra effort he was putting in trying to free himself. Damon had walked over to the fireplace while Mason struggled and pulled out a very hot looking poker before returning to his captive and kneeling down to his level.

"What?" Mason hissed out. Damon simply smirked at him and pressed the heated metal straight into the wolfs chest. I closed my eyes as Mason's pained cries reached my ears and winced. I could have left. I should have left. I had every right to walk out of there and not witness this. But for some reason I stayed.

"You can hurt, good to know." Damon pulled the man's shirt down so he could inspect the wound he had just made. "I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." The vampire paused as he looked at the wound. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

Damon reached down and lifted the chair back up so Mason was once again sitting up right before him. The vampire then headed back to the fireplace and stuck the poker back into the flames to reheat it. "So, Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damons only answer from the wolf was him spitting on the ground. "I have all day." With that said Damon stabbed the hot poker into Mason's stomach.

I wanted to feel for the wolf, I really did, but he had carried me to my death the other day when the Sheriff of our town had us down in that cavern. But now Katherine was our biggest threat at the moment and we needed answers. As much as I hated to admit it, Damon's ways were bound to get us somewhere. Not to mention Mason was dangerous, to all of us.

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you?" What felt like a lifetime went by as Damon questioned Mason while poking at him with the red hot poker. "You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherines good that way."

I was leaning up against the wall when someone suddenly walked into the room. "Jeremy? What are you doing here?" I asked as I followed after the teen when he placed a box down on the table near Damon and Mason.

"I found something in Rics box of stuff." Jeremy announced as he turned to look at me before looking at Damon.

I stood beside Jeremy as he opened the box. "What is it?" I asked as the teen pulled a plant out.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant called Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere." Jeremy explained and I found myself staring at the purple colored flowers.

"_Careful, my little one. This one can be testy and we don't it getting anywhere near Papa." _The image of my mother holding the plant between her fingers entered my head and I found the ache in my chest returning.

"Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wol-"

"Wolfsbane." I interrupted the teen and felt my throat tighten up. Both males looked at one another before Damon spoke up.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked and Jeremy showed the vampire his phone.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic." Jeremy read off and I swallowed the lump growing in my throat as Mason let out a groan.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon took the dried plant and walked toward Mason. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" No answer came from the wolf and Damon gently brushed the wolfsbane across Masons cheek. The skin turned red and burned at the mere touch of the plant. "Why is she here?"

I felt Jeremy shift from beside me and I reached out and took his hand in mine. This wasn't something I wanted him to see, but it was his choice. If he wanted to stay and help, then I wasn't going to stop him.

"She's here with me." Mason finally croaked out. "Why do you ask, you jealous?"

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon's face suddenly contorted and he shoved a fist full of the wolfsbane into the wolf's mouth. Mason sputtered and coughed. "Yummy!"

"Damon." I spoke up, but the vampire ignored me.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked and Mason sent him a heated glare.

"Screw you!" Was his reply. I dropped Jeremy's hand.

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Before Damon could do anything else I placed a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, take it easy." I looked to Mason and the wolf glared up at me. "Listen, you may not want to believe it, but Katherine isn't doing whatever she is doing for you. Just tell us what we need to know and this will end." Mason stayed quiet. "We know where it is already, but we need to know why she wants it."

"I would answer the question, you know, unless you want me to keep going." Damon sent the werewolf a smirk and Mason squirmed.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." With his answer both Damon and I glanced at one another.

"The sun and moon curse? Why would she do that?" I asked and Damon shook his head.

"You think she's going to lift the curse of the moon. Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from truing whenever they want?" Damon's words made sense and obviously were the right thing to say as Mason grounded his teeth in anger.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason shot back.

"Why?" I asked and tilted my head in curiosity.

"Because she loves me." Mason's answer put a frown on my face and I suddenly felt bad for the man sitting in front of us. He was just another innocent man caught up in Katherines web of lies. Mason would die thinking the woman loved him, when in reality, she was only using him.

Damon let out a laugh. "Now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you moron."

"I'm don't talking." Mason grounded out.

"Yes you are." Damon agreed before looking at me. "Time to go home, Serena. And take Jeremy with you."

I nodded my head in agreement and turned away from the werewolf. "Come on Jeremy." I reached out to my little brother but the teen shook his head.

"No, I'm staying." Jeremy started to argue and I shook my head.

"Jeremy, trust me on this. It's time for us to leave. We don't need to be here for this." I gripped the boy's hand in my own and pulled him toward the front hallway.

I could tell Jeremy wanted to argue with me, but something in the tone in my voice told him to just listen to me. So we both walked away from the scene and left the boarding house. Jeremy had borrowed Jenna's car so he simply followed me home. I knew Mason would be dead by the time we arrived home. There was no way Damon was going to let Mason just walk away, not now that we know who the real mastermind is and what she was after.

"Hey, welcome home." I greeted my sister as I walked down stairs just as she walked in through the door. "How did it go? Did you find it?"

Elena's eyes shifted to where our Aunt and Alaric were standing by the kitchen island working on dinner. "We got it." I nodded my head in understanding. Now that we had the moon stone we were one step ahead of Katherine. Whatever she was trying to accomplish we were putting a stop to her plans. "Where's Jeremy?"

My eyes glanced up the stairs. "He's in his room." I answered just as Alaric walked up to us.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked Elena.

"Good, we got it." She answered back and Alaric nodded his head in understanding.

Elena glanced around the older man and motioned her head to our Aunt still standing in the kitchen. "Who is she talking to?" I found myself also glancing over at the woman and saw that she had the house phone pressed against her ear.

"I don't know." Alaric shrugged his shoulder and I raised a brow. Wasn't it a little late to be receiving phone calls? I followed after my sister as she seemingly came to the same conclusion and moved toward our Aunt.

We stopped beside each other before the island and listened to our Aunt speak to whoever was on the other end. "Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you." Jenna held the phone out to Elena and the two of us glanced at one another.

"Who is it?" Elena asked the woman as she reached out for the phone. Our Aunt only shrugged her shoulders in reply and I turned my eyes to my sister as she held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" I waited with bated breath as my sister waited for a reply. My sister's face suddenly went pale and I felt my heart practically stop as she poke into the phone. "Katherine."

A shiver went down my spine and I glanced over at Jenna who was quietly working on dinner. Elena walked out of the room to keep our Aunt from over hearing anything. I turned away from Jenna and took a few steps towards the living room where Elena was speaking to Katherine. The vampire was no doubt pissed at us and I feared her retaliation. She could go after any one of us for throwing a metaphoric wrench into her plans.

Both Alaric and I kept our eyes on Elena. Her eyes shifted from Alaric to myself as she stood with her spine rigid and a look of fear plastered on her face. Then panic over took her and felt my heart seize. "Jenna, no!" Her shout caught me off guard and I wondered if I heard her right. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as I turned around. My eyes widened in shock as Jenna stood with a knife pointed at her stomach.

"Jenna? Jenna!" As my words fell from my lips I felt time speed up and both Alaric and I jolted from our places and rushed to try and stop the woman. But we weren't fast enough. "No!" Janna plunged the large kitchen knife straight into her stomach and I felt pure panic spread throughout my body.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric called out the woman's name as the two of us dived around the kitchen island. "Quick, grab that towel and put pressure on the wound. Elena, call 911!" I followed Alaric's order and grabbed the kitchen towel off the stove and held it firmly against Jenna's stomach. We didn't dare try and remove the blade in fear of causing more blood loss and waited with baited breath for the ambulance.

I don't remember the ambulance showing up or even the ride to the hospital as Elena drove after the red and yellow flashing lights. I do remember looking down at my hands and seeing only red. My fingers and palms were stained with my Aunts blood and I was almost tempted to panic at the sight.

"Come on sis, lets go get you cleaned up." I hadn't even noticed that Jeremy was with us until he spoke up. Jeremy gently took me by the arm and led me to where the restrooms were. He guided me up to the door and promised to wait right outside. I gave him a somber nod and walked into the women's restroom.

The bathroom was empty. The quiet echo of my shoes was the only sound to be heard as I made my way over to the sinks. There I was able to focus on the image staring back at me. Long white hair pulled loosely into a low ponytail and wine colored eyes stared back at me and I was suddenly brought back to the present.

I took a deep breath to anchor myself and placed my hands under the automatic faucet. The water ran pink as I washed the blood from my hands. This has all gone too far. Katherine was clearly desperate and willing to hurt anyone to get her way. Jenna was hurt and there was no way any of us could have stopped it from happening, but that didn't make me feel any better.

I finished washing my hands and headed out of the restroom to rejoin Jeremy. The two of us shared a look and the younger Gilbert took my arm in his and we made our way to the waiting room. Just as the two of us arrived, Elena was walking toward us.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked her as the three of us stood facing each other.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky." She explained. "She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay."

I let out a sigh in relief and felt my shoulders sag at the news. "What does she remember?" I asked and Elena shook her head.

"Nothing. Katherine compelled her so I'm sure she made her forget everything to do with her." Elena answered. She was right, Katherine wouldn't want to leave a trail, even if we knew it was her.

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asked. The answer to that was simple, because we cared about her and Katherine wanted us to suffer. She wants us to know exactly what she's willing to do.

"It's a message. To all of us." I glanced from Jeremy to Elena. "Katherine wants us all to know that she can hurt any of us to get what she wants." My words rang true for all of us. Tears filled Elena's eyes and Jeremy pulled our sister in close as she cried.

"It's gonna be okay." Jeremy tried to reassure her, but Elena only continued to cry.

"No, it's not." She muttered as her face stayed pressed against Jeremys chest. My eyes met Jeremy and I could see the anger swell inside of him.

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay." He vowed and I wondered just how he was going to manage that. Katherine was far older than even Stefan and Damon. She's had more time on this earth to become the vampire she is today. We needed to be smart if we wanted her off the playing field.

"Here, let me get the door." I walked up the steps to the front door and swung it open wide while Jeremy and Matt helped Jenna into the house. Elena followed after her and I closed the door behind her. Jenna had been released from the hospital after getting the okay from the doctors and was to be on strict bed rest while at home.

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Said Jenna as Matt carefully lowered her onto the couch.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena reminded her. As I took the crutches the hospital gave Jenna from Matt. I placed them aside while Elena put the food we grabbed from the Grill on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy painted quite the picture and I could practically feel Jenna roll her eyes at the younger Gilbert.

I walked back around the couch just as Jenna sighed. "Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." I let out an empty laugh at her words and shook my head. "I mean, I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?"

"It was an accident, Jenna. Things like this happen." I tried to reassure her as I took a seat on the coffee table so I was facing her.

"Serena's right. It was a freak accident." Elena backed up my words.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like twenty times at the Grill." Matt explained and Jenna smiled at the jock and let out a laugh before wincing in pain. "Okay, I'm being nice."

"Careful." Jeremy hovered close while Jenna readjusted herself and relaxed further into the couch.

"Do you need anything, Jenna?" I asked as I stood from the coffee table. The woman shook her head and I walked around the couch to head into the kitchen where Elena was finishing putting the food out.

"So what are we gonna do?" I hadn't noticed Jeremy follow me into the kitchen and turned to look at him while Elena put food into dishes.

"Make lunch." My twin answered and crossed my arms over my chest as Jeremy shook his head.

"No, about Katherine." Jeremy stated. I had a feeling this conversion was going to be brought up.

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy." Elena answered him and I shook my head. I knew that wasn't going to work for our little brother.

"She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that." Jeremy argued. He was right. Katherine wasn't going to just stop at hurting Jenna.

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." I frowned at my sister's words.

"She isn't going to stop, Elena, you know this." I brought up and Elena looked up at me. "She'll try something else, anything else, to get what she wants."

"She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end." Elena's words struck a nerve with both Jeremy and I.

"You are being naive and you know it." Jeremy said to her and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Out. I'll be back." He answered as he left the house.

"He's right, you know." I looked away from the hall where Jeremy had disappeared down. "She isn't going to stop just because you and Stefan broke up. She wants the moon stone, and she's going to do whatever it takes to get it."

Elena let out a sigh and stopped putting lunch together. "I don't want Jeremy getting caught up in all this." She muttered.

I frowned at her words. "You can't stop him Elena. If he wants to help, he's going to find a way to help." My words hung between us and before Elena could argue with me I held up a hand to stop her. "Listen, I don't like the idea of Jeremy getting hurt. But he isn't useless. He's smart, and I trust him. We can't protect him forever, Elena, we're all going to have to face our demons some day."

I knew they were not the words she wanted to hear. But it was true. We were all in this now, whether we wanted to be or not. My sister was going to have to realize that this wasn't just her fight, and while she didn't need to hear me say it, I was willing to die to keep her and Jeremy safe. I wasn't going to let anything happen to them, I wasn't going to lose them.

I was sitting quietly at the kitchen table reading while Jenna laid on the couch with Elena sitting close to her on the arm chair. We were waiting for Alaric to come over so we could get started on dinner. Jeremy was still out of the house and I hadn't heard any news from Damon or Stefan the whole day and I wondered what exactly the two of them were up too.

The sound of my phone buzzing brought me out of my thoughts and I set my book down and reached for my cell phone. "Hey." I answered quickly when I noticed it was Stefan who was calling.

"I need a favor." Were the first words out of his mouth. My eyes glanced over to where Elena sat with her eyes staring at the tv. I could tell she wasn't really paying any attention to what was playing on the screen. I had a feeling that this favor was going to be something to do about her.

I stood as quietly from the table as I could and made my way to the back door. "Alright, what do you need?" I asked as soon as I was outside where Elena couldn't hear.

"We have a plan for tonight. We're going to the Masquerade to meet with Katherine." Stefan started. "She wants the moon stone, but we're not going to give it to her. We're going to end this. We're going to kill her." I wanted to feel relief knowing it was all ending tonight, but something in my gut told me that it wasn't going to be that easy. "I need you to stay with Elena. Try and keep her home."

"That may not be as easy as it sounds." I brought up and glanced through the window in the back door. "If she even catches a whiff that something is wrong, she'll start to ask questions."

"I know." He answered back. "If she leaves the house, just stay with her. I'd feel better knowing the two of you are together."

"I can agree to that." I admitted before letting out a sigh. "Be careful, okay. I don't trust Katherine for one second. Don't let her get the upper hand tonight."

"Don't worry, little sister, she won't." With that said the two of us hung up and I stood on the back porch while my thoughts whirled around in my head. Was she really going to die tonight? Would the vampires who I once called my brothers really be able to kill her? I wanted to hope. I really did, but it was hard to do that when all I could think about was the face she made before she killed me in 1864.

I want tonight to be the end of this. I wanted Elena and Jeremy safe. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. So if I could hope, I hoped with all my being that tonight it ended with Katherine no longer being able to hurt us, any of us.

Alaric showed up only a few minutes after I hung up with Stefan and headed back inside. The history teacher and I shared a look. I knew he was in on the whole killing Katherine plan. He was probably here to keep an eye on Elena as well as watching over Jenna. Tonight wasn't going to be easy. Keeping Elena in the dark was never an easy task.

"Do you think they're going to be okay." I kept my voice low as Alaric and I cleaned up dinner in the kitchen. Elena was with Jenna in the living room and I didnt want to take the chance of her hearing me talk about the others.

"I don't know." Alaric answered. At least he was being honest with me and not sugar coating the whole 'killing Katherine' plan. "They have a strong plan, but anything could go wrong. We just need to keep Elena here and wait for them to call."

I nodded in agreement and went back to cleaning up. I was standing in front of the sink, filling it with soapy water so I could wash the dishes when I heard Elena speak up.

"Whats going on?" She asked. I turned off the water and glanced at Alaric before looking at my sister.

"What do you mean?" The history teacher asked.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyones been avoiding me, and now Jeremys supposedly at the party?" Elena's eyes flickered between me and Alaric and I felt a sigh building up in my chest. "He hates stuff like that."

"It's probably nothing, Elena." I spoke up. A sudden wave of guilt crashed through me as I spoke. I was doing the same thing I had told Elena to stop doing to Jeremy. I knew this wasn't fair. Was keeping her out of the loop really keeping her safe?

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena." Alaric answered honestly. Before Elena could say anything Alaric's phone started to ring and both my sister and the history teacher glanced at the device buzzing on the counter. Elena reached out to grab it, but Alaric was quicker then her and snatched it before she could get her hands on it.

"So then you'll be okay if I just go head out, try to meet up with everyone." Elena crossed her arms over her chest and that sigh I felt building up was finally released from my lungs and I shook my head. I knew something like this was going to happen.

"It's no use, Alaric." I spoke up before he could say anything that was bound to dig us into an even bigger hole with my sister. "Stefan asked up to keep an eye on you tonight. We can't take any chances, not with Katherine in town and Stefan at the party."

"So Stefans at the party too?" She asked and I nodded my head. "He would never go to the party for himself. He did that stuff for me."

"Just let this one go. Okay Elena?" Alaric walked out of the kitchen and headed back into the living room. I stood still as Elena mulled over our explanation.

"You want to help me clean up?" I asked. My words broke the silence and pulled my sister from her thoughts. We stared at each other for a moment before she nodded in agreement and joined me at the sink. The two of us stood silently as we washed and dried off dishes. "I'm sorry. For not telling you."

"It's okay." She replied. "I get it. I just wish there was something more that I could do. I want to help. I want to keep everyone safe."

I nodded in agreement as I handed her the last dish. "I know. I feel the same way." Elena grew silent once again and I glanced away from the sink to look at her. My face fell at the look etched across her face. "Oh no. I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Come on." My twin took hold of my arm and dragged me out of the kitchen. "Hey guys, Serena and I are going to bed. You good over there?" Both Jenna and Alaric were settled down in the living room.

"Good night." Jenna sent us a wave and turned back to the television.

"Good night." Elena replied before heading to the stairs. I stayed closed behind her as she carefully grabbed her car keys. The two of us shared a look and I sent her a small nod. Then, as quietly as we could, the two of us slipped out the front door. I knew this was a bad idea, but Stefan had said to keep an eye on her, and I was technically still doing that. Just not in the house.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, its Monday! Yay! So this chapter has been done for a while now, but I had some trouble editing it and figuring out where to go from here without giving it all away. So I hope everyone enjoys reading and if you have any comments or questions, feel free to leave a review. The next few chapters are going to leave a lot of people with a lot of questions, but don't worry, they will all be answered soon. I promise. **

**Thank you to those who have left review so far, Guest 2.0, UzuRunner, sam, Jessie, evfangirl98, BreeB23, and wolfgirl232323. Thank you all for the positive reviews.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14: Remember Me?

Chapter 14: Remember Me?

The masquerade party at the Lockwoods manor was in full swing by the time we showed up and while the folks attending the soiree were dressed to the nines in suits and fancy dresses, both Elena and I found ourselves a little under dressed in just our normal clothes. As we made our way up the lawn something caught Elena's eye and before I could even ask her what she was looking at, she was walking off into the crowd.

I caught sight of our younger brother as we broke through the finely dressed people and immediately knew why she was in such a hurry. "What the hell is going on?" Elena grabbed hold of Jeremy's arm. Our brother flashed me a look that said what the hell, as Elena held on tightly to his arm.

I could only shrug my shoulders at him. "I warned Stefan that this was going to happen." Jeremy rolled his eyes and took hold of Elena's arm before dragging her out of the crowd. I followed close behind and the three of us found Bonnie sitting at a table slightly secluded from the party. Elena stopped and crossed her arms as Bonnie stood up and Jeremy stood beside her. I took the space beside Elena and glanced between the three of them.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded. Jeremy and Bonnie shared a look. "And no more lies. I deserved to know."

"Katherines here. We have a plan to kill her. Tonight." Bonnie answered.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena questioned the witch with a look of disbelief before glancing over at me. I sheepishly shrugged my shoulders at her and hoped I wouldn't be getting an earful for not telling her the actual plan for tonight.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy admitted and Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

Elena un crossed her arms and shook her head. "Okay, stop with the 'we', are you guys crazy?" She now glanced between our brother and Bonnie. "You're gonna get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Elena." Bonnie spoke up to defend herself and our brother.

"She's right, Elena." I chimed in and Elena sent a glare my way, but that didn't stop me from speaking my mind. "They're stronger than you think. And haven't we all suffered enough? If there's even a slight chance of them taking Katherine out, then we need to let them take it."

"How am I supposed to feel if one of them gets hurt because of me?" She argued back and I shook my head at her.

"It's not just about you, Elena." While my words sounded harsh, they rang true. "Katherine is a threat to all of us, trust me. She's not just here to ruin your life."

"Serena's right, it's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she had to be stopped." Jeremy added and our sister found herself unable to argue back as she glanced between the three of us.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but the only thing to escape her lips was a pained scream as her face crumpled and she bent over. I was quick to reach out and grab a hold of her as she collapsed. Jeremy rushed over and helped me lower her onto the bench of the table while blood blossomed on Elenas' shirt on her back.

"Whats going on?" He asked as Elena cried out in pain.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie ordered and Jeremy rushed away to stop whatever was happening to Katherine.

"Hold on Elena." I muttered as I kneeled in front of her. "Bonnie, she's bleeding." I looked to the witch in desperation. Her eyes were full of shock and fear as she sat close beside my sister.

"I can't break the spell. I'm sorry." Bonnie shook her head and I looked at my sister.

"No, you can't break it, but you can heal her, right?" I looked back up at the witch. "Use me, like you did at the tomb. Take away her pain, Bonnie." I knew she could help her in another way, even if that way meant hurting me, it would be worth it and I was desperate.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded my head. I couldn't have been more sure. "Okay. Okay. Hold on." Bonnie took a deep breath before letting it out and starting up a chant. "Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda…" She repeated the words and I felt a sudden spike of heat take over me. I let go of Elena's hands and gritted my teeth as I curled in on myself. My blood was boiling and all I could feel was a liquid fire running through veins.

I had to do this. I had to bear the pain, for my sister. "Serena, are you okay?" The heat inside of me was slowly dosed out as Bonnie ended her chanting. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at the witches concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." My eyes looked to Elena who was taking a deep breath and flexing her back and hand. "Elena, are you alright?"

She nodded her head and we both glanced up as Jeremy ran toward us. "Are you okay?" He asked and Elena once again nodded her head.

"Are they?" She asked. We all knew she was talking about Damon and Stefan.

"They're stuck in there with her." He answered. My shoulders sagged and I shook my head. This was the worst possible outcome. If Katherine got the upper hand, she was going to escape, or worse, hurt someone. Jeremy glanced over at Bonnie who sat still next to Elena. "You were right, Katherine had a witch link Elena to her."

"The girl I saw, the one inside!" Bonnie suddenly stood up. "Stay here with them. Keep an eye on Elena."

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked the witch as she started to walk off.

"There's another witch here, I'm going to find her." She called back as she disappeared into the crowd. I took in deep breath and fell back onto my butt and pulled my knees up so I could rest my head on them. Being used as a magic source for Bonnie had taken a lot more out of me then I thought it would have. She had only used me for a short time, but it was still enough to knock the wind out of me.

"You alright, Serena?" Jeremy leaned down and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." I reassured him and squeezed my eyes shut as my muscles twitched. I took in another breath and tried to focus on my breathing and not on the soreness filling my limbs. I felt myself start to slip into a blissful sense of darkness when a voice sounded through my memories.

"_Hello, love"_

I let out a soft gasp and my eyes shot open as a voice echoed in my thoughts. I hadn't heard his voice in sometime and I felt my chest start to ache at the sound. Why did they have to torture me so? From those brown eyes, to that dimpled smile. Kol, Finn, Nik, names and voices I could barely remember, yet they tormented my thoughts and caused that familiar ache to make its home within my chest.

"Take it." Jeremy's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I lifted my head up. He had taken off his ring and was trying to hand it over to Elena.

"No Jeremy." Elena shook her head and pushed his hand holding out the ring away.

"Elena, listen to me, you need this more than I do." Jeremy held out the ring and pushed it back toward Elena.

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." Elena argued back. I winced a little as I shifted myself so I was sitting up on my knees.

"She's right." I spoke up and Jeremy's eyes glanced down at me. "Don't take that ring off for anyone. You keep it on, okay."

Jeremy nodded his head. He slipped the ring back on. With a deep breath I started to try and stand. Jeremy was quick to help lift me onto my feet. "Easy there." I swayed slightly and took a seat beside Elena and leaned back against the table.

"Can tonight be done yet?" I asked no in particular.

"Actually, it can be." Jeremy answered. I glanced over at the younger Gilbert who was looking at his phone. "Bonnie did it. She got the other witch to break the spell. Katherines gone."

Elena and I looked at each other and I felt a weight lift itself off my shoulders. I let out a sigh and leaned against Elena as she did the same. Both of us were feeling lighter than we have in days. With Katherine gone, we no longer had to look over our shoulders. We were safe, all of us were.

Jeremy went off to find Bonnie and Elena helped me stand. I leaned into her as we slowly made our way across the lawn to where she had parked her car.

"Elena." We both came to a stop as Stefans voice called out to my sister. Elena glanced at me and I nodded my head. We turned and the vampire approached us and began to fuss over Elena and I.

"I'm okay. Bonnie and Serena healed me and took the pain away." Elena spoke up. "Serenas the one who took the brunt of the pain for me."

I shook my head. "It was nothing. I just need rest."

"You should still definitely see a doctor anyway." Stefan prodded at Elena and I rolled my eyes.

My sister could only nod in agreement knowing Stefan wasn't going to let it go. "I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?"

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." Stefan admitted. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on something I wasn't really meant to be a part of. Stefan took a step closer and Elena held up a hand to stop him.

"Stefan, I…" Elena paused and Stefan frowned at her.

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?" He asked and Elena let out a sigh. I wanted to walk away and give them privacy, but that would have been hard to do when I could barely stand on my own.

"I want to be with you, Stefan." Elena started. "You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" I didn't. But I didn't dare say that aloud. I already feel safer knowing Katherine was gone. But Elena was different, she needed more reassurance before she made any life choices. I just couldn't help but feel sorry for Stefan. He really did love her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I understand." Stefan answered and Elena nodded her head.

"I'm going to get Serena home." We then turned away from the vampire and started walking back toward the car. I winced as we made it down to the gravel parking lot. "Here, are you alright to lean against the car for a minute."

"Yeah. I'm good." I replied and Elena turned to get her keys out and unlock the car. I glanced away from her to see the other party goers starting to leave. "Hey, do you think-" My words were cut off as a sudden sharp pain erupted from the side of my head. My body crumpled and I fell to the ground with a thump. My vision went dark and soon my mind followed and I found myself free falling into unconsciousness.

"_Watch." I whispered as I placed my hands flat against the earth. Slowly, and with great care, I focused on the earth beneath me. As nature flowed through me and back into the dirt a smile spread across my face as a green stem pushed its way through the soil. Then, with a beautiful flourish, the plant grew and twisted, stretching it's light pink petals as if fully bloomed. _

"_Beautiful." A voice whispered from beside me. "Truly breathtaking, Elskan."_

_The lily stood in solitude as it stretched up to meet the sunlight. I smiled and felt pride grow within me. I was happy here, truly and utterly happy as I sat beside this man. A stranger from the past. One I longed to remember._

Pain greeted me as I slowly awoke from the darkness. A groan escaped my lips and I put a hand to my aching head and forced my eyes open. "Serena, hey, take it easy okay." Elena's voice pulled me from the pain as my eyes adjusted. The first thing I noticed was my sister kneeling beside my head. The next thing I noticed was the very unfamiliar location I found myself in.

"What the… Where are we?" I mumbled out as I did my best to sit up. "And what hit me?" I winced as my head throbbed.

"Shhhh." Elena held a finger to her lips. "Come on, can you stand?" She helped me up off the dirty couch I had been laying down on. I staggered a bit as Elena pulled me up, but my sister put an arm around my waist and helped me walk.

Elena helped me slowly up the set of old stairs that I thought were oddly placed in the sunken room. "How's the girl?" A female voice suddenly asked. I raised a brow and looked at Elena who simply shook her head. I used the railing for support as Elena and I quietly crept up the stairs to get closer to the voices.

"Still passed out, along with the other one." This time it was a males voice who spoke up. Neither of the voices sounded familiar and even through the hazy pain my head felt, I could feel the dark and dense energy the two were giving off. Vampires. But what did they want from us? It was obvious Elena and I had been kidnapped, from the unfamiliar voices and old house, to the aching headache pounding through my brain after being knocked unconscious.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" The woman asked.

"Give me some credit. I haven't even touched the spare one, granted, she smells strange, makes me wonder what she'll taste like." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as the man spoke. "So, did you call him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." The woman replied. Elena glanced back at me with a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders at her. I had no clue as to what the two were talking about.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" The man stressed. Who were they talking about? Who was Elijah?

"They say he got it." The woman explained.

"Wonderful and now what?" The man asked. I tried to get Elena's attention as she turned away from me and started to walk further down the hall to hear them better. I sucked in a breath and glared after my sister as I reluctantly followed after her.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't." The woman answered back. "We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late." The man, Trevor I was assuming, started. "We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Leave what here? Was he calling Elena and I the it? Or just Elena?

"I'm sick of running!" The woman suddenly shouted.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us both from dying." Trevor argued. What could these two vampires possibly be running from?

"Elijah's old school." The woman started. "If he accepts our deal, we're free." I felt my heart stop as Elena took another step and the floor board under her foot let out a loud groan. "You!" The woman came around the coroner and glared at the two of us. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Elena didn't skip a beat as the woman stormed up to her. "Whos Elijah?" She asked.

"He's your worst nightmare." Now that hadn't been the answer I was expecting to hear. The woman pushed past us and I found myself staring down at the rotting floorboards. How were we going to get out of this one? I glanced up at Elena who stood still in thought before turning to look at me.

"Come on." She gently took my arm and I followed after her. My head was starting to feel better, but my limbs still felt somewhat weak as we walked back down the stairs to where I had woken up on the dingy couch. The woman from earlier was in there placing boards over the windows to keep the sun light out.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." The woman shot back as she stepped away from the window and looked at us.

"Why wont you?" Elena continued to question the woman.

"That's another one." The vampire commented as she walked over to a desk and started to go through the junk resting on its surface.

"You got me, okay?" Elena started and I nudged her. She really didn't need to be pushing her luck with the irritated looking vampire. "It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing. And it's just you, the other one was a casualty of circumstances." The woman waved a hand in my direction and I felt my stomach clench. I had a feeling that that was the reason I was here with Elena in the first place. "I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." The woman rolled her eyes and continued to shuffle through some books and papers resting on the desk.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena pushed. The woman finally looked up from whatever it was she was doing to glance at the two of us.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Her answer sent a confusing tingle down my spine.

"The originals? What does that mean?" This time curiosity got the best of me and I was now asking my own questions.

The vampire raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" She questioned.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked her.

"I know of them." The woman shrugged. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones." She explained. "I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress."

"The originals? What do you know about them?" I asked and the vampire's gaze focused on me.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years." She started to explain, not really answering my question. "We're tired, we want it over. We're using your friend here to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" Elena questioned.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." My eyes widened at the woman's words and I glanced over at Elena before looking back at the vampire.

"The curse, you mean the curse of the sun and moon?" I brought up and the vampire nodded her head.

"Oh you do know your history." She commented.

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena started. "The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse." The woman explained. "The sacrifice is what breaks it."

My blood turned cold and I placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. "What do you mean? What sacrifice?" I already knew the answer to my question, but I needed to hear her say it.

"The blood of the doppelgänger." She started and Elena went stiff as the woman's eyes pierced through her. "You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die."

My hand slipped from Elena's shoulder and she grasped it within her own. That wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let that happen. Trevor, the other vampire holding Elena and I hostage, soon walked down the stairs and joined us. Elena kept her hand in mind as she straightened up and looked to the two vampires.

"Tell me more." She practically demanded. Trevor glanced back at us and smirked.

"Captivity had made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" He asked. Elena took in breath before asking her question.

"Who were you running from?" I glanced between the two strangers as Elena spoke.

"The originals." Trevor answered.

"We know that. But who are they?" I asked and Trevor's eyes roamed over to me.

"They're the first family, the old world." He explained. "Rose and I pissed them off." The woman, Rose, let out a hum and Trevor back tacked slightly. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

Elenas brow furrowed in confusion. "What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others did." Rose started to explain. "He trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena muttered and I squeezed her hand. Of course this all had to lead back to that woman.

"The one and only. The first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose continued.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've." Trevor paused and motioned to Rose. "Sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose finished. I found myself frowning at the two vampires standing before my sister and I.

"My sister isn't Katherine." I spoke up and the two vampires looked at me. "She is nothing like that woman."

I turned away from them and pulled Elena along with me to the old couch where the two of us sat down. Elena curled up on one end while I took the other side. Our legs were tangled together in the middle. We took comfort in knowing we at least had each other. Rose and Trevor left us alone and wandered through the house. My mind was on an endless track as I thought over what we had just learned. To break the curse, the doppelgänger had to die. That meant Elena had to die.

My sister started to shift and I glanced over at her. Her face held a look of confusion as she suddenly sat up and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of the couch. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she glanced around the room. She then turned the paper over and held it up for me to see. **"Stefan and Damon are coming for you.-B" **

I mouthed Bonnie's name and Elena nodded. I felt slightly more relieved knowing Damon and Stefan were coming to rescue us. But we had no idea how far away they were and when this Elijah person would arrive. One thing I did know, he wasn't taking my sister, not without a fight.

My sister and I had been sitting quietly for a while when Trevor suddenly stormed back into the room in a panic. "He's here. This was a mistake." He ranted as he paced the floor. I slowly stood from the couch and Elena followed my lead.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this." Rose reassured the man. "You have to trust me." I carefully approached Elena and placed myself in front of her while the two vampires spoke.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor shouted in a panic.

"He wants her more." Rose reminded the man. I glared across the room at her and pushed Elena further back. Fear gripped my stomach. I was no match for a vampire, especially a supposed original vampire. But I couldn't just let him take her.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor was in a full blown panic now. He truly was afraid of this Elijah person. It made me wonder just how afraid of him I should be. Would this be it for me? Was my death only seconds away?

"Hey!" Rose took the fearful man by the shoulders and had him look her in the eyes. "What are we?"

"We're family." He answered her. "Forever."

_Always and forever_, echoed within my thoughts as Rose calmed the man down. I don't know where the words came from, but they sounded right. Rose then ordered him to stay with us and to not make a sound. This was it. Now we faced something stronger than we had ever faced before. I could only hope that we made it out alive, both of us.

I stood firmly in front of Elena as the sound of footsteps reached my ears. This was it. I braced myself in front of my sister as a figure emerged at the top of the stairs. Then everything froze as he appeared and it felt like the ground beneath me had opened up and I was being swallowed whole and dropped straight into the past. Those eyes, I knew those eyes.

The man's face fell from the indifferent look he had walked into the room with the second our eyes met. "Serena." My name was like a whisper on the wind as he looked down at me. Then, before I could even blink, he was standing in front me, causing Elena to take a step back out of fear. He was so close that I could clearly make out the details of his face. A strong sharp jaw and defined nose with a small amount of fringe falling across his forehead. But it was those eyes that had my full attention. Deep pools of brown that were dragging me down into their depths.

"I know you." My voice was only but a whisper. I was afraid that if I spoke too loudly this would all disappear. That he would disappear.

"How is this possible?" Slowly, as if afraid to frighten me, his hand lifted and with the back of his fingers he lightly creased my cheek. His skin gently grazed mine and I immediately felt what seemed like electric shocks shoot down my spine.

"Elijah?" His name came out sounding like a question, but I already knew the answer. This was really him. He was really here. Just as he had done earlier, I raised my hand slowly to touch him, but before I could reach his face, a pressure squeezing my other hand pulled me from the serene world we had created.

The bubble burst and I was suddenly reminded of where I was and who I was with. I took an involuntary step back as my thoughts rejoined the present. Elena tugged at my hand and I pulled my eyes away from the man from my past to glance back at my sister.

"Serena." Her eyes looked concerned and I did my best to send her a reassuring smile. It must not have worked because her frown only grew deeper as concern filled her eyes.

I turned away from my sister and looked back to the vampire standing in front of me. Where do I even begin? While my heart was singing in my chest, my mind was a whirlwind of fear and confusion as it tried to work out the emotions I was feeling wash through me. This man, no this vampire, was here to take my sister. I couldn't let that happen.

"I know you're here for my sister. But please, don't take her from me." It was the only thing I could think of to do, beg that this vampire standing in front of me wouldn't hurt Elena. That somehow he really was the same person from my past, that whoever he had been to me, would help me save Elena.

"Your sister?" His face twisted in confusion before his eyes left mine to glance back at Elena. He took in breath and narrowed his eyes. "She's human. Interesting." He muttered before looking back down at me. "This changes things." I could tell that he wasn't talking about Elena being human as he mentioned that things had changed, because he was looking directly at me. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

"Serena." I could hear the panic in Elena's voice and I turned to look at her. "Don't let him take me." She muttered in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise." I turned back around and once again placed myself in front of my sister. "What if you took me instead? Just me." I suggested. I could feel Elena tense up behind me. But I didn't dare give her the opportunity to argue. I could do this. I needed to do this. "I can break the curse without my sister having to die." Elijah's eyes went wide for a second before he put on a face of indifference.

"That's impossible." Rose muttered. "The curse can only be broken by the blood of a doppelgänger."

"Maybe." I spoke up. "But if something stronger came along, something like me, a Fae." I didn't know where I was going with this, but if what Bonnie had said was true, then if I could break a witch's spell, then maybe I could break a curse too.

"Impossible." Rose muttered from where she stood.

"Serena, don't do this, please." Elena begged me. I ignored her pleas and looked directly at Elijah.

"So, do we have a deal? You take me instead, and I promise I'll break the curse for you." I held out my hand for the vampire to take and we stood with our eyes locked.

"You have a deal." He reached out and gently grasped my hand in his own. The second our skin touched I felt what seemed like a thousand butterflies fill my stomach. My heart sang for joy and I wanted nothing more than to keep his hand in mine. "One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah dropped my hand and I felt the swarming insects cease there flying as he turned away to look at Trevor and Rose.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor bowed his head at the older vampire. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah explained to the man.

Trevor lifted his head. "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor." Elijah's gaze narrowed at the scared man. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleaded.

"So granted." It happened fast, faster than I could even comprehend. With a strength I could not even fathom, Trevor's head was smacked straight off his body. I felt Elena jolt behind me and heard Roses screams for her friend. But I didn't move. I stayed rooted in my place and as Elijah's gaze found my own, we simply stared at one another. I could tell he was trying to gage my reaction, but I honestly didn't know how to feel at the moment. He was pure power.

While all the vampires I had met over the course of the last few months have all had similar energies about them, he was different. His energy was dark and dense like the other, but it was ten times stronger than any vampire I had met before. It would have been overwhelming to anyone else, but for some odd reason I couldn't explain, I found comfort knowing he was so powerful.

Why that was, I didn't know, maybe I was even afraid to know.

"You!" Rose shouted and looked about ready to attack Elijah, but he simply sent her a look.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah reminded her and the woman stood still in her spot. He turned around and reached out his hand toward me. "Come."

I hadn't even stopped to think about what I was doing before I was reaching out my hand to place in his. "Wait, stop, please." Elena grabbed hold of my arm before I could take a step forward. "What about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked as his eyes left mine to look back at my sister.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." She explained. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. While I appreciated her trying to protect me, I was also cursing her as she placed herself right back into the frying pan. "I can help you get it, just don't take Serena."

"Tell me where it is?" Elijah demanded as he took a threatening step toward us.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena informed him. I glared at my sister and shook my head at her. She needed to stop before my deal with the vampire went out the window.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah glanced back at Rose who was clearly still reeling over the sudden death of her friend.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She spoke through her grief. Elijah then turned back to my sister and I. Before he could do anything to harm Elena I stood a large step forward.

"It's back in Mystic Falls. I can get it for you, but our deal has to still stand." I quickly answered.

"Serena." Elena hissed out my name and I glanced back at her.

"It's fine Elena, trust me." I pleaded with my sister and turned back the man.

"Interesting." He muttered. The sudden sound of glass breaking pulled us all from the conversion and I suddenly remembered the note Bonnie had gotten to Elena earlier. "What is that?" His gaze went to Rose who stood with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know." She told the vampire.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah questioned her.

"I don't know." She answered back.

Elijah let out a huff before suddenly standing directly in front of me. His hands were gentle as they took hold of me and I suddenly found myself standing in what looked to be the front hall of the old house. I blinked and glanced around. I felt a sigh leave my lungs as I saw Rose beside us with Elena next to her.

"Rose." Elijah ground out as I was pushed behind him. My heart was pounding in my chest as if it wanted to break out of my rib cage. This man, this vampire, he was making me feel things I had never felt before, not in this lifetime at least.

"I don't know who it is." Rose admitted.

"Up here." My breath caught in my throat as a familiar voice echoed from above us. I knew right away that it was Stefan and fear gripped my stomach.

"Down here." This time it was Damon's voice. Elijah gently took hold of my wrist pulling me with him as he grabbed a coat stand that was near the large front door. One thing I noticed was that anytime he touched me, it was gentle. Without even trying he broke the wooden stand and was now armed with a stake. With a flash of movement, both Rose and Elena were no longer standing with us. I felt my gut clench as Elijah released me and walked toward the stairs.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" His words sent a shiver down my spine and I knew that if my brothers weren't careful, they were going to die. "I repeat, you cannot beat me." He moved closer to the steps as he spoke. "So I'm going to leave with the girl and you're not going to stop me. Do we understand each other?"

"Wait-" I called out, but before I could stop him, Elena appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Wait, don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help us out." Elena begged. Elijah moved fast and was suddenly standing a couple steps below where Elena stood.

"What game are you playing with me?" He growled out and Elena didn't even flinch before she showed her hands and threw what turned out to be a vervain bomb at Elijah's face.

I let out a gasp in shock as Elijah growled out in pain. I felt like I was losing a battle as I stood frozen to the floor. My sister and the vampires I once called brothers were in danger, and yet I felt more afraid for the vampire trying to hurt them. The realization made me slightly sick. I didn't know what to do. I was lost and there was no hope for me in that moment.

I found my heart breaking as Elijah took a threatening step towards Elena. I could do nothing but watch on in fear as Stefan suddenly appeared and shot at the older vampire with one of Alaric's compressed air weapons. The stakes barely even slowed Elijah down. Stefan gave up on the weapon and tackled the older, and stronger, vampire down the stairs. Elijah was quick to get up and before I could even blink Damon appeared and stabbed the makeshift stake Elijah had a hold of earlier, straight through his chest.

I felt my heart drop as pure panic set in and a scream escaped my lips. I didn't understand the torrent of emotions rushing through my entire body as Damon impaled Elijah to the door. The older vampire's face turned grey as the stake stabbed through his heart.

"Serena? Serena?!" I could barely make out my sister shouting my name as I stared at the dead vampire hanging against the door.

"I- I can't breathe." Were the only words I was able to get out as my body folded in on itself. I felt as if my heart was breaking, like I had just witnessed my own death happen before me. Why? Why did I feel this way? I barely knew Elijah and even if I had known him in the past, most of those memories were still lost to me. But the feelings, those lost feelings I felt from a life lived so long ago, they felt fresh and seared in pain as I fell to the ground.

"Hey, whoa there little sister." Damon was quick to cradle me in his arms as I tried to regain my breath. But that seemed impossible and soon my vision started to go black and I found myself falling into what seemed to be a never ending dark pit.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, this chapter had me reeling all week. I've been so nervous to post it, but I'm proud with what I was able to do with it. A little explanation on my my part, this chapter was hard because while Serena can remember somethings from her past, including Elijah, hes still technically a stranger to her. But for Elijah, this meeting was different. This was seeing a ghost from his past he never imagined he'd see again. But I'll be getting more into that in the next two chapters. This is only the beginning for Serena.**

**Thank you all for reading! Please, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a review. Thank you for sticking with this story. Mondays are post days so see you all next Monday.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15: Back from the Dead

Chapter 15: Back from the Dead

"_Elijah! Nik! Hello!" I called out into the darkness, but received no answer. I didn't even know why I was calling out their names. I just knew I needed them. "Kol!" My voice echoed and fear crawled it's way up my throat as panic began to set in. Where was I? Where were they? "Finn! Please! Someone answer me!" But there was no answer, only the echo of my own voice and darkness. The inky black I was met with sent a cold torrent of fear down my spine. Who am I?_

"_Serena!"_

I gasped as I was suddenly knocked back into consciousness. My lungs sucked in as much air as they could as my eyes snapped open and I found myself staring up at the familiar sight of my ceiling. I was home.

Tears welled up in my eyes as the left over feelings of my dream stung at my heart. The voice that screamed my name sounded so full of pain. It broke my heart to hear it, and yet I didn't even know whose voice it was. Fear had gripped my heart like a clamp as I called out their names and I received no answer.

Meeting Elijah had changed everything for me. He was real and alive, or was alive. I felt my throat close up at the realization. Elijah had been alive. He had stood right in front of me and from the look in his eyes, he recognized me. Now he was dead, impaled through the heart by Damon. I had lost my one chance to learn about my past, and I had so many questions to ask.

The image of Elijah's face covered in graying veins made my heart clench in pain. I know Damon only did what he did to protect my sister and I, but I hated that he had done it. Elijah was my one chance to find out who I was, who I had been. If he really was the same man from my past, which I had very little doubts that he wasn't, I could have had my questions answered. But that would be impossible now.

Depressed with the knowledge that I had lost my chance to learn about my first life, I curled up on my bed and pulled my comforter close to my head. I didn't have it in me to leave my bed today. I didn't have it in me to pretend like everything was okay. Because it wasn't. I wasn't okay.

What felt like hours was only moments later when a knock at my door sounded and I was brought out of my hazy thoughts. I lifted my head slightly and watched as my door cracked open and Elena stuck her head in. When she noticed I was still wrapped up in bed a look of concern crossed over her face.

"Serena, are you feeling alright?" She stepped fully into my room and I shrugged at her question. I wasn't okay, but the last thing I wanted was my sister to worry about me. She had enough on her plate, especially now that we knew what it would take to break the curse. Elena frowned at my shrug and took a seat beside me on the bed. "Do you want to come with me to the boarding house?" Elena placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. It wasn't like I was sick or anything, but the ache in my chest wouldn't let up even after dressing for the day and following my sister out of the house. I was starting to think getting out of bed may have been a mistake as Elena pulled up to the boarding house.

Elena knocked on the door and only a second later a familiar smirking face was greeting us. "Hello, Elena. Little sister." He nodded at me and I sent the vampire a small strained smile.

"Is Stefan here? He called, said it was important." My sister asked and Damon moved to the side and gestured for us to enter.

"Right this way." Damon said as Elena walked into the house and I followed after her as we made our way into the living room where we found Stefan standing.

"Hey." He greeted us as Elena crossed her arms.

"What is this about?" My sister asked the younger Salvatore brother. I stood quiet as Stefan glanced over at Damon. It was the sight of Rose walking into the room that had my eyes widening. The same vampire who had a hand in kidnapping us.

It was quiet as Rose looked between my sister and I. I had a feeling this was why Stefan had called Elena to come over. The vampire was obviously here for a reason. "Yup. Should have stayed in bed." I commented as I made my way to the closest chair and dropped my body into it. The others followed my lead and Elena took a seat on the couch while the vampires spread out around the room.

"So, what's this all about?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms. Rose was the one to speak up.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose started to explain. "And I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked the woman.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." It was Damon who answered this time. He stood near the tumblers and crystal glasses filled with his favorite bourbon.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan clarified for us.

"The first generation?" I asked.

"Like Elijah?" Elena added on and I titled my head in confusion. There was a lot about vampires we didn't know, and one of those things was where they came from. I mean, how was the first vampire even created?

"No." Rose answered her. "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Rose's words made a shiver go down my spine. The energy I felt from Elijah certainly wasn't anything small and insignificant. His energy screamed power and from what I could feel he was no joke when it came to strength. But could there really be someone worse, no, stronger than him?

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan added to the conversation.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Rose answered and Stefan frowned at her.

"No." Stefan tried to reassure her.

"What they're trying to say is." Damon started and my sister glanced over at him. "I mean if what she's saying is true." He trailed off.

"Which it is." Rose defends herself.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon pointed out with a smug smirk.

"Which I'm not." She shot back at him.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon shrugged and poured himself a drink.

Stefan shook his head. "Look, Elijahs dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." He pointed out and Rose let out a little breath.

"Not that you know of." She pointed out.

"That's not helping." Damon scolded.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan started to explain. "I mean, we're taking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Why did I get the feeling that this so called boogie man was really real and we were all in for it if he ever found us?

"He's real." Rose defended her story. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright, were shaking." Damon piped up. "You made your point."

Elena suddenly stood from her place on the couch and walked over to where I was sitting. Stefan watched her with a look of concern. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"School. We're late. Come on Serena." Elena grabbed hold of my hand and the two of us headed for the front hall.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan made to go grab his things.

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena snapped back and tugged me after her as we left the boarding house. I knew the information she just heard was a lot to take in. I mean, the oldest vampire in history was still alive, and apparently looking for her. None of this was going to be just a simple walk in the park. Life was about to get a whole lot more difficult and I hated the thought of something happening to any of my loved ones.

"Elena." I spoke up and my sister glanced over at me from the corner of her eye before looking back to the road. "It's going to be alright, okay. Stefan and Damon are right, maybe this Klaus person is just a story."

"I don't know, Serena. What if he's not? What if he comes here looking for me and people get hurt because of me?" Of course Elena wasn't worried about herself, but her family and the people she cared for.

I shook my head at her words and let the conversion die. I wasn't about to let anything happen to my sister or any of the people I care about. My sister wasn't going to some sacrifice for this Klaus person. I was going to make sure of that.

I decided school was the last place I wanted to be when we arrived. While I didn't tell Elena my plan to ditch, I decided to leave after second period and head off into the trees surrounding Mystic Falls. I would just have to remember to text her later.

The hike to the old oaks clearing was a long one from the school, but worth it the second I found myself staring at it's deep brown trunk and the red and golden leaves that littered the floor around it.

I needed this. I thought to myself as I dropped my bag beside the tree and took a seat at the base of it's trunk. The quiet air of the woods surrounded me and I felt myself relax more and more until I finally gave in and closed my eyes. I don't know why I felt so safe here, but I did and I knew no one could touch me here. No one ever would.

~Break~

Elena stood facing the entrance of the tomb as Katherine leaned against the grave's rocky wall. "So how much of your little story is true?" She asked the vampire. Elena had had the same idea as her sister when it came to ditching school. Only her idea involved getting answers. Katherine was willing to talk in exchange for blood, but Elena didn't really know how much of the vampires story she could believe.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena." Katherine informed her look alike. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot."

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it?" Elena pointed out. "Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

Katherine smirked to herself. "500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you get Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena added.

"Right again." The vampire admitted.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena wanted to know, but a part of her feared the answer.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter." Katherine let out a breathy laugh and smirked at the teen.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it?" Elena asked. "Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwoods werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells." Katherine muttered. "So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

This is what Elena had been dreading. "So you need a werewolf."

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." The vampire pointed out.

"What else?" Elena felt like the weight of the world was now resting on her shoulders. How many people had to die because of this curse? Because of Klaus.

"A witch to do the spell."Katherine explained. "Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

Elena had a feeling that wasn't all it would take. "What else?" She asked again.

"A vampire." Katherine finally admitted.

"Caroline." Elena felt the breath leave her lungs. "That was why you did it."

"It could have been anyone I suppose." Katherine pointed out and Elena felt sick. "But I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena knew the answer already considering just what this woman was willing to do to be safe from Klaus.

"Better you die than I." The vampire didn't care. She had been running for a long time, long enough to want to stop it all together. She didn't care who lived or died. She wanted freedom. Katherine made to walk further back into the tomb, but Elena called out to her.

"Wait." The vampire stopped to listen. "One more question. How does Serena fit into all of this?" This was the question that's been on her mind since she watched Elijah and Serena interact. They looked at each other like they had known one another for years. Elijah's eyes were filled with something Elena had not seen in a long time. Not since her parents were alive.

"Ah, there it is." Katherine turned back around to face her doppelgänger. "I wonder, what do you know about Faes?"

Elena tilted her head in confusion. "Nothing. But Serena had said something to Elijah about being one."

"That's because she is one." Katherine confirmed. "Not much is known about the mysterious and magical race known for their beauty and their strong connection to the earth. It took me a long time to find the information, what little there was of it, but your sister is undoubtedly one of them."

Elena didn't know how to feel. Her sister had told her that she wasn't exactly human. Admitted to her that she was different. One doesn't just have past lives like Serena did. "How does Elijah know her?"

Katherine shrugged. "I'm not sure." She admitted. "But I remember, in 1492, a painting. One of a young woman with snow white hair and ruby red eyes. Klaus and Elijah coveted that painting." Katherine thought back to the night she saw it. "Elijah would stand and stare at it for hours. Just staring with most heart broken eyes." The vampire looked straight at Elena. "Maybe you should be asking your precious sister how she knows them. The second I saw her I thought about taking her, instead of you, to Klaus. Considering it was a drawing of him I saw in her journal back in 1864."

Katherine smirked as she turned back around and headed back into the tomb while Elena stood staring in shock. She had no idea what she had just discovered. If her sister actually knew the original vampires, did that mean she remembered Elijah? Was that why she seemed so ready to just go with him in exchange for herself?

Elena felt slightly sick, what if Klaus came here and took her sister instead? Elena hated the idea of Serena being taken and the weight on her shoulders seemed to double. What was she going to do?

~Break~

The next day was spent much like the day before where I found myself ditching school and heading off into the trees instead. I found myself keeping my distance from everyone, including my sister. For some reason, the ache in my chest had worsened during the night and I had a feeling I knew why.

Elijah. His name made my heart stutter as those familiar brown eyes came to the forefront of my thoughts. Those deep never ending eyes that I could remember looking at me with such devotion and I wondered who he was to me in the past. Who was I to him? But those questions wouldn't be getting answered, not by Elijah.

I felt my throat involuntarily close up at the thought of the man dead. That's right, he wouldn't be answering any of my questions, not now. But that didn't mean anything for my sister. Elijah may be dead, but we still all had the threat of Klaus hanging over our heads now. Elena was still in danger of being used to break the curse of the sun and moon.

The trees loomed over me as I stopped walking.

But maybe that didn't have to happen. Maybe my sister didn't need to be used as a sacrifice at all. If I could convince Klaus to make the same deal I made with Elijah, then Elena wouldn't be needed to break the curse. I could do it myself.

Bonnie had read in Emily's grimoire that Fae reached an age of maturity. That meant that at some point I was going to go through some sort of change, maybe one similar to the one I went through when I was twelve. But, if Klaus was as old as Rose believed him to be, then maybe he would have the answers I needed. With the right deal in place, Elena would live and I would get my answers. Granted, I highly doubt I would have the freedom I have now if Klaus wanted me, but it would be worth it. I wanted Elena alive and if that meant my freedom, or life, was the exchange, then I was willing to allow that.

There was only one problem with my plan and that was the fact that I didn't even know if I could break the curse, or even how I would do it. Emily's grimoire said nothing about Fae being able to break curses. I mean, I barely knew what I could do with the gifts I had, let alone break a curse that's been around for hundreds of years. But in the end, I didn't have much of a choice. It was either take a chance and make a deal to keep my sister and family safe, or suffer the consequences.

I ended my hike through the woods at a familiar clearing where my oak sat with it's limbs reaching out toward the sky. The air around me changed and I took in deep breath as my feet crossed over into the clearing. I was doing this, one way or another, my sister was going to live a normal human life, or as normal as she could have living here in Mystic Falls.

I stood at the edge of the clearing, staring at the large oak that's followed me throughout each of my lives. I could do this. I had to do this.

I carefully slipped off my shoes and took a few steps so I stood closer to the large tree. My bare feet connected me to the ground, and with a deep breath, I closed my eyes. _"Reach out now, my little one. Reach out and feel."_ My mother's voice echoed in my thoughts as I did as she once told me. I could feel the earth, the worms, and the roots of the old oak, all beneath my feet. I reached out further. Birds flew through the air and nature's energy reached out to greet me. This was the first time I had ever thought to try something like this, to reach out with everything in me and feel the energy around me so extensively.

The air, the earth, the magic it all held. I could feel it all and with a breath of air, I grabbed for it. What felt like an electric shock zapped through me and I opened my eyes in shock. I hadn't noticed that I had been actually reaching out with my hands and with my arms raised out in front of me. But it was the sight of the large thick roots hovering in front of me that really caught my attention.

"What?" I gasped as the roots suddenly fell to the ground and I jumped back. "What did I just do?" I muttered to myself as I eyed the roots in shock. The tree's roots were in disarray along with the upturned earth they had been forced out of. I had done this. Whatever I was, whatever I was capable of, I had done this.

Slowly I kneeled down onto the ground. I could feel my body vibrating with energy and I couldn't seem to wrap my head around what I was doing. But I allowed myself to just feel and this time I focused on what I wanted to happen.

With my hands placed flat against the earth, I took in a deep breath and focused back on that feeling. Then it happened, and with my own two eyes I watched as the old oak trees roots slowly returned to the earth. A laugh of disbelief escaped my lips as the massive roots did as I asked and buried themselves beneath the soil.

This was unbelievable. I mean, the only thing I've ever been really capable of doing was growing flowers and feeling energy, and yet here I sat watching as the tree's roots returned to the earth and disappeared from sight.

I fell back when the last root vanished from sight. I was winded as I took in air and did my best to catch my breath. Now what? What did this all mean in the end? Yes, I now knew I was more capable than what I thought I was, but would this save my sister in the end? Would this be enough to convince Klaus I could break the curse?

I lifted my tired body up off the ground. I decided I was going to make this work, no matter what I was going to keep Elena safe.

"Ah, there's the wayward sister." Damon's voice caught me off guard when I finally decided to head home and I glanced around the living room as I stepped through the front door. The older Salvatore brother was sitting beside Elena on the couch and I raised a curious brow at the two of them. "Missed out on quite a bit. But cliff notes, your sister here is on lock down due to suicidal tendencies."

"What?" I asked and looked to my sister for an answer but Damon waved his hand in my direction.

"Nothing to worry about for now." Damon reassured me, but I didn't feel all that reassured. Made me wonder just what my sister had gotten up to make a lock down necessary. Jeremy chose that moment to come down stairs and Damons eyes shifted from me to the younger Gilbert. "Where is Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy pointed out to the vampire.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol." Damon gestured to my very unhappy looking sister beside him.

"Moonstone duty?" I asked and Jeremy nodded.

"Figured out that there might be a way to make the moonstone useless." My younger brother explained. I frowned at the news as Jeremy turned back to Damon. "So now who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?"

"Wait, Tyler Lockwoods a werewolf?" My face fell and glanced from Damon to Jeremy.

"See what happens when you disappear, you miss out on important plot points." I glared at Damon and crossed my arms over my chest. "Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

I shook my head. "Not okay, Damon." I muttered to the vampire.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asked and Damon nodded his head just as his phone started to ring.

"Yup, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon stood up from the couch and walked past me to answer his phone. I took the opportunity to take his seat beside Elena.

"Jeeze, what else did I miss?" I asked and Elena let out a deep sigh. Damon returned to the room moments later and looked at Jeremy.

"Change of plans. You babysit." He pointed at my brother. Jeremy nodded and flopped down on top of me so his head was laying in Elena's lap.

"Hey." I grunted as the teens' weight pushed my legs down.

Damon turned around before leaving and spoke to Elena. "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." Elena then gracefully chucked one of the couch cushions at the vampire, but Damon simply grinned and flashed out of the house before it could hit him.

"Ha." Jeremy let out a chuckle and Elena and I shared a look before dumping the teen onto the floor. Jeremy landed with a groan and my sister and I shared a small smile. After that my sister and Jeremy headed up stairs to their rooms. I could tell Elena wasn't in much of a talking mood and I would wait for her to come to me with what happened. I didn't want to push her for answers. We were all feeling the weight of Klaus on our shoulders.

I decided to stay down stairs and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Just as I was about to pull out some leftovers from last night dinner, the front door opened and I found myself leaving the thought of food behind. I glanced around and saw Jenna walk into the living room and spot me. "Oh good, your home. Feel like helping me out." My Aunt smiled at me and I found myself shrugging.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need help with?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen. Jenna left the living room and went back towards the front door.

"Great. Oh yeah. Come on in." She motioned for some to enter and gestured at me. "Elijah, this is my niece, Serena. Serena, this is Elijah Smith. Carol Lockwood asked me to help him out. He's a writer writing a book on the history of Mystic Falls."

I found myself frozen as a very familiar energy suddenly filled the air around me. Elijah casually walked into the house and the second my eyes found his I felt my heart start to pound like a drum against my ribs.

"It's nice to meet you, Serena." His voice sounded off, but I knew it was him. I knew those eyes. Elijah was here, standing in my home like he hadn't been killed by Damon two days ago.

"I, uh. Hi" Was all I managed to squeak out as he greeted me. Jenna placing a hand on my shoulder suddenly brought me out of the haze my mind had put me in.

"So how about it? Feel like helping us go through your moms old files?" Jenna asked as she moved her hand so she was resting her arm over my shoulders and hugging me close.

I nodded my head. "Oh, uh, yeah sure. I don't mind." I did my best to reign in the torrent of emotions I was currently feeling. I didn't need Jenna worrying over why I was acting so strange. I'd rather keep her out of it for as long as I could.

Jenna smiled at me and took her arm off my shoulders. "Perfect." She turned her attention to Elijah. "My sisters files are in the closet in the hall. It's pretty well organized so we should be able to find everything you need easily."

"Sounds great." Elijah smiled at the woman and Jenna walked down the hall to lead the way. Elijah spared me a small glance before following after my Aunt. There was something in his eyes in that moment that made me pause. He looked almost concerned for me. Like he wanted to reach out for me, but he didn't.

I kept my distance as Jenna opened the closet door. "Here we go." She revealed the many boxes containing her sister's work that lay stacked within the small space.

"Wait, Aunt Jenna, let me help you." I intercepted the woman before she could start pulling boxes out. I knew for a fact that some were far too heavy for the still recovering woman to be lifting. Jenna stepped out of the way and I reached out and started to pull boxes out and slid them out into the hallway for her to look through. There was one box near the bottom of the first stack that ended up being too heavy for me to lift. But before I could try and simply slide it out, a pair of arms reached past me and easily lifted the box up off the ground.

My face flushed as I turned and found Elijah standing right beside me. Something came over the vampire's face as we stared at one another. I was afraid to put a name to it, but the look had my stomach doing flips. "Thank you." I whispered and Elijah nodded his head before taking the box out of the closet.

"That should be enough." Jenna commented as I stepped out of the closet after Elijah. "If you'd like to go through some of these before we pull out any more and see what you need." Jenna's eyes found me and she winked. "I'm sure Serena will be happy to help you out."

I found my face flushing all over again and Jenna smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at the woman and looked to Elijah. This isn't awkward, not at all. The sarcastic thought flowed through my mind as I walked behind the closet door where some of the boxes now laid. The vampire joined me and as I kneeled down and opened the first box.

"How?" I asked quietly so Jenna didn't over hear me. Elijah stood in front of me as my question filled the air between us. It wasn't every day a vampire came back from the dead.

"It takes a lot more than a stake to the heart to kill an Original." Elijah explained. My heart stuttered within my chest and I found myself frozen. A stake to heart didn't keep Elijah down. That made me wonder just how strong these so-called Original vampires were?

I stood up from the box and faced the vampire before me. "I have so many questions, but one thing first. Does our deal still stand? Will my sister be safe?"

Elijah and I faced one another as we stood toe to toe. Our eyes locked and I had no doubt that he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. Those brown eyes swirled with emotion as we gazed at one another. "That all depends on your sister." His voice echoed within me and I felt no fear as we stood there.

"Why am I not afraid of you?" I hadn't meant to say the question aloud, but it was too late to take it back. I felt my breath catch in my throat as Elijah reached out to cup my face, but before his skin met mine, he paused so it hovered just above my cheek. "Who are you to me?"

That question had his eyes going soft and hurt filled his gaze. I suddenly wanted to take the question back. I didn't like seeing that look in his eyes, it hurt my heart. Before he could answer my questions, Elena's voice popped the bubble the two of us found ourselves in. "Hey, what are you doing?"

I took a step away from the vampire but held his gaze and my sister spoke to our Aunt. "Perfect timing." I could hear a few boxes being shuffled from the other side of the door. "These are your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She announced the last part and pushed the closet door closed. I winced slightly as the door shut and revealed Elijah and I to my sister.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." The fake accent was back as he introduced himself. Elena looked shocked to see him. I could see the fear on her face as her eyes found mine. I did my best to send her a reassuring look, but I knew my sister, she was panicking and I could see it in her eyes.

"Elijahs in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna explained. Elijah left my side and approached Elena.

"It's a pleasure." He held out his hand and I watched as Elena shook it as she did her best to hide the nervous look in her eyes.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Serena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna gestured to me and Elijah glanced back. Our eyes met once again and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

He turned his head back to Jenna and I let the trapped air out of my lungs. "Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

"Also a good plan." Jenna smiled at him and led him to the front door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna, Elena." Elijah glanced back. "Serena. I hope to see you again sometime soon." I felt a shiver go down my spine at his words. I had a feeling he was going to hold true to his words and that I'd be seeing him again soon, very soon.

As soon as the door was shut and Elijah was out of the house, Elena grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me as fast as she could go up the stairs. "Elena, wait a minute." I tried to warn her but she kept pulling me until we reached Jeremys door. "Elena stop. Don't." I grabbed hold of her other hand before she could knock on our brothers door. I could still feel Elijah's energy and as my sister turned her head to look at me, I watched her eyes grow wide as she caught sight of something behind me.

I knew right away who was behind me and as calmly as I could I released Elenas hands and turned to look at the vampire. I took a step between Elijah and my sister. "Maybe we should take this out of the hallway." I suggested.

"A wise choice." Elijah spoke to me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"What do you want?" Elena asked quietly.

"Come on Elena." I gently took hold of her shoulder and tried to steer her towards her room since it was closest.

"I would listen to your sister." Elijah started. "It's time we all had a talk."

I pulled Elena after me and led the way into her room. Elijah closed the door after us and glanced around the room. I could feel Elena stiffen up beside me and I took hold of her hand to comfort her. The vampire finally took a seat on the bench beneath the window before speaking up.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." The man started. Elena squeezed my hand within hers and sent the vampire an unconvinced look.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elenas question made me take a pause as I glanced between her and Elijah.

"What vampires? What are you talking about Elena?" I looked at my sister while Elijah raised a curious brow at the two of us. My sister took a moment to look guilty as she refused to meet my eye.

"I may have had Rose take me to her contact who could get Klaus's attention for me." I stared at my sister as I took in her words. My mouth fell open in shock and disbelief that she would do something so stupid.

"Are you crazy?" Elena opened her mouth to answer, but I shook my head at her. "No wait, don't answer that." I turned away from my sister and looked at the vampire watching us. "You came here to talk to us and I have a feeling it's to do with this Klaus person and the curse, right?"

"Your right. I killed those vampires because I didn't want Elena to be taken." Elijah looked at Elena. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him." While I had heard all of what Elijah was telling us, my mind found itself still trying to comprehend his words. Elena was in far more danger then any of us could really imagine.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked him. I shook my head at my sister's question.

"No." I answered before Elijah could speak up. Both my sister and the vampire in the room looked at me. "He isn't going to take you to Klaus because we still have a deal." I looked the vampire directly in the eye. "Right?"

He gave me a small smirk. "You're brave. But yes, our deal still stands." He paused and glanced over at my sister. "That is, if your sister agrees."

I could tell from the look on Elena's face that she wasn't going to just simply agree to the original deal. "Serena, please, don't." She pleaded with her eyes and I did my best to give her a reassuring smile.

"Your sister will be safe. Klaus won't dare hurt her." Elijah paused. He looked away from Elena and met my eye, holding it as he continued to speak. "Not if he wants the curse to be broken. Granted, breaking the curse was never my original goal when I found you." Now his eyes shifted to Elena as he spoke to her.

"So, what is, or was, your goal?" Elena asked.

"Klaus's obsession with breaking the curse had made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah started to answer.

"Like you?" Elena interrupted him.

"Not anymore." He answered and I frowned at his words.

"So what now? What's changed that you're willing to break the curse?" I asked and looked back up at the vampire.

"You." He answered. I felt my jaw tighten slightly in shock. "My original thought was to draw Klaus out and kill him. But that's changed now. The deal we made still stands. Your family will be safe, as long as you come with me before the next full moon."

"Wait." Elena spoke up. "What happens after Klaus breaks the curse? What happens to Serena after that?" The room grew quiet and I felt the air grow tense. She was right. What happened to me after that? Where did we draw the line at my usefulness?

"That, all depends on Serena." Elijah left it at that. "Your sister and I have a deal, she breaks the curse and the deal ends." The vampire stood up from the window seat. "Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to keep everyone safe until then?" Eland shot at the man. She was on edge and I could see the confusion and pain at the situation in her eyes. She wasn't happy about this, but if it meant everyone was safe, including her, then it would be all worth it in the end.

"I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it?" He mentioned the witch. "She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches." Elena pointed out and Elijah nodded.

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you." His eyes left Elena and he looked directly at me before raising his hand. "So, do we still have a deal?"

Just as I raised my own hand to meet his, Elena stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "Wait, there's one more thing." Elijah raised a brow at the doppelgänger.

"We're negotiating now?" He asked her and I felt my chest tighten.

"It's Stefan." She started and I felt that tightening sensation grow stronger. "He's trapped in the tomb under Fells Church. If your witch friends could release him, I'll agree to the deal you're making with my sister."

"Wait." I stopped the conversion and looked at Elena. "Why is Stefan in the tomb?" Elena's face fell and she glanced away as a guilty look overcame her. "Elena, why is Stefan in the tomb?"

Elena frowned and I could see the unease in her eyes. "Serena, Katherine is still alive. Damon and Stefan put her in the tomb." I felt my jaw drop at my sister's words. Katherine was still alive. "Jeremy tried to get the moonstone from her and Stefan saved his life. I'm sorry Serena, I should have told you sooner."

I held up a hand to stop her and looked away from my sister to lock eyes with the vampire. "Can you get him out?" He nodded his head and I reached my hand out. He took the appendage and that familiar eclectic shock went down my spine. This was it. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter actually ended up being longer then I intended, but I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome. Thank you all for the positive reviews, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Another reminder that this story is rated M and as stated in the first chapter, and a couple others, this story involves a relationship where the OC is partnered with multiple people. Please be aware of that. If that is not your thing, stop reading here. **

**Thank you all for reading. Post day are Monday. I was little late with today's post, but I promise I will always try to get it out on Monday.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16: What Is This Feeling?

Chapter 16: What Is This Feeling?

Elijah disappeared after our deal was struck and I could feel my sister's eyes watching me as I stood there; trying to gage just how I was feeling. "Serena?" Elena's voice broke me out of my own thoughts and I turned to look at her. A frown marred her face and I could practically feel the worry and fear welling up inside of her.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now." I muttered. The sun was still up, but I honestly don't care. I was tired. Today had not gone the way I had expected it to. Seeing Elijah alive, it sent a mixture of feelings through my entire body. He was alive. A stake through the heart didn't kill him, it didn't even look like it had slowed him down.

"Serena, wait." My sister grabbed hold of my hand and held onto it tightly. "We'll figure this out, okay. I won't let him take you." I shook my head at my sister's words.

I did my best to give my sister a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Elena. If this deal works, and everyone stays safe. Then I can live with that." Elena didn't look convinced by my words, but she let my hand go. She was scared for me, I could tell. But I wanted her safe, I wanted Jeremy safe, and Jenna. All our friends and family, I wanted them all safe.

I left Elena's room in a bit of a haze. This was really happening. The deal I made with Elijah wasn't one I would ever take back. Thinking about it now, this was my chance to find answers. My memories were hazy at best, but if Elijah really was the same man from my past, then that meant he would know more about me then I did myself.

I took my time getting ready for bed. It was when I reached for my hairbrush that I noticed something out of place. There was a business card propped up against a picture frame that held a picture of Elena and I with our parents from when we were kids. I picked the white card up and held it between my fingers. My heart skipped a beat when I read the name written out above a printed phone number and a short note. Elijah, 'For whenever you need me'.

I kept the card in my hand as I sat down on the edge of my bed. 'For whenever you need me'. I reread the handwritten message in it's pristine scrawl. The thought of calling him right then and there and asking him all the questions I have built up over the years about myself, popped into my mind. Would he answer? The question bounced around in my head as I sat there contemplating my options. But in the end self doubt won and I simply entered the number and saved it to my phone before placing the business card down on my nightstand laying down in bed.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

When morning came a knock on my door woke me from my dreamless slumber. I felt groggy and had half a mind to ignore the noise. But then I heard the door open and my sister speak up. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to check up on Stefan." I pushed myself onto my elbows and let out yawn. Stefan, that's right, he had been trapped in the tomb with Katherine. Then that meant Elijah had kept his word and got him out.

"Alright. Let me get dressed." I said and Elena gave me a smile before closing the door. Today definitely was a new day. I just hoped no more curve balls were thrown at us.

When we arrived at the boarding house Elena and I let ourselves in. Elena went straight up the stairs to find Stefan and I followed the familiar energy my once brother gave off. I found both him and Rose sitting in the library. Something seemed off and when Damon caught my eyes he whispered something to Rose before getting up. The vampire gently took my arm and led me into the living room where I noticed the broken window.

"What happened here?" I asked. Damon let go of my arm and made his way over to the table filled with bottles of alcohol.

"Werewolf." Damon answered. I felt my eyes go wide and I looked away from the broken window and back at the vampire. "Attacked us last night. Rose got bit."

"She got bit?" We all knew now that a werewolf bite was deadly to a vampire. "Is she alright? I mean, is it bad?" Damon took a long drink of his bourbon before putting the glass down.

"Well, it's not looking good." Damon said before re-pouring himself some more bourbon. I frowned. When we searched Isobel's office there hadn't been any information of if there was any cure for a werewolf bite. I felt bad for Rose, she must have been in pain. "So, I heard from our brother that you made some sort of deal. With Elijah."

I could hear the distaste in Damon's voice and I shook my head at his words. "Damon, the deal I made with Elijah is what got Stefan out of the tomb and will keep Elena alive." I pointed. My brother gave me an unconvinced look before setting it empty glass down and walking towards me.

"I don't trust him." Damon started. "This deal, I don't like it. There has to be another way to keep Elena alive and you far away from, Elijah." The way Damon said Elijah's name with such distaste had me giving him a small smile in amusement.

"We don't have a whole lot of options, Damon. This way is the safest for Elena and the rest of you guys." I explained. Damon frowned at my words but before he could say anything else, we heard Elena coming down the stairs.

We met my sister in the hall just outside of the library. "Damon. Is she going to die?" Elena asked as she looked in on Rose sitting beside the fireplace.

"Probably." He answered. "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." I frowned, I felt bad for the woman, it must be painful. I wished I could offer the woman some sort of comfort, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Like poison?" Elena spoke up.

"I don't, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field." Damon snapped. I frowned at the vampire. He definitely wasn't handling this well. Rose and him must have grown close, he was no doubt feeling at fault for this.

"I'm sorry." Elena muttered.

Damon glanced back into the library. "Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies, the better." His words were cruel, but they held an air of truth to them. He didn't want Rose to suffer through this. "It's gloomy as hell in here." He grumbled.

Damon made to leave, but Elena spoke up. "Damon, wait." The vampire stopped to listen to my sister. "Can you take Serena to school? I can stay here and keep an eye on Rose."

I glanced up at Damon. His gaze was focused on Rose before he nodded his head. I gave Elena a grateful smile and followed Damon out the door. While Damon didn't say it, I knew he was also grateful for the chance to get out of the house.

The ride to school was a quiet one until we pulled into the parking lot and Damon stopped his car. "I won't let him take you. You know that, right?" I turned my head to look over at my once older brother and frowned.

"Damon." I whispered his name. "You can't stop this from happening." I started. " Elena's life, your life, and everyone else's, are all on the line here. My deal with Elijah keeps everyone safe, even me. All I have to do is break the curse myself."

"Yeah, well, how do you plan on doing that, huh?" Damon argued back. I rolled my eyes at him and his childish rebuke. "We don't know anything about fairies, or whatever you are."

"Fae, Damon. I'm a Fae." Granted, he was right, I didn't exactly have much of a plan when it came to actually breaking the curse. I mean, what even was a Fae? Emily's grimoire didn't exactly have all the answers. There were still so many variables, and then there was Elijah. "I'll see you later, okay." I grabbed my bag and opened the car door. Damon said nothing and let me go without any argument. I had a feeling today wasn't going to be easy for him. I closed the car door and leaned down so I could look through it's open window. "It's going to be okay, big brother."

School went by like a passing thought. I went to all my classes and did my work like normal, but none of it really processed for me. I felt like I was floating, my thoughts were far too preoccupied with other things to really focus on what was happening in front of me. Elijah had said that I would need to go with him before the next full moon. I was running out of time. I needed to come up with some way to break the curse, before being taken to Klaus.

My last class of the day ended and I was making my way down the hall when I caught sight of a familiar blond head. "Caroline." I called out her name and the new vampire turned around. A smile spread out across her face and I felt my shoulders relax.

"Hey!" She bounded up to me and stopped before pulling me into a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you or Elena in forever. How are you doing?" She pulled back but left her hands resting on my shoulders. "Is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?"

"Relax, Caroline." I took her hands off my shoulders and gave them a squeeze before letting go. "A lots happened in the last few days."

Caroline frowned. "Well, we'll just have to spend the rest of the day catching up." She moved to the side of me and looped her arm through mine. "Come on, foods on me." I smiled up at the blonde and allowed her to lead me out of the school and out to her car.

"I can't believe you made a deal with an Original vampire." Caroline spoke up as we munched away at our food. "I mean, I know why you did it, but still."

"I know. It's definitely complicated." I spoke up as I poked at my food with a fork. "But I don't really have much of a choice in the matter."

Caroline pursed her lips at my words. "I know. But that doesn't make me feel any better, and you know Elena must feel terrible. You know how she gets." I nodded my head in agreement. I knew exactly how my sister was, and even worse, Damon tended to be the same way when it came to me.

"Yeah, I know. But I just." I paused. "I trust him, Elijah. I don't know what it is about him, but I do." I looked up at Caroline and saw her zero in on my face. I raised a curious brow at her before she finally spoke up.

"Hmmm. There's something you're not telling me." The blond narrowed her eyes and I felt my spine go rigid. I suddenly felt like the girl sitting across from me was looking into my soul. "No way, you like him, don't you?" A smile spread across her face and I felt my heart flop around in my chest. "Oh my god. You do!"

Caroline practically squealed with excitement and I shook my head in a panic. "Caroline, wait, it's not like that. I mean, it is, but there's more to it then that." Caroline calmed down enough for me to let out a sigh and let my shoulders sag. "Elijah, I knew him, Caroline. I knew him in my first life." Caroline's jaw dropped and she found herself speechless. "And, I think, no, I know he remembers me."

"Wow. I mean, wow. Serena, if he knows you, then he'll know what you are." She pointed out. I nodded my head.

"I think that's part of the reason why he agreed to a deal with me so easily. He knows what I am and what I'm supposedly capable of." I explained. "But my first life, I just. What if these answers I've been searching for, what if I don't want to know." I folded my hands above the table and stared down at them. "There's just so much I don't remember. And Elijah, all I can remember of him are his eyes." Those deep brown eyes, and the feelings they brought up in me.

"Hey." Caroline had reached across the table and placed a hand over my own. "It's going to be okay. You want to know what I think." Caroline sat up straight and held both my hands within hers. "I think that you and Elijah are going to have some magical romance and you're going to find out all the answers you need and everythings going to be okay."

I smiled at the girl in front of me and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you, Caroline." While I wanted to believe in her words, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Things in Mystic Falls were never that easy. "So, what's been going on with you the last few days?" I asked and Caroline let out a sigh before pulling her hands away from mine and slumping in her seat.

"Nothing. Everything. Matts been acting weird and I've been acting weird and it's all just one big mess now." I listened to her talk and frowned at her words. "Matt kissed me today and even though I kissed him back, it all felt so, wrong. And I have no idea why." She continued. "And then there's Tyler. He's been through so much and last night when he changed, it was horrible, Serena. He was in so much pain."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Care. It must have been scary." Caroline nodded her head at my words. Things were so different now. Werewolves, vampires, and whatever the hell Fae were. That was our life now.

Caroline and I split ways after finishing up our food. The sun was just starting to set when I pulled my phone out to call Elena for a ride and check and up on her and Rose. The phone rang and rang before it went to her voicemail. I pulled my phone away from my ear. Something didn't feel right. A bad feeling filled my gut.

I ended up walking home. The night air helped clear my head, but the bad feeling in my gut didn't go anywhere as I walked up to the front door. It was late and I figured Jenna and Jeremy were probably already asleep and Elena was more than likely still at the boarding house.

When I opened the door I found Elena standing in the hallway with her arms crossed. "Oh hey, your home. How did things go with-" I cut myself off when after closing the door and seeing Stefan step out from behind Elena. His face looked slightly grim and I could tell something was wrong. Before I could say anything someone else stepped out of the hall. "John?" I felt my blood go cold at the sight of Elena and I's biological father. "Why is he here?"

"I got a phone number from Alaric to call Isobel, but I got John instead." Stefan explained. "He's here to help.

"Help? Help with what?" I asked and I looked over at Elena who shook her head.

"Nothing he wants to talk about right now." Elena sent a glare at the man before looking back at me. "I already tried to get answers. Come on, let's go to bed." My sister took my hand and pulled me from my spot. I forced my eyes away from the man who tried to kill me and allowed my sister to pull me up the stairs. I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit. Being anywhere near the man made my skin break out in goosebumps.

"Why is he here?" I asked my sister as she dragged me into her room. My nerves suddenly felt on edge and I started to pace the length of Elena's room. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." She answered. Elena's hands suddenly grasped my arms to stop my movement. "Hey, calm down. It's going to be okay. John wouldn't dare hurt you." She promised.

I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders. She was right. John wouldn't be stupid enough to try something. I needed to get my mind off John and the fact that he had almost killed me the last time I saw him. Elena gave me a small smile and I suddenly remembered earlier when I tried to call her and I got that bad feeling.

"What happened tonight?" My question made Elena frown in confusion before she realized what I meant. My sister took a seat on the edge of her bed before letting out a sigh.

"Rose, she um. She got really sick and killed some people." Elena started to explain. "Damon. he had to kill her."

Sorrow filled my heart. Damon didn't deserve that. Rose didn't deserve that. "Oh." Elena nodded her head. I wish things could have been different. I wish there had been some other way. But life didn't always give us the answers we wanted. Sometimes it was cruel and hurtful.

I didn't sleep well that night. Having John in the house had me feeling on edge and then the guilt I felt for Damon swirled around in my stomach for most of the night. By the time the sun rose and morning arrived, I found myself contemplating just staying in bed. But there was no point in that. I could only hope that John took the hint last night and left.

After pulling myself together I finally made my way down stairs. Unfortunately, the one person I didn't want to see at the moment just so happened to be in the kitchen being glared at by my sister. Both John and my sister turned to look at me as soon as I entered the kitchen. The tense feeling in the air only got worse upon my appearance and I hoped against all hope that I could just get away with turning right back around and going back to bed.

"Oh God, I'm late." Jenna's voice pierce through the tense air and felt my shoulders slump at her and Alaric's appearance.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric joked as the two entered the kitchen, but upon seeing John also standing in the room, both adults froze.

"What the hell?" Jenna looked from John to Elena and even glanced at me. But there was nothing my sister and I could really offer the woman as to why John was here. Not without letting her in on a few things.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric." John sent the other man a look and I frowned at the exchange. It was clear to see that John didn't favor the history teacher/vampire hunter.

"It's okay that I'm confused, right?" Janna asked. "Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John gestured to Elena who looked uncomfortable at the mention of last night.

"You know, I'm uh, probably just gonna take off." Alaric looked at Elena and I before nodding his head awkwardly and exiting the kitchen. Honestly, I couldn't blame him, I currently wanted to do the exact same thing.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna pointed out as she spoke to John.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. I cringed at the thought of John staying even longer than a minute. He was honestly the last person I wanted to see anywhere near here.

"Not here you're not." Jenna put her foot down and felt my shoulders sag in relief at her words. My love for the woman grew in that moment as she stood up to the man who left me to die, not that she knew that nor did she ever need to know that.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John pointed out and I felt my throat close up at his words.

Jenna crossed her arm at the man's words and glared openly at John. "Actually I can, as legal guardian." She reminded the man.

"Yeah, about that, um." John let out a sigh and looked to Elena. "Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?"

I felt sick at John's words. He was really going to use the fact that he was our biological father over Jenna. No, I wasn't just sick, I was angry.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna glanced between my sister and I felt my heart rate pick up.

"I'm sorry, Jenna." Elena spoke up. She shook her head and let out a sigh of defeat as she looked at our Aunt. "We should have told you earlier, but-"

John suddenly interrupted Elenas explanation as he told Jenna exactly what he wanted her to hear. "I'm Elena and Serena's biological father. There, now you know."

There was a pause as Jenna took in John's words. But it was me who broke the silence. "No." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I glared at John with as much heat as I could muster. "You're no father of mine. Not now, not ever." I hissed out at the man before turning on my heel and heading for the front door. I wasn't going to let him use that fact to hold over Elena and I. He was not my father, nor would he ever be. I marched out of the house without pause and got into my car before driving off. I didn't care if I was being childish or disrespectful to the man, but I couldn't stand to listen to him anymore.

I have no idea how long I had been driving for before I decided to pick a destination, or well my stomach picked the destination. The Grill felt like a safe place for now. Somewhere I could just take a moment to breath and get some much needed food. The restaurant ended up being mostly empty and I was happy to find that my normal booth near the back was clear of any people sitting in it.

As I sat down I placed my bag on the table top. That was when I noticed my journal resting just inside the worn leather bag. I pulled the book out and felt my stomach clench. Why couldn't I even remember the last time I had opened my journal? Was life really so hectic I didn't even have time for my usual hobbies? That question was an easy one to answer, yes.

I opened the book and flipped through it's pages. I took notice that I was nearing the end of the journal and I would no doubt need to purchase another one. As I shuffled through its pages I came across a loose sketch that had my heart freezing up. It was a simple drawing of a pair of eyes staring back at me. I knew who those eyes belonged to, even with the sketch only being down in a grey scale. It was still hard to believe that this was all real. That Elijah was real.

I had no real hope that I would ever see anyone from my first life, and yet, here I was, staring at those familiar eyes. Eyes I had just seen in a lifetime so far away from when I first saw those eyes. I flipped the page and set the book down on the table. A blank page starred up at me and without looking away I reached into my bag and pulled out a pencil.

My mind was elsewhere as I sat there and focused on the drawing I was working on. The only thing to distract me was the waitress and reaching over to pick at the french fries I had ordered. The rest of the world just kind of fell away. I was lost in creating an image from memory.

"Serena?" It was my little brother's voice that pulled me out of my concentration and I glanced up to see Jeremy walking toward my table. "What are you doing here? Are you here for the memorial service?"

"Memorial Service?" I asked in confusion as I closed my journal and looked up at Jeremy. The Grill was now full of people and I noticed the now two empty baskets of french fries sitting in front of me.

"Yeah. Mrs. Lockwood set up a memorial service for the recent deaths in town." He answered. I let out a soft 'oh' and glanced around the Grill.

"I didn't know. I guess I just lost track of time. Didn't really expect to be here for so long." I shoved my journal into my bag as Jeremy glanced around.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jeremy placed a hand on my shoulder and I let out a deep sigh before smiling up at him and nodding. "You know, you don't have to go through with it, the deal you made. We can find another way."

I shook my head at his words and gave him a more genuine smile. "It's okay, Jeremy. I'm fine, I promise." I started. It warmed my heart knowing my little brother was worried about me, but he really didn't need to. "This deal keeps you all safe. Keeps Elena alive." Jermey didn't look convinced, but I could tell he was willing to drop it, for now.

"Ok. I'm going to go look for Bonnie. I'll see you later." I waved at Jeremy as he backed away from the table and left the building.

I took another glance around the Grill and took notice that both Jenna and Alaric were seated at one of the tables in the sunken part of the restaurant. Poor Jenna. Today could have gone a lot better for the woman.

I looked away from my Aunt and the history teacher and pulled out some cash to cover my bill. I placed the money on the table and stood up. My plan was to leave for the night, but I noticed a familiar shift in the air and I looked up at the door. Damon and Elena had walked into the Grill and were now looking at the table Jenna sat at. I glanced over at our Aunt and immediately cringed at the sight of John now sitting there.

Without gaining the attention of the table where Jenna, Alaric, and John sat at, I made my way across the restaurant to where Elena and Damon stood. "We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." Elena muttered to Damon as I approached the two.

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun." Damon grinned at my sister before his eyes found me coming toad them. "Hey there little sister. Fancy meeting you here."

"Serena." Elena turned around the grabbed hold of my hand before sending another warning glare at Damon. "I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man."

"Okay then." Damon agreed before walking over to the table where John sat with our Aunt and Alaric.

"Whats going on?" I asked as Elena and I watched the vampire approach John. With my hand still grasped in Elenas she pulled me over to one of the tall bar tables that overlooked the sunken part of the Grill where Damon and John were.

"Damons trying to figure out why Johns here." Elena answered. I glanced over at the table and watched as Damon and John walked over to the bar.

"This should be interesting." I commented. I looked back across the table at Elena. She was squeezing her hands together and looked to be contemplating something. "Are you alright, Elena?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you being a Fae?" Her question had my stomach flipping.

"I- I'm sorry. I should have told you when I first found out." I admitted to her. "I was waiting until I had more information. Solid information. But then things escalated and we got kidnapped and I just never got the chance to tell you."

"By escalated, you mean things with Elijah have escalated." She pointed out and I felt my heart skip a beat. She was right.

"Everything." I stated. "Everything had escalated. We haven't had any time to breath. It's just been one thing after another."

Elena took in my words and glanced out into the crowd. "I know." She spoke up. "About Elijah. Did you know him? During a different life."

"Yes. I knew him." I answered. "There isn't much I remember from my first life. It's all hazy at best. But I knew him." Elena nodded her head in understanding. The conversation ended there and I was grateful that I didn't have to explain myself any further.

Elena glanced back over at the bar and I followed her lead. Damon was now sitting there alone. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I nodded my head and watched as Elena walked away. I wondered what Damon was able to get out of John.

I was sitting and watching the crowd when Damon suddenly appeared beside me and pulled me off the tall bar stool I had been sitting on. I fumbled to my feet as the vampire rushed both my sister and I into the women's bathroom.

"What's going on? Ow, Damon let go." I yanked my arm out of the vampires grip and glanced over at Elena.

"Tyler knows about Damon and Stefan being vampires. He also knows about his Uncle Mason being dead." Elena explained and Damon let out a frustrated breath.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" He questioned my sister.

"Stefan was worried that you-" She was cut off when Damon suddenly scoffed.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what needs to happen." Damon growled out and I shook my head at him.

"Don't even think about it. Tyler doesn't need to die." I glared at the vampire and he sent me another scoff before glancing at Elena. I was right of course, there was no reason Tyler had to die. There had been enough death.

"Well, tell her." He gestured to me as Elena and him locked eyes. My sister sent him a glare before she looked over at me.

"Caroline was taken by some werewolves. Tyler is with Stefan and they want him in exchange for Caroline." Elena explained. I found my blood running cold at the information. She shook her head and turned her gaze back to Damon. "Just, do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back, but leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die." Damon started. "I'm willing to kill him, it's a win-win."

Elena reached out to the vampire and placed a hand on his arm. "Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead." She pointed out. Damon sent the girl a glare before pulling her hand off of him.

"You need to stop doing that." He pointed out to her and Elena sent him a confused look.

"Doing what?" Elena asked him.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking." Damon growled out. I found myself feeling like I had been caught between a rock and hard place. But I knew what the bigger picture here was. We needed to save Caroline.

"Be the better man, Damon." Elena told the vampire. Before Damon could argue back I held up a hand to stop him.

"Enough." I glared at both of them. "We don't have time for this. We need to save Caroline and I honestly don't care how we do it." Just as Damon opened his mouth to comment back, the bathroom door opened and John walked in.

"Do you mind?" Damon commented as he glared at the man.

"What's going on?" John asked as he glanced between the three of us.

"Nothing." Elena answered him.

"It doesn't look like nothing." The man shot back.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon was suddenly standing in front of me as he faced the man. I felt slightly better having him there, but I knew he was needed somewhere else at the moment.

"Damon." I placed a hand on his shoulder and the vampire glanced back at me as I shook my head. "We don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline."

The vampire glanced at Elena before turning his gaze to John. "We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it. First dad duty, ground your kids. Keep them here." He pointed his thumb back at me. "And make sure that one dosen't do anything stupid." I felt my jaw drop and blanched at his words.

"I'm coming with you." Elena argued as she moved to follow Damon out of the bathroom.

"No, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one." John added and stood in front of the door to keep Elena from following after the vampire. My sister made a move to go around John but he simply grabbed hold of her. "No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on."

I closed my mouth as John and Elena stared each other down. Damon was no doubt walking into a trap and we all knew werewolf bites were deadly to a vampire. Without glancing at John or Elena I made my move to leave the bathroom. That stupid thing Damon had mentioned, I was about to do just that.

"No, you're not leaving this restaurant." John suddenly shot at me as he blocked my path after I had successfully left the bathroom. I had pulled my cell phone out of my bag and was now clutching it tightly in my hand.

I sent the man a glare. "You don't get to tell me what to do." I snapped at him. "You have no right to act like a father to me now, not after what you've done." I shouldered past the man and made my way out of the Grill. I was fuming as I walked down the street to make sure I was far enough away from John. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I needed to relax if I was going to do what I was about to do.

I held my cell phone steady in my hands and unlocked the screen. I selected the number I needed and hit the call button. The phone started to ring and I held the phone steady against my ear.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Elijah. I need your help."

I sat on the edge of my bed with my phone clenched tightly in my hand. Elijah had done as I asked and kept his word on keeping my loved ones safe. Stefan had texted me and let me know that Caroline was home safe. Tonight could have gone a lot worse if I hadn't called Elijah for help. Stefan and Damon would have died tonight if I hadn't called the Original vampire.

Elijah had promised me that one of his witch contacts was in Mystic Falls and would be able to help, and he did. The vampires who I once called brothers were safe and Caroline had been rescued.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts and I did my best to sound like I wasn't having a panic attack at the moment. "Come in." The second the door opened and John stepped into my room I felt the air grow tense as I stood from my bed. "What do you want?" I asked coldly as the man softly closed the door behind him.

"To apologize." His explanation made my stomach coil and I felt my eyes narrow at him in distrust. "Please, Serena, I just want to talk and then I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again." I kept quiet at his words and he took that as a sign to continue. "I never meant to hurt you. I was raised to be a different man then my brother, your father. When your parents died, I lost my way and I'm sorry for that." I felt my face fall. He had called them my parents. I had no doubt John knew just as much about me as Isobel did. But he still called them my parents.

"You know, Greyson and Miranda." I started. "They were the only parents who have loved me unconditionally, even though I wasn't really theirs to begin with. Even though I look so different compared to Elena and Jeremy." John opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop him. "I can't forgive you." I admitted and John's face fell. "You tried to kill me in the worst way possible. I've been burned before. But I can tolerate you, for now. Just tell me one thing, why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you and Elena. The deal you made with Elijah, you can't trust him." John explained and I found myself frowning.

"You don't know anything about him." I pointed out.

"Do you?" John asked back. I hated that he was right. But still, I knew more than him and I trusted Elijah. So I shook my head at the man.

"The deal I made will protect everyone, and I don't regret making it." I explained to the man. "Stay here and protect Elena if you want. But I know what I'm doing and I will be keeping my deal with Elijah."

John looked at me with sad eyes, but his gaze didn't move me. I would never trust him, no matter what he said to me, I would always see the man who walked away as I was almost burned alive. He could try to be the loving father he thought he was by coming here, but my father in this lifetime died in a car crash along with my mother.

"Just, be careful, Serena." John turned and left the room after closing the door behind him. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I listened to him walk away from my room and down the stairs.

After John left I felt like the world was going to come crashing down around me, but before that could happen my door opened and Elena walked in with Stefan right behind her. She didn't say anything as she carefully took me into her arms. I could feel the dams break and I held my sister tightly as I cried into her shoulder.

"Come on, I think it's time for some old fashion remedies." Elena pulled away and went to my dresser, pulling out some sleep wear and tossing it in an empty backpack I kept under my bed.

"What?" I mumbled as I wiped at my eyes. Stefan took the backpack Elena so expertly packed with clothes. "Where are we going?"

After picking up Bonnie and driving to the Forbes house I finally understood what Elena meant by remedies. "Hey." Caroline answered her front door to see only Stefan as Elena, Bonnie, and myself all stood off the side and out of sight.

"Hey." Stefan smiled back at the blond haired vampire.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked and Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight." Stefan admitted and I could hear Caroline let out a soft sigh.

"I'm fine." She promised, but I knew better.

"Good." Stefan commented. "But just in case, I brought some back up."

Both Elena and Bonnie walked out behind Stefan and I followed after them. "We're gonna slumber it." Elena explained and I could see Caroline's eyes grow misty.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie pointed out. I waved at the girl as her eyes found me and she let out a laugh as tears sprung from her eyes. The three girls hugged it out as I stood beside Stefan. This would be good, for all of us.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I'm happy to see all the new followers. Thank you for all the positive reviews and if you have any questions, feel free to the leave a review. **

**Post days are Monday. **

**Stay safe everyone.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Brother's Betrayal

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! Over 10,000 words. It took me forever to edit. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Brother's Betrayal

The shrill sound of someone's cell phone ringing brought me out of my peaceful sleep. I was warm and snuggled up between two equally warm bodies. That is until a shove at my back had me and whoever was sleeping next to me, tumbling to the floor.

"Unf. Ow, Serena, heavy." Elena let out a pained groan as the two of us collided with the floor.

"Sorry." I mumbled sleepy as I crawled my way back under the warm covers. I snuggled my face into the pillow and felt Caroline, who I remembered falling asleep beside me, shift and let out an irritated groan.

"Hello." I heard Elena answer.

"Shhh." Bonnie hissed out from the other side of Caroline.

"Elena!" Caroline huffed out before collapsing back onto the bed beside me. I could hear my sister shuffle out of the room and close the door behind her as I tried my best to fall back asleep. Last night had been spent watching cheesy movies and eating unhealthy snacks. It was nice. We all seemed to forget about our problems and go back to the way things once were. But, we had to wake up at some point.

Elena and I both arrived home around midmorning after leaving Caroline's house. "Are you sure you're alright with Stefan and I leaving for the weekend? We don't have to go." I rolled my eyes at my sister for what seemed like the fifth time as she followed me up the stairs.

"It's fine Elena. Seriously. Go, have a good time." I smiled at her as the two of us reached the top of the stairs. "I'll be fine, and if anything comes up, I'll call Damon." I promised my sister and she gave me a soft smile.

"Okay." She said as she gave in and went to her room to pack for her weekend away with Stefan. After Elena and Stefan left for the lake house I showered and changed into some clean clothes. My plan was to head to the Grill and get some food, but a knock at the door threw those plans out the window. I knew it was Damon standing on the other side of the door and I wondered what he could want.

"Hey there little sister. Long night?" Damon smirked and I sent the vampire a small glare. I wasn't allowed to go to bed until sometime before dawn. I was still tired and even after a shower and getting dressed I was still contemplating going back to sleep. "Feel like joining me for the day?"

"Joining you for the day? Why?" I asked with a raised brow and just a hint of confusion to my tone.

"Just a little tea party being put on by the historical group thing." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tea party? Why do you want to go to a tea party?" I asked with a confused look. Damon simply smirked at my question and gave me his signature, up to no good, look. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" Damon didn't answer and I let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. But no funny business. I'm being serious Damon."

Damon held his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry, little sister, no funny business." I gave Damon another look before turning around and grabbing my bag that was near the bottom of the stairs. I then locked the door behind me and followed Damon out to his car.

"So why exactly are we going to the Historical Societies tea party?" I asked as Damon drove.

"Well, since Stefan and Elena are gone, you need a babysitter." Damon smirked at me and I sent the vampire a glare. "So you're stuck with me. And we're going to the tea party, because I think it's about time I met your Original boyfriend."

My eyes went wide and my jaw fell at Damons words. "What? Damon, please tell you're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" I knew my brother and knowing him, he was going to try and threaten Elijah to let me out of our deal.

"Pfft, never." I didn't believe him for one second. Damon was up to something, and I could only hope that whatever he had planned, wasn't something that was about to get himself killed.

Damon and I walked into the Lockwood manor and I saw Aunt Jenna spot us. "Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked the two of us over. We definitely weren't dressed for a tea party. "And you brought Serena." I sent my Aunt a small wave.

A tall brunette woman walked out of the crowd and smiled brightly as Damon. "Hi. You came." She was holding a notebook and for some reason I felt like I have seen her somewhere before.

"Hi." Damon greeted her with a smirk and took the woman by the hips and planted a kiss on her lips. I stepped around the two and stood beside Jenna.

"This is new." I muttered and Jenna made a noise of agreement.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon pulled away from the woman and sent Jenna smirk. Damon turned to leave and I followed after him. I sent my Aunt and the woman a wave as we walked out of the room.

I found my feet frozen to the ground when I hit a wall of dense energy. He was here. My breath got caught in my throat as my eyes scanned the room and found Elijah talking with Mrs. Lockwood. His eyes glanced up and the two of us held one another's gaze. Our gaze broke when Damon threw his arm around my shoulders. Elijah's eyes roamed over to the vampire next to me and I frowned at the look that passed through his gaze. He didn't look happy, but he hid it well.

"Damon." Mrs. Lockwood greeted the vampire with a smile as we approached.

"Carol." Damon greeted her back.

"What a surprise." Carole commented before glancing down at me. "And Serena, lovely to see you dear." I gave the woman a simple wave and a small smile. Damon lifted his arm off my shoulders and kissed the Mayor on her cheeks. "Oh, Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families. And this is Serena Gilbert, another founding family."

"Mm-hm." Damon eyes the Original vampire and I could practically feel the tension grow in the air around us. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah said as the two vampires shook hands. Elijah's gaze traveled away from Damon as they released hands and he looked at me. "Serena, it's a pleasure to see you again."

I gave the vampire a small wave. "Hello, Elijah." I felt a warmth spread across my skin as Elijah's eyes looked me over. Damon placed a hand on my lower back and I broke my eyes away from the Original vampire.

"Serena, why don't you go say hi to Alaric. I'm sure he'd love to see his favorite student." Damon pushed me towards where Alaric was standing. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were locked onto Elijah.

"Damon?" I muttered lowly so Carol wouldn't hear. "You promised." I reminded him. But Damon simply smirked down at me.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything too stupid." He gave me a wink before pushing me lightly away. "Carol, mind if I steal the guest of honor for a moment. I just want to have a little chat." As Damon spoke I walked away toward Alaric who stood watching the whole interaction.

I glanced back behind me and watched as Damon led Elijah into another room and closed the door. I frowned and turned back around to face Alaric and noticed he was no longer alone. John stood beside the history teacher as they whispered lightly to each other.

I raised a brow at Alaric as John walked off, but not before he gave me a strangely worried look. "What's his problem?" I asked Alaric once I was close enough.

"What isn't his problem?" Alaric countered my question with his own. "So, what's Damon's plan in all this? He tell you anything?" I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Who knows." I muttered. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid and get himself killed." I glanced back at the door the two vampires had walked through. "I'm going to go find my Aunt." I told the history teacher and walked off towards the last place I had seen the woman. There wasn't much I could do stop Damon from doing anything stupid. Once he got something into his head, he tended to have a one track mind. I could only hope he didn't get himself killed doing whatever it was he was trying to do.

~Break~

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked the much younger vampire as the two entered what used to be Mr. Lockwood's study. The room had two brown leather couches and a desk still filled with stationary. It seemed like Mrs. Lockwood had left the room untouched since the death of her husband.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon wandered around the small room glancing at the decor and useless junk that filled the space before stopping before the small fireplace on the other side of the room.

"I take it this is about my deal with Serena." Elijah raised a brow at the older Salvatore brother and Damon in turn sent him a smirk as an answer. "Tell me, where has Elena and your brother run off to?"

"They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." Damon explained with an air of carelessness. "Keeping Serena close, you know, just in case."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Elijah ran his hands over the back of the leather couch he stood behind while Damon sat on the edge of the desk where papers and stationary like things sat cluttered on.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day." Damon pointed out and Elijah gave him a fake smile.

"Yes, well, Serena asked for my help and I answered." He explained. "You are welcome."

Damon frowned at the older vampire's words. He hadn't realized it had been Serena to call Elijah for help. But the thought made him cringe. He didn't need his sister in any more debt to this man then she already was. He wanted her out the deal, and he was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen.

"Well that all adds to my confusion as to exactly why you're here." Damon pointed out. "Serenas safe with me. She doesn't need you hanging about making her all, nervous." Damon smirked and sent Elijah a look that read as threatening.

"Why don't you focus on keeping her sister, Elena, safe." Elijah started, clearly feeling very unthreatened. "And leave the rest to me." Elijah made a move to leave the room and turned his back on the younger vampire.

Damon didn't take kindly to his answer and flashed off the desk so he was standing in front of the original. "No, not good enough." Damon told the original vampire.

Elijah could feel his eire spike at Damons tone and audacity. Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and with a flash of vampire speed, had Damon pressed up against the wall behind the desk. The Original vampire was unamused when Damon reached out to grab him by the throat. Elijah simply pulled his hand off and sent him a look that told Damon not to try that again.

"You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah spoke as Damon struggled against his strength. Damon had pissed the Original off in more than one way today. Elijah would be lying if he said that seeing this vampires arm wrapped around Serena wasn't rage inducing. This insubstantial vampire didn't know who he was provoking. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me, man." Damon wheesed out. "It's not part of the deal. Serena wouldn't like that."

"Silence." Without even glancing back, Elijah reached over and grabbed a simple number two pencil off the desk and stabbed into Damon's neck. Damon was right, he couldn't kill him. But that didn't mean he couldn't send him a warning. Serena's safety was the Original vampire's only concern at the moment. He would not be letting Damon get in his way. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect." The older vampire pulled the pencil from Damon's neck and took a step back as Damon collapsed onto the desk.

Damon grasped at his bleeding neck as Elijah pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood from his hand before dangling the cloth in Damon's view. "The moment you put Serena in even the slightest of danger, you're dead." Damon clutched the cloth to his neck as Elijah spoke. "So you should do what I say. Keep out of my way."

~Break~

I found my Aunt and stuck close to the woman as she mingled among the crowd of Mystic Falls elite group and founding families. The woman Damon had kissed earlier was finally introduced to me and she turned out to be a newscaster named Andie Star. Answering my question as to why she looked so familiar.

"Hey, Serena." Alaric walked up to us sometime later with a fake smile. My gut sank and I suddenly had a feeling that something bad had happened. "Damons looking for you." Alaric smiled at my Aunt and Andie before taking hold of my arm and leading me off to wherever Damon was.

"What's going on, Alaric?" I asked the history teacher as we walked through the Lockwoods home and out through the front door. I could make out Damon leaning up against his car with a less than pleased look on his face. "Is that blood?" I could see the red stain along his neck and shirt collar.

Damon simply scoffed at my question as I stared at him in concern. "Yeah, you're boyfriends a real piece of work, little sister." His voice sounded scratchy as he spoke and I frowned at his explanation. "Come on." He opened the passenger side door and I gave him one more concerned look before sliding into the car.

"I'll meet you at the boarding house." Alaric told Damon before the vampire flashed over to the driver side and got in.

"So, what stupid thing did you say to piss him off?" I asked Damon as he pulled away from the Lockwoods mansion. I saw Damon roll his eyes as he drove toward the boarding house.

"Hmpf, what makes you think it was something I did? Maybe he's just a dick." Damon argued back and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Somehow I don't believe that." I muttered and both of us became silent after that. Damon soon enough pulled into the boarding house driveway. I walked into the vampire home with my once older brother following in behind me. Alaric wasn't much further behind us and arrived just as Damon collapsed on one of the brown leather chairs in the large house's library. "So, am I going to be able to go home anytime soon?" I asked as Alaric walked into the room.

"Nope. Not with our little werewolf problem still being a thing." Damon spoke up. "So you better make yourself comfortable."

"Fine." I muttered something under my breath about older brothers being too stubborn for their own good before walking off. Damon probably wasn't going to let me out of his sight any time soon. "Why did life always have to be so complicated?"

My muttered words were left unanswered as I made my way into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Hopefully there was something other than bourbon and O-negative in there and I wouldn't starve for the night. If I was going to be stuck on house arrest, the least my brother could do was make sure I had food to eat.

After finding something to snack on I headed up stairs to Damon's room. I turned on the tv and laid my bag out on the floor before laying down on the large bed. I laid on my stomach with the bag of chips I found in the kitchen open in front of me. My brother could have his room back when I would be allowed to go home. So for now, the room was my chosen place to relax in.

I didn't realize I had started to fall asleep until the sound of glass breaking woke me from the light doze I had fallen into. My stomach clenched as I laid frozen on the bed, listening for any more signs of something amiss. After a couple of minutes of silence I carefully crept out of Damon's bed and as quietly as I could, I made my way out of the room and down the hall.

When I made it to where the banister started, I carefully glanced down into the living room. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat. Werewolves. There were five of them, one was carrying Alaric's unmoving body and dropped him beside the couch. I prayed that Alaric still had his ring on would be okay although, it was Damon I was more worried about at the moment.

Damon was tied to a chair with what looked to be a thick collar wrapped around his neck. From what I could see there was a lot of blood and the collar was no doubt some sort of torture device made for vampires. I knew I was no match for wolves, but that didn't mean I couldn't do something to help my brother and Alaric.

As quietly and as carefully as I could, I tiptoed back into Damon's room and reached into my bag to pull out my phone. I decided against calling and sent a text message just to be safe. I didn't need any of the werewolves downstairs hearing me.

With my phone grasped tightly in my hand I made my way back out of Damon's room and back down the hall to the banister. I kneeled down so I could watch the wolves through the wooden bars. I could clearly make out a woman standing in front of Damon with a shotgun in her hand. I really hoped she had no plans on using it.

"You know that the great thing about buckshot is?" The woman asked and my brother stayed silent as he sat strapped down to the chair with chains. "It scatters through the body. Maximum damage." She held the gun up so it was level with Damons chest. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon rasped out.

I felt a sudden influx shift through the air and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end while goosebumps ran down my arms. The breath I had been holding left my lungs in a sigh of relief. He had gotten my message.

"You looking for this?" Elijah's voice sent a sudden shiver down my spine and I watched as the vampire slowly came into view and placed the moonstone gently on the table in front of him. The wolves all turned to look at him. "Go ahead. Take it." He invited them to take the chance and I could see the wolves bracing themselves for the attack.

A gasp escaped my lips as one of the werewolves suddenly rushed Elijah as he made a grab for the moonstone. But Elijah was much faster and with a solid sounding thump, the wolf fell to the ground, his heart held in Elijah's hand. I stared at the vampire with wide eyes. This being radiated pure power and to think he could dispatch a werewolf so easily. It made my mind wonder who he really was and just what being an Original vampire meant.

With a blink two more wolves went on the attack and rushed the vampire. The move was useless as they fell to the ground, their hearts ripped from their chest as Elijah held them both in his hands. A sudden rush of heat filled my stomach and I suddenly felt like I had fallen into a tub filled with warm water. The reaction frightened me as I realized just what it meant.

Now all who were left was the woman and the man cowering beside Damon. Elijah didn't even have a chance to glance at the woman before she was gone. It was a smart choice, but she had ended up leaving her fellow wolf behind to face the much stronger vampire.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" Elijah asked the scared man as he approached him. "You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes?" He received no answer as he lifted the werewolf onto his feet. Then with a simple fist to the face, the wolf was sent to the ground, no doubt dead from the punch he received. With the last wolf dead, I stood from my hiding spot and rushed downstairs.

By the time I made it into the living room, Elijah had broken the chains holding Damon to the chair. Damon looked worse up close and I knew he was going to need blood and time to recover from whatever torture the wolves had inflicted on him.

I stood out of the way as Elijah turned away from Damon and made his way to where he had left the moon stone. "Thank you." I told him as our eyes met. The Original vampire and I shared a look as we gazed at one another. There was so much I wanted to say, but I held my tongue as the sound of Damon removing the chains reached my ears.

I turned my head slightly to glance at my brother and when I looked back Elijah was grabbing the moon stone and leaving. I felt my heart drop as I watched him go. I was running out of chances to talk to him. I wanted answers, I wanted to know him. Without looking back at Damon I rushed from the living room. I prayed to fate that Elijah hasn't disappeared yet.

"Wait!" I called out as my bare feet stepped out onto the gravel driveway. Elijah stood a few feet in front of me with his back turned towards me. "Please wait." I begged. The vampire shifted and turned to face me. "Tomorrow. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Elijah paused at my words before he nodded his head. "Tomorrow." His voice promised. I could feel my heart thundering in my chest as we looked at one another. I could swear this man was going to give me heart failure with how badly my heart reacted every time he looked at me with those eyes.

"Thank you, again. For helping Damon." I didn't know how else to thank him, but the vampire sent me a small smile. Elijah gave me one more nodd of his head before vanishing from my sight. With his energy gone I could feel my shoulders sag. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will have my answers, hopefully.

When I made my way back into the boarding house I found Damon out of the chair and bloody chains that had been holding him down, tossed on the floor. The vampire pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up as he noticed me walking back into the living room. He frowned at the sight of me but before he could open his mouth to say anything, a groan from the body beside him pulled his attention away from me.

"Finally, you missed all the fun." Damon said to the man as he slowly got up from the floor after being brought back from the dead by his magic ring.

"Are you alright, Alaric?" I kneeled down and helped the history teacher sit up. He waved me off and did his best to give me a reassuring smile.

"I guess we should be thanking your boyfriend for the save." Damon commented as I stood up. I rolled my eyes at the vampire as he rolled up the now stained rug. "Well, that's a few less werewolves we have to worry about." Alaric struggled to his feet but refused any help.

Damon also brushed off my help and told me to just head to bed and that he would take care of the clean up. Something seemed a little off, but I left it alone and headed upstairs. After stealing one of Damons shirts and heading to the guest bedroom down the hall, I changed and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I could feel my body start to relax and my mind begin to shut off. I welcomed the darkness and let out a content sigh as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Sunlight filtered in from all around me as I laid on my back under the oak tree. A light breeze ruffled at my loose hair, that was spread out around my head in a white halo, as well as the folds of my dress and my bare feet. I closed my eyes and let out a content filled sigh. Everything was so peaceful in that moment. _

_The sound of leaves crunching let me know that someone was approaching. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I reached out to the energy around me. I knew right away who it was and a warmth settled in the pit of my stomach. The warmth from the sun disappeared and I felt someone settle their body above mine. Their warm breath fanned out across my face and I kept my eyes closed as giggles escaped my lips._

_The second his lips touched mine a warm tingle spread throughout my entire body. I raised my arms up and wrapped them around his broad shoulders. I slipped one hand towards the base of his neck so I could clutch at his hair. He added more pressure to the kiss as he lowered his body closer to mine. _

"_Oh." The gasp escaped my lips as his one hand clutched at my waist and the other held himself up. He nugged my legs apart and rested his body between them. I started to feel my lungs scream for air and broke away from the heavy kiss. Without waiting he moved his lips down my neck, leaving light kisses and nips as he headed down. _

_My cheeks flushed as I tried to hold back the sounds trying to escape my lips. I could tell he didn't like that and with a firm nip to the junction between my neck and shoulder had me opening my mouth with an audible gasp. "Ah." The sound filled the air and I could feel his smirk against my skin as he licked and nuzzled at the area he bit. _

"_Ah, there we are, love." His voice added to the warmth spreading throughout my body. He placed another kiss on my lips before I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him. His deep sea blue gaze stared down at me with such love and devotion, it made my stomach flip and my heart practically burst with emotion. _

_I pulled my hand down from around his shoulder and cupped the side of his face. "Hello, Nik." _

My body sprung up right from the bed as my heart tried to pound it's way out of my chest. My body felt flushed and the leftover warmth was still there as I tried my best to regain my breathing. The memory replayed over and over in my head as I tried to make sense of what I was feeling. That was a memory I had not been expecting.

Nik. I had kissed him back and clearly I had enjoyed his attention. The thought made my cheeks light up in a blush. I had really enjoyed it. But it was the look in his eyes that really had me thinking. Did he love me? Had I loved him? His kiss had sent a wave of warmth crashing through me, and I couldn't deny the look I had seen in his eyes when he gazed down at me.

I reached my hand up to my lips and with a feather like touch, I traced my lips. He had the most beautiful sea blue eyes and long wheat colored hair, and oh, those dimples. His smile had me practically swooning. These feelings were strong, but that didn't mean I had all the answers.

Elijah. His name had my thoughts coming to a screeching halt. I felt my heart shatter as the thought of those deep brown eyes. "Oh no." I felt my stomach drop. I couldn't deny the feelings I felt for Elijah. There was something there, something that while I couldn't remember it from my first life, it was real. But were they the same as the ones I remember feeling from that memory with Nik?

My questions were piling up. Who was Nik? Who was I to Nik? And how did Elijah play into all this?

"Good morning, little sister." Damon greeted me as I made my way into the living room.

"Morning." I greeted him back. Damon was lounging on the couch in the living room. He looked freshly healed and far better than compared to what he looked like last night. "Do you mind giving me a ride home so I can change? You kind of kidnapped me yesterday without much warning."

Damon scoffed and nodded his head. "So much for keeping you safe. Last night could have turned out better than it did." I rolled my eyes at his words. That was an understatement.

The drive was a quiet one, that is until Damon pulled up to the house. "Hey, do me a favor." He started. " Stay home today." I glanced over at my once brother and frowned.

"Why? The werewolves are all but taken care of." I pointed out. There was no real threat to my life at the moment.

"Just because your Original boyfriend has saved the day a couple of times now, doesn't mean he's on our side." Damon argued. The frown on my face deepened. I wanted to argue with him that I trusted Elijah. But As I looked at my once brother, really looked at him, I could see that he truly believed that we couldn't trust the Original vampire.

I let out a sigh and shook my head before moving to get out of the car. I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I walked up the front lawn and up the porch steps. I never did promise him I was going to stay home. But he didn't need to know that.

I showered and changed into some clean clothes while I tried my best to put my thoughts together. Today was the day. I would hopefully finally have my answers, at least I hoped I would finally have my answers.

I clutched my phone in my hands as I sat still on the edge of my bed. With a deep breath I unlocked the screen. I sent Elijah a simple text, asking him to meet me at the Grill. I figured the restaurant was a good place to meet.

My body felt like it was floating on air as I drove into town. This was it. If anything came from today, I only hoped that I would have a better understanding of who I really am. Of who I once was.

The Grill was packed when I walked through its doors. But even with all the people and their ever shifting energy, I could still feel him. Elijah stood with his back to me at the end of a table. A table where Damon, Alaric, and Damons new girlfriend, Andie all sat. Jenna stood beside Elijah and the Original vampire said something to her before he turned around and our eyes locked onto one another from across the restaurant.

I felt my heart speed up within my ribcage as Elijah walked away from the table and started for me. "Serena." His voice made a small smile grace my face and I greeted him back with a small nod of my head.

Movement caught my eye from behind Elijah and saw Damon start to get up from the table. I knew right away that Damon was far from happy. He had asked me to stay home and here I was, standing beside the one person he didn't want me anywhere near.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested and looked back up at Elijah. The Original vampire agreed and offered me his arm before the two of us walked out of the Grill. I prayed that Damon had enough sense to not follow us.

People walked and mingled around the two of us as we made our way down the street. Where does one start when asking about a life lived so long ago? "Mystic Falls certainly had changed since the last time I was here." Elijah commented. His voice broke me out of my ever shifting thoughts and I spared him a glance.

"I guess it has, huh?" I added to the conversion. "I guess you would remember what it once looked like better than I would." I spoke softly. With my arm still looped with his, I could feel the low heat coming off his body and the tense muscles in his arm. "How long has it been exactly, since you were last here?" I asked.

Elijah paused for a moment. "A thousand years." His answer caught me off guard and I found my feet frozen to the cement sidewalk as I took in his words. My arm fell out of his hold and he stood slightly in front of me.

A thousand years. The concept made my head hurt. "Has it really been that long?" I practically whispered the question, but I knew Elijah had heard me.

"Yes." He answered. "Almost all that time spent, without you." My heart fell and I looked up into his eyes. Heartbreak stared back at me.

"I had no idea." It was the truth. I had no idea that my first life had been so long ago. I mean, I could have guessed as much. My second life was easy enough to understand that it had been some time in the 1600s. But a thousand years? That was a long time. "How did I die, Elijah?" I was hoping the answer would help me understand this more, but seeing the look in Elijah's eyes had me wanting to take the question back.

I should have known that it would be a sore subject. "You were killed." He answered. I could tell the conversation was less than ideal for him, but I had to know.

"How?" I pushed.

"My father." His answer made my eyes widened. His father had killed me, but why? I felt like my entire body had been doused with cold water. Questions filled my head and I felt like the world had tilted on its axis. There was so much I didn't know. So much I couldn't remember.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but before the words could be said, a voice spoke up. "Hey, Serena." I glanced away from Elijah and watched as Matt walked up to us. "You alright?" I watched as Matt glanced over at Elijah and the Original vampire held his gaze.

"Oh, hey Matt. Yeah, I'm fine. Just talking with an old friend." I did my best to send him a reassuring smile. Matt had always been kind to me considering we've known each other for so long. The last thing I wanted was him to get caught up in all the middle of this.

"Alright, if you say so." Matt didn't look very convinced and I hoped he wouldn't say anything about this to Caroline, or worse, Elena. The teen walked off towards the Grill and I looked back at Elijah.

"I think we should probably take this conversion somewhere more private." I suggested and Elijah gave me a small smile in agreement. Without really thinking about it, I relooped my arm with his and led the way into the tree line. The woods just seemed like the safest place to continue this talk.

"You know, I can remember these trees." I spoke up as the two of us made our way further into the woods. "I guess in any lifetime I can never really escape this place. It was always here I was brought back to." I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. But I knew where I was. "It's like I was waiting for someone or something." I paused. I pulled my arms away from Elijahs and the vampire stopped. The two of us stood facing each other and I looked into his arms. "Do you know why? Why was I brought back to this place?"

Elijah's eyes widened slightly. Then he closed the space between us. "We didn't think it was actually possible." He spoke. "That you would come back. When you died, it was the worst day of my life, Serena. I prayed for death, but I lived on and in my anger I became what people feared." I felt my heart break. He didn't know I had come back. "How many times, Serena? How many times did you come back to this place?"

I felt my throat tighten at his question. "Three." I croaked out as emotion filled my voice. "I've been reborn three times." I started to explain and Elijah closed his eyes. "My second life was cut short. There wasn't much time to live during then. But I got a better chance during my third life, but even that life ended before I had enough time to remember."

Elijah's eyes reopened. There were so many emotions within those brown depths. "You will never have to go through that again, Elskan." His hands came up and cupped either side of my face in a gentle hold. "Never again."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his promise. I closed my own eyes and felt my tears run down my cheeks as I leaned into his hold. "Thank you." My eyes reopened and I looked up into those deep brown orbs. Heat swelled up within my body and time seemed to stop. It was as if it was just the two of us in the world. Like nothing else mattered. "Who was I to you, Elijah?" I whispered as quietly as I could so as to not shatter the moment.

"Everything." His breath fanned out against my face as he leaned closer towards me. I didn't pull away, nor did I try to stop the advancement. I wanted this, I wanted him. His lips met mine and my eyes slid closed in pure bliss. The kiss was gentle and soft. Elijah pulled away only slightly to test my reaction before he pressed his lips back against mine. This time he added more pressure and I returned to the gesture.

I felt like I was on fire as I reached my hands up and placed them on his shoulders. The only way I could possibly describe this would be, perfect. I wanted this moment to last forever. But with my eyes closed and the incredible feeling of his lips on mine, sea blue eyes came to the forefront of my mind.

I pulled away from Elijah with a jerk. The vampire's eyes filled with concern. I hadn't noticed that he had moved his hands so that they were now resting on my hips now. Wheat colored hair and dimples, those were what I was remembering right now. The moment I had I had tried so hard to protect had been shattered by my own actions.

"I- I can't." My voice cracked with pain as I stepped away from Elijah. Concern and distress filled his eyes. He looked so lost as to what to do in that moment that I felt my heart breaking even further. "I need to know. Who is Nik?"

The question seemed to catch Elijah off guard. He looked confused for just a split second before understanding crossed his features. "My brother." He answered.

I felt the earth slip from beneath my feet. His brother. Nik was his brother. I felt sick to my stomach. My hand flew up to my mouth and I pressed my palm against my lips and shook my head. Elijah stepped closer as concern filled his gaze, but I stepped away from him and looked to the ground.

"Serena. Elskan, look at me." But I didn't heed his words and kept my gaze looking at the earth below me. His brother. They were brothers. A sudden realization made a shiver of disgust go down my spine, was I no better than Katherine. A woman who played with the hearts of my brothers like they were nothing more than toys.

"Look at me, Serena." Elijah's hands shot out and I found myself looking up into his eyes. His hand held my chin firmly between his fingers. "Calm down, Elskan." I hadn't realized my breathing had gone reacti until he said that. I held my breath for a moment before letting it out in one long sigh. "Relax, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you, Elskan, you have done nothing wrong." His words made my heart slow and the panic that had been rising within me disappeared. I believed him. I don't know why, but I believed him.

"I don't understand." I muttered out as Elijah moved to hold me against him. I felt my body sink against his. Elijah had one hand pressed firmly against the small of my back while his other hand gently brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Everything will make sense soon, Serena." His voice sent a shiver down my spine as his eyes stayed locked on mine. "I promise you."

"Thank you." I wanted to say more. I wanted him to understand just how confused I had felt. But I didn't. Because I knew he was telling me the truth. I trusted him. I could feel myself falling into those eyes and without even thinking twice about my actions, I reached up and kissed him. I knew I must have taken him off guard, but it didn't take him long to reciprocate the action.

I felt a thousand years worth of love and longing being poured into our kiss as he pressed back against me. With one arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand went to hold onto my hip firmly and I found myself trapped within his arms. Not that I wanted to leave them anyway. I didn't even realize that Elijah had moved us until my back found itself pressed up against a nearby tree. I let out a small gasp at the sudden change and the vampire before me took that as an invitation to deepen our kiss. Elijah was in full control as he titled his head and his tongue swept out against my bottom lip. The action had my mind reeling and warmth pooling in my stomach.

Elijah was the one to pull away first and I was left panting for breath. He left very little space between the two of us as he gave me a moment to pull myself together. But before either of us could say anything, or in my case continue our steamy make out session, a shrill ringing priced the air.

Heat filled my cheeks and I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Damon's voice came through the other end and I felt a sigh leave my lungs. Of course he would be the one to call at this moment.

"Out." Was all I replied and I could practically feel my brother rolling his eyes through the phone.

"Wait, why do you sound all out of breath?" His question had my cheeks lighting up as I watched a very smug and knowing smirk come over the face of the vampire standing in front of me.

"I'm not out of breath." I answered far too quickly for my lie to sound believable and I winced slightly at the scoff sound Damon made.

"Yeah right, sure. Listen, Andie had the brilliant idea of having a dinner party at the boarding house tonight." Damon started to explain. "We invited your Original boyfriend to swing on by. So that means, you need to get your butt over here so we can keep an eye on you."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Really Damon? And why exactly do you need to keep any eye on me?" I asked.

"Because I'm not taking any chances. So, get over here, please." I let out another sigh at Damons order. The please could have been more sincere.

"Fine." I answered.

"Perfect. See you in a bit, little sister." With that said, Damon hung up and I pulled my phone away from my ear.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you later for dinner." I said as I watched Elijah take hold of my hand that wasn't holding my phone and lifted it so he could place a gentle kiss on the back of my knuckles.

"So it seems." He released my hand and I gave him a soft smile. I knew things would be different now between us. I felt safe and comfortable in his presence and I knew he felt similar, and one day, one day I would have all the answers I needed.

I drove myself to the boarding house and when I walked through the front door Jenna was the first to greet me. "Hey there. I didn't know you were coming." Jenna gave me a hug and led the way into the dining room where Andie was setting the table.

"Uh, yeah. Damon invited me over." I answered and Jenna turned back to the table to help finish setting it.

"Great, well, you can help us set the table. Were still waiting on Elijah to get here." Jenna started. "Why don't you start bringing out the food. It's all set out in the kitchen."

While I was in the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring. I knew right away it wasn't Elijah, but that left me wondering just who it was. When I walked out into the dining room with one of the many plates of food, the last person I had expected to see was John. Jenna and Alaric looked less than pleased to see him and I could guess right away that he had not been invited.

I placed the food on the table and retreated back into the kitchen to grab another plate. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

I heard the doorbell ring once again and I knew immediately that this time it was Elijah. I finished placing the food on the table and took a seat near the end. There were three seats on one long side and two on the other, along with two at either end of the table. Damon sat at one end while John took a seat beside me at the other end. I had a feeling this had been planned.

Andie took the seat next to Damon while Alaric sat across from me. When Jenna and Elijah walked into the room I could feel my heart flutter at the sight of him. Even after only just seeing him today, my heart still reacted like I hadn't seen him in years. Jenna took the place next to me while Elijah took the only empty seat left beside Alaric.

We all served ourselves food and the meal began with an awkward quietness until Jenna spoke up. "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna brought up as she poured Damon some more wine.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon glanced over at Elijah as he took a sip from his glass.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s." Elijah's voice sent a shiver down my spine and I wondered just why he had such an effect over me. "Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna whispered to the table.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie added to the conversion.

"Andies a journalist. Big on facts." Damon pointed out about his new girlfriend. I let out low scoff and brought another bite of food to my mouth.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together, and, uh, burned." Elijah paused for a second before continuing. "Some say you can still hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna laughed. My gut suddenly felt heavy when I swallowed my food. This all sounded familiar to me and I had a bad feeling as to why. My second life wasn't one I enjoyed remembering.

John shifted beside me. "It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." He commented.

"So why did you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked Elijah. The older vampire sent Damon a fake smirk before answering.

"You know, a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." His answer didn't sound very sincere. SOmething was telling me that this place had something to do with the curse. Another piece to the puzzle.

"Of course." Damon countered with a nervous looking smile. Dinner was finished up soon after that and Damon stood from his seat to glance down at the table. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon announced as everyone started to get up from the table.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric spoke up as Damon sent Andie a look.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." She gave everyone a big smile and Elijah stood from the table.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." He sent Andie a smile and I couldn't help but smirk at his words. I highly doubt that he enjoyed Damons company whatsoever.

"I like you." Andie pointed out as I started to gather some of the empty plates off the table. John walked around me and just as he went to pass Jenna the women placed a plate in his hands.

"Here you are, gentlemen, make yourself useful. Hmm?" John took the plate without argument and walked off to the kitchen. I gathered a stack and carefully walked around my Aunt and headed into the kitchen after him.

I was standing in front of the sink washing dishes while Jenna helped dry them when Andie came in. "Hey, guys, we totally forgot about dessert. I'm going to go and grab Damon and Elijah and let them know." Andie announced before leaving the kitchen. I shared a look with my Aunt who let out a dramatic sigh.

"I was really hoping they would have forgotten about the desert." I let out a small laugh at her words as she walked up to the frigid and pulled out what looked like a cherry pie. " I made this earlier, but it still has to bake in the oven for like twenty minutes or something."

"I'll keep an eye on the pie." I volunteered as Jenna placed the desert in the oven.

"Alright then. I'll be right back, just need to tell the others that it's going to be a minute." Jenna walked out of the kitchen and I leaned back against the counter to keep an eye on the pie. When Jenna came back the two of us entered into a light conversion while we waited on the pie.

"How's school going? I know Alaric mentioned that you've been a little distracted in class lately." Jenna was right. I haven't exactly been super focused on my studies.

I opened my mouth to reply and squash her worries, when a sudden and sharp pain erupted from my chest. My hand flew to clutch at my shirt, just above where my heart felt like it was being crushed. My breath came out in gasps as I collapsed to my knees.

"Serena! Oh my God, Serena! What's wrong?" Jenna fell to her knees beside me as I tried my best to get air back into my lungs. "Alaric! Damon!" She shouted for help.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I did my best to control my breathing. The pain in my chest wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. It was like someone had taken my heart out of my chest and was squeezing it in their hands.

"Serena." John's voice replaced Jennas as he kneeled beside me. "Breath Serena. You need to breathe." I listened to his words and sucked in as much air into my lungs as I could before releasing it. The pain started to subside as my breathing evened out.

John said nothing but looked up at Jenna as Andie and Alaric walked into the room. "Alaric, get Jenna and Andie out of here. I'll take care of Serena."

"What? No, I'm not leaving her here." Jenna argued back.

"I got her. You go home, I'll take care of my daughter." Whatever Jenna had seen in John's eyes or heard in his voice, was enough for her to step away and go with Alaric. Just as Damon rushed into the kitchen, I could feel the pain was nothing but an irritating soreness taking its place.

"We have a problem." Damon announced. John and I looked up at the vampire. "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? The dagger was meant to kill him." John gritted his teeth at Damon.

My brows narrowed as I registered their words and felt betrayal rise up inside of me. I pushed myself away from John and shakily got to my feet. "What did you do?" I hissed out and Damon frowned at my words. "What did you do to Elijah?"

"Just relax little sister." Damon raised a hand. I did the opposite of his words and narrowed my eyes at him. "The dagger can't be pulled back out." Damon explained to John. I felt my breath leave my lungs and grabbed hold of the counter so I did not collapse to the floor again.

"No, no, no, you can't do this." My voice cracked and Damon frowned at my words. I could see the uncertainty flash through his gaze, but John spoke up before he could.

"We have no choice, Serena." John's words made me look at him. "We have to keep you and Elena safe. No matter the price." He sent my brother a strong look. "No matter the price." I looked away from John to stare at Damon. The vampire nodded his head in agreement. "Get her out of here. Take her to the lake house. He cant get his hands on her there if he hasn't been invited in."

Before I could even begin to argue with the two, Damon flashed forward and I found myself in his arms for only a moment before placing me in the passenger side of his car.

"Damon, don't do this. Please, just listen to me." I pleaded as Damon sped off down the road. He ignored my pleas and I knew he thought he was doing the right thing, but the further we drove away from town, the heavier my heart began to feel. "Damon! Listen to me! Elijah isn't going to hurt me."

"Yeah, and what about Elena, huh?" He suddenly asked. His question had me going quiet as the sound of his engine filled the air between us. "Bonnie found out from his little witch helpers that his plan the whole time has been for Klaus to break the curse so he'll be weak and Elijah can kill him." My jaw fell open at Damons words. "He's going to let Elena die, Serena."

I shook my head. "No, no. He wouldn't do that. That isn't a part of the deal we made." I tried my best to explain. "Damon, please, just trust me. Elijah wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry little sister. But I just can't take that chance." As Damon spoke, the car came to a stop and I looked away from the vampire sitting next to me. I recognized where we were as Damon turned off the car. It was the lake house. "Come on." Damon opened my door and rushed me from the car and into the house.

"Serena, are you alright?" My sister rushed to my side and looked me over as I shook my head at her question.

"Elena, you have to stop him. Please, don't let Damon hurt Elijah." I was practically sobbing at this point. Elena glanced away from me and at the vampire standing in the doorway.

"We have a bit of a problem." Damon explained. "Serena went down the same time Alaric stabbed Elijah with the dagger."

"What? How?" Stefan asked from behind Elena. My sister frowned and I shook my head at them.

"Please, just don't do this. Let me talk to him." I pleaded. But when I looked into my sister's eyes, I could see the resolve behind her gaze. She had already made her decision.

"How do we do this without Serena being hurt?" Elena looked over my shoulder to where Damon stood. I could feel my heart fall through my entire body.

"There might be one way." Damon spoke up. "Invite me in."

I shook my head at Elena, but she ignored me. "Come in, Damon." I could feel my body sag as Damon took Elena place. He held me up and looked into his eyes.

"No matter the price." He muttered. "I'm sorry little sister." He reached up and grasped the chain around my neck and with a single yank, the vervain filled necklace was snapped off. "I'm not going to let him take you, or hurt your sister."

Dred filled my entire body as my eyes went wide. "No, don't do this Damon. Please." But I knew he was done listening to my pleas. He thought he was doing this to protect me, but in reality, my reality, this was worse than death. "Elena, Stefan, please. Just listen to me." I looked to the two of them, but they only looked away in shame, both understanding what was about to happen.

Damon gently took hold of my face between his hands as sobs climbed their way through my throat and he pulled my gaze to his. "You're going to forget about Elijah." His voice echoed within my skull and I could feel my mind trying to fight back against the compulsion. "You're going to forget about Klaus and the curse." My body started to relax as Damon spoke and the fighting within my mind ceased. "You're going to forget it all."

"I'm going to forget it all." I repeated after him. I was going to forget it all.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. This chapter has a a lot going on in it and honestly there was just so much heart break for Serena. Betrayal is never easy and the next few chapters are only going to get harder for her. **

**Please feel free to leave a review and thank you to everyone who has followed! **

**Stay safe everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18: New York

Chapter 18: New York

Elena watched with her arms crossed over her chest as Damon carefully placed her sister into the passenger side of his car. Elena felt like her entire body was made of lead while she gazed at the sight of her sleeping sister. Her heart was like a stone weighing heavily in her chest. While they had successfully killed Elijah, the cost had been great. They were hoping with Serena's memory of Elijah gone, that whatever had connected the two of them would no longer put Serena's life in danger.

"She can't stay here. She cant stay in Mystic Falls." Elena muttered when she felt Stefan walk up beside her. If Serena stayed in Mystic falls there was a chance Klaus would find her, and the whole point of taking her memories would have been for nothing. Whatever Serena was, was still a mystery to them. No one had any real idea what being a Fae meant.

"I know." Stefan agreed. The last thing they needed was for Klaus to get his hands on Serena. "Damon and I have that covered. We're going to send her to New York. Damon has a flat there that she can stay at. She'll be safe, I promise."

Elena shivered. "We're going to need to tell Jenna something." Her heart was breaking. This all felt so wrong. They were betraying Serena's trust. But she wouldn't take it back, as long as her sister was safe, alive, she didn't care. Serena wasn't going to be used as a bargaining chip, not for her.

"Damon and I can take care of it." Elena knew Stefan wasn't fairing much better. He felt sick knowing what they had done to Serena, but he knew it had to be done.

They watched as Damon unceremoniously dropped Elijah into the back of his trunk, dagger still embedded in the Original vampire's chest. Both Elena and Stefan could tell Damon wasn't doing well. Damon and Serena had always been close. Damon had always felt it was his duty to keep their younger sister safe, but this, this had to be killing him. He had been the one to pull the trigger, the one to compel her. The one who took everything away.

"She's going to hate us." Elena pointed out as the trunk slammed close. All three of them grew quiet at the comment and the air grew still. Elena was right, she was going to hate them.

~New York~

Even with the busy streets and the countless people walking about and living their lives, I've never felt more lonely in my entire life. I was alone here. No friends, no family. Just me and the strangers I walked past on my way to class. It made me wonder why I even agreed to living in the big city in the first place. I missed Mystic Falls. I missed my family. I missed the trees and being constantly surrounded by nature. Here, it was only the buzz of the busy streets I felt surrounding me.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my coat and I reached in to pull it out. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, just checking up on you. How's the big apple?" Hearing Jenna's voice had a soft smile gracing my face as I continued my walk down the busy street. I had been accepted to attend the school of the arts in New York. It was like a stepping stone for University. Jenna had agreed to let me go as long as I stayed in constant contact with her and so far only two days in I had kept my word.

"It's big, that's for sure." I commented as I walked down the street. "Lonely." I admitted as well.

"I know. But you'll make friends in no time. I'm sure of it." As much as I wanted to believe Jennas words, I just couldn't. I was different. The new kid, the quiet one with the strange looks. Even here, in a place so big and full of people, I was an outcast.

"Thanks, Jenna." My stomach swirled with a sickness that hasn't gone away since I arrived in the big city. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay. I've got to get to class."

"Alright then. Remember to take care of yourself." I promised her I would do that and hung up the phone with a goodbye. I stood still on the sidewalk just outside of the school and stared down at my phone. I could feel the emotion welling up inside of me as I took a deep breath to force it back down. I wanted to go home, but I had promised Jenna I would give this a shot.

Class ended for the day and I made my way back down the street towards the flat Damon Salvatore had so graciously allowed me to stay in while I attended school. Damon was the older brother to Elena's boyfriend, Stefan. I didn't really know the brothers well, but Damon had insisted I use the flat since it was empty. I agreed. Housing in the city was expensive and the school didn't offer any help in that department. Elena had been the one to make the suggestion in the first place.

My steps slightly faltered when my thoughts traveled to my sister. Elena hasn't called me or even texted me since I left Mystic Falls. It made me wonder if she was mad at me for leaving. The two of us had never been this far apart from one another and something had seemed off with her when I left. She didn't look like her normal Elena self. She was my twin sister and yet, she didn't look the slightest bit happy for me. It made me wonder just what was going on with her.

"Hey, Serena! Wait up!" A voice shouted and I stopped walking to glance over my shoulder, back towards the direction of the school. I noticed a boy from class waving me down as he made his way towards me. Henry, I think his name was, stopped before me, slightly out of breath. "Some of the others from Mr. Jones' class are going to get dinner. I was wondering if you'd like to come with, you know, since you're new to the city and all."

Henry was a charming boy with a dark messy brown hair and light brown eyes that bordered on being hazel in color. He was more on the lanky side, but his height was a part of his look and while most girls would be flushed at the attention, I didn't feel that way.

"Oh, no thank you." I declined the invitation and Henry frowned. "Sorry, it's just that I have a lot of homework." It was a lame excuse, but I really didn't feel up to socializing. I gave him a weak wave and turned back around to continue my walk to the flat.

"Hold up, wait, Serena." Henry quickly stepped in front of me and blocked my path. While I knew he probably didn't mean to, the action made my stomach flip in panic. I did my best to act like he hadn't set off alarm bells within me. "Listen, I know you're new to the city and it's all a bit awkward and scary. Trust me, I know. I was the new kid once too. But I promise, it will get easier."

I gave the boy in front me a strained smile. "Thanks, Henry, but I think I'll just head home for today." I didn't give him the chance to say anything else before I stepped around him and quickened my pace down the street. I didn't want to make friends. I didn't want to socialize. I wanted to go home.

~Mystic Falls~

Katherine knew she was in trouble. Isobel had betrayed her, no doubt she had been compelled by Klaus, but still. Now, here she was, compelled and stuck in the small town's history teachers apartment. With said history teacher being possessed by the one vampire she didn't want to be anywhere near.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus complained as he looked through Alaric's closet. He pulled out two different shirts and held them up for Katherine to see. "Okay, bad, or badder?" He asked as he shifted between the two shirts.

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine answered honestly. She knew she was going to have to be careful. She was going to have to pick her words wisely. Keep him from catching onto what she was hiding. If she could stay one step ahead of him, she may have a chance to get out of this alive.

"Oh, thank you, honey." Klaus in Alaric's body changed into the shirt. "Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah." Katherine pointed out. "You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is." Klaus explained to the other vampire. "The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine reminded the Original vampire.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He asked as he stepped up to the frozen vampire.

"That's it." Katherine promised.

Klaus zeroed in on Katherine and gently caressed her face. Katherine tried not to show the fear she felt, but that was hard to do as she let her emotions slip through the facade. "Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just kill me. I've told you everything that I know." Katherine hoped that she was pulling off her bluff. He couldn't know. He couldn't find out about the card she was holding up her sleeves, not right now.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know?" He asked. "What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything?" He leaned in close and looked the vampire directly in the eyes. "Tell me."

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine admitted.

"Bonnie, the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Klaus pointed out.

"She doesn't or didnt." Katherine started to explain. "I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus decided.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katherine begged.

"And show you kindness?" Klaus asked back with a smirk. "I've searched for you for over five hundred years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He opened it up before holding it out towards Katherine. I want you to take this knife… And stab yourself."

Katherine swallowed the lump growing in the throat and slowly reached out for the knife. She knew she had no choice. She could feel her body fighting against the compulsion, but in the end, it was useless. She plunged the knife into her thigh and winced at the pain.

"Now take it out." Klaus ordered. Katherine pulled the knife out and brushed the blood away from the wound as it healed. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked with a wince.

"I'm gonna go lay my eyes on my precious doppelgänger." Klaus announced. He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Katherine held her breath and prayed he didn't notice her flinch. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again."

As soon as Klaus left, Katherine felt the need to stab herself. She winced as the blade slipped into her skin. While it hurt, a part of her was happy for the distraction. He didn't know. He didn't know about Serena, and she was hoping it would stay that way. Katherines plan for survival all weighed on keeping the Fae a secret from Klaus for as long as possible. If the vampire really had any attachment to the Fae girl, then she was going to use that.

~New York~

I avoided Henry the next day and hoped he wouldn't keep up his pursuit in being my friend. My plan was to make it through the rest of this school year and then beg my Aunt to let me go back home to Mystic Falls. I didn't want to lay any roots down here, that just didn't feel right to me. Nothing about being here felt right to me. There was a constant sickness making its home in my stomach that just wouldn't go away. But what was worse, was the ache in my chest.

I rubbed at the spot just above my heart and winced. The ache had followed me here from Mystic Falls and while at first I was going to tell Jenna about it, I decided against it. Something didn't feel right. Nothing was making sense to me and all the pain and aches were only a small part of it.

My mostly silent walk back to the flat was interrupted by my phone ringing. Today had been a half day and it was still considered morning when we had been dismissed. I pulled the device from my pocket and smiled at the name lighting up my screen. "Hey." I answered with a smile.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Carolines bubbly voice had my stomach loosening up it's constant tightness. "Are you eating? Is it cold? Oh wait, have you gone to see the empire state building yet!?"

I let out a laugh at her list of questions. "No, I haven't actually done any sight seeing." I admitted. Caroline, Jenna, and Jeremy have been the only ones to call me and check in on me while I've been in New York. Caroline and Jeremy had been against the move, but they didn't have a whole lot of say. The decision was made very last minute and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Caroline in person. "How are you doing? How's normal boring life in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, well, you know. Normal and boring." Caroline let out a strained laugh and I raised a brow at her words. "I mean, it's just that last night was the decade's dance and you're all the way in New York and you weren't able to come and see my amazing Jackie outfit." This time I let out a louder laugh at her words. She also laughed and let out a sigh before continuing. "I guess I just don't like the fact that you're so far away. And knowing you, you probably aren't making any friends and staying cooped up in the flat."

"I'm fine, Caroline, I promise." It was a lie and I had a feeling the blond on the other side of the phone knew that, but I continued on anyway. "It's just that it's a big city and I'm not used to this kind of environment. There's just so many people and it's so busy. I'm not exactly a fan." The air just felt so thick and everything about New York was so constricting to me.

"I wish you could come home." Caroline muttered. I let out a sigh in agreement.

"Me too." I whispered back. "But it's fine. I'm fine." I did my best to sound convincing. I didn't want Caroline being bummed out for the dance and knew she was no doubt going to overthink this whole situation. "Have fun tonight, okay. I'll call you later."

"Alright, fine. Be careful, Serena." Caroline hung up after I reassured her that I was being careful. While talking to Caroline had helped ease some of the stress I had been feeling, it wasn't enough to push the feeling back completely. Tears welled up in my eyes and I did my best to wipe them away before they could roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, Serena, you alright?" I felt my heart jump and I looked up to find Henry standing in front of me. He had startled me and I did my best to pull myself together. I hadn't been expecting to run into anyone from the school this close to the flat. The last thing I wanted was for someone to know where I lived. No roots, I thought to myself.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I put my phone back in the pocket of my coat. Henry didn't look very convinced by my words, but I hoped the boy would drop it and I could continue on my way.

Henry frowned before opening his mouth. "You know, there's a great pizza place just two blocks from here." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Why don't you come get something to eat with me? You can tell me all about your hometown. Maybe that will help you feel less homesick."

"How do you know I'm home sick?" I asked in a small voice and Henry sent me a charming smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been there. My mom and I moved here from California. I had no friends. No family, besides my mom. I was pretty much aloner." He explained. My shoulders slumped. So he knew the feeling pretty well then. "So how about it? Let's go get some food."

I thought about it as the two of us stood in the middle of the sidewalk. People continued to walk around us, as if the two of us didn't even exist. "Okay." I nodded my head and the smile on Henry's face grew. I don't know why I agreed to the suggestion, maybe it was the pit of loneliness that's been getting bigger and bigger within my chest, or the ache that's been accompanying it, but for whatever reason, talking with Henry that evening helped, but only in that moment. I knew that the second I was once again alone in the flat, I would feel the waves of disappointment and loneliness come crashing back down upon me.

~Mystic Falls~

Elena sat on the dirt floor in the cell below the boarding house with her knees pulled up to her chest. The dagger that had once been logged inside of Elijah's chest, was now resting in her hands. She didn't see any other option. If she undaggered Elijah and convinced him to be on her side and make a deal with her, then maybe they would have a chance against Klaus. She was running out of options and she knew that in the end, to save everyone, she was going to have to die.

Last night had been a turning point for her. With Bonnie having to fake her own death and Klaus using Alaric's body to parade around in, she was feeling desperate. But what was worse, was the constant heavy feeling of guilt that was constantly weighing her down, making her feel like her body was made of lead. Elena knew it was because of what they did to Serena, what they forced on her. While her sister was now safe in New York, they had still stolen from her the one thing she treasured most in her life, her memories. Something she would no doubt hate them for forever.

Elijah gasped suddenly, breaking the silence that had filled the room and Elena quickly shuffled over so she was leaning over him. "Elijah?" The Original vampire's eyes shot open and he stared up at her.

"Katerina!" He hissed out as his body readjusted to being alive. Elena leaned back as the vampire contorted and groaned in pain as his spine practically snapped off the ground.

"Elijah it's me." Elena started as the vampire shifted. "It's Elena." She tried her best to get through to the vampire, but the Originals mind was currently caught somewhere in the past.

"Oh my god." He groaned out as his back bent at an odd angle. He closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped back open. "I cant- I cant breathe!" He shouted out in pain. "What's happening to me?" Elijah stood suddenly and crashed into the wall. "I can't. I can't be in this house."

"You're not invited in." Elena pointed out as realization came over her. The boarding house was now in her name and she hadn't invited him in.

"Then get me out of here." Elijah ordered with a hiss. His body slammed against another wall before the vampire was able to flash out of the cell door. The vampire stumbled and fell against the stairs as he forced his withering body to escape the confines of the boarding house. Elena did her best to chase after the Original vampire and hoped the Salvatore brothers had not heard the commotion. Elijah then stumbled out the front door. He stood in the sun and regained his composure before turning to face the girl who had betrayed him. "What happened?" He asked as he rushed Elena but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Shhh!" Elena hushed the vampire and pointed up to indicate that Stefan and Damon were still in the house. "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" She whispered as quietly as she could.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah whispered back with a glare.

Elena held out the dagger that killed him and carefully reached it out towards him. Elijah took the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of Elena's hands. The Original vampire looked it over before glancing back at the doppelgänger.

He held up a single finger before whispering. "One more thing." He mouthed. "Where is Serena?" Elena felt dredd fill her gut at the question. This wasn't going to end well. Elena knew that if she wanted Elijah on her side, she was going to have to find a way to explain where Serena was and how she got there.

"I'll tell you." She promised the vampire. "Just not right now, and not here." Elijah narrowed his gaze at the doppelgänger but nodded his head nonetheless. Elena let out a sigh of relief before glancing behind her down the hall. She knew she was betraying their trust, but she was willing to do whatever it took to protect the people she loved.

With her shoulders squared, Elena moved to leave the safety of the boarding house and led the Original vampire to her car. This had to work.

~New York~

"You didn't have to pay for my food you know." I commented as the two of us walked out of the pizza place with our slices in hand. "I have my own money."

Henry shrugged his shoulders at my words. "It wouldn't have been the gentlemanly thing to do." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Henry really was a charming boy there was no doubt about that, but for some reason, I felt strange walking beside him as I ate the food he paid for. This was all so strangely intimate, and that made me feel uncomfortable. "So, tell me about your home town."

This time it was my turn to shrug my shoulders. "It's a small town. One of those places where almost everyone knows each other. It's small, but it's home." My voice lowered and I stared down at the sidewalk. "It has this charm to it that most small towns have, but Mystic Falls is different. It's surrounded by trees and most days are filled with clear blue skies. Giving it this mystical kind of feel." I did my best to explain how those woods made me feel, but it was hard to do. "My sister and her friends would often drag me to the town's only restaurant and we would eat and hear the gossip of the day." I smiled sadly at the memory of our back to school dinner.

"Sounds like a really nice place, this Mystic Falls." Henry spoke up. My smile widened a little and I let out a breathy sigh.

"Yeah, it's home." I found myself walking down memory lane as I thought back on my home. "Sometimes Damon would walk with me through town before the sun would set."

"Damon?" Henry's questioning tone pulled me out of my thoughts and I found myself stopping and titling my head in confusion.

"I mean, Jeremy, my brother." I muttered out. "I don't know why I said Damon." I honestly didn't know what I meant by the statement at all. It was like I was trying to remember something that didn't really happen. It's not like I knew Damon all that well. "Any ways, yeah. It's a nice place and I do really miss it."

"It sounds great. I can see why you don't really like the city so much. Mystic Falls sounds like quite the enchanting little town." Henry smiled down at me before tossing his empty plate in the trash as we walked past a dumpster blocking an alley entrance.

I glanced down at my half eaten pizza and took another bite of it. A sudden gasp escaped my lips as I swallowed down my food. My hand flew up to my chest and rubbed at the spot just above my heart. The ache I had been feeling for the last couple of days was gone.

"Hey, you okay?" Henry stood in front of me as I regained my breath.

"I, uh, yeah. I'm okay. Heartburn." I muttered before pulling my hand away from my chest. The ache had been a constant since the day I left Mystic Falls. I didn't bother telling Jenna about the pain, hoping that if I ignored it it would just go away. But it hadn't, not until right now. It made me wonder, what had changed?

~Mystic Falls~

"Welcome back." Elijah spoke up from beside the fireplace inside the Lockwoods mansion. The Original vampire had commandeered the Lockwood home after being awakened from death and had allowed Elena to take care of whatever personal business it was she needed to attend to.

Elena walked closer to the vampire and stood in front of him. "Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?" Elena had learned from Elijah earlier that the curse of the sun and moon was fake. Something Klaus and him had made up. It made her feel sick. All this time it had been ruse. Elijah gestured for Elena to take a seat and the dark haired girl took off her jacked before complying.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth." Elijah explained. "Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elijah left some details out about the happenings of the past. But he told the parts Elena would need to hear to put the story together. She didn't need to know the part her sister once played in the lives of the Original vampire family.

"A war between the species?" Elena asked when Elijah finished explaining his family's history.

"The vampires." He paused. "And the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena questioned.

"He's both." Elijah answered. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked the vampire. Everything was coming to light now.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah finished.

"But you helped him?" Elena pointed out. Elijah frowned.

"I helped him because I loved him." He explained. Elijah thought back to a time when all of them were truly happy, a time when she made them truly happy. When they were a family. "That's changed. Now he must die."

While Elena believed his words, Elijah could not. The thought of killing his brother left a bad taste in his mouth. While he couldn't deny that Niklaus had changed, Elijah knew he wouldn't be able to take him away from her.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena pointed out. She felt real relief knowing that they might just have an actual chance at killing Klaus. Then everyone would be safe, including her sister.

Elijah frowned at her words. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

Elena felt her heart sink. "What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" No, that couldn't be true.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species." Elijah spoke up. "At the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." Elena breathed out. "If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Elena once again felt at the end of her rope. She wasn't about to sacrifice Bonnie's life to kill Klaus.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition." Elijah explained. "That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power, can kill Klaus."

Elena figited for a moment. "What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena felt her heart pound within her chest.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah started. "I argued with Klaus over trying to find a way to keep Katerina alive."

_Elijah stood with his brother in the study of the large castle they were currently occupying. "The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus spoke up. The fire from the fireplace lit the room with it's warm glow. _

"_I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger." Elijah spoke up. His brother frowned and shook his head. _

"_What does it matter if she lives or not?" He muttered. "She's a means to an end that is all."_

_Elijah frowned at his brother's words. He has changed much in the time since her death. But Elijah still stayed beside him. "What, she should die for your gain?" _

"_She is human. Her life means nothing." Klaus admitted and Elijah shook his head. _

"_I beg you to consider this." Elijah pleaded against the unnecessary death. _

"_Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus bit back as betrayal lit a fire in his eyes. Elijah knew what his brother was thinking as he looked at him. But that was not the case. _

"_Of course not." Elijah spoke truthfully. His heart belonged to one who was no longer with them. His brother approached him and looked him in the eye._

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah." Klaus hissed out at his brother. "We do not feel, and we do not care." _

_Elijah frowned at his brother's words. "We did once." He spoke up. His mind wandered back to a time that felt so long ago. Snow white hair and ruby colored eyes filled his thoughts. Elijah glanced at the painting hanging above the fireplace. It paled in comparison to the real thing, but it did well to remind the brothers of what they had lost. _

"_Too many lifetimes ago to matter." Klaus whispered as he took thought back to a time where his heart was full. "Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned."_

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first." Elijah pointed out. "I believe you already know how that played out."

Elena frowned at his words. "You cared about her, didn't you?" She asked.

"No." Elijah admitted and Elena's eyes went wide. "She reminded me of someone from my life as a human. She reminded me of Serena." Elena stared at the vampire in shock as he held out her jacket to her. "Come." Elijah walked out of the room as soon as Elena grasped the fabric in her hands.

The drive to the Salvatore house was a quiet one. When they arrived Elena invited the Original vampire inside. Unfortunately the Salvatore brothers were not prepared to entertain visitors as they crashed into one another. Elena shouted at them and both stopped their fight to look at her and the vampire she had invited into their home.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon growled out in frustration. He was doing everything he could to keep this girl safe and she just kept putting herself right back into the crossfire.

"Elijah and I have made a deal." Elena explained to the vampire brothers.

"Really?" Damon raised a suspicious brow at the two of them before eyeing Elijah.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for two things in return." Elijah explained to them.

"What?" Damon shot back.

"An apology." Elijah stated first and foremost.

"A what?" Damon blanched at the words coming from the man's mouth.

Stefan stepped up and looked Elijah in the eyes while his brother glared at him. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand." Elijah was being truthful in his words. He understood wanting to protect someone he loved.

Everyone glanced over at Damon who stood glaring at Elijah. "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon." Elena started. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon looked over at Elijah.

"It is." The vampire admitted. Damon's eyes went back to Elena.

"And you're trusting him?" He asked her.

"I am." Elena said truthfully.

"And the second part of your terms?" Damon asked the Original. Elijah's eyes narrowed and he sent Damon a look.

"Tell me where Serena is." He demanded. Damon's face fell for a moment before he sent a glare back at the much stronger vampire.

"You can go to hell." Damon stated before marching out of the room.

Stefan let out a sigh as Damon disappeared from the room. "We sent Serena out of town. We thought it would be safer for her that way." He admitted. Elijah raised a brow at the younger Salvatore brother.

"We'll call her to come back home, but only after Klaus is dead." Elena spoke up.

Elijah didn't like that. He didn't like that Serena was gone. In fact it sent an unsteady rage flowing through his veins at the idea that they had sent her away, no doubt against her will. Elijah knew she wouldn't have just left Mystic Falls without putting up a fight. She was still young and had yet to come fully into her bloodline. She did not have the means to protect herself against a vampires compulsion. But things would be different soon. After the full moon he would have her, and never again will they be torn apart from one another. He would be certain of that.

~New York~

After tossing my half eaten pizza and telling Henry that I wasn't feeling well, I told him that I would see him tomorrow in class and made my way back towards the flat. The sudden disappearance of the ache in my chest left me feeling confused, and slightly worried. Something didn't feel right, like I was forgetting something important.

When I got back to the flat I checked the stove and all the two sinks, just to make sure. But nothing seemed out of place. Everything was where I had left them. My duffel bag sat half empty at the foot of the bed. The flat screen tv was off and nothing in the flat looked to be missing or broken, so no signs of a break in. Yet the feeling didn't go away.

I tried taking a long hot shower and changed into a clean pair of sweats. While searching my duffel back for a comfy t-shirt to wear to bed, I pulled out a black long sleeved shirt I couldn't ever remember seeing before. I held the mysterious piece of clothing close to my nose and sniffed it. It smelled like leather and mens cologne. I knew right away from the scent that it wasn't Jeremys and I wondered where the shirt had come from.

Something about it seemed familiar and without much thought to it, I pulled the shirt over my head and covered my soft sports bra I was wearing over my chest. It was big due to it obviously being a mens shirt. But I kept it on. Something about it put me at ease.

After turning out all the lights and pulling the blankets back off the bed, I settled in for the night. I faced the windows that made up the entire east wall and stared out into the night sky. The city lights made it hard to see any stars, but the full moon was still able to cast her eire light through the glass. I stared at the shining rock in the sky. My heart fluttered in my chest and I slowly felt myself succumbing to sleep.

"_No. No. No. No!" My screams filled the darkness around me as pure terror gripped at my heart. "What have you done! Kol! Bekah! Get up, please, get up!" _

"_I did what I had to do to keep my family safe." A voice spoke and I searched the darkness for any sign of them._

"_Finn! Answer me! Please, Finn!" I called out as sobs shook my entire body. I was so scared. Why was I so scared? "Finn! Nik! Oh my God, please! Answer me!" Tears ran hot down my face as I searched the dark for any sign of those who I was calling out to. _

"_I was desperate." The voice spoke up again and I shook my head at it's words. "I wanted my children to be safe."_

"_No, no you killed them." I spat out and gritted my teeth as rage and desperation came over me. "You killed them!"_

"_No. I did something far worse." The voice continued to explain. "I turned them into monsters."_

"_Elijah!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, as loud as I could, as the darkness sank in around me._

"Elijah!" I sprung up from the comfort of my bed as fear filled my stomach and I was left gasping for breath. My heart was left racing as I tried my best to get a hold of my frantic thoughts. The dream teetered on the edge of my mind as I did my best to remember what it was exactly I had dreamed of.

Dawn was just peeking up over the city's buildings, telling me that it was still early. I collapsed back onto the bed as my breathing evened out. My heart was still left pounding in my chest and my thoughts were no better. "It was just a nightmare." I muttered to myself as I placed two fingers against my temples and gently messaged them. "Just a nightmare." There was no way I was falling back asleep after that and decided it was a better idea to get ready for the day instead.

Turned out it was near six in the morning. I cringed at the early hour and made the bed back up. I had somehow kicked the blankets off sometime in the night and practically destroyed the sheets with my tossing and turning. After making the bed I took a quick shower and got ready and decided it was a coffee kind of morning. The flat had a fancy coffee machine that I put to work after dressing for the day. I thought about taking a sick day and having Jenna call the school, but honestly, the last thing I wanted was to be left alone with my thoughts. At least school would provide a distraction.

That nightmare had left a dark encompassing feeling in my mind. I felt like I was once again missing something. It was like an itch in the back of my mind just begging for me to scratch it. But every time I reached out towards it, it would escape my grasp. I was forgetting something important, I just didn't know what that thing was.

I left the flat at my normal time and walked down my normal route to school. I was distracted during my entire walk and hadn't even noticed I had arrived at the school until someone shouting my name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Serena!" I turned my head up and saw Henry waving me down. "Hey there, whoa, you don't look so good." I frowned at Henry's words and titled my head. "Are you getting sick? Maybe you should head home for the day?" He looked genuinely concerned for my health, but I waved him off.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." I wasn't exactly lying, but Henry didn't need to know that. Whatever was going on inside of me, that was my problem.

"If you say so." Henry shrugged his shoulders and I turned back towards the school's front doors. I stared at the building for a second as I suddenly remembered something. I pulled my cell phone out of my coat pocket and unlocked it's screen. No missed calls. I frowned at the screen. "Everything okay?" Henry asked.

"My Aunt usually calls me on my walk here." I quietly explained. "But she didn't call today." Jenna had made it very clear to me that she was going to be in constant contact with me and we had agreed that my walk to class was the perfect time to talk. So when I realized I hadn't received her normal call, I felt that itch get worse. "She must have been busy." I put my phone back in my pocket and started for the school doors. Henry stayed beside me but said nothing as we walked into the school.

It was during second period when the teacher received a call in the middle of class. "Serena Gilbert." My head perked and I looked towards the front of the class where the teacher stood. "The principal wants to see you in his office. Take your things with you."

I gathered up my bag and stood from my desk. I knew I wasn't in any sort of trouble, but that didn't stop the feeling of absolute dredd from filling my stomach. Something was wrong, I just knew it.

My walk to the principal's office was a quiet one since class was still in session. I could practically hear my heart thundering in my chest as I walked into the front office. There the secretary lifted her head from whatever files were resting on her desk to look at me. "She's waiting inside for you, sweetie." I nodded my head at the woman and walked up to the door. I had taken full notice of the sad look the woman gave me and I swallowed down the lump growing in my throat as I opened the door to the principal's office.

The principal sat behind her desk with her hands folded across the top of it. "Close the door and have a seat." Her voice was calm, but not stern or harsh. I did as she asked and took a seat before her desk. She frowned at me and I could see the pity in her brown orbs. My stomach flipped and I held my breath as she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Miss. Gilbert. But your Aunt was in an accident last night." Her words filtered in through my ears as my chest constricted tightly. "She didn't make it. I'm so sorry for your loss."

The air trapped in my lungs came out in whoosh as her words buried themselves within my brain. Jenna was gone. It felt like someone had reached inside of my chest and was squeezing my heart. Jenna was dead... Jenna was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. This chapter hurts, maybe even more then the next chapter to come. This one hurts because having to write Serena as a lost, normal, human hurts to do. But don't worry, this wont be forever and in the next chapter things really hit the fan. Also, everyone get excited, because after the next chapter, Serena and Klaus finally meet.**

**Post days are Mondays. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you to everyone who have favorited and followed this story, and thank you for all the amazing reviews. i am so happy you guys are liking this story.**

**Stay safe everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 19: Home Sweet Home

The last time I had been here had been when my parents had died. One time, just one. I was never a fan of the way this place made me feel. Like I was walking through a spiders web and I couldn't shake it off. I felt the same way now as I did then. The cemetery where the people of Mystic Fall buried their dead was right at the edge of town. The warm sun and light breeze didn't match the raging storm of emotions I felt inside as I made my way across the green grass.

It had taken me almost two days to get back to Mystic Falls after receiving the news that Jenna was dead. The school wasn't about to let me leave until guardianship had been figured out since I was legally still a minor. Luckily Alaric had called and sorted it all out for me and I was able to pack up and leave. Then it was a long seven hour drive from New York to Mystic Falls. The entire drive I felt like I was on autopilot as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that Jenna was gone.

The cemetery was the first place I stopped at when I finally made it back to Mystic Falls. I hadn't even bothered to call my siblings and tell them I was back in town. I just needed to see her, say goodbye to her. A part of me was completely devastated that I had missed the funeral. That I hadn't been there for Elena and Jeremy. But another part of me was grateful for that. I couldn't go through watching her being buried, not Jenna.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly at the headstone I found myself standing in front of. I don't know why I was apologizing, but for some reason I just felt the need to say sorry. Jenna didn't deserve to die. She was a kind and supportive woman who dropped everything to care for us after our parents died. "I'm so sorry." Maybe I was apologizing because I wasn't there for her after the accident. Maybe it was for leaving in the first place, but in the end, there was nothing I could have done to stop this from happening.

Alaric had said that it was a car accident. Uncle John had been driving and they were hit by someone at a stop sign. I didn't know John well. He was our Dad's brother, but he didn't spend much time with us. Still, I mourned for him as well.

The sun was starting to sink low in the sky and colored the gravestones in it's orange light. "Thank you, for everything." Sorrow filled me and I closed my eyes and hung my head. Loss was never easy, but knowing that I would never see her again made my stomach twist and a deep sadness fill my heart. I was going to miss her so much, and while her death would leave a sizable hole in my heart, I knew she wouldn't want us to be sad forever.

When I pulled up in front of my home I noticed that the driveway was empty and there were no lights on showing someone was home. I figured Elena was somewhere with Stefan and that Jeremy was no doubt at the Grill or something. It was when I stepped through the front door with my bags that it really hit me. The air in the house felt stale and my gut clenched at the realization that Jenna wasn't here to greet me.

I suddenly felt an onslaught of exhaustion come over me. The eerie quiet of the house followed me as I made my way up stairs. After unceremoniously dropping my bags onto the floor of my room, I took a moment to glance around the space. The room looked exactly how I left it.

I should have felt happy to be home, but the sorrow I felt over Jenna drowned any sort of good feelings I had. All I could really feel was how tired I was and after one hot shower later and a clean change of clothes, I dropped my body onto my bed and let out a sigh of relief. Sleep came easy and as I found myself falling into the darkness of my mind, I suddenly had the distinct feeling that I had forgotten something important. But before I could really think on the matter, the darkness swallowed me up.

"_Hello?" My voice echoed through the trees as I called out into the night. I knew I was in the wood surrounding Mystic Falls, but I had no idea how I had ended up wandering through the trees so late at night. "Is anyone there? Finn? Nik?" I found it strange that I'd call out those names, considering I didn't recognize them. But I continued walking with the moon's light to guide my way. _

_Fear was starting to fill my gut and I wrapped my arms around myself for comfort. Something wasn't right here. "This way." My head snapped to the left of me and I found my feet frozen as a voice reached my ears. It was light and airy; a woman's voice. "This way." _

"_Hello? Who's there?" I glanced between the trees in hope I would spot someone, but the darkness of the woods blocked out any sign of someone near me. "Please, I'm lost and I don't know how to get out." I pleaded with whoever was in the trees with me._

"_This way." It spoke again, this time I knew it was coming from somewhere from the trees in front of me. I knew it was a bad idea to step off the trail laid out before me, but for some reason I knew I needed to follow the voice. "This way, my little one." The woman's voice sounded on the wind and without any more thought I stepped off the train into the trees. _

"_Mother! Mother please help me!" A child's screams met my ears as I walked further into the trees. The sound made my body turn cold and fear grabbed hold of my heart. "Help me, please!" Tears stung at my eyes and I found my feet lifting off the ground as I broke out into a run. "Help me!" _

"_This way." The voice continued to whisper to me as I ran. The child's screams continued on and I felt my stomach twist. My breath came out in gasps as I ran and begged for it to go away._

"_Kol! Elijah! Please, answer me!" I called out as my heart was pounding within my chest. "Anyone!?"_

"_Wake up, love." A new voice called out to me and I found my body unresponsive as I continued to run. "Serena, it's time to wake up." His words came out like a growl on the wind and I found my stomach tightening in fear. More growls met my ears and a sudden howl off in the distance had me coming to a sudden stop. _

"_Nik!" I shouted with all my might as my body suddenly started to fall though the earth. _

"_Wake up!"The voice growled out as my body dropped. _

My head felt dizzy as I shot up. Everything was blurry due to the sudden onslaught of light surrounding me. My heart was pounding in my chest as I blinked and my sight adjusted. I suddenly found myself very confused as my vision cleared and I realized that I was in a much different place than where I had fallen asleep at.

Instead I found myself sitting just inside of the tree line surrounding the backyard of my home. I stared in dazed confusion at my surroundings. I had never had a problem with sleep walking before, but this seemed a bit extreme for a first time. I tried to think back on whatever I had been dreaming about, but all I could remember was growling a voice telling me to wake up. It was all very confusing and slightly concerning. I pushed myself off the ground and made my way towards the back door and hoped to god no one was awake yet. The last thing I needed was for Elena to find out and worry about me sleep walking of all things.

The house was quiet as I made my way upstairs. When I reached my room I made sure to softly close the door and check the digital alarm clock next to my bed for the time. I cringed at the seven am that blinked back at me in neon green.

With a soft groan I sat myself on the edge of my bed and ran a hand through my pale colored locks. I could feel an array of leaves and twigs that had hitched a ride and let out another soft groan.

After spending the rest of my morning pulling leaves out of my hair and taking a quick shower, I dressed for the day and headed down stairs. All morning I noticed this strange feeling that I was forgetting something important. I could remember falling asleep with the same feeling, but I just couldn't remember what it was that I was forgetting. The only other thing that felt a miss was the ache in my chest. But that ache had been my constant companion even while I was in New York. The dull, but persistent, ache was a constant reminder that something was wrong, but I just didn't know what that something was.

When I got down stairs I made my way into the kitchen and saw both Elena and Jeremy talking quietly to one another. As soon as my presence became known to them they ended whatever conversion they were having and looked up at me.

"Hey, morning." Jeremy sent me a wave and a smile from the other side of the kitchen island and I returned the gesture with a smile of my own.

"Morning." I replied and glanced over at my sister. Elenas gaze was filled with a cold sadness as she frowned in my direction. I suddenly felt cold at the look and wondered just what she was thinking of at that moment. "So, I was going to head over to the Grill. You guys want to come with me?" I asked.

"Actually, the park is hosting a movie night. Gone with the Wind." Jeremy started and glanced at Elena before looking back at me. "Elena thought it would be a good idea for us to go. Granted it's a three house chick movie." Jeremy grimaced at the idea and I let out a small laugh at his pain.

"That sounds like fun." I gave the two a small smile, and while Jeremy returned the gesture, Elena didn't. I knew something was wrong with my sister. I could see the struggle in her eyes. She was upset and I had a strange feeling it was because of me. I wondered if she was upset that I wasn't here for the funeral, or worse, upset that I had left for New York in the first place.

I knew we were going to have to talk at some point. The two of us had never been that far apart from one another before. We were twins, granted we looked nothing alike, but we were sisters and I loved Elena. I didn't want her to be mad at me and I was willing to do whatever it takes to make things better between us.

The three of us arrived at the park and while Jeremy and Elena walked off to find a place to lay out our blanket, I went to grab us some food and snacks at one of the vendor stands. Elena had said something about Caroline meeting us with a picnic basket, but what movie isn't complete without popcorn.

While I stood in line for the salty treat, my phone began to buzz in my pocket. I pulled my cell out and unlocked the screen. When I saw the name of the contact calling me I became confused. It said Elijah, but I didn't know anyone named Elijah. I wonder if it was someone from the school in New York, but I couldn't remember ever meeting anyone with that name, or saving their number.

"Hello?" I answered the call and hoped that whoever was calling wasn't going to be giving me anymore bad news.

"Serena." A shiver ran down the length of my spine as a man's voice spoke up from the other end of the phone. "Where are you?" His question had me tilting my head and before I could even think of it I was answering his question.

"I'm in the park." The sudden thought of stranger danger came to the forefront of my mind, but for some reason I wasn't really that concerned about this man knowing where I was. But that didn't mean I didn't need some answers. "Um, who is this? Are you someone from the arts school?" Silence met my question and I found my feet frozen to the earth as a low growl came through the phone. I had never heard a sound like that, but what scared me was the reaction I was having because of that sound.

"Serena." His voice growled out my name lowly and I felt my stomach clench at the sound. "I need you to go to the tree, Elskan. Go to the tree and I will meet you there tonight." My brows narrowed at the request, but before I could ask the man what he meant by his words the line went dead.

Confusion filled me as I stood there with my phone still held up to my ear. For some strange reason that I just couldn't understand, I wanted to listen to his request. But the more rational part of my brain was reminding me that I had no clue what he was even talking about. What tree?

"Oh my god! Serena, you're home!" I was pulled out of the internal war going on inside of me by the sound of Caroline's voice. The blond haired girl collided with me as she pulled me into a sudden hug. I felt my entire body stiffen up at the abrupt contact. "Oh I've missed you so much." Caroline placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled away so we were standing face to face. "So tell me about New York? Did you make any friends? How was the food?" Her words sounded jumbled as they went in one ear and out the other.

The air around Caroline felt heavy and her sudden appearance had my entire being on edge. But I didn't know why. Caroline has been in my life since we were both just kids, but for some reason I wanted to get far away from her. It was like warning bells were going off in the back of my head and nothing was helping quiet the sound. No matter what I told myself, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in danger.

It took everything for me to not flinch and keep a straight face as I spoke to her. "I, uh. It was fine." I forced the words out and hoped Caroline didn't notice how distressed I was feeling. "The city was, um, big." I cringed at my own words and Caroline tilted her head in concern.

"Okay, what happened? What's wrong?" Worry filled Caroline's eyes as she looked me over and tried to find any physical wrongs with me. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine. Nothing happened." I practically squeaked the words out as I tired to reign in the strange feelings I was getting. Caroline was my friend and someone I trusted, and yet I felt like I was suffocating from the heavy air surrounding her.

Caroline frowned at my words and took a step back, releasing my shoulders from her hold. "Are you sure?" She asked and I opened my mouth the reply, but a sudden strong breeze swept between us.

"_This way, my little one."_ My eyes went wide and I glanced around the busy park. There was no one near us as I searched for whoever had said that. The voice had sounded shockingly familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

"Serena? Are you alright?" I glanced back at Caroline. Something was wrong and I knew it all had to do with that man, Elijah, who had called me. Go to the tree, he had said.

"_This way, my little one. Into the trees."_ My gaze snapped towards the tree line that surrounded the park. I felt a shiver run down my spine. The breeze on the air ruffled at my loose hair and I felt my heart start to pound inside of my chest.

"Serena?" Carolines voice pulled me out of whatever trance I had found myself in. She looked at me in worry.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. But I have to go." I turned away from Caroline and made my way towards the tree line. I didn't bother looking behind me to check to see if she was following me. Something in the air was telling me that she hadn't.

"_Come now. This way." _I felt the air grow clear and clean as I stepped through the trees and walked into the woods. I followed after the strange voice and left behind any doubts of what was happening as I walked further and further into the trees.

The woods closed in around me and I felt with each step my body become lighter as I left the populated park behind me. The warning bells were gone and that strange sense of danger was gone with them. _"This way."_ The voice whispered and I followed after it deeper and deeper into the woods.

"_This way, come my little one."_ I knew in reality that normal people don't just follow strange voices into the woods, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to rationalize this, but there wasn't any rational thought to it. For some reason I found the woods to be comforting and safe. _"You're almost there now. Just a little further."_ As the voice spoke I noticed a strange patch of green peeking through the trees in front of me. I squinted at the sight and as I got closer I could tell that there was some kind of clearing just beyond the trees.

When I broke through the trees I found myself in a small clearing, one where a large oak tree took center stage. I found my jaw dropping at the beautiful sight. The oak must have been old, very old. It's twisted trunk reached up towards the sky as its branches covered most of the small clearing in it's shade, leaving the sunlight to find small patches to shine through. It was beautiful.

"_It's time to remember, Serena."_ The voice spoke up and I found myself moving closer to the large tree. _"Remember what you have been forced to forget." _There was something strange about the tree. Something warm, and almost alive.

I reached out and gently placed my palm flat against it's rough bark. My feet were frozen to the ground as a sudden warmth spread throughout my body at the contact. A small smile pulled at the corners of my lips, but before I could step back, a sudden piercing pain erupted through my skull. "Ahhh!" I couldn't stop the scream from escaping my lips as I fell to my knees in pain. The hand that wasn't trapped against the tree, shot up to grasped at my head as it pounded in agony.

"Stop! Please, make it stop!" I cried out before clenching my teeth to keep another scream from bubbling up in my throat.

"_You must remember, my little one."_ The voice sounded as if it was coming from directly in front of me. _"You must remember."_ My brain felt like it was going to explode and to make matters worse, my entire body was starting to heat up.

I tried my best to curl up as my blood suddenly became scorching. It felt as if someone had poured boiling water inside of me. It was unbearable and I could no longer stop the cries of pain from escaping my lips.

Then my eyes snapped open and a gasp was forcing its way through my throat. Images filled my head. Images of past lives lived long ago. My life as a child born to Jacob and Elizabeth Smith. Being born a Salvatore and my brothers, Damon and Stefan. Blurry images of a blonde haired girl as the two of us ran through these woods. Elena, Jeremy, and our parents. The truth about our parents. The truth about me. Caroline and Bonnie. Werewolves, witches, and vampires. Fae.

The last thing I remembered made tears erupt from my eyes. I watched as Damon took a hold of my necklace and yank it from my neck before he compelled me. Damon, my brother, compelled me to forget everything, and Stefan and Elena just stood there. They let it happen. My sister didn't fight for me, she didn't even try to stop him.

Elijah. I had been forced to forget him. The one person who held all the answers and Damon made me forget him. But Elijah knew now and he had sounded so angry on the phone when he realized what had happened. There would be no stopping him from finding me.

I felt my body go heavy and fall to the ground. Brown eyes came to the forefront of my thoughts as I curled up at the base of my oak tree. My tears continued to flow as memories came back, but with them came the onslaught of emotions. Heartbreak filled me as betrayal coursed through my veins. I clenched my eyes closed and prayed for darkness to take me. I didn't want to feel anymore. I didn't want to feel like my whole world had just been ripped out from under me.

My wish was granted and with my eyes still closed, I felt my body start to slump into the earth as darkness swallowed me up. I wanted this all to be some nightmare where I would wake and things would be fine. I wanted the pain filling my heart to go away. But most of all, I wanted Elijah.

The first thing I saw as my eyes slowly opened was the sight of the waning moon peeking through the branches of the old oak tree. I laid there under the tree branches staring at the moon as my mind caught up with my body. I had somehow broken the compulsion and all my memories were swimming around in my head. The moon's light shined down and I basked in her glow as the weight of the last few days lifted off my shoulders.

A laugh bubbled in my throat and I let the mocking sound out as I pulled my hands up to my face. Tears stung at my eyes and struggled to keep them from falling free. While a weight had been lifted, a new weight was making it's home upon my shoulders.

After taking a deep breath and pulling myself together as best as I could, I sat up and pushed myself off the ground. The earth held steady as I leaned most of my weight against the oaks trunk. I was going to need all the strength I could muster for what I was about to do next.

It was easy for me to guide myself through the woods. I felt no fear of getting lost. I knew these woods like the back of my hand and I knew exactly where I was going. The air around me would shift and I basked in the feeling of being able to feel the energy around me as my hands skimmed across tree trunks. I had been made to forget such an important part of myself. A part I still didn't understand, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

As I got closer to my destination I spotted lights peeking through the trees and as I walked closer to the edge of the woods I could make out the boarding house just ahead of me. Both Damons and Elena's cars were parked on the gravel driveway. My feet were silent as I walked up the driveway and opened the front door without making a sound.

The large home was silent as I walked inside and closed the door quietly behind me. I reached out and felt the energy flex and I knew I was feeling Damons vampire energy and slowly made my way up the stairs. I did my best to hold my head up high as I made it to the second floor. As I got closer to Damon's room I could feel Elena standing close beside him. There was no sign of anyone else nearby and I figured Stefan wasn't anywhere in the boarding house.

I would not back down from this. I would not crumble under the eyes of those I loved and they would hear my words whether they wanted to hear them or not. I was angry. I was heartbroken. But mostly, I was full of sorrow. Sorrow because the memories of love I have for them were rotting away with the knowledge that they had done something so cruel to me. They had taken the one thing I craved most in life, my memories and the answers I was searching so hard for. They took away the love I felt for Elijah. I had been so close, so close to learning the truth and he had promised to be beside me as I did.

"It's going to be okay now, Damon." I heard my sister's voice as I walked up the open door way. "You're going to be okay." I stopped just short of the door way and stood there for a moment in the shadows. I could make out Damon struggling to sit up in the large bed with Elena's back facing me. The vampire looked a little worse for wear as he sat up with the help of my sister.

With a deep breath I crossed over the threshold and into the light of the room. Damons steel blue gaze immediately caught sight of me and I watched as his eyes went wide. The look had Elena turning around and her own gaze going wide with worry and confusion.

"We need to talk." Was all I said to them before truing away and making my way back down stairs. I was going to do this on my terms and they were going to listen. So with a deep breath, I made my way into the living room and did my best to steel my nerves. I placed myself on the other side of the room as I felt Elena and Damon follow behind me. The space between us offered me a small amount of comfort and some control of the situation.

"Serena, is everything okay?" Elena spoke up and I felt my heart clench as the sound of her voice. She had crossed her arms over her chest and had her signature look of concern and worry written out all over her face.

"No." I answered honestly. "Everythings not okay. In fact. Everything is shit." I hissed out the last word and Elena flinched. I glanced over at Damon who stood perfectly still as I spoke. No emotion on his face. "You betrayed me. You took my memories and sent me away like some useless prop." Emotion was filling me and fast as I spoke. It was like a dam had broken somewhere inside of me and everything was flooding out of me.

"Serena we." My sister stopped her words before she spoke again. "I had no choice." I cut her off with a glare and a scoff.

"No choice? No choice in what? Not trusting me, your sister. You had all the choices in the world, Elena, and you chose to hurt me." I felt no victory at the distressed look that overcame her face. "You practically banished me from my home and took the most important thing from me." I looked away from Elena and at the vampire standing beside her. "I trusted you. I trusted you with all I had and you took everything from me. Changed me into something I never was nor could ever be." I could see the defeat and turmoil brewing in Damon's eyes.

"Serena, we were trying to protect you. Elijah was-" I snapped my eyes back to Elena.

"Elijah was what? Elijah was doing what I asked and protecting the people I care about." I reminded her. "We had a plan. A plan where no one had to die. If you had just listened to me and trusted my judgement." I let my words die before I said anything more. I was angry and I wanted them to know it, but I wasn't going to be spiteful.

"Oh come on, Serena." Damon finally broke his silence. "Your Original boyfriend was going to let the sacrifice happen. That was his big plan." Damons pointed out and I narrowed my gaze at him.

"No. That was never the plan, Damon." I spoke with as much conviction as I could. "I was going to break the curse. Klaus would have been weak afterwards. Whatever Elijah had planned for him was up to him to decide."

"He was using you." Damon snapped. "Can't you see that? The bastard was just trying to get you to do his bidding."

Anger filled my gut and I could feel the air around me fill with a sort of static. "You know nothing about him." I hissed.

"And you do?" Damon shot back and I shook my head.

"Serena, please. Just listen to us. We wanted to protect you from Elijah and Klaus. Katherine told me that if Klaus ever got his hands on you, he would never let you go." Elena explained and I felt my eyes go wide with disbelief, but not at her explanation.

"So you believed her? You believed the vampire who killed me when I was just a defenceless sixteen year old girl? After everything she's done?" Elena winced and recoiled at my words. "You know what, I don't care about what Klaus would have done to me. If I had been the one to break the curse, Jenna would still be alive."

"So what, you blame us for her death?" Damon growled out with his signature bullshit tone.

"No. I don't blame you. I don't even blame Klaus. I blame myself." I didn't stop the tears from filling my eyes as they burned a trail down my cheeks. "I blame myself because I wasn't strong enough to stop you. Because I trusted you and that is a mistake I won't be making again." I walked around the two with quick steps and made my way towards the front door.

"Wait, Serena." I heard Elena start after me and I turned to face her in the hall. "Serena I'm so sorry. I-"

"Stop. No more apologies." My heart was breaking. Elena was my sister, my twin sister. I should be able to trust her with everything and yet, here we stood. "You've done enough."

With that said I turned on my heel and left. I knew nothing was ever going to be the same after this. Damon, Elena, and Stefan were now going to have to pay the price. They were going to lose me.

~Break~

Elena stood standing in the hall. Staring at where her sister had once stood. She turned and walked back into the living where she found Damon filling a glass to the brim with bourbon. "Damon." Elena spoke up to get the vampires attention. "We have to fix this. We need to do something. I can't- I can't live with Serena hating me." Elena admitted to the vampire.

But Damon was going through his own sorrows over what had just transpired. Serena had somehow broken the compulsion. The compulsion he did thinking he was protecting his little sister from the big bad Originals. He had fucked up. This was on him and he knew it. Without any warning Damon threw the glass of bourbon at the fireplace. It shattered with a satisfying crack and the fire hissed.

"Go home, Elena." Damon spoke without looking at the doppelgänger. Serena was his little sister, his responsibility and he had fucked it all up. He had been given a second chance to be with her. She trusted him even after witnessing first hand how much he had changed. Even after all that, she still loved him like she had when she had actually been born his family.

"Damon." Elena spoke up from behind him.

"I said, go home." Damon hissed out as veins crawled up his face. Everything was fucked. Stefan had given his freedom over to Klaus for the cure to Damon's werewolf bite. His brother had risked it all for him, and now this. Now his precious little sister hated him, and while he should be blaming himself for what he did to Serena, none of this would have happened if Klaus had never come to Mystic Falls.

~Break~

With the rising of the sun came a new day. But my heart still weighed heavily in my chest just as it did the night before. With the compulsion now broken, my memories of my life were back. But I was still left with questions. Questions that could have been answered had I been trusted to make my own decisions. Now I was going to need to come up with a new plan. Elijah had called me yesterday before I got my memories back. Unfortunately every time I've tried to call him he hasn't answered. Worry came over me and I knew something was wrong, but what could I do to fix this?

I knew I was going to need to come up with something, but first I needed to get out of the house. I didn't have it in me to run into my sister right now.

The Grill was at its standard capacity as I sat silently at the booth near the back. I had been trying to gather my thoughts and work on a plan to get into contact with Elijah. But I didn't exactly have a whole lot of options. There wasn't exactly a hotline for contacting Original vampires.

I had officially hit the wall. My options were running out and I had no real idea what my next step should be. So I sat there, just staring down at my hands on the table as I tried to pull it together. What was I supposed to do now?

"Hey." My eyes snapped up from the table to find Caroline. She looked nervous and unsure of herself as she stood there and I immediately knew something was wrong. "Do you mind if I sit?" She asked quietly and I nodded my head. Silence took over the air between us as we stared at one another. There was a lot to talk about, but I didn't know if I could handle any more talk. "I'm sorry." Caroline blurted out the words and I found my eyebrows raising at the sudden outburst. "I am so, so, so sorry. I should have done something. I should have tried to undo the compulsion or make Damon undo it. I should have done more and I could have-"

A small laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head at the blond vampire. She had been talking so fast I could barely understand most of what she was saying, but I got the gist of it. "I don't blame you, Caroline." Her body slumped in her seat as she took in my words with a sad look in her eyes.

"But, why not? I mean, I'm your friend and I didn't do anything to help you." Caroline frowned and I gave her a small smile.

"I know. But that doesn't make this your fault." I started to explain. "Damon, Elena, and Stefan made the choice to do what they did, and not even you could have stopped that."

"But I didn't do anything to help you." She reminded me in a small voice.

"There's nothing that you could have done, Caroline. They made the decision to compel me to forget. This is on them." It was the truth and I could see the understanding settle in Caroline's eyes. "They did this and now they have to live with the consequences. And I'm going to find my answers."

"How are you going to do that?" Caroline asked.

I thought about my answer. There was one thing I could do, but I had a feeling no one was going to like it. "I'm going to find Klaus." Carolines eyes went wide and her jaw fell open. "He's the only one who can tell me where Elijah is."

"What?! Are you crazy Serena?" Caroline leaned over the table and stared at me. "Klaus will kill you or worse." She hissed out. I shrugged my shoulders at her and she let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "No. No, no. This is a bad idea." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.

"I don't exactly have a whole lot of options, Care." I pointed out. "Elijah was the only one I knew who had the answers I needed. If Klaus knows where he is, then maybe I can make a deal."

"This is crazy." She muttered to herself. "He's done such terrible things, Serena. What if he hurts you?"

"I'm willing to take the chance." I was being honest with her, but I could tell this all didn't sit well with her. I leaned across the table so I was closer to her. "I need to do this, Caroline. I have been living my entire life wondering what I am and who I am. Elijah was my answer, he was everything. I have to find out what happened to him. And Klaus is my answer to that."

"Okay." She let out in a sigh. "Fine, but you're not doing this alone." Caroline sat up straight and pulled her shoulder back. I smiled at the vampire and felt my own shoulders slump.

"Thank you." I paused. "Just one more thing. Let's not tell anyone about this. Not right now." Caroline nodded her head in understanding. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I needed to do this. At least, I was going to try.

It hadn't been a part of my plan to end up back at the cemetery, but I needed to mourn her, them, properly. Because while they hadn't been the parents they needed to be, they were still my parents. John and Isobel were dead. John gave his life to bring Elena back and for that I would thank him. Granted I could never forgive him for what he tried to do to me, but he deserved to be recognized for his sacrifice.

I stood before the graves of my family and wondered just how many more loved ones I was destined to lose in this lifetime. Just how many more would be taken from me.

I kneeled down and rested my knees on the grass before their headstones. "Thank you, for everything." I placed my hand flat on the earth before closing my eyes concentrating on the energy around me. When I opened my eyes the grass in front of me was filled with white clover. I stood back up and with one last look at the graves, I turned away and headed back towards my car.

When I got home later that evening the house was empty. I knew Alaric had been staying here since Jenna died. Things were different now, things felt different now. I made my way upstairs and I couldn't help myself as I glanced at Jenna's bedroom door. A sadness I haven't felt for sometime settled itself within me. Loss was never easy, but knowing I could have done something to save her, hurt.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. Emotion continued to swell inside of me like a raging storm and I wondered how long it would be until I felt like myself again. But after thinking that thought I remembered that things would never be the same.

I sat down on the edge of my bed with a heavy sigh and glanced around the room. It's gone through some changes over the years as I grew, but in the end it's been my home and safe place for so long. As I looked around the space my eyes landed on the leather bound journal resting on my dresser. I stood up and reached for the book. As I flipped through its pages I was met with rough sketches of memories I could barely remember. Drawings of my family, from now and in the past, but it was the last page I'd drawn in that pulled at my attention.

Elijah. I gently rubbed my fingers over the image. My heart ached at the sight and I felt a great sorrow flow through me. He had been real. He knew me and he had been real. Elijah was the missing piece I had been praying for, a glimmer of hope that I would have the answers I craved. He let me feel things I've only dreamed of in past memories and he made it all seem real.

I closed my journal and held it in my hands as I sat back down on my bed. I had to find him. I needed to find him. But that meant having to find Klaus, and Klaus was a wild card that I knew nothing about. He was dangerous and I was playing a dangerous game in trying to find him. I had no real defense against someone as powerful as him. I didn't even know what being a Fae truly meant for me.

Elijah had said I would reach an age of maturity, but I didn't know what that meant for me. Bonnie had given me some answers, but even those were cryptic and didn't really help me out in the long run. That meant I was doing this blindly. I was taking a chance and I was going to have to live with the consequences. I could only hope that it would all be worth it in the end.

I set my journal down on the bed and stood up. I knew what I had to do, but I was going to be mostly alone in all this.

When I opened my bedroom door I hadn't been expecting to find Jeremy standing on the other side with his fist rais and ready to knock.

"Oh, hey there, sis." Jeremy awkwardly lowered his hand and I titled my head at him in confusion. Something felt different about him. Not necessarily bad, just different, off. "Can we, uh, talk?" I nodded my head without saying anything and made room for him to walk through the doorway. I closed the door behind me and crossed my arms over my chest as my little brother turned to face me. "Listen. I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry. What they did to you was wrong, and I should have done something to stop them."

I shook my head and held up a hand to stop him. "Jeremy, Damon is a vampire, one whos already snapped your neck and is more than willing to do it again to get his way." I pointed out. "What they did is something I will never forgive them for, not for a long time. But this isn't on you, or Caroline, or even Bonnie. They made the choice to erase my memories. Not you."

Jeremy frowned and shook his head. "What I don't understand is why they did it? Why did Damon send you away?"

"Because of the deal I made with Elijah." I started to explain to him. "The deal was made to keep everyone safe. I break the curse for Klaus and everyone, including Elena, lives." I was still so angry at them and I could feel that anger rolling in my stomach as I spoke to Jeremy. "I needed them to trust me and they chose not to. They sent me away without giving me any choice on the matter."

"I'm sorry, Serena." Jeremy and I stood staring at each other and I gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, little brother." Jeremy didn't seem convinced by my words and cleared the space between us and pulled me into his arms.

"You're not fine, Serena. But I'll be here for you. I promise." Tears filled my eyes at Jeremy's words and I clung to my brother as sobs broke through my lips. "I love you." I buried my face in his chest and just let the sorrow flow out of me. I mourned Jenna's death. I mourned for John and Isobel. But most of all, I mourned for the heartbreak I would forever have to live with because of Damon and Stefan, and especially Elena.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting this story. I am loving writing Serena's story and I cant wait to post the next few chapters. I also just want to give another warning, this is a rated M story. It is also a story where a single character is paired with multiple partners. So if that is not your thing, please, do not continue to read this story or bother leaving nasty reviews. **

**A shout out to Sam, Guest 2.0, xrystsan, BreeB23, xBlueslothx, and Brookeworm3. Thank you for all you're reviews, some of them honestly made me so happy to read. **

**Post days are on Monday. Please feel free to leave a review if you have any questions or comments. **

**Stay safe everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Celebration of Change

Chapter 20: A Celebration of Change

I let out a frustrated groan and fell back onto the grass filled ground with a hard flop. I had been in the clearing with the old oak tree for hours trying to connect with nature, or something like that. Everyday I had been venturing out into the woods for a few hours to try and figure out what I was capable of. Granted, it wasn't an easy task, but I was starting to get the hang of it, I think. Unfortunately there was no guide book on how to be a Fae and the intense burning sensation that spread throughout my body when I pushed myself too hard was a big deter. Growing flowers was easy, trying to tame nature was much harder.

Two months have gone by since I came up with my big plan to find Klaus and get my answers on Elijah. But, as it turns out I wasn't the only one in Mystic Falls trying to find the newly curse free hybrid. Caroline had let me know that Elena had been asking her mother, the Sheriff, about any suspicious deaths that sounded like vampire attacks. The blonde had explained to me that Stefan had given himself over to Klaus for the cure to a werewolf bite to save Damon. A cure that turned out to be the blood of an original hybrid.

Because I didn't want Caroline to be the mediator between Elena and I, or make her feel like she was going behind Elena's back by telling me these things, I went straight to the source for my information. The Sheriff wasn't exactly happy about the idea and it took a bit of convincing, but in the end she agreed to my demands. With Elena searching for Klaus in hope of finding Stefan, I was hoping the hybrid would be more willing to speak to me about a certain Original vampire. Not that the Sheriff needed to know that little bit of information.

So when I wasn't busy in the woods practicing, or trying to find Klaus, I spent most of my time avoiding my sister and Mystic Falls resident vampire. Elena had tried to apologize a few hundred more times after the night I had confronted them, but I shot her down every time, until she got the hint and stopped trying. I wasn't ready to forgive them. Not when I was trying so hard to find Elijah and fix what they had done. They could wallow for a few more weeks, or years, for all I care.

I stared up at the sun light that filtered in through the green leaves of the oak tree. It's hard to believe that two months had already passed since Jenna had died. I still missed the woman greatly, but knew there was nothing more I could do for her other than mourn her unnecessary death. If I wallowed in the past I would miss a step in the present, and I couldn't afford to mess anything up, not when I was so close.

Sheriff Forbes newest information on Klaus's supposed whereabouts were pointing closer to a single location. I just had to be sure before I made any moves. I didn't need to put myself in a dangerous situation without the chance of actually running into the hybrid. I needed to be sure, and I needed to be ready to face him.

The sound of my phone ringing in my pocket interrupted my master planning and I dug the device out before answering. "Hello?" I answered without bothering to look at who was calling. I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was considering she had been bugging me about today for the last week and a half.

"Oh good, you answered." Caroline's voice spoke up and I internally rolled my eyes. I had a bad feeling I knew what this phone call was about. "So have you decided on an outfit for the party tonight?"

I let out a long sigh and shook my head, even though she wouldn't be able to see the action. "No, I haven't. Because I'm not going." I reminded her and Caroline let out a whine.

"Come on Serena. You have to go, it's your birthday, and you only get to turn eighteen once." She argued and I raised a brow. Well, she wasn't wrong on the whole turning eighteen once thing. "Besides, there's going to be a bunch of people there, so there's hardly any chance that you and Elena will run into each other."

I raised a brow at her augment. "That's not really making me want to attend, Caroline. Besides, it's at the boarding house and I don't really feel like running the chance at running into both Elena and Damon in the same place."

"Come on, don't let them ruin the day for you. Elena and you haven't spoken in two months." She pointed out. "And it's your birthday too, that means you get to have fun as well. So suck it up and get ready for a good time."

Caroline was right, in a way. Today was just as much my birthday as it was Elenas, and Caroline had been talking about this party since the idea had popped into her head almost a week ago. "Fine, I'll think about it and let you know later." That was best I was willing to offer her and I knew it was more than enough from the sound of her excited squeal.

"Yes! That's good enough for me!" Caroline celebrated and I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. I knew it was hard for her to be stuck between Elena and I. She's always been there for the two of us and this whole betrayal thing wasn't one I was getting over anytime soon, and she knew it. "I'll see you later tonight, Bye!" Before I could remind her that it was a hard maybe, she hung up. Caroline Forbes was the devil in disguise, this I knew for sure.

I decided after Caroline's phone call, to end my so called training for the day. A cold shower was first on my list of things to do when I got home. I was hoping that the chill of the water would help cool down the heat that had been gradually growing since I had woken up this morning. While I was used to my blood getting hot when using my gifts, for some reason the heat had been getting worse and worse after each use. It made me wonder if I was over doing it and I should take a couple days off and see if it went away.

My gifts were never something that I used continually. A few flowers here and there, but it was never something I would practice at this intensely. I was used to the feeling of the energy around me, deciphering between the difference in energies was something I knew how to do automatically. But actually tapping into the energy around me, that was something I had never pushed myself to try. The day Sheriff had Damon and Stefan in the Lockwood caverns was the first time I had tried to reach out to the energy around me. I had wanted to cause a cave in, granted it was a risky idea, but it was the only one I had at the time.

Learning to be a Fae wasn't something I thought I would ever have to do, not alone at least. I had no guidance, no instruction, I was alone with only blurry memories to help me. It was frustrating and I wished I could have some sort of help in understanding what I was doing, or trying to do. The connection I felt with nature was one that's been ingrained in my very being from the day I was born into this life, but that didn't mean I understood what that meant. Practice helped somewhat, but I was missing some important details on how to do all this.

After my cold shower I decided to head into town and search for something to wear for tonight, just in case I decided to actually go to the party tonight. The town square of Mystic Falls was alive with people as folks did their day to day shopping and spent time with one another. The day was bright and clear and it felt kind of nice to have a normal moment amongst all the drama of the supernatural world. So while I walked down the street I took in the sights. This town had gone through a lot of changes considering it had looked so different once.

The horse drawn carriages had been replaced since my time as a Salvatore, and even further back the town has definitely grown since my time as Serena Smith. The younger daughter of Jacob and Elizabeth Smith, wealthy landowners in a time where people who were different, like me, were prosecuted in the worst of ways. That lifetime was a short one, so the memories I had were one that I wished I could erase. Then there was my first life, one that filled me with questions and left me with little to no answers. Blurry images and names I couldn't put to faces.

The only thing I could really remember was my mother. Her pale white hair and those crimson colored eyes. She had skin that glowed and when I remembered her, I felt my chest fill with warmth. I had loved her. Her and my father were everything to me, and then there was Elijah. With his sudden arrival back into my life, I felt like I had a chance at understanding who I once was. The feelings he filled me with had a warmth filling my chest and a hope pulling at my heart. But he was gone now, and my new goal was finding him, but first, I needed to find Klaus.

I ended up trying four different shops in my search for a dress. I gave up after the fourth one and decided that getting food was a more lucrative venture. This was the first time I'd ever tried dress shopping on my own. Elena and our mother, and sometimes even Caroline and Bonnie, were always the ones who guilted me into joining them in any kind of shopping. Miranda loved dress shopping for Elena and I when it came to the founder's parties. I secretly always enjoyed those trips together. Those days of spending time with my sister and our mother were days I will never forget. But things were different now. Elena had broken the trust between us and Miranda was dead.

I remember our talks of college and life after high school. Miranda and Grayson were excited to hear that I wanted to attend college outside of Virginia. My plan was to graduate high school and go searching for my answers. I was going to need somewhere that was rich in history and had what I needed. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but finding a school that focused on history majors seemed to be my best bet. But things were different now. I had wanted to leave my family out of my problems and keep the strangeness about me a secret. But with the arrival of Stefan and Damon, that plan went right out the window the second the brothers stepped foot into Mystic Falls. Now my plans involved searching for a murderous hybrid and trying to find an Original vampire. Not exactly things that shouted normal and put together.

After making my way through the restaurant part of the Grill I pulled up to the bar and took a seat at one of the bar stools. Living in a small town made it hard for me to avoid people, so I often went to the Grills bar to order my food to go and leave. The last thing I needed today was a run in with Elena, or god forbid, Damon.

As soon as I sat down on one of the bar stools, my phone started to ring. I couldn't help but cringe at the name that popped up on the screen and immediately put my phone on silent and tossed the device in my bag. Henry, the boy who I had befriended unintentionally while in New York, had been calling me almost everyday since I returned home. He was insistent, but I never answered his calls. The last thing Henry needed was being close to me. He was a normal teenager who needed to continue living his normal life, away from me and far away from Mystic Falls.

"I don't think you're old enough to be sitting here, young lady." I smirked at Matt as he walked up to me from the other side of the bar. Matt was another example of someone who deserved to be living a normal life, but unfortunately, that wasn't what fate had planned for him.

"Hey Matt. How's it going?" I asked as I leaned my upper body against the bar. Matt shrugged his shoulders and slung the towel that was in his hands over his shoulder. I knew life was less than ideal for Matt, but I had hope that time would heal his sorrows.

"Eh, as well as it can be. How about yourself?" He asked back and I offered him a very similar response of shrugging my shoulders.

"About the same, I guess." Matt offered me a strained smile and I returned the look.

"So, what can I get you today?" He asked and perked up slightly.

"An order of fries and a strawberry milkshake, to go?" I asked nicely and Matt gave me a smile while shaking his head.

"Of course. Coming right up." The blond haired teen walked away to get my order and I sat back in my chair. I felt slightly flush and wondered why it felt so warm today. It was summer time, but the Grill was usually somewhere I could go to cool down on days like this. But the heat seemed to have followed me into the restaurant.

I pulled my wallet out as Matt returned with my box of french fries and milkshake. "Here you go. One order of fries and a strawberry milkshake, To go." He set my food on the bar and I opened my wallet to fish out some cash. "Don't bother, it's on me. For the birthday girl." I looked up from my wallet and Matt offered me a small smile.

"Thanks, Matt." My shoulders relaxed at the gesture and I gave Matt a small smile of my own. He nodded his head at me before walking away to tend to the other customers. While Matt and I have never been as close as he was with Elena, we still grew up together. He was a nice guy, one who had been dealt an unfortunate hand in life.

I left the Grill with my food in my hands and made my way towards where I had parked my car. I walked along the sidewalk and glanced into a few of the shops as I passed them by. While I had given up on dresses, I still took my time to glance through the windows in hope that something would pop out at me. I had never been really great at shopping for myself. So I glanced in each window while taking sips of my milkshake.

It was in the last window of the row of shops that something finally caught my eye. It wasn't a dress and my first thought when seeing it wasn't of myself. The shop was a small boutique that sold mostly jewelry and other accessories. The item that had caught my eye was a dark colored pearl necklace. The pearl sat alone on the thin chain and looked slightly deformed, but had this beautiful shine to it. For some reason I felt inclined to walk into the store and ask the person working the counter about the piece. She said it was fresh water pearl, which is why it wasn't round like normal pearls. Pearls were one of the birthstones for June and the thought of Elena came to my mind as I looked at the necklace.

Today was our birthday, a day where the two of us have always been together for. Every year all we wanted was to be surrounded by our friends and family. But this year, things were different. Jenna and our parents were no longer with us and I haven't even spoken to my sister in two months. What we once had was no longer the case, and as I stared at that necklace, all I wanted was to have that back. But life didn't work that way.

I bought the necklace, against my better judgement, and the woman at the counter put in the pretty little box before handing it back to me. I could feel the necklace practically burn a hole in my bag as I drove home. A part of me didn't want to give the piece of jewelry to Elena, but another part thought back to all our other birthdays. My heart still aches when I think of my sister and the part she played in Damons plan to compel me and send me away.

No one was home when I pulled up in front of the house and I felt my mind ease knowing there wouldn't be any uncomfortable run-ins. The atmosphere in our home wasn't exactly one that left us all feeling comfortable. Alaric did well to keep an eye on us and make sure we had what we needed. While Jeremy found himself walking a thin line between his sisters. I felt bad for being a part of the reason for the stiffness in the air. But I couldn't exactly move out anytime soon.

As soon as I opened the door to my room I dropped my bag on the floor and let out a sigh. My skin still felt warm even after entering my air conditioned home. I had thoughts of taking another cold shower, but the sudden appearance of a colorful bag sitting on my bed derailed my plans.

There was colorful tissue paper sticking out of it and a light purple envelope leaning against it. I titled my head at the obvious present and grabbed the card. I opened the envelope and read, _'Happy Birthday- Love Caroline'_, written out in her familiar script inside of a standard birthday card. I couldn't help but smile at the card and shake my head as I set it down on my bed and turned my attention to the bag and the colorful tissue paper sticking out of it.

I pulled the tissue paper out and found my mouth falling open at the sight of what was inside the bag. I carefully pulled the dress from the bag and held it up in front of me. It was a beautiful light blue dress made of some type of georgette fabric with long sleeves. I held it up to my chest and found the skirt ended just above the knees. The dress was meant to be tight on the arms and chest, with the skirt flowing out at the waist. The fabric was decorated with dark color vines that ran up and down the dress and sleeves, with small hand sewn flowers scattered on them.

The flowers and vines gave the dress a beautiful flora look and I found my eyes misting slightly as I laid it out on my bed. Caroline truly was a good person and I felt my chest grow warm knowing she had taken the time to find something so beautiful for me. She really did know me and that left me feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

I let out a soft sigh of defeat and dug through my bag for my phone. I pulled the device out and sent Caroline as text confirming that I was going to the party and a thank you for the dress. I received a text back filled with smiley face emojis and rolled my eyes. While I wasn't a fan of parties and avoided the idea of being stuck in a small space filled with people, I wasn't about to break Caroline's heart by not going.

With another sigh, I tossed my phone onto my bed and went through with my plan to take another cold shower in hopes of cooling down. My skin was starting to feel slightly clammy and I had a drifting thought that maybe I was starting to get sick. But considering I hadn't been sick a day in my life, except for my twelfth birthday, I brushed the thought away.

I took my cold shower and started getting ready for the party. After drying my hair and applying a thin layer of mascara, I pulled on the dress Caroline had bought me and smiled at it's perfect fit. I left my long pale colored locks down and noticed how nice the look all came together. After admiring myself in the full length mirror that hung behind my door, I reached down for my bag and picked it up. Something fell out of it just as I lifted it off the ground and I found myself staring down at the small jewelry box that held the pearl necklace.

I leaned back down and picked the box up off the ground and held it in my hand. I thought about what to do with it and felt my heart clenched tightly in my chest. I couldn't deny the fact that today of all days had to come at some point. But the pain I felt knowing things were so different now still caught me off guard. So in the end, I placed the small box on Elenas dresser. I left no note telling her it was from me and left the house.

By the time I pulled up the boarding house, the place was alive with people and music. I couldn't help but cringe at the onslaught of energy that wafted around the place as I got out my car and walked up to the front door. Those pesky warning bells started to ring in the back of my mind as I pushed my way through the bodies of celebrating teens. I was actually kind of shocked that Damon would allow so many teens to take up residency in his home in such a way.

"Yay! You made it!" Caroline practically side tackled me into a hug as I broke through the crowd and made my way towards the dining room table, that was now converted into the drink station. "You look amazing! Do you love it? Please tell me you love it." She held me at arms length so she could look me over and take in the dress.

"Yes, of course I love it. It's beautiful, Caroline. Thank you." I gave her a genuine smile and she pulled me back into her arms for another hug. I know life hasn't exactly been easy for any of us. Maybe letting go and taking the time to relax and enjoy the party Caroline worked so hard to plan, wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Caroline released me from her arms and smiled brightly at me. "Alright, now go have some fun. But not too much fun." She winked at me before disappearing into the crowd. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her words and turned my attention to the plethora of drinks scattered about the dining room table. The thought of drowning my sorrows in alcohol like any other teen came to the forefront of my mind. With the loud music and constant feeling of being in danger, I decided a drink wouldn't be so bad.

So I poured myself a hefty amount of one of the cheap whiskeys that lined the table into a classic red solo cup. It wasn't exactly my drink of choice, but it was the strongest solution. Alcohol didn't seem to have the same effect on me that it did on normal teenagers. But maybe, if I drank enough of it, I could let go for the night and feel something other than the ache that made its home in my chest.

My skin started to feel warm again and as I moved through the crowd of teens and made my way towards the library in hopes of finding it empty. Luckily, while not completely empty, the room only had a few people standing around chatting with one another. So I happily took a seat on the armchair beside the couch. A warmth was beginning to spread from my stomach to the rest of my limbs and I figured it was the alcohol actually working.

"Hey sis, enjoying the party?" Jeremy crashed down on the couch and I shrugged my shoulders at him before taking a sip of my drink.

"Not really, but it was either this, or feel the wrath of Caroline." Jeremy smirked at my words and shook his head. He understood what I meant as he let out an airy laugh. "The drinking is helping though."

"Yeah, it usually does. But this also helps." Jeremy commented before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small baggie. I raised a brow at the bag and Jeremy smirked at the look. "Don't worry. I'm not on a bender or anything. It just helps for those kinds of days."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his words. "Please, weed is far from the kind of things I would be worried about." With the life we lived, things could be alot worse. Being killed by some supernatural entity or being shot by the sheriff, yes. A joint here and there, no.

The sudden presence of Matt had both Jeremy and I going stiff as he took a seat beside my little brother. "Where did you get that?" Matt asked as he pointed at the freshly rolled joint in Jeremys hand.

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy answered honestly as he showed Matt the little baggie.

"So, what's got you two on a downward spiral?" Matt nodded his head at the cup in my hand before taking the joint from Jeremys fingers. "Don't usually see you drinking at things like this."

"I don't usually go to things like this." I muttered as I brought my cup back up to my lips and took a drink. Matt scoffed but nodded his head in agreement as he took out a lighter and lit the joint before looking back at Jeremy.

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy spoke up as he took the joint back and brought it up to his lips. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"How bad can it be. I already know everything else." Matt took back the lit joint and took a deep inhale of the drug. I couldn't help but raise a brow at the action. Matt wasn't exactly one to partake in drugs, but with what's happened over the last few months, I honestly couldn't blame him.

Jeremy took the joint back with an equally shocked look before glancing over at me. "You know I died, right?" His gaze went back to Matt. "And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life?"

I stared down into my cup at the amber colored liquid. Jeremy had already explained to me about his impromptu death and reanimation. The night he came home from being brought back to life, I had felt a difference in his energy and asked him what had happened. When he told me, I felt a cold chill go through my body. What Bonnie did was against the laws of nature. Jeremy had died, and usually things that die, don't come back. She disrupted the balance, and while I was happy beyond belief that Jeremy was alive, her actions would not go unpunished and I feared the repercussions that would have on Jeremy.

"Yeah, Elena told me." Matt answered as he took the joint back from Jeremy.

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing… things." Jeremy's words made concern flare up in my stomach and I looked up from my drink to stare at him.

"What kind of things?" Matt asked.

"Just things I shouldn't be seeing." My little brother explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What's Bonnie say about it?" Matt asked and I let out a soft sigh.

"I don't think theres much Bonnie can do about something like this." I spoke up and both boys turned their attention towards me. "Jeremy, you died. Bonnie brought you back after you passed through the so-called 'veil'." I made quotations with my fingers. "Seeing things you aren't exactly supposed to be seeing isn't something I am shocked to hear. Bonnie opened a door and I wouldn't be shocked if something, or someone, took that as an invitation to walk through it." My eyes looked back down at my almost empty drink. The warmth I was feeling only seemed to be getting worse and I suddenly found myself wanting to find something stronger to drink. "You know what, I think I'll treat myself and dig into Damon's stash. It is my birthday after all."

I stood up from the leather chair and walked away from the two boys smoking on the couch. The heat from the alcohol was spreading throughout my body and I found myself feeling slightly dizzy as I ventured into the kitchen. I held onto the counter and closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass.

"Well, well, well. Look who's actually trying to have a good time." I opened my eyes and frowned at the sound of Damon's voice. I glanced over my shoulder and saw his smirking face standing just inside of the doorway.

I rolled my eyes at the vampire and turned around so I was leaning back against the counter. "What do you want Damon?" I crossed my arms over my chest after placing my cup on the counter beside me. I had really been hoping I wouldn't have to see my once older brother tonight, but that had apparently been wishful thinking.

His face softened slightly and I raised a brow as he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. "Just wanted to give this back." He reached out to hand it over and I took the box from him.

I looked away from Damon and pulled the lid off the small box and found a familiar necklace sitting there in tiny space. My heart pulled slightly at the sight of my necklace, but seeing it also filled my throat with an acid sort of taste as I recalled the last time I had seen it. "I don't want this." My voice bit out and I was actually shocked at the tone I used as I looked back up at Damon. Tears filled my vision and the warmth I've been feeling all day started to grow. "Take it back." I held the box back out for Damon to take and he frowned. "Take it back. Or better yet, throw it out. I don't care what you do with it."

I dropped the box and necklace in his open hand before fleeing from the kitchen. I was angry that he had the audacity to try and give it back to me, like he hadn't been the one to rip it from my neck and erase my memories. Erase Elijah. Seeing my necklace had sent a torrent of emotions flowing through me, along with a dizzying heat. I was done here. I needed to leave.

I pushed my way through the crowd of teens and forced my way towards the french doors that lead to the back of the boarding house. I needed air and I felt dizzy as my vision went black around the edges.

"Serena? Are you okay?" A voice spoke up and I felt a hand gently take hold of my upper arm just before I made it to the doors. "Oh my god, Serena, you're burning up."

I glanced over at who had grabbed me and flinched at the sight of Elena. Her eyes were filled with concern, but all I wanted in that moment was for her to let go. "I'm fine." I pulled my arm from her grip and suddenly cringed as my head started to pound. "I just need some fresh air."

I turned away from my sister and she quickly put herself in front of me. "Wait, hold on, Serena. I think you need to go lay down." I watched as she reached out for me and I backed away from her touch.

"Don't. Just leave me alone. You've already done enough." I was practically begging her as I pushed past and made my way through the french doors and out into the open air. The cool air left my skin feeling clammy and I felt no relief. My blood was burning under my skin and I knew I needed to get away. Away from the crowd and away from Elena and Damon.

I kept my eyes focused on the tree line as I walked away from the boarding house. The trees welcomed me among them as I stepped though. My vision continued to go fuzzy as I used the tree trunks to keep myself on my feet.

Heat suddenly filled my stomach and I found myself bracing my hands against the trunk of a tree as I bent over. My stomach lurched and my throat filled with an acid like feeling as I vomited up whatever was in my stomach. A coppery, metallic, taste filled my mouth and I cringed as I spit out whatever I had just vomited. I knew there was no way I drank enough alcohol for my body to have this kind of reaction and wondered if I had been slipped something.

With my stomach now emptied, I continued my way through the trees as my feet led me towards whatever destination I was heading for. I had no real idea where I was going, I just knew I needed to get there. I needed to keep going.

I knew something was very wrong with me as I forced myself to step forward. My skin felt clammy as my blood burned in my veins. But even though this was happening, I didn't stop as I struggled to walk through the woods.

The toe of my black flats caught on something and I was sent falling to the ground. I landed hard on my hands and knees and cringed as pain rattled through my body. With the fall came another twist in my stomach and I felt tears sting at my eyes I threw up and that metallic taste grew inside of my mouth. I did my best to hold back my sobs as I wiped the back of my hand against my mouth and sat up on my knees.

When I looked up and saw where I had landed, I felt a wave of utter relief go through me. The sight of the large oak tree had my heart settling within my chest. With the last ounce of energy I had, I pushed myself up onto my feet and did my best to keep my balance as I walked across the clearing. The second I got close enough, I felt my strength give out and I collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain.

My blood flared under my skin and I curled up tightly and held myself in my arms. Sobs broke through my lips as I shook from the pain my body was putting me through. "Please, make it stop." I begged. "Please."

No answer came and I felt a sudden sense of hopelessness wash over me as I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain. I was alone, and no one was coming to help me.

"_Shhh, be calm, my little one." _I felt a gentle touch caress my forehead as my body started to relax. _"Sleep, Serena."_

I listened to her words and felt my body fall into the darkness around me. The heat in my blood vanished as I floated in unconsciousness, and when I reopened my eyes, I found myself staring up at the branches of the oak tree. White light filled the clearing with it's glowing brilliance and I found my hands resting on my stomach with my head slightly elevated.

"It's alright now, my little one. All is well." My eyes rolled back and I found tears filling my vision at the most angelic sight starting back down at me.

"Mama?" My voice cracked and I felt my throat close up with emotion. Her skin glowed in the white light that surrounded us and I thought for a moment that I had died and this was the after life. My head rested in her lap as her hands brushed my hair off my forehead.

"Shhh, no tears, my little one." My mother gently brushed away at the tears that fell from the corners of my eyes. Her crimson colored orbs stared down at me with such love and devotion that I thought my heart was going to burst from the warmth filling it at the sight. Her long white hair flowed like a silver river around her shoulders and casted a halo of light around her head. She was beautiful.

"How?" I choked out. "How are you here?"

She gave me another warm smile and gently ran her fingers through my hair. "I am here to help you through this change, my little one." My mother placed both her hands on either side of my head. "I am here to help you remember."

"I don't understand." I admitted to her. "What do I need to remember?" I asked.

"Everything."

The world around us erupted in a bright light and I squeezed my eyes shut as the world around me fell away and I was forced to remember a life lived so long ago. The beginning.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was one of the first scenes I had thought up of when creating this story and I have to say, I am so excited to post it. The next chapter will be all about Serenas past with the Mikaelsons and just what exactly it means to be a Fae. **

**Thank you for all the support. Reading reviews makes my whole day and I love seeing that you guys are enjoying the ride. Please, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. ****Also, this story now has over 200 followers! So thank you so much to everyone who now followers this story.**** See you all next Monday.**

**Post days are Monday. **

**Stay safe everyone.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Beginning

Chapter 21: The Beginning

I sat curled up in the warmth of my mother's arms as she held me on her lap. My eyes followed the yellow colored leaves as they slowly floated down towards the earth, covering the clearing in a yellow and red blanket of fallen leaves. My mother brought me to the clearing of the large oak tree often. It was here she taught me what it meant to be a Fae. It was here that she taught me about nature and the balance we were meant to uphold.

"Do you see it, my little one?" Her voice spoke softly in my ear as she lowered her face next to mine. "Do you see the connection between us and the earth?" I squinted my eyes and looked out across the clearing, trying to see what she was speaking of. But the only thing I saw were the trees standing clustered together across the way from us.

"I don't see anything, Mama." I frowned and turned my head to look up at her. My mother gave me a reassuring smile before tightening her arms around my small body. I felt my chest grow warm and I snuggled further into her hold.

"One day, my little love. You'll be able to see it. To feel it." She took one of my small hands in her and I flattened the tiny appendage against her soft skin. "We are all a part of the balance. You, me, and your Papa. And one day, you will see what it truly means to be a Fae. One day, you will see what I see."

I smiled brightly at her words and turned my eyes back towards the falling leaves. I believed her words, that one day I would grow up to understand what she meant. But for now, I was only a child and my life was only just beginning.

"Papa!" I squealed in delight at the sight of my father as my mother and I made our way back to our secluded home. My father smiled at the sight of us and opened his arms to embrace me as I ran up to him. Lifting me up into his arms, I rose above my parents heads.

"Hello there my little one." My father held me in his arms and I smiled as his gaze turned towards my mother. His eyes grew soft as she approached and he held out his free arm for her. She gladly stepped into his embrace and he placed a kiss on the side of her head. "And my beautiful Elskling."

My father was a large man who doted on his wife and daughter. He was tall, with long dark brown hair that he wore braided back from his face. His eyes were a light shade of green that shined with pride when he stared at my mother and I, but turned hard like steel when faced with anyone who dared to even look at us wrong. He was our protector. Our great warrior who watched over us when we needed him most. He was my hero. My mighty wolf.

"Come, let us go inside for super." My mother spoke up as she took a hold of my father's hand. "You have a long night, my love. Eat and gather strength."

My father followed after my mother and set me down once we crossed the threshold of our home. We ate together as a family and as the sun started to set, my mother and father stood near the door. They pressed their foreheads together and my mother whispered something to him before he smiled and placed a kiss upon her forehead. He then turned his attention to me and kneeled down.

"Be strong, my little one." His deep voice had my spine going a little straighter and I nodded my head. "I will see you in the morning, Schatje." My father pressed his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes at the close contact. He then stood and gave my mother one last look before stepping out into the setting sun. My mother and I stood in the doorway as we watched my father's figure disappear among the trees that surrounded our home.

Before the sun could fully set, my mother closed the door and made sure the latch was secure. This was a normal occurrence for us. Once a month the moon grew full and filled the sky as she shined down on the earth with her eerie glow. It was during this time my father left and the night was filled with howls and songs of the night.

"Is Papa going to be okay?" I asked my mother as I peeked out the window towards the treeline where my father had disappeared through. The wavy glass gave the trees a strange look, but I peered through it as best I could.

"Yes, your Papa is keeping us safe." My mother's hands gently caressed my hair and I glanced up at her for a moment before returning my gaze back towards the woods that surrounded our home. "Come now my little one, it is time for us to get ready for bed." I heard my mother's footsteps as she walked away, but I kept my focus on the trees and the eerie glow of the moon as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

A howl filled the air and I scrambled away from the window and into the waiting arms of my mother. She gave me a soft smile and began to hum as she dressed me for bed. Her voice calmed my fast beating heart and I settled under the covers of the large bed my parents shared. My mother slipped in beside me and held me close as the fires glow cast shadows on the walls around us.

"Sleep now, my little one. For tomorrow brings a new day." I listened to her words and closed my eyes as she continued to hum. Soon my body grew heavy and I gave into the sweet calmness of sleep as darkness enveloped my mind. My dreams were filled with the songs of the night and glowing golden eyes.

The next morning came, and just as he promised, my father returned home unscathed. My parents decided today was a good day to visit the nearby village for trade before the cold days set in and it became difficult to make the journey. I held on tightly to my mother's hand as we stepped into the village. We followed after my fathers imposing figure as we made our way to the village market. I shied away from the looks the folks of the village would send my mother and I.

The night after a full moon was usually a day filled with celebration. The village would celebrate surviving the night with a large fire in the village center and dance around wearing masks of their gods. I watched with curious eyes as the villagers danced around. I was still so unsure about the customs of humans considering just how different my mother and I were compared to them. Still, I watched and searched the crowd for a familiar face.

I stayed close to my mother as we came to a stop just outside of the black smiths hut. My father left us outside as he went in to speak to the man. The people of the village, although used to my family's presence, still stared at my mother and I. We did not look like them, with our white colored hair and unnerving red eyes. But, they did well to give us space.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a woman start to approach us. "Niamh, it is good to see you are well." The woman had long wheat colored hair and she smiled kindly at my mother and I.

"Esther, it is good to see you. How is your little one doing?" My mother gestured to Esther's rounded belly and the woman smiled as she rubbed a hand over her pregnant stomach. I glanced behind Esther as she spoke to my mother, searching for anyone of her little followers. I felt a smile curl at the corners of my lips as I spotted a familiar face.

"Finn!" I left my mother's side and rushed towards the older boy. The woman watched on with smiles as I practically tackled the older boy, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Finn did well to keep us from falling as he laughed at my excitement. His hand patted the top of my head and felt warmth fill my chest.

"Hello, Serena." Finn was the eldest of Esther's children, with dark colored hair and brown eyes. "Lady Niamh." Finn greeted my mother and respectfully bowed his head to her.

"Hello, Finn." She smiled at the older boy before glancing down towards my figure currently wrapped around Finn's waist. "It seems someone missed you." Esther and my mother shared a soft laugh with one another.

"Why don't you take Serena to see your siblings, Finn. I am sure they have missed her just as much as she's missed them." Esther suggested and Finn nodded his head. The older boy then took a hold of my hand and the two of us left our mothers presence. I felt no fear as I held tightly to Finn's hand as I looked back and waved goodbye to my mother.

Esther and my mother were always close as friends, even before I was born. My mother once told me it was because of Esther's affinity for what the humans called magic. While Fae were direct links to nature, humans had other ways of connecting with nature, and they were called witches. My mother had helped deliver all of Esther's children and in their friendship, I grew up with the siblings as my companions.

"Serena!" I heard my name being called out, and before I could turn to look at whoever it was, I was being tackled in a hug. Finn did well to keep me upright as Rebekah wrapped her arms around me.

"Careful, little sister. You don't want to break her." Finn spoke up as Rebekah released me from her hold. Rebekah was the youngest, and only girl, of Esther's children.

"Hello, Bekah." I giggled as the younger girl tugged on my hand.

"Come on, Serena. We are going to play games." Bekah continued to tug at my hand until I stepped after her and the two of us rushed towards where three boys stood waiting. Esther had six children, starting with Finn, then Elijah and Niklaus. Then there was Kol and Rebekah, and lastly there was the little one still in her womb. It was a large family, one that had welcomed me with open arms, and friendships were made with light intentions and as we ran about with Finn watching over us, I felt joy fill my heart. But not all good things were meant to last.

I spent my childhood growing up with the Mikaelson children. We played with one another and bonds grew between us. With the changing of the seasons, came changes within ourselves. As a Fae, I went through my own changes and my connection with nature grew stronger. I could feel the energy in the air and tell the differences between the ones like my father, and the ones like Esther.

With age came something unexpected, the attention given to me by the men of the village, and more importantly the Mikaelson brothers. Most young women were married by the time they reached a certain age. But that was not the case for Fae.

"Hurry, Serena!" Rebekah's voice echoed through the trees as we rushed back towards the village. I felt laughter bubbling up in my throat as I ran past the younger girl. Rebekah and I had grown close as we grew up together. I saw her as the younger sister I never had and she considered me to be the older sister she had always craved.

"Don't fall behind, Bekah!" I laughed in glee as we skipped over small bushes and fallen tree branches, but just before I made it through the tree line, a pair of arms reached out and I felt my body being pulled back as a gasp of surprise escaped my lips.

"Found you, darling." Kol's voice sent a shiver down my spine as he whispered into my ear. I turned around and looked up at the third youngest Mikaelson. His brown eyes were filled with that familiar mischief that made my heart flutter when directed towards me.

As the second youngest male in the Mikaelson family, Kol had a lot going against him when it came to his older brothers. Much like his mother, Kol took to the magic in nature like a fish to water. He prided himself on being the only one in the family who was as skilled in magic as his mother and I couldn't help but adore Kol. With his mischievous ways and those big brown eyes that helped enunciate his boyish charm, I was unable to stop my feelings from growing for him as we got older. In fact, I found it impossible to stop the feelings I felt for each of the Mikaelson brothers from growing.

"Yes, you found me, Kol." Kol smirked and I had to fight the urge to blush at the look. Yes, things have definitely changed between myself and Mikaelson men. They had all grown into fine looking young men, ones whose attentions were all directed towards me. Leaving a pit to grow in my stomach whenever I felt my heart skip a beat and grow warm at their attention. Guilt ate at me knowing that one day I would have to tell them the truth. Fae are beings who make strong connections with those they choose to love, and no connection is stronger then the connection between a Fae and their fated mate.

I pulled away from Kols arms and offered him a soft smile before Rebekah broke through the trees and eyed her older brother slightly. Rebekah knew her brothers well and made it her mission to keep me from having to choose between them. Granted, that wasn't exactly the case. The real endgame of all this would be me having to tell them that I couldn't be with any of them, even if the thought of doing that had my stomach twisting in distaste.

"Kol, you can't steal her from me today." Bekah looped her arm with mine and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Serena and I already have plans." Kol rolled his eyes at his younger sister and sent her a half hearted glare. "Come on Serena." Rebekah tugged at my arm and I complied with her instance. I glanced back at Kol and offered him a small smile and a wave goodbye before turning back around.

As a young woman, my age of maturity was creeping closer and closer. As a Fae, I will have to go through a change, one where my Fae blood would take over my human blood and I would be deemed a fully grown Fae. My mother promised to be beside me when this change happened. It was a painful one, the change. For a full night I will have to suffer as my human blood boiled in my veins and my connection with nature grew. But my change into a full blooded Fae wasn't the only change on my mind. My friendship with the older Mikaelson brothers was also going through a change, one I didn't know if I liked or not.

"Hmpf, can't go one day without my brothers trying to win your affection." Bekah muttered under her breath as we made our way towards the village market.

"Serena, little sister." Both mine and Rebekahs heads turned and I felt that pit in my stomach open up even more. Niklaus smirked as he approached us. My heart began to speed up it's pace within my chest and hoped the fair haired Mikealson wouldn't notice just how much he affected me. Niklaus was just as charming, if not more so, then Kol in his boyish charm. The dimples in his smirk didn't help me whatsoever.

"Hello, Nik." I smiled softly at him and Niklaus bowed to me in respect before taking a hold of my hand placing a soft kiss on the back of my knuckles. A rush of blood went straight to my cheeks and I couldn't help but feel a warmth spread throughout my body.

"Honestly." I heard Bekah scoff and a giggle escaped my lips and Nik turned his attention towards his little sister.

"Don't be jealous, sister." Nik mocked the girl and Bekah retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him.

I shook my head at the siblings antics and nudged the girl beside me. "Be nice, Bekah." She sent me a glare before her face smoothed out and she held her chin up.

"I already told Kol that Serena is mine for the day. So you can take your failed attempts at courting somewhere else." Rebekah's words made a frown marr Niks face, but before he could argue with his sister, another voice spoke up and a small body crashed into my own.

"Serena!" Henriks arms wrapped around my waist and I unlooped my arm with Bekahs so I could return the hug. Henrik was the youngest child of Mikealson brood. As the baby of the family, he tended to get away with a lot more and I couldn't help but be a factor in that.

"Hello, Henrik." I smiled down at the little boy as he stepped back, but took a hold of my hand as he looked up at his older brother and sister.

"Henrik. Weren't you supposed to help mother today?" Nik asked the little boy.

Henrik opened his mouth to explain himself, but was interrupted. "He begged me to bring him along. Said he wanted to see Serena before she went home." I glanced up and spotted Elijah as he approached us. Once again my heart went fluttering about in my chest, like a bird's wings taking flight, as another Mikaelson brother smiled at me.

Elijah and his younger brother, Niklaus, couldn't have been more different from one another. Elijah had long dark hair with deep brown eyes. While Niklaus had been born with light wheat colored hair and striking blue eyes, that as he got older had speaks of green scattered throughout his orbs. Elijah and Niklaus were both similar in age and were close as brothers, but the two tended to butt heads and were quite competitive.

Elijah paused before Henrik and I and offered me a respectful bow of his head. "Serena." His voice was always something that had my stomach bursting with fluttering wings and a blush tinting my cheeks.

"Elijah." I offered the second eldest Mikaelson a nod of my head before Henrik distracted me by tugging at my hand. I looked down at the boy and his bright smile made my lips turn up slightly.

"Will you be staying for the celebration tonight?" Henrik asked. I titled my head before shaking it. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, my name was once again being called out. This time though, it was my father's voice calling out for me.

I glanced towards where I heard his voice and saw him standing beside Mikael and the oldest of the Mikaelson siblings, Finn. "Come now, little one." I offered the siblings standing around me a soft smile before releasing Henriks hand and making my way to my father's side. "Let us return home to your mother, little one." I nodded my head in understanding before bowing to Mikael and Finn. Finn's gaze caught my own and I smiled softly at the eldest son.

Finn was the oldest of the Mikaelson siblings. His hair was just as long and dark as Elijahs and Kols, but his eyes were a stunning brown with green mixed with in his gaze. As the oldest, he wasn't nearly as close with his younger siblings as Elijah was, but he did well to watch after them and keep an eye on them.

My father turned away from the two men and I followed after him. With a glance back I gave a small wave to Finn, one he returned, as he always did. I knew one day I would have to tell the four brothers the truth, and I had a feeling that day would have to be soon. Each one of them was becoming more and more bold in their want to court me. I was sure it was only a matter of time they asked my father for permission. Permission they would not be receiving.

"You are awfully quiet, my little one." My mother's voice broke me out of my thoughts. The two of us sat beside one another under the branches of the old oak tree. My thoughts had once again been trapped on the subject of the Mikaelson brothers and the way my heart felt towards each of them. The day was still new and I wondered slightly about the celebration the village had the night before. Now that the cold days were gone, it was time for new growth in the world.

"I am sorry, Mama. I seem to have a lot on my mind." I looked up from the flower I had been twirling between my fingers. My mother knew of the confliction I felt towards the brothers. I had grown up with them being my only friends for so long. But now that we were older, my feelings for them had evolved into something more, something that could never be.

My mother frowned at my words and let out a soft sigh. "You my dear, have certainly found yourself facing a hardship in which I have no strong answer for." Now it was my turn to frown at my mother's words. I always looked to her for wisdom and advice, considering she was well over three hundred years old. When Fae reached their age of maturity, they ceased to age, that is, until they met and bonded with their fated mates. Then their life becomes one with their destined one.

"I do not wish to hurt them." I muttered softly as my eyes went back to the flower I was holding in my grasp. I felt like my heart was being pulled between giving in to their affections, and telling them the truth.

"I know this is not an easy decision for you to make, my little love. But you can not let them continue to think they have a chance at your heart. Not when you do not know if it is theirs to have." She was right of course. The reason I can not choose between them, is because my heart may not belong to any of them. When I reach my age of maturity and become a full blooded Fae, the second I find my fated mate, my heart will belong to them.

I know what I feel for them is real, and wrong. They are brothers and I could not bear it if it was because of me that they grew to hate one another. "I think, I love them, Mama." My voice broke as I spoke and I felt tears sting at my eyes and I fought hard to keep them from falling.

"Oh Serena." My mother reached out and pulled me into her arms. The dams burst open as my mother held me close. Fae are creatures that create strong bonds with the ones they trust, and even though I have yet to go through my change, I still find myself growing attached to those around me. Creating bonds that have evolved into something so much more. "Shhh, my little love. It will all be alright. I will always be beside you. Until my last breath." I knew one day, when my father's time came to an end, my mother would follow her fated mate into the afterlife, and I will be alone.

"I have to tell them." I mumbled and my mother let out a soft sigh at my words. The brothers and Rebekah knew of my gifts, but they did not know the true extent of what it meant to be a Fae. While growing flowers were one thing, there was so much more to it.

"That is a decision you must make on your own, little one." She was right, again. This would be up to me to do. It was my heart that was also breaking. But they deserved to know, deserved the chance to move on and find love with another. The thought of the brothers moving on had a hole opening up in my heart. But I would let them go.

The days continued to grow warmer and I gathered up my courage to speak to the brothers. I made the decision to tell them all together. This was not a conversion I wanted to have more than once.

"Thank you for doing this, Bekah." I walked beside my friend turned sister. She had agreed to ask her brothers to meet me in the flower field, one we often visited as children. It held many memories for me and I knew it was private enough for us to speak of what I needed to tell them. Rebekah nodded her head, she held a solemn look on her face and I sent her a reassuring smile. "Do not be sad, please. I want your brothers to be happy, and if they do not have me to focus their attention on, then they can find love elsewhere." I reminded her, but her frown only grew deeper.

"Yes, but what about your happiness. Do you not deserve to be loved, Serena?" Her words had me pausing. I knew I had a lot to tell her as well, but for now I would do my best to reassure her thoughts.

"Do not worry about me. My time will come, one day." I split away from Rebekah and made my way through the trees towards the flower field. My skin felt clammy as a warmth spread throughout my body. My blood had felt warmer than usual when I woke today, but it was easy enough to ignore. Besides, I had more pressing matters to deal with. I was sure the heat would pass and it was only my nerves making me feel warm as the energy around me flexed and pulled.

I stood in the field as I waited for the brothers to arrive and felt my stomach twist and turn. I was beyond nervous and I did my best to take calming breaths to try and ease the frantic pounding of my heart. It was the sight of Finn stepping into the field with Elijah behind him that had my breath getting caught in my throat. Both looked at me with concern in their eyes as they stepped closer.

"Serena, is something the matter? Has something happened?" Elijah asked as the two brothers stopped before me. I shook my head at his questions. Just as he opened his mouth to continue speaking, both Kol and Niklaus entered the clearing. Just like Finn and Elijah, both Niklaus and Kol had concerned looks upon their faces as they approached.

"Serena?" Nik titled his head in confusion and I held up a hand to quiet any more words from the brothers.

"I asked Rebekah to have you meet me here because there is something I wish to tell you all." I felt slightly proud of myself as I spoke. But as the brothers listened to my words, their spines straightened and a look of hope filled each of their eyes. That look made my confidence in my earlier words deflate and I felt slightly dizzy as I pulled myself together. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Serena?" Finn spoke calmly, in a way that would usually have the proper effect on me, but that was not the case today.

"It is about me, about us." I paused and took in a breath. "You know I am not like the rest of you, that being what I am means that the differences between us can be, substantial."

It was Kol who interrupted my words as he took a step towards me. "What do you mean, Serena?" He looked slightly concerned. Kol was an accomplished warlock, one that took his studies seriously and was powerful in his own rights. He knew some of the histories of Fae, and he practically worshiped the ground I walked on and loved to show off his gifts in any way he could. I had a feeling this conversion was causing him to worry slightly at the implications of my words.

"You must remember, my mother and I are Fae, beings directly connected to nature. We are a direct link to the balance that holds our world together." Explaining what I am to the brothers was easy enough. They each stood there as I spoke and even Kol stayed quiet as I explained myself. "As a Fae, I will go through a change, one where the human part of me is outgrown by the Fae part. I will become a full blooded Fae. And that means I will cease to age, until I meet my fated mate." My words slowly became quiet as I spoke.

"Fated mate? What do you mean?" This time it was Niklaus who spoke up and I couldn't stop myself from looking into those blue green eyes of his. Hope still swam in the depths of his gaze and I swallowed thickly.

"Fate gives us a destined one, someone we bond with and share a life with. A fated mate is everything to a Fae. My mother's life is connected to my fathers, when he dies, she will follow. That is a fated mate." The clearing grew quiet and I took in a breath, hoping to cool my body heat down as the temperature of my blood steadily rose. "That is why, you can not continue to try for my hand. Because, I can not give you the life and love you deserve."

Each of the brothers went stiff and I felt my heart begin to break. Tears stung at my eyes and I squeezed them shut in hopes of holding my emotions back. "All I ask is that you do not hate me. I do not wish to hurt you, but my heart will never be able to choose between you." I opened my eyes and looked at the brother as my vision began to blur. "I love you. I love you so much, but I cannot hold onto you."

"Serena." Elijah spoke my name like a prayer and I held my hands to my mouth to hold back my sobs of heartbreak. My blood was rushing through my ears and I knew I needed to leave. I did not spare the brothers a look as I rushed away. I could hear my name being called out, but I found it impossible to stop as I made my way through the trees. I found it difficult to breath as my blood grew hot and unbearable. This was unlike any time I had over done it when practicing with my gifts, this was excruciating.

I hunched over as I held onto a tree to steady my legs. The setting sun casted the world in beautiful pinks and oranges, but I could not enjoy the sight as my stomach turned and I threw up the contents of my insides. I wretched and sobs as my mouth filled with a metallic taste. I felt my head become dizzy as I looked down at the red stained earth. It was blood.

"Serena!" My voice was being yelled, but I could not tear my gaze away from the puddle of blood on the ground. My blood continued to burn as it rushed through my veins and I stumbled away from the sight. "Serena!" Arms embraced my figure and I collapsed into whoever had grabbed me. "No, no. Serena, look at me love, look at me." I tore my eyes away from the stained ground and up into Niks blue gaze. "Elijah! Come quick." He called out for his brother and I winced as the energy around us tugged at my mind. I needed to keep going.

I pushed away from Niklaus and stumbled slightly. I held onto a nearby tree as Nik jumped back to my side as Elijah and Finn broke through the trees. "Serena. Niklaus, what's happened?" Elijah walked closer, but I brushed off his attempts at taking me into his arms as I kept walking forward. "Serena." My stomach twisted again, but I continued to walk away from the brothers. I knew where I needed to go. The energy around me pulled me in the right direction.

"What is happening to her?" Niks' voice sounded so far away with the sound of my blood rushing through my ears. Another pair of arms carefully slipped around me and held me up as I struggled to keep standing.

"She's burning up." It was Kols voice that spoke up as his hand pressed against my forehead. "We need to get her to her mother. Niamh will know what to do." My feet suddenly left the ground and I found myself burying my face into someone's neck as they carried me in their arms. I noticed dark colored hair and did my best to keep my breathing steady. My stomach continued to turn and I squeezed my arms around whoever it was carrying me.

My skin felt clammy and sweat was starting to bead on my forehead. Breathing was a struggle and my stomach continued to twist in displeasure. Time became irrelevant as I focused on keeping down whatever was left in my stomach. The movement suddenly stopped.

"Stay there, Finn. Set her on her feet." My mother's voice sent a calm washing through me as Finn hesitated in listening to her words. Slowly, Finn kneeled down and set my feet on the ground. I felt slightly dizzy in the change but was held steady by my mother's hands holding onto my arms. "You four can go now." I leaned into my mother's arms and relished in the calming energy that surrounded us. I had no doubts that we were in the clearing with the oak tree.

"Please, tell us what is happening to her?" Elijah spoke up. My mother held me close and let out a sigh.

"You cannot step foot into the clearing, not until the change is complete." Her voice vibrated through her chest and I felt my stomach turning once again. "Do not fear for her. This was fate's plan and fate will guide her." My mother led me away from the tree line and I stumbled on shaky legs before finally collapsing beside the trunk of the old oak tree. Breathing became far easier and the feeling of my mother fingers running through my hair eased my worries.

Through the night, my mother stayed beside me as my blood burned in my veins and the human part of me gave way to the Fae. I could feel the energy around me spike and flex. It was like a door was opening, one I would never be able to walk back through again. I found myself falling in and out of sleep. I expelled more blood from my stomach and hissed as the burning spiked at some points in the night, and the entire time, my mother stayed beside me, supporting me. She rubbed at my back and sang me soothing songs from her past. Songs her own mother once sang to her, long ago. Finally, my eyes closed for the last time and I found myself slipping into the darkness. I felt as if I was floating. My blood no longer burned and there was a feeling of contentment bubbling up inside of me.

When I opened my eyes again, I found the morning sun piercing through the tree branches as I stared up towards the sky. I sat up slowly as I took in the sights and sounds of the woods that surrounded me. A smile curled up at the corners of my lips. I could feel it, now more than ever before, I could feel the connection my mother always spoke of. I held up a hand and noticed the difference in my skin. Like my mother, my olive toned skin now held that glow to it that hers did. I felt the air around me flex and pull. I could feel the energy of the old oak tree behind me. I could feel it's years and the connection it provided to the earth.

I stood up from the ground. Something was pulling at my chest, making me tilt my head in curiosity. My steps were light and I felt the earth soften as my bare feet walked forward towards the tree line. I placed a hand on one of the trees and peeked out of the clearing, there I found four bodies slumped against the trees, all sleeping. My heart clenched at the sight of them. Niklaus and Elijah leaned against one another while Finn slept against the tree across from them. My eyes found the youngest brother, Kol, slumped against the tree closest to me. They had stayed.

I couldn't help myself as I kneeled down in front of Kol, taking in his face with new eyes. As gently as I could, I carefully brushed the hair from his face as he slept. My heart sputtered in my chest and I couldn't help but smile at the tingles that ran up my fingers and down my arm. I could hear a whisper on the wind and felt the air around Kol spike. I could feel the power Kol held as a warlock and wondered if that was what this feeling was. But it was the sudden shock of seeing those big brown eyes open wide that I found the real reason why I felt drawn to him.

Kols eyes were swimming with emotion as I found myself trapped and unable to move. Warmth filled my entire body as something snapped within me, something Kol obviously felt as well. "Serena." My voice fell from his lips like a prayer as he leaned in closer to my frozen form. My entire body felt like lightning during a storm as we locked eyes. My heart felt as if it would burst with joy, and before I could say anything another voice spoke up and the tugging at my chest increased.

"Serena?" I broke my gaze away from Kol to see Finn wake and staring at me in what looked to be a mixture of shock and relife. The second our eyes met my breath became trapped in my throat. Oh boy. Realization started to come over me and my eyes went wide and my lips formed a small o shape. Movement caught my eyes and Elijah shifted as he woke up. His shifting caused Niklaus to also start to wake up and the both of them blinked open their eyes. The second Elijah's sleepy gaze met mine I felt the world slightly tilt. He sprung up and Niklaus had to catch himself to keep from falling over. I started to feel very overwhelmed and the second my eyes left Elijahs to stare at Niklaus I found tears stinging at my eyes.

I slapped a hand over my mouth a sob suddenly burst through my throat. The brothers all reacted instantly as they lept to my aid. "Serena. Elskan, what is it? What is wrong?" Elijah's voice was filled with concern as my shoulders shook with the sobs I was trying so hard to subdue. I know I was probably causing them to worry, but I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of emotion.

"Love, please." It was Niks pleading that had me taking in a deep breath to calm myself down. I looked up at the four of them surrounding me. I didn't know what to say, how to explain to them what was happening between us. But in the end, I didn't need to say anything as Kol kneeled before me. His hands gently took a hold of my face and our eyes locked as a smile graced his lips.

"You can feel it, can't you?" I whispered softly and Kol nodded his head.

"Yes, I can feel it. And is it incredible." Before I could even think of what to say next, Kols lips were on mine in a very surprising kiss. Warmth filled my entire being and my eyes grew moist when he pulled away. Relife was the only thing I could feel, that is before Kol turned to face his brothers. "We should be honored brothers." Kol smirked in that mischievous way he always did. "Fate has chosen us to be a Faes fated mate. And I for one will not be letting her go."

Kol stood by his promise. After my change into a full blooded Fae, I found my fate laided in the hands of the four brothers. I feared their reactions to the realization, but each of them made the vow to stand by fate's hand. From that day forward, things changed, and I wasn't sure if my heart could take it.

The Mikaelson brothers changed after that day. I was sure my heart was going to explode out of my chest with the constant show of affection. Elijah and Finn were more subtle within their display, but I had a feeling Nik and Kol had some sort of game to see who could make my face flush redder.

"I can't believe you have them wrapped around your finger." I smirked at Bekah's words as I sat behind her. I braided her hair and weave flowers into her wheat colored locks. Kol scoffed from where he sat reading one of his mother's grimoires. Finn and Kol had decided to be Bekahs and mines escort for the day. We all sat in the peaceful quiet of the flower field.

"That is not how this works, Bekah." I reminded the younger girl. Rebekah knew everything that had transpired the day I went through my change. I was worried about how she would accept the changes in the lives of her brothers, but she accepted me just as I was. We were sisters after all.

Our day spent in the flower field was a peaceful one and as the sun began to set, we made our way back to the village. Finn escorted me the rest of the way home while Kol took Bekah to the caves.

"Stay safe, my love." Finn gently brushed the hair out of my eyes and I tilted my head towards his touch. My heart felt warm and content in his presence.

"I will, but then you must promise to do the same." I closed my eyes as Finn held my face in his hands. We stood among the trees, just out of sight of my home. While my parents knew about the brothers and I. The brothers were respectful of my parents. Nik especially when it came to my father. My father had a soft spot for the fair haired brother.

It was the soft feeling of Finn's lips that had my heart racing as he kissed me. I soaked up any touch, every kiss, and any show of affection the brothers showed me. I craved them, and needed them. The bonds between us grew stronger each day and I knew it wouldn't be long till we finalized the bond.

The full moon rose high in the night sky as my mother and I slept in our warm beds, knowing my father was keeping us safe. But as I slept on my cot near the fire, I felt a shift in the air. Something was wrong. I sat up and reached out towards the energy around me. I recognized my father's signature and stood from my cot and walked towards the door. My hand hovered just above the latch as I contemplated on opening the door.

The cool night air brushed against my cheeks as I swung opened the door and I stared out into the night. The moon's pale light cast it's glow on the clearing before my home. At first there was nothing. Nothing but the trees and the breeze rustling their leaves. Then I saw him. He staggered into the clearing and I felt my blood run cold.

"Papa? Papa!" I rushed from the doorway just as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. "Papa! No, no, no." I turned him over onto his back and the extent of his wounds made a gasp leave my throat. Red stained his skin as my hands hovered over the long wounds that covered his torso.

"Serena." The gurgling of his voice had my heart breaking as blood escaped his lips. My hands were shaking as they hovered over his dying form.

"Papa. What do I do? Papa, please." His hand reached up and I couldn't stop the tears from cascading down my face. I held his hand close to my skin.

"My little one." His voice was shallow and I knew he was not meant for this world much longer. "Niamh." His whisper made my heart clench. Before I could I say anything to him, my mother kneeled on the other side of her dying mate.

"I am here, my love." I watched in shock as my mother stared down at my father. Her skin no longer glowed and the dullness of her eyes had despair rushing through my body. She was dying. "Shhh, Castion, my love." I watched the two. "Do not be sad, my little love." My eyes met my mothers and I could see the color fade from her gaze. "We must keep the balance, no matter how much it changes."

I never wanted to believe that this day would come. That I would have to watch as my loved ones faded into the other side. My mother's words did nothing to ease the pain in my heart as I sat with my knees clenched tightly in my arms. My mother and father laid side by side as the sun rose to greet us with it's warm light. The bloodied skin of my father looked striking in contrast to the pale form of my mother who looked to be simply sleeping as she laid beside him.

My mother's skin no longer held it's stunning glow that seemed to hold the warmth of the sun within it. They were gone, and I was alone. Tears continued their trek down my face as I watched over them. I did not know what to do. My mind was a haze of sorrow and my chest would only clench painfully at the thought of having to bury them. I did not have the strength to move.

"My love." I did not take my eyes off their figures as a voice spoke to me. "Serena. Look at me, my love." I couldn't help but listen to the command and forced my gaze away from the bodies of my parents. Finn kneeled beside me. A look of concern and heartbreak written out in his eyes. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. I weakly reached out to him and he gathered me into his strong hold.

"Finn, take her home." Finn stood with me clinging to him. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck as he held me close. I peeked over his shoulder to see Elijah standing close, a frown marring his strong face. Niklaus stepped forward and stood beside his brother.

"We'll take care of them, love." I could only give Nik a small nod before burying my face in Finn's neck.

I felt Finn turn and start to walk away. I clenched my fist in his tunic as I forced myself not to look back. I couldn't bear to walk away. A hand reached up to the one I was using to clutch at the back of Finns tunic. I released my hold and glanced up to see Kol walking close behind his brother. He took my hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, darling. We have you." His voice brought a sense of calmness over me and I closed my eyes as the weight of my parents' loss weighed heavily in my chest. My parents were all I had in this world. They were my only family. The ones I deepened on and looked to for guidance. But now they were gone, and I felt their loss like a hole in my heart.

Esther opened her arms and home to me as her eldest son carried me across the threshold. Kol stood close as Finn placed me on the bed Rebekah slept in. Esther and Bekah were attentive and cared for me as Esther grieved with me. My fated ones stayed close as they waited for their brothers to return home.

The loss of my parents was not something I had ever dreamed of happening. I thought, in my own little hope filled world, that they would be with me forever. That they would be there to watch me as I grew up. As I matured and created ever lasting bonds with my fated ones. As I brought new life into the world. But they were gone, and my heart ached with the pain of their loss.

But I was not alone. My fated ones worshiped me and showered me with support and all the affection they could muster. Rebekah stayed beside me and our bond as sisters grew, and Esther, she accepted me into her home. As for Mikael, he didn't seem to mind my presence. I could hear him and his wife discuss the idea of marrying me to one of their sons, mostly Finn since he was the eldest. But Esther did not push it. She knew the ways of Fae, I also had a feeling she was begging to realize what was happening between myself and her four eldest sons.

The cycle of the moon phased in and out as the days changed and my heart grew used to the loss of my family. While I would never be fully over their loss, I learned to move on and give into the love I felt for my fated ones. I slept beside Bekah in the Mikaelson home and did whatever was needed of me. As a fully matured Fae, I was able to grow herbs and help Esther with healing and anything she needed to provide for her family.

"Oh, look who's sparing for your attention." Bekah nugged me as the two of us walked side by side. I glanced ahead of us and saw Elijah and Niklaus sparing with their swords. The brothers held large smiles on their faces as they faced off and I couldn't help but stare at the physical performance of my fated mates.

Elijah was swift in his movements and my eyes watched as his bare arms flexed with the unbidden strength as he kept full control of his sword. Niklaus was just as strong as his older brother, but far more cunning and willing to play a little dirty when compared to his honorable brother.

"Oh look, our fated one and sister have just arrived to watch my fast approaching victory." Elijah taunted Nik and I shook my head at the brothers as the smirk on Niklaus' face grew. Henrik appeared and rushed to Rebekahs side to watch his older brothers spar.

"On the contrary, Elijah. They have come to laugh at you." With a swift cut of his blade, Niklaus spun on his knee and relieved Elijah of the leather belt he wore around his waist. Rebekah and I couldn't help but laugh at the two brothers' antics as they showed off. Elijah let out an airy laugh and Niklaus caught my eye. He sent me a charming smirk and I found my heart fluttering at the sight of those knee weakening dimples.

The air suddenly grew thick and Henriks and Bekahs laughter cut off at the sight of Mikaels approach. Esther watched her husband from afar and I could see the worry in her eyes. She tried to stop her husband, I could see her lips moving to halt his movements, but he brushed her off and approached his two sons.

Mikael took Elijah's sword from him and stood before Niklaus. "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" I felt my stomach tighten at the display as Nik lowered his gaze and submitted to his father's torment. Elijah suddenly appeared in front of me and took a protective stance before me. A gasp slipped through my lips as Mikael swung his sword at Niklaus.

"Father, we were just having fun." Niklaus began to explain, but I could see the rage building in Mikaels eyes as he continued to swing the sword and Nik continued to dodge and protect himself.

"We fight for our survival!" He shouted at his son and I gripped the fabric of Elijah's vest as my heart pounded beneath my ribs. "And you find time for fun!? I want to have fun, teach me! Come on!"

"Father, it was nothing." Niklaus continued to defend himself from both his father's attacks and his sword. Anxiety welled up within me. I hated the way Mikale treated Niklaus. It left me feeling helpless as my fated one fought for his father's approval. Mikael suddenly disarmed Niklaus and I pulled myself closer to Elijah's body. Elijah held steady and kept his stance in front of me. His muscles were taunt and I could tell he was readying himself to step in if he had to.

"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy." Mikael hissed at his fair haired child who was now laid out on his back after being bested by his father. "What? No more laughter?"

"You've made your point, Mikael." Esther spoke sternly to her husband and Mikale stabbed the blade into the ground beside Niks head.

"Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." Mikeal walked away from Niklaus and Esther begrudgingly followed. With Mikaels back turned, I rushed from around Elijah and fell to my knees beside my fated one.

It was no secret that the Mikaelson siblings did not enjoy the company of their father. Finn and Kol were the ones who made themselves scarce when their father was around. While Elijah did not enjoy his father's presence, he took upon himself to be the honorable son and stand beside his family, including his father. But it was Niklaus who suffered the most at his father's hand. He craved his father's approval and worked endlessly to make Mikael proud of him.

I reached out and placed my palm against Niks cheek, turning his head so our eyes could connect. "He is wrong about you, Nik. He does not see the greatness I see." Gently, I placed my forehead against his, still looking into his eyes. I could see the conflict swimming in his gaze, but with my skin pressed against his, I watched as his eyes filled with hope and longing. "You are worthy, Niklaus." I pulled back and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

With my heart belonging to the four brothers, we found ourselves in a unique position. As a Fae I was powerful in my own rights, but my purpose was to keep the balance. I was not a fighter, but my mates were. They were strong and protective, and they were mine. But not all things went in our favor. Loss was always just around the corner.

"Mother!" Niks screams were the first thing I heard as I stood beside Bekah and Ayana, Esther's witch and friend, when his shouts echoed through my entire being. We rushed out of Ayanas hut to see Niklaus crash to his knees before his mother, Henriks bloodied body in his arms.

The air in my lungs felt trapped as the red staining Henriks little body told me everything I needed to know. He was gone. The sorrowful wails of his mother and sister had my heart breaking. I wished with all my might that there was something I could do, but death was a part of the balance, one I could not defy.

Esther and Mikael did not handle their youngest son's death with ease. Fear and hatred burned in their hearts. I sat close beside Elijah, our hands gripping one anothers as we sat at the table with his family. Rebekah took the seat beside me and leaned her head against my shoulder as I brushed a gentle hand through her hair. We mourned Henriks' loss together. At night, I often found myself holding the younger girl as she cried, whispering reassuring things into her ear until she fell asleep.

My fated ones took the death of their little brother poorly, but I had not expected them to react in any other way. Kol grew angry at his little brother's death, while Elijah blamed himself for not watching over his siblings as he was taught to. Finn was quiet in his mourning, choosing to hunt most days and moun on his own. Then there was Niklaus. The torment he put his own thoughts threw had my heart aching. My bond between the brothers was strained as each of them went through such an emotional trauma in different ways.

"Serena, come, I wish to speak to you about something." I glanced up from my place between Elijah and Rebekah. Esther stood from the table and motioned for me to join her. I squeezed Elijah's hand and stood to follow after his mother.

"Esther." I spoke her name softly as I joined her outside. I did not know what it was like to be in Esther's place. To lose a child must have been worse than death itself coming for her.

"My children mean everything to me, Serena." Esther did not turn to face me, he gaze stayed fixated on the trees surrounding her home. "And I know you have grown to care for them, love them." Her eyes finally turned towards me and I could see the desperation in her gaze. "There is a way to keep them safe, Serena. A way to keep my children alive, a spell." I felt my heart squeeze in my chest and I couldn't help but shake my head at her.

"Esther, you can not tip the balance in such a way." I spoke softly as we faced one another. "You have to be careful what you ask of nature and your ancestors."

"Serena, these are my children. My reason for living." Her voice quivered and she reached out to take my hands. "I know you love them, deeply. Do you not wish to protect them? Help me, all I need is your blood to complete the spell."

My mouth felt dry as her words left her lips. She was right, I did love them, with all my heart. But my blood was not something one could just tamper with in a spell and expect it to work in their favor. There was always a loophole, guidelines, if you will. But the heart break and desperation in Esther's eyes made my earlier worries falter. All she wanted was to protect her children, and I could not deny that I wanted the same thing. I want my fated ones safe, but at what cost? What would this spell entail for them?

"I am sorry, Esther." I pulled my hands away from the grieving mothers. "But you know my blood cannot be used in any spell that threatens the balance. I am a Fae." Esther's face fell slightly and my heart ached for her. She had taken me in so easily when my parents had passed, maybe I could do more. "But if the spell was one for protection. One that does not run the chance of disrupting the balance, then I will help you." I knew there were such spells,ones that would put the grieving mother at ease. Ones that I had no doubt she would be more than capable of performing.

Esther nodded her head in understanding and I gave her a hope filled smile. While I could not perform spell like witches, my blood was a powerful ingredient that could offer aid and strength to a witches spell or brew. So the next night, I found myself standing beside Esther as she sliced a knife across the palm of my hand. My blood dripped into the cauldron she had prepared for the spell.

The cauldron was already filled with a wine colored liquid when I arrived to help her. My blood was apparently the last ingredient. I pulled my hand close to my chest as Esther stirred the liquid and said a low chant. My palm thrummed in pain, but I knew the wound would heal in a matter of moments.

"Thank you, Serena." Esther glanced up at me and I could see the relief in her eyes. I offered her a small smile and stepped back as she finished the brew. Mikael entered the hut and looked to his wife as she spooned the wine colored liquid into a wooden bowl.

"Is it finished?" He asked his wife and I stepped back towards the wall as Esther nodded her head. Mikael turned and left the hut, before returning only moments later with his children filing in behind him. Finn spotted me against the wall and was immediately standing in front of me. He took a hold of my hand and gently unfolded my fingers. The cut Esther had made on my palm was slowly healing and was now closed and fading into a light pink color. I gave Finn a reassuring smile and turned my gaze towards Esther.

"Come, my children." Esther motioned for her children to fall into line before her. I gave Finn a slight push and he went to stand beside Elijah. "Drink, Finn." Esther handed the bowl to her eldest son and as Finn lifted it to his lips, I felt my heart squeeze within my chest. Something wasn't right, something didn't feel right about any of this. I could not find my words as Finn passed the brew to Elijah and Elijah drank. Esther showed no expression as her spell was passed onto Niklaus and soon Kol. Before lastly, falling into Rebekahs hands.

Dread continued to fill my stomach and I took a step away from the wall. Just as I was about to speak, the worst pain I had ever felt erupted from my chest. I fell to my knees as the sound of agony fell from my lips. At first I did not understand why I was in so much pain, but then my eyes saw what would forever haunt me. Finn laid on the floor before me. His eyes closed and blood seeping from the wound in his chest. I knew he was dead, because I could no longer feel our bond.

Shouts erupted from around and a body came crashing down beside me. I cried out as my chest flared in pain and clutched onto whoever had wrapped their arms around me. "No! Father please! No!" Niks voice was right beside my ear, but it sounded so far away as prayed for the pain to end. My bonds with my fated ones were being severed, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Serena! Love, look at me!" His words sounded so desperate, but I did not heed them as I felt my life slipping through my fingers. I was dying. "No! Ser-" Niks voice cut off suddenly and I felt pain flare in my chest one last time. Then there was nothing. Darkness took hold of my soul and I was dragged away from the living.

"_Wake up, my little one."_ My mother's voice whispered to me as I floated through nothingness. _"It is time to wake up. The living are not yet finished with you, Serena."_

Breath came back into my lungs and I jerked awake. My body convulsed as life flooded through me. Pain flared in my chest and I groaned as I tried to turn over onto my side. Everything sounded muffled as voices tried to speak to me. Finally, I opened my eyes and was suddenly thrown back into the present.

"My love, look at me. Serena!" Finn's panicked voice reached my ears and I lifted my head to look at him. The second our eyes met, something passed between us, something strong and undefinable. Finn stared at me as if I had hung the stars in the sky. His eyes were filled with such devotion and love, that I thought my heart would burst.

But something was different. The bond between Finn and I was stronger then it had been before. My eyes glanced away from Finn and I found my fated ones slowly beginning to reawaken. They had been dead only moments ago, and yet here they were, slowly rising. I tore my eyes away from them and looked at Esther. She kneeled over her husband's body.

"What did you do?" I whispered in despair. "What did you do?!" my voice rose and I pushed my body up off the ground. Finn hovered beside me as I stared at his mother and waited for her to answer me.

"Serena?" Niklaus' voice called out for me and I turned to look at him. He sat close to where I had been laying and I remembered him draping himself over me as I withered on the ground in agony. Our eyes met and another bond reformed between us. The pain in my chest grew lighter as I made my way to Niks' side.

I stayed beside him as Elijah and Kol slowly began to rise. Elijah looked around his surroundings and before his gaze finally settled on mine. I could not bring myself to offer him any sort of smile as he let out a relife filled sigh as our gazes met.

"No." Kols' mumbled voice pulled my attention away from Elijah as the youngest brother stared down at the floor. "No. No. No." He repeated. I felt my heart clench and I stood from Nik and Finns side to approach Kol. "I can't feel it." I kneeled down in front of him and his head lifted up to look at me. "I can't feel it, Serena." Our eyes met, and the bond formed, but the sorrow that filled Kols gaze left me holding my breath to keep my sobs from escaping.

I threw my arms around him and he caught me in his hold. I didn't know it was possible without us completing the bond, but I could swear I felt Kols anguish as we held each other.

That night, everything changed. That night, Esther disrupted the balance. Not only did she break the rules of nature, she killed a Fae in the process. But I was brought back, my fated mates were brought back. A new balance was set, and the laws of nature were changed. I was changed.

"_Wake up!"_

* * *

**A/N: I cant even begin to explain how hard it was to write this chapter. I struggled all week trying to put this together, and I still don't know if I like it or not. I rewrote this one chapter, three times! Three! I may even go back and rewrite it again some day, but for now I can live with posting it as it is now. I left out some important details, only putting in what was needed in this moment. More about Fae and the relation ships between Serena and her fated mates will be revealed in later chapters. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, really made my day. A thank you to all the new followers. Please, feel free to leave a review. Post days are Monday. **

**Stay safe everyone. **


	22. Authors Note- 8520

**Authors Note- 8/5/20**

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't an update, but I have some important news to share about the future of this story. If you've been around when I first posted this story earlier this year, then you know I've been putting out a new chapter every week, and that schedule has finally caught up to me. So I'm taking a very much needed break. Chapter 21 took a lot out of me and I had to remind myself that as much as I love writing this story I still have other priorities that need to be taken care of.**

**So I'm taking a break. That means there will be no update next Monday, or the Monday after that. Please, be respectful of my decision and know that I will be back with a new update in the weeks ahead.**

**I love writing this story, but I need time to gather my thoughts and see where I want Serena's story to go. Thank you to all the positive reviews, honestly it always makes my day when I see you guys are loving the story. So I'm going to take my time, maybe work on some rewrites and edits for previous chapters. I love this story, really I do, but I still have a job and other responsibilities I need to take care of as well. I use Fanfiction as a creative outlet and as much as I love it, it doesn't exactly pay my bills.**

**So thank you to all my readers. Stay safe everyone.**

**Sincerely,**

**TheWrittenLawOfMorningStar**


End file.
